


Isral

by DarkMillenia



Category: Swapfell - Fandom, Swaphell, Underfell - Fandom, underswap, undertal
Genre: F/M, M/M, imjustalazycat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 86,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21771253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMillenia/pseuds/DarkMillenia
Summary: The Monsters learned about the Hidden Kingdom Isral and started to contact them to forge Alliances with the Kingdom of Dragons. The first of them is the Queen of Swapfell.Viper, Pup, Alphys, Lilith, Blue, Swapy, Red, Edge(Boss), Iris, Chara belong all to imjustalazycat.Millenia, Lysander, Rufiel and the People of Isral belong to me
Relationships: MilleniaxViper
Kudos: 17





	1. Sleeping forest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imjustalazycat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=imjustalazycat).



Viper walked next to Alphys. They were on the Way to a Kingdom to negotiate an Alliance. The Kingdom of Isral was a long hidden Land, but suddenly Monsters and Humans learned about the Existence of the Realm. Viper’s Queen was the First to Contact the Realm for an Alliance. They could really need a strong Ally. But the Way to the Realm was not easy to find, especially with Viper’s Brother Pup, who always found a way to get lost. They walk to a Forest, on the beginning of that Forest someone was waiting for them.   
Two Strangers stood on the Entrance to the Forest and were waiting for the Queen and her three Follower. Ohne of the Strangers held a book near his Chest, he wore a long violett Cloak, black trousers and a dark grey shirt, with a hoodie deep into his Face. The young Man next to him wore a golden Tuxedo with red and black decoration. He had shoulder-long fire-red hair with Blue Eyes like Sapphires.   
„Welcome, your Majesty. This is the Sleeping Forest, the only way to the Kingdom of Isral.“ the Man with the Cloak said and bowed deeply.   
„My Name is Rufiel and this is my Lord, Lysander del Sol Requiem Outway.“ He said respectfully.   
The Queen nodded quick. „My Name is Lilith, Queen of Monsters. These are my Companions. My General Viper, Second in Command Alphys and Viper’s dear Brother Pup.“   
Rufiel bowed once more, to show his respect. „Please, follow us.“   
He and Lysander turned to the Forrest and stepped in. The Queen had no Idea what was waiting for her, but soon she understood why the Forrest had its name. Thick fog suddenly grew closer and strange noises could be heard here and there.   
„Is that why the Forrest is called sleeping forrest?“ Alphys asked darkly.  
Rufiel laughed a bit. „Yes it is, Miss Alphys. The Forrest produced very thick fog to protect Isral. Without a Guide you would get lost forever in this Woods.“ Rufiel said with a calming voice. Viper looked behind him, he had to make sure Pup would not get lost. But…   
Pup was already lost. No trace of his Brother.   
„Pup? Pup where are you?“ Rufiel and Lysander stopped suddenly.   
„Shit…“ Alphys growled. Lysander turned to Rufiel.   
„Ru, Guide our Guests to Isral. I will search for Pup.“ Viper stepped next to him.   
„I will accompany you. He is my Brother.“ Lysander looked to the Queen, as she nodded in Agreement.   
„Very Well.“ Lilith, Alphys and Rufiel resumed their way to Isral. Lysander watched them disappear.   
„It will be difficult to find him, if the Fog swallowed him… I hope you have time.“ Lysander warned the Guest. Viper nodded. It doesn’t matter to him, as long as he could find Pup. Lysander walked with him a little while, in the Hope he could find a trace to find Pup. He knew the Sleeping Forrest like he knew himself, but still he could not found a single trace. It seemed like the Woods swallowed him completely.

Pup on the other Hand, wandered around still. He searched for the Others.   
„Where is Sans?“ He asked himself confused, suddenly the fog got lighter.   
„Oh! Shiny!“ He ran up to the glittering in the Distance. The deep woods opened to a Glade, as soon as he broke through the fog. Before Pup was a beautiful glittering Sea and his Eyes grew round. On top of the Sea someone was dancing on the surface of the Water, like it wouldn’t be water at all. A young Woman danced across the Water surface. She wore no shoes, a pure white Dress that stopped at her knees. She had ankle-length red hair, that danced with her fluid movement. Her eyes were closed, so Pup couldn’t see, but he was mesmerized by her dance and the Water dancing with her. The Water followed her in the Air like some snakes, here and there small glittering Lights flew across the Surface.   
„Wow! That was so Beautiful!“ Pup said happily, without thinking about it. The Woman winced and it seemed the Magic wore off, that was cast upon the Sea. With a loud splash the Woman fell into the Water.   
„Ah!“ Pup ran up to the Sea, as the Woman came into view once again.   
„What the… Who are you?“ She turned her silver eyes to Pup.   
„Oh… I’m Pup! My brother Sans should be somewhere near.“ He said confused, as the Woman swam to the Border.   
„Then i presume you are one of our expected guests?“ She came out of the Water.   
„You got lost?“ Pup nodded embarrassed. The Woman laughed softly, it sounded like little bells ringing.   
„Don’t worry, dear Guest. I’ll guide you to the City. We should catch up to your Brother soon enough.“ She said with a beautiful smile, then suddenly Pup embraced her.   
„THANKS!“ He yelled happily. She still smiled.   
„Raita.“ Something barked happily and Pup turned around confused. A little red Fox jumped around happily.   
„Search for Lysander and inform him that one of our Guests is with me.“ The little Fox barked in agreement and ran off. Pup looked to the Woman.   
„My name is Millenia la Luna Nocturne Outway. I am the Priestess of this sea.“ Pup didn’t understood what that meant, but it would become clear soon enough. Millenia took his hand and walked away from the Sea.


	2. Crystal City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pup lost his way deep into the Sleeping forest, until he met the Priestess Millenia la Luna Nocturne Outway. Lysander del Sol Requiem Outway was still searching for the Skeleton together with Viper. He found his Brother in the City again and started to gather Intel. He found out something very Interesting.

Lysander couldn’t understand what was going on. Normally any lost Person would just wait on the Spot, but that didn’t apply to Pup apparently . Viper was visibly worried. _  
‚Yip Yip!‘_ Lysander stopped in his tracks, that barking was familiar to him.  
„Raita?“ Viper turned around just to see a little fox running up to them.  
„What are you doing here, Raita?“ The Fox jumped into Lysander’s open Arms.   
_‚Rrrr. Yip!’_ Lysander looked at the Fox mystified.   
„Did Sis send you?“ The Fox barked happily, hearing its Masters Name.   
_‚Rrr. Yip Yap!’_ Lysander sighed.   
„It’s like that, i see. Thanks, Raita.“ The young Man turned to Viper.   
„Your Brother is on his way to Isral. He somehow found his Way to my Sister.“ Viper breathed easily again.   
„That’s good to hear.“ Lysander put the Fox down.   
„Then we should meet them there.“ Lysander said and Viper nodded his Skull. He was so glad that is Brother was unharmed. Lysander guided him through the Forest once more, together with Raita the Fox. Finally the fog got lighter, as the Trees became less as well. Viper distrusted his Eye-Lights. Before him was a big City, completely made of Jewels and Gemstones, even the Streets. Many different Creatures roamed the Crystal Town.  
„Rufiel and your Queen should be on the Central Place, if not already in the Palace.“ He said, Raita bounding off suddenly.   
_‚Yip Yap!‘_ Lysander furrowed his brows, as he noticed something in the Distance.   
„Ah, there they are.“ He said and pointed to the Central Place. Viper saw a jacket he was quiet familiar with and started running there.   
„PUP!“ His brother turned around.   
„Sans!“ He was so happy to see his Brother and Viper visibly relaxed.   
„Stay close to me the next time, Pup! You could be harmed…“ He said sternly. Pup looked a little bit Sad.   
„Sis.“ Lysander walked past the Brothers to the young woman in the white Dress. Lysander was a young man, 1,80 meters tall. His Sister not that much shorter as him, she had 1,72 meters.   
„He found his way to my Sea.“ She said to her brother.   
„Strange… normally no one would find the way…“ Millenia nodded her head.   
„Yes, we have to talk to the King later.“ Lysander agreed to her.   
„Ru should be up ahead with the other Two.“ Millenia listened to him. Viper looked past Pup, to see the young Woman.  
„I am very Grateful toward you, for finding my Brother and bringing him here.“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„He found me to be exact. But you're welcome anyway. My Name is Millenia la Luna Nocturne Outway.“ She made a curtsey.  
„You can call me Viper.“ He said and bowed to her politely.   
„Well i was about to show Pup the Market, do you want to join us? I was informed that your Queen is already in negotiation with our King.“ Lysander looked at her dumbfounded.   
„Already?“ Millenia nodded quick.   
„If that is the Case… With Pleasure. We should not interrupt.“ Pup’s Eye-lights went wide, the little fox strolling around his Bones.   
„Raita… Behave yourself.“ Millenia admonished her little Fox. Lysander turned his gaze to the great Palace.   
„Sister, i’ve still got work to do, so i will go on ahead.“ He said and his sister nodded.   
„Of course.“ Lysander said his farewell to the little Group and walked to the Palace.   
„You work at the Palace?“ Viper asked cautiously. Millenia went silent for a while.   
„Well… You could say that yes. Lysander is a Magician and i am a Priestess.“ She said with a little smile. Viper had the Feeling that there was more to it, but he didn’t dare to ask.   
„Now, if you may.“ She turned around and walked up to the Marketplace. Different Stalls took their Place on the Side of the Street, with People trying to sell their goods. Raita walked next to his Master Millenia, Viper and Pup behind her.   
„If you see something, just say it.“ Millenia said with a sweet smile. Pup and Viper saw a lot of new Goods, they never saw before. Fruits totally unknown to them. „Woah, what is that?“ Pup asked curiously and pointed at a fruit looking like a Crescent.   
„This? It’s called the Moon Fruit. It has the perfect balance of Sweetness. Wanna try?“ Millenia asked with her sweet smile still on her face. Pup nodded his skull a few times. Behind the Stall was a Woman with a snake Body and giggled softly.   
„Never saw a Moon Fruit? Here let me cut it for you, to try it then.“ The Woman had a red snake body and giggled, as she cut the Fruit for the Skeletons.   
„But… For free? This is not acceptable.“ Viper said sternly. The Lamia laughed softly.   
„It’s fine. The Moon fruit grows plenty, thanks to the Controlled weather we have.“ She winked at Millenia, who gave a piece to her fox Raita. The little Animal was totally happy about the Treat.   
„How is your Father, Patricia?“ Millenia asked. The Lamia nodded her head.   
„He is better. Thanks to the Medicine the Royal Physician gave us.“ Viper listened to the Conversation. He had the Chance to collect Intel.   
„Good to hear.“ The Lamia nodded once more.   
„Yes, but it is all thanks to you, Priestess.“ Millenia shook her head.   
„It is my Duty after all.“ A While after, Millenia made the Suggestion to shop for some Fruits, before they depart, to show their friends, the Group resumed their walk.

Pup found a lot of Things he had never seen before, a lot to eat as well, before they stoped at a Tailor Shop.   
„Oh?“ Viper examined the Fabric with interest. He never saw a Dyeing like that.   
„You can touch it, if you like.“ Millenia said, as the Tailor came to them.   
„This is a very old Dye Technique. The Fabric is durable too.“ The Tailor explained, while Viper examined the Fabric a bit further.   
„You think Iris would like that?“ Pup asked curiously. Viper was impressed how the Fabric felt on his bones.  
„If you want, he can make a dress for this Iris, or Something for you. This fabric is breathable and strong. Easy to fight in.“ Millenia said with a grin. Viper looked at Pup.   
„But… i don’t know her measurements.“ Pup didn’t know either.   
„Well you could use my Measurements, it can always be shortened.“ Pup looked at the Priestess, then he nodded suddenly.  
„Yes, that could be the right measurements.“ Millenia giggled softly.   
„Well, then it’s easy, choose fabric. I know the Measurements of our Priestess.“ The Tailor said with a smile. Viper agreed finally as well.   
„That would be great. Iris will be happy.“ Pup and he chose the Fabric together.  
After a while, they left the Shop just to see a tall Mann with Millenia. The Mann had two Meters for sure and blond hair. They could not see his eyes, because he stood with his back to them, but he wore Armor, so he must be part of the Royal guard.  
„I’m really against that, but it is the Order.“ Millenia nodded.  
„Don’t worry, General. On Kings order, this Priestess shall obey.“ She said with her always present smile.   
„For us you’ll always be what you truly are.“ Millenia looked to the side for a moment.   
„Hush now.“ She growled softly, as Viper and Pup drew closer. The Mann turned around and bowed to them, his eyes a soft honey-yellow color.   
„Welcome dear Guests. I am Nero Kriso, the General of the Military.“ Viper nodded his head.   
„I am Viper, Leader of the Royal guard and this is my brother Pup.“ Nero nodded quick.   
„I’ll have to return now. I’m sure we will meet again.“ Nero said and turned around. He bowed to Millenia once again and left.   
„Well he is a little… low on words? But we should go to the Palace now.“ Viper agreed to that.   
„Of course." Pup was a little bit said, he wanted to roam the Stalls a bit more. But the Mission was important. Millenia guided the two Skeletons to the great Palace, that looked like it was made of Diamonds. The Guards bowed low to them and whispered something, that Viper couldn’t catch at all. The Guards near a great emerald Door crossed their weapons to block the way.   
„Are they still talking?“ Millenia asked and the Guard confirmed.   
„Yes, honorable Priestess. On Kings Order, no one is allowed to enter.“ Pup looked worriedly at his brother.   
„Understood. Please inform the Royal Tactician that i will take our Guests to the Great Room.“ The Guard bowed once More.   
„Of course, Honorable Priestess.“ Millenia nodded and guided Pup and Viper away from the Emerald Door. She walked through the Crystal Hallway until they stopped at an Ember Door.   
„Please come in. This is the Great Room.“ Viper and Pup entered the Room and were astonished. This room was different from the Hallway and the Mainfront of the Palace. The floor was clad in dark Wood, the Walls painted in a soft Orange and on the Ceiling was a Chandelier decorated with Amethyst. In the Middle of the room stood a big white Table with a lot of Chairs. You could seat easily ten people at the Table to talk there.   
„Pr… Priestess.“ A young Woman entered the Great Room, but she was her hip down a Horse.   
„This is Rayla. She is in Charge for this Room. Would you like Tea or Coffee?“ Millenia asked. Viper looked at the Half Horse.   
„Coffee would be fine for me, for Pup Tea.“ Rayla nodded her head and quickly left the Room.   
„Please sit down. Your Friends should come shortly.“ She said and pulled out one of the Ivory Chairs to sit down.

Lysander slipped into the Throne Room, after his Farewell to his Sister. Rufiel noticed him immediately, but not the King and his Guests. Queen Lilith was still in Negotiation with the King of Isral. The Man was intimidating. He was two meters tall, had pitch black hair and wore a mask on his right Face, only the Mouth was free and it stopped at the beginning of his hair. Lysander tiptoed to Rufiel.   
„You found the lost guest?“ Rufiel asked in a hushed voice.   
„No. It seemed like he found Sister. She brought him to Town.“ Rufiel winced.   
„He found the Princess?“ The King wouldn’t be interrupted now.   
„Y… Yes.. i don’t know how… but somehow he found his way to the sacred Sea…" Rufiel was not happy about that. If they notice, that there was more to Millenia, as they said, some things could go really wrong within the Kingdom.   
„Rufiel? What is it?“ The King turned to his Familiar.  
„I am deeply sorry, My King… The Prince informed me, that our lost guest was found and got safely to our lovely Town.“ Rufiel said and bowed deeply. Lilith was glad to hear that.   
„How was he found?“ The King asked, his red eye seemed to pierce Rufiel.   
„It seems like our High-Priestess found him and brought him to the Town.“ The Brow of the King twitched in annoyance.   
„King, the High-Priestess is apparently showing them our beautiful Town.“ Lysander confirmed and bowed low. Alphys gazed at the Queen, well they were negotiating here, naturally the King would not allow interruptions. The King finally nodded his head and turned to Lilith. For King Niles only Strength mattered, anyone who seeks an Alliance to gain protection was worthless to him.   
„So, you’ll agree to show us the Strength of your Kingdom?“ He said coldly. Alphys was always ready for a fight. Lilith agreed with ease, she wanted this alliance, before any of the other Monster Ruler could snatch it away.   
„Alphys and Sans will gladly show their skill.“ The Queen said proudly. A Guard walked to Rufiel and whispered something to him. He nodded once and bowed yet again.   
„Your Majesty. The Guards informed me, that the High-Priestess brought the Guests and is waiting in the Great Room.“ He said without looking up. The King nodded.   
„Good. Lead them to the Great Room and prepare everything for the Show Fight.“ Rufiel bowed again and guided the Queen and Alphys out off the Throne Room. Everything in the Throne Room was made of Crystal, even the Throne itself.   
„Lysander.“ The young Prince winced. He doesn’t like the sound of his Voice, he was angry.   
„Yes, My King?“ He kneeled before theThrone.   
„How was it possible for Someone to enter our great Sea of Souls?“ The King growled.   
"I don’t know, My King. But everyone is hiding the Identity of our Princess.“ Niles leaned back a bit.   
„Good… no one shall ever know that we have a Princess…“ Lysander nodded in Agreement. He was still an Egg, at the Time his Mother was killed by the Prince of another Kingdom, just because Niles didn’t marry her off to forge an Alliance. Lysander doesn’t wish that the same Destiny would come to his beloved older Sister. The Order to address Princess Millenia only with her Priestess Titel was new to the Citizens. Niles huffed a little.   
„I’ll expect that you and the General will test their strength.“ Lysander looked up to his King.   
„Me? But… We have far more Skilled fighters as myself, King.“ Niles looked down at the Prince.   
„You will do it.“ He growled, Lysander bowed immediately.  
„On your Order…“ 

Rufiel walked through the Hallways to the tall Ember Door. Rayla just left the Room.   
„Royal Tactician.“ She bowed before the Man. Millenia stood up immediately, as soon as she saw Rufiel and the two other Guests.   
„Greetings to the great Queen of Monsters.“ Millenia said and made a curtsey.   
„If i may. This is our High-Priestess Millenia.“ The Queen examined the Woman quickly, but soon turned to Viper and Pup.   
„Sans. You and Alphys will demonstrate your Skill to two Fighters of Isral.“ Viper bowed.   
„Of course.“ Rufiel stepped closer to Millenia.   
„Arisa… did they?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„No. They did not.“ Rufiel sighed, finally able to relax a bit. He never pushed his Hood back. His Thoughts were interrupted as soon as Pup started to talk about the different Fruits they saw on the Market. Millenia giggled softly.   
„I’m sorry that i have to Interrupt… I have to return to my Duties.“ Millenia made a curtsey once again and left the Room quickly. Alphys walked up to Viper. „Information?“ She asked in a hushed voice. Viper wasn’t so sure about that.  
„I think… The Priestess is highly appreciated by the Citizens and they control the Weather with Magic, to raise the Crop.“ Alphys nodded quick.   
„The young Man with this strange Man, is the Prince of this Land.“ Viper was confused for a moment. If Lysander was the Prince of this Land, then that would mean, Millenia was the Princess. It was possible that he called her Sister, because she was the High-Priestess… But now he remembered the Last Name of them Both. It was the Same. Rufiel was waiting for them patiently to finish their conversation, before he guided them to the Training Field.   
Niles was already there, as well as the Prince of Isral and the General, Viper and Pup met before. Rufiel bowed low.   
„We start when ever you fell ready.“ The General said, as he stood next to his King. Alphys was more than ready and she would show this Ass what she had within her lizard Body. Nero wanted to draw his Sword.   
„Stop this nonsense.“ Millenia stepped between the chosen Fighters.   
„What is the Meaning of this?“ Niles looked at the Priestess with Anger.   
„Is it you're inter to Test any Guests who seeks an Alliance? Then i have a suggestion.“ She said calmly. Niles growled to intimidated her, but she wasn’t.   
„Explain then… Priestess.“ Millenia nodded for a moment.   
„If you really wish to seek for the strongest Ally, why not use our yearly Competition?“ Nero raised one of his brows.   
„The two best of each Realm, if one of the Monster Realms wins, we ally with them. If our Real is victorious, you can decide if we ally with the second best.“ Niles leaned back, as he thought about this Idea.   
„I like that. How about you, Queen?“ Lilith nodded.   
„Sounds promising.“ She said in agreement. That way she could teach the other Rulers a lesson. Niles raised himself from his seat.   
„I’ll decide on the Competition day, after i met the other Rulers… I will send someone to inform you.“ With that the King left the Field. Millenia breathed with ease again.   
She accompanied the Guests once more to the Market and after the Shopping out of the sleeping Forest. She waited until the Guests were out of sight, then returned to the Palace.   
„That was Risky… Princess.“ Nero said sternly, as she walked up the Stairs to the Palace.   
„Yes it was… but worth it. This is better then Testing each Realm on their own.“ Only three Monster Realms had any interested with the Alliance anyways.


	3. Twins?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an Incident and the Visit of more Mosnters. Millenia made a final Decision, that will not only shook the Kingdom, but far more as any could Imagen.

Millenia sat at the Lake like always, but this time she sighed again and again, her Thoughts drifting across many Topics.  
 _‚What is on your mind, Precious?‘_ The Voice pulled Millenia from her Thoughts.   
„Damn, Grandmother! You scared me.“ Millenia growled a bit. The Woman driftete in the Air and giggled softly. She was a ghost, nothing more, a bit see through. _‚So, what is on your mind?‘_ Millenia pulled her legs near her Body.  
„It’s Grandfather… Ever since you died… he is so different…“ The Grandmother looked at her worriedly.   
_‚That bad?‘_ Millenia nodded.   
„He only believes in Strength ever since… i fear he will choose the wrong ally for the Kingdom…“ The Ghosts was even more worried now.   
_‚So it came to this… Oh my beloved Niles… did your gentle heart shatter back then?‘_ Millenia nodded softly.   
„What should we do, Queen Miyaha?“ The Woman sighed and driftet a bit away from her.   
_‚I don’t really know…‘_ Miyaha looked up suddenly, she heard the Gras shift.  
„Princess!“ One of the Guards ran up to her.   
„What is it?“ Millenia raised herself, while Miyaha watched the Guard.   
„The King ordered your immediate return!“ The Guard bowed deeply to her.   
„Understood, i will return shortly.“ The guard saluted to her and hurried back.   
_‚This… doesn’t’t sit well with me… Please be very careful, Precious. Your Grandfather could never handle another loss.’_ Millenia nodded.   
„Of Course, Grandmother.“ Millenia turned around and hurried to the Castle. The Guards at the Entrance informed her, that the King wished to see her in the Throne Room immediately. Millenia walked up to the Emerald Door. A Guard entered and bowed to his King.   
„Your Majesty. The High-Priestess arrived.“ Niles nodded his head.   
„Let her enter.“ Millenia stepped into the Room, as she noticed new Guests. The Three behind the King, that was what she presumed, turned around. Millenia stopped in her tracks, a bit confused. The King was in company of a Fish Monster and two Skeletons. One looked a bit like Viper, except he wore a Collar. Millenia would never dare to judge that. The other looked a bit like Pup but gave off a different Vibe. He had two deep Scars across his left Eye socket and a lighter one across his Nose. Millenia regained her composure within seconds and made a curtsey.   
„You called for me, your Highness?“ Niles observed Millenia, she was at the Lake again, he knew immediately. Each Time she came from there, the Woman wore this white Dress.   
„Yes, Priestess. Take the two Skeletons to Roam our lovely Town.“ Millenia didn’t look up to him, she was still upset.   
„Of course, your Highness.“ She turned her attention to the Skeletons.   
„If you would follow me, please.“ She said calmly. The Skeletons followed her without a word. The Woman noticed only Rufiel, but not the Crown Prince.   
„Is there any special Place you want to see first?“ She asked without turning around.   
„I would like to see those Moon Fruits!“ She stopped abruptly.   
„How… do you know about them?“ She turned around dumbfounded. Both skeletons looked at each other for a short time.   
„Pup and Viper brought them back.“ The Man with the Collar said.   
„They are Friends of ours.“ The Other added.   
„Oh… I see, well that explains a lot. Fine, I’ll guide you to the Market then.“ Millenia smiled a bit and turned to resume her way to the Market.   
„I am called Millenia, the Priestess of this Kingdom. How should i address you two?“ She asked cautiously.   
„I am called Boss or Edge, this is my Brother Red.“ Millenia nodded quick.   
„Understood, Edge and Red it is then. Your King is interested to Ally with us as well?“ Red examined her a bit.  
„Yes and the Swapshits as well.“ Millenia stopped once again.   
„Swap… Shits?“ She turned around a bit confused to look at the Guests.   
„Not suspicious why we look like Viper and Pup?“ Edge asked.   
„Well, i don’t know about the Monster Realm.“ She said honestly.   
„We are more or less the Same Person and then we are not.“ She blinked a few Times.   
„Like… Alternate Univers?“ Edge nodded his Skull.   
„Exactly.“ Millenia finally grasped the Information.   
„And these Swapshits?“ Edge growled annoyed.   
„Irritating Bunch… Blue is a Instagram Monster.“ She sighed.  
„I see… Well thanks for the Warning.“ With that they resumed the Walk once again.

Red and Edge were surprised. Pup had talked about the Market and he did not lie. Edge could have sworn that Isral could be a Land of Monsters, like their Home. „You are Monsters as well, or?“ Red asked, as Millenia showed them the Stalls.  
„No. There are different Kinds of us, but we are all called Beyond.“ Edge looked at her Mystified.   
„Beyond?“ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Yes, because we are neither Human nor Monster.“ She explained. Red startet to ask something, as a great Explosion shook the Earth. The Citizen watched the Sings with a worried expression.   
„The Military Fields… are there, right?“ A Man with round Horns on his Head asked.   
„Oh no…“ Millenia had a very bad Feeling.   
„Please fetch the Royal Physician.“ She called to one of the Guards nearby and ran to the Location of the Explosion. Edge and Red looked at one another quick, but soon followed the young Woman. The Training Field was in Bad Shape, but worse were the injured Soldiers. Nero already startet to perform first Aid.   
„General!“ Millenia ran up to him.   
„Pri… Priestess." She stopped in front of him.   
„What happened here?“ Edge and Red startet to help were they could.   
„I… I don’t really know… The Crown Prince tried to perform a Spell for Training, as something went terrible wrong.“ Nero said with a worried expression.   
„Find him, NOW!“ Millenia growled dangerously and the General nodded. She took the Situation in within a few Seconds.   
„We don’t have time to wait for Caim…“ She closed her Eyes. Edge and Red felt a great rise of Magic and turned around. Black and Blue Fire danced around the young Priestess, just before they scattered across the Field to each injured Soldier. The Flames sunk into the Body of each Man and Woman. The Skeletons could observe, any Wound soon started to heal rather quickly.  
„That’s different Magic as ours, Boss.“ Red said impressed. Edge could only agree, this was a different Level and to think that this delicate Priestess could perform something like that. How strong would be a low Soldier? Someone hurried onto the field. He hat purple Hair and Glasses other his eyes.   
„Lady Arisa!“ He hurried to her side.   
„Arisa? Didn’t she say her name was Millenia?“ Red wondered. Millenia turned around.   
„Doctor. You’re here.. I already performed first Aid.“ The Doctor nodded quickly and hurried off to do the Rest.   
„First Aid?“ Edge drew closer to the Woman. She turned to face her Guests, damn she completely forgot about them!   
„I am deeply sorry to have you witness this… Yes i performed First Aid magic to keep them stable until the Physician arrives.“ She said and lowered her Head.   
„Why did he call you Lady Arisa?“ Red asked. Millenia winced almost not noticeable.   
„Arisa… is my Titel… We mostly speak in a different Tongue as you Monsters.“ Edge looked at her.   
„So Arisa means… Priestess in your Language?“ Millenia kept silence for a few seconds.   
„Something like that.“ Normally Edge would interrogate her, but Nero stopped that in calling for her.   
„Priestess! The Crown Prince.“ Millenia left her spot faster as Red and Edge could notice at all. The Skeletons found her again with a young injured Man, with red hair like hers.   
„Please, my Prince. Let this Priestess tend to your wounds.“ Millenia said and lowered her Head respectfully.   
„So this is the Crown Prince.“ Edge said surprised. He had thought he would look a bit stronger. He looked more like a Wimp, but the reason for that could be the magical explosion.   
„Don’t do that, you are my…“ He noticed the two skeletons just in time and went silent.   
„Please do, High-Priestess.“ He admitted with a sigh. Nero turned to the Two Man.   
„I presume you are the expected Guests?“ Edge nodded his Skull.   
„Our King is talking with yours.“ He said coldly. Nero crossed his Arms.   
„So you will participate in the Competition as well?“ Edge and Red looked at each other confused.

Millenia finished her work with Lysander and stood up.   
„Please be careful next Time, dear Prince. We cannot allow any harm to you.“ Lysander wished he could say something, but he couldn’t because of the Guests nearby.   
„What Competition?“ Edge growled.   
„Oh boy.“ Millenia turned around.   
„The King decided to hold a Competition for those who seek an Alliance with this Kingdom.“ She immediately cut into the Conversation and startet to Explain, with her always present sweet Smile. It was the First time Red had heard about that.   
„The two best Fighters of each Realm will participate.“ Edge liked that. He loves to fight and he knew already that he and Undyne would participate. Well now he knew that the others would be Viper and Alphys of Swapfell and Blue and Alphys from Underswap. But he wished he knew which two Isral would send into the Competition. If Edge would guess he thought about the Man in the Armor, the General. Probably the Wimp of a Prince as well. The others didn’t looked like they would be strong. His gaze turned to the Priestess, but that would be Insane. She was skilled with healing Magic, but that’s it, he thought. Nero noticed how Edge examined Millenia. Did she made a Mistake? Is the Princess in Danger? Millenia still smiled sweetly.   
„Well, after that Incident, should we Resume our Tour?“ She said with a friendly Voice. Edge agreed to that and they startet to walk for the Market once more. „Millenia? Who will participate for Isral?“ Millenia still walked ahead.   
„I do not Know, Edge. I am just a Priestess, the King would never tell me.“ She said calmly. Naturally she had a guess who will participate, anyone in Isral could answer that, but it wasn’t a good Idea to reveal that to the Skeletons. Edge couldn’t shake off the Feeling, that something was wrong with this Kingdom. The Citizen treated this Priestess like a Princess. She was loved, that was Clear as the Day.   
„Why didn’t we met the Queen?“ He asked suddenly. Millenia said nothing for a short while.   
„The late Queen already moved on.“ She said carefully. Red looked at his Brother.   
„So the King only has his Son left?“ Red asked.   
„Grandson. The Prince is the Son of the Kings late Daughter.“ Edge found that an interesting Information. The Queen and the Princess already died.   
„Does the Prince have a Sister?“ Millenia stopped.   
„No. Our beloved Prince is a single Child. The Princess passed on shortly after his Birth.“ Edge nodded quick, but Millenia didn’t notice, like the Skeletons didn’t see how she chewed her lip. She suddenly noticed Rufiel and the Monster King.   
„We are done here.“ The big Goat Monster growled. Edge and Red nodded both in Unison. Rufiel turned to Millenia.   
„Priestess. The King called for you.“ Like Viper’s group, Rufiel did never push back his Hood, to reveal his Face. Millenia made a Curtsey.   
„Until we meet again.“ She said and hurried to the Castle.

Millenia walked into the Throne Room and bowed to her King.   
„You asked for me?“ The King sat onto his Throne.   
„Did they asked a lot?“ Millenia kept her head lowered.   
„Yes, They asked about the Queen and if the Prince has a Sister.“ Niles slayed his fist onto the Armrest of his Throne.   
„I knew it!“ He hissed.   
„Please calm yourself, your Highness. I told them that the Prince is a single Child.“ She said calmly. Niles relaxed a lot.   
„Perfect.“ That Answer hurt Millenia a lot, but it helped her to make a decision.   
„Soon there will be one last Group. After that, Rufiel and i will decide on a Date.“ Millenia nodded quick.   
„Of Course, your Highness. Did you already chose our Candidates?“ She asked cautiously. Niles sighed heavily.   
„My dear Child, we are alone, you can address me normally.“ He said. Millenia shook her head.   
„No, your Highness. This Priestess won’t dare.“ Niles observed Millenia with a stern expression. Something was off. Naturally he knew that Millenia was capable of defending herself, but he could not accept it.   
„Millenia, Please… You have to Understand me…“ Millenia stepped back a bit.   
„I do, your Highness. Your word is this Priestess command. If that was all, please do excuse me.“ She never looked up to him once.   
„You can go…“ He said after a while. Millenia bowed once again and left the Room quickly.   
„Did i… lost you all the same, my precious Child?“ The King mumbled to himself. He was lost in Thoughts, even as Rufiel returned to his side.   
„Your Highness?“ Niles looked to the Man, as the Tactician pushed back his Hood. Snow White hair revealed themselves, together with Hazelnut brown Eyes, that gazed up to the Crystal Throne.   
„Rufiel… Did i choose wrong?“ Rufiel watched him.  
„In regards of the Order, i Presume?“ The King nodded.   
„To be honest with you, My King… The Princess is capable of protecting herself. To hide the Fact that she is our beloved Princess and the prettiest Crystal among them all… it would be like Saying that the late Princess never gave birth to her.“ Niles winced heavily.   
„We can’t change this now!“ He said darkly.   
„Yes, that is true, but even if we decide on an ally… They can’t trust us, after this terrible lie.“ Niles fell silent and Rufiel knew, that this conversation was over. He bowed and left the Room. Soon he startet to search for the Princess. Rufiel found Millenia in the Royal Garden.   
„Princess?“ Millenia showed no sign of noticing him.   
„Arisa.“ This Time she turned her head.   
„What can i do for you, Royal Tactician?“ He sighed and sat down next to her.   
„Is it the Order?“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„What Order? Me not being a Princess anymore?“ Rufiel closed his Eyes for a few Seconds.   
„Yes. That.“ She sighed.   
„Ru, you know us ever since Queen Miyaha was murdered… Even if the King will take any Ally… We can never reveal that we lied to them.“ Rufiel nodded his head. „I know.“ Millenia turned her gaze up to the Trees.   
„The best we can do know is making his Order real. I am no longer part of the Royal Family and will Move out of the Palace the next couple of Days.“ Rufiel starred at her Flabbergasted.   
„What?“ Millenia stood up.   
„From this Point on. The Princess never existed.“ With those Words she left the Garden. Millenia soon found a little House for herself, long before the last Group visited the Kingdom and moved out of the Palace. Of course she obeyed to each call of the King as a good Subject should. But all his begging for her to return fell on deaf ears. Lysander never tried, he knew his Sister quiet well, so nothing could change her Mind. After a hundred attempts from the King, that his Granddaughter would Return, Millenia walked up to her little Ruby House. Soon the Last group would visit Isral and then The Day for the Competition will set itself. Raita waited for her already.   
_‚Rrrr Yip?‘_ He looked at his Master worried.   
„Don’t worry, Raita. This is for the Best.“ The little fox bounded up to her and curled himself onto her lap. She stroked his Fur and looked out of the Window.   
„I’m curious… Soon those Swapshits should visit.“


	4. Black Scales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Finally Blue's Turn to visit the Crystal Kingdom. His Phone Charged to take Pictures he went to the Dragon Realm.

Blue was so damn Curious. Viper and Pup talked in High Spirits about the Realm. Then Boss and Red cam back from there, completely mesmerized. Finally it was his time to go there, together with his Queen and Alphys. Swapy, his Brother, was not with them, but Blue would make a lot of Pictures anyways.   
„Hopefully they have some Strong Opponents for me!“ Alphys smiled broadly. Blue smiled a bit, as they came to the Entrance of the Forest.   
„What now?“ The Queen looked around a bit.   
„They said someone would collect us, because these Woods are very Dangerous and you can get lost easily.“ Blue sighed, but suddenly everything turned Dark.   
„Is it that late already?“ He looked up confused, before he almost fell out of shock.   
„WOAH!“ A massive black Dragon came down near the Group.   
„Is this a Citizen of this Land?“ The Dragon turned its massive Head to them, before he laid down flat on the Ground.   
„Should we…. get on?“ Blue asked cautiously. The Dragon nodded its scaly head, he understood him.   
„Then, let’s go.“ grinned Alphys and drew closer to the Creature. Blue was astonished, how this massive Thing could be unnoticed all those Years. The Guests took a seat on the black Back and soon it stretched its Wings to take flight. Blue was mesmerized as the Woods flew away under them.   
„So Cool!“ He fetched his Phone and took Pictures of him and Alphys with the black Scales and the Sky behind them.   
„This will get so much Attention on Instagram.“ He said with a broad smile, as the Dragon suddenly changed into its descent. The Creature landed at a great Space, just enough for it to fit in easily. Someone was waiting there already.   
„Thank you, High-Priestess. We would have never made it in Time.“ The Group climbed down the massive Creature, as soon as they there down the Dragon got smaller. Blue turned around, just to see a young beautiful Woman fixing her long Hair.   
„Your Welcome, Royal Tactician.“ Blue was shocked. That Thing was such a sweet Girl?   
„Hey!“ He ran up to her and took hold of her soft Hands.   
„Want to take a Picture with me?“ He asked immediately, but the Woman just starred at his left Eye-Socket. He thought that she was to drawn to him.   
„Are you… wearing Cosmetics?“ Blue looked away embarrassed.   
„N… No?“ The Man with the Hood deep into his Face was Dumbfounded. Millenia just twitched her shoulders.  
„If you say so. I’ll have to go now.“ Millenia made a friendly curtsey and turned away from them. Blue watched her go.   
„Woah, such a sweet Girl!“ Rufiel sighed heavily, that got the Attention of the Others.   
„The King is waiting. If you want to split up, we can Organize a Guide for our Town.“ Alphys looked at Blue, who bowed immediately.   
„That would be very Kind of you. I really wish to see the Town.“ He said. Rufiel nodded and called for a young Soldier.   
„Miro, will you show our Guest around?“ The Soldier saluted.   
„On your Order, Royal Tactician.“ Miro turned to Blue.   
„If you would follow me then, Sir.“ Blue nodded and said his farewell to Alphys and his Queen. He was curious, to see how the Town was and to make a lot of Pictures. The Guard brought him first to the Grand Plaza, a massive Fountain in the Middle.   
„What do you like to see first?“ Blue ignored the Soldier, because he found something far more interesting. He saw the young Woman from just moments ago. She played with the local Children.   
„Sir?“ Miro asked, but Blue didn’t listen.   
„Sir?“ Miro walked into his View.   
„A Question, who is she?“ He nodded his Skull to Millenia.   
„The High-Priestess.“ Blue watched her some more, as she played with the Children. They played Catch, as Millenia took hold of one Child.   
„Tickle Torture!“ She said laughing and started to tickle the Kid. Blue waited until Miro was distracted by the Townspeople and creeped away.  
„Hey. Can i play along?“ Millenia stopped her Torture and turned around to the Skeleton.   
„Shouldn’t you be with your Queen, dear Guest?“ He smiled at her.   
„Blue.“ Millenia sighed, as she noticed his Phone.   
„Please refrain from taking Pictures for your Instagram.“ He looked at her Shocked.   
„How… Edge…“ Millenia twitched her Shoulders.   
„You want to see the Market, right?“ Blue nodded.   
„Red and Pup were so eager to talk about it.“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„Well, i can show you around, if you have no guide.“ He looked behind him and then nodded quick.   
„Sure!“ Millenia turned to the Kids.  
„Now hurry along home. We will play next time.“ The Kids looked at her with Puppy eyes, before running away giggling and playing.   
„Here you are, Sir.“ Miro drew closer.   
„Miro, I’ll take over. Please return to your Duty.“ The Soldier looked at her.   
„On your Order, High-Priestess.“ He said, bowed and walked away.

Millenia guided Blue to the Market, immediately spotting the crescent Fruit.   
„You surely want to get some Moon Fruit, right?“ He grinned at the Woman.   
„They are really delicious.“ He said.   
„Yes, they are.“ She said with her soft smile.   
„Want to try something new?“ He looked at her.   
„What do you mean?“ She pointed at his scared eye.   
„Some Cosmetics to cover that even better, perhaps?“ He was dumbfounded.   
„I have sharp eyes, you know. I can see the Scar clearly.“ Blue sighed.   
„As if your cosmetics would cover it better.“ Millenia giggled.   
„Try and find out.“ She said and walked away from the Fruit Stall. Blue followed her, taking Pictures here and there and he also was interested into those cosmetics. „Savya, are you in Today?“ Millenia took a peek inside a small shop.   
„Aww, if that isn’t my precious Gemstone!“ A Woman with dark Skin came out of the Back room and hugged the Priestess close to her trained Body. Blue was surprised. The Woman was well trained and taller as any Woman he knew.   
„Savya, stop this please!“ Savya pulled away a bit, not realising her and laughed softly. The tall Woman had black hair and dark eyes.   
„What can i do for you, my Gemstone?“ She noticed the Skeleton in the Doorframe.   
„And who is that?“ Millenia freed herself Finally.   
„You know that our King is meeting with three Monster Rulers? He is part of the Guard.“ Savya observed him curiously.   
„Is that so? But he is all Bones.“ Blue had to force back his Laugh.   
„Of Course he is, Savya… He is a Skeleton… Arg! Back to the Topic! He needs some of your cosmetics.“ Savya was bewildered.   
„Why?“ Blue sighed.   
„Because i’m ugly with this scar!“ He wiped away his Make-Up from his Scar. It looked a bit like a Bird hit him a little too hard on the Eye-Socket.   
„Aww. But Babyboy, Scars always tell a Story, so why hide yours?“ Millenia walked away a bit to see what she has in her Shop.   
„Look at me! I’m ugly with this thing.“ Savya pressed her Hands into her hip.   
„So are you saying any one with a scar is ugly?“ Blue fell silent, her Voice told him that he would be in for a lecture.   
„Look at our Priestess Millenia, what do you see?“ Blue gazed past Savya.   
„Ah beautiful young Woman.“ Savya nodded, she couldn’t agree more.   
„That she is, but even she has scars on her Body.“ Blue starred at her, someone hurt her?   
„What?“ The Amazon Woman sighed deeply.   
„I know them, because i make the Cosmetics to cover her Scars. But to say it in your Words, Babyboy. She is not beautiful but ugly, because you think that scars makes one ugly.“ Blue felt bad suddenly, after all Grandma and Boss have scars as well.   
„I have no Problem in making cosmetics for you, but you should really think about your Opinion, even of your own Scar.“ Savya said and walked to the Back door once more.   
„Gemstone, give me a few minutes. I’ll fix up something for that Bonehead.“ Millenia nodded her head.   
„Thanks, Savya.“ Blue stood in the Middle of the Room, while his baby blue eyes stayed at the Priestess. She turned around, because she felt his gaze on her. Her Silver eyes seemed to stare right into his Soul.  
„Can i… ask you Something?“ Millenia nodded. „Sure.“ Blue wasn’t so sure, if he should ask.   
„What… Do you think about scars?“ Millenia crooked her Head a little.   
„Scars? They tell a Story. Something you had to endure and your Body still remembers.“ Blue sighed.   
„Everyone has his own impression on Scars.“ He gazed at her, but she had already turned away from him.   
„Say… What do you think about these Meetings? I know that we are the third Group and probably not the last.“ Millenia shook her Head.   
„I don’t care. It is the Matter of our King. I won’t say any Opinion on that Matter.“ Blue thought he heard her getting Angry about something, as the Talk went to the King. Savya came back with a little box.   
„Most of us won’t dare to question this. But things happened, that didn’t have to. Now sit down here, Babyboy.“ Savya said and guided him to a Chair. Blue sat down, in the Meantime Savya applied something over his scar. it was a funny Feeling.   
„There, what do you think?“ She stepped aside, to let him look at his reflection in the Mirror.   
„What the?“ Blue starred clearly into his own boney Face, but if he wouldn’t knew the Scar was on his left eye, he wouldn’t believe it. Carefully he touched the Place, but the Scar seemed completely gone. Not even the smallest hint of it on his eye.   
„This is my best work, ever since i started this business.“ She gave him the small Box.   
„Just apply some of this Cream on your Scar and it will cover it completely.“ Blue took the Box carefully.   
„Thank you so much! What do i owe you?“ Savya laughed a bit.   
„If you promise me to overthink your Opinion on Scars, then you can have it for free.“ Blue nodded.   
„I will!“ Savya looked at Millenia.   
„Found Something, Gemstone?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„No. I’m good, thanks for the Help, Savya.“ The Woman nodded and gazed at Blue a moment.   
„Could you give us a moment?“ Blue agreed and left the Shop.

Savya waiter for Blue to left the Shop completely.   
„Gemstone…“ Millenia sighed heavily.   
„I have the Feeling i won’t like what you are about to say.“ The Amazon Woman nodded quickly.   
„You surely won’t like it…“ Millenia crossed her arms.   
„If this is about HIM just don’t… I don’t want to hear it..“ Savya walked up to the Priester and placed her rough Hands on Millenia’s cheeks.   
„Listen, Gemstone… I know he hurt you the most cruel way, anyone could ever do… But still… He is part of your Family.“ Millenia sighed.   
„I know… but i can’t forgive him that easily…“ Savya placed a soft kiss onto Millenia’s Forehead.   
„You don’t have to and i was really impressed. You’re still this Professional. Any other would wish to never see him again.“ Millenia growled a little.   
„I really wish i could do that. But as Priestess of the Sea of Souls i have to deal with him…“ Savya smiled lovingly at the Woman.   
„I know, Gemstone. But believe me, it’s hurting him as well.“ Millenia looked at her darkly.   
„Then why? Why would he risk all his People only to hide something like that? It is my damn Duty and anyone knows that!“ The Amazon Woman nodded thoughtfully.   
„Of course we know. But, Gemstone… We love you so much… We would never wish for something bad to happen to you.“ Millenia stepped back a bit.   
„It’s too late to Change anything, Savya. We have to Deal with the current Situation.“ The Woman nodded sadly.   
„I know, Gemstone…“ Millenia finally left the Shop, unknown to her, that Blue heard some of the Conversation she had with Savya.   
„Everything all right?“ Millenia gazed at him.   
„Yeah, Everything all right.“ She said and roamed the Crystal streets once more.   
„Want to eat Something?“ Blue nodded.   
„Would be great, i’m Hungry.“ Millenia smiled softly and walked to the little Restaurant she knew best.   
„Welco… Priestess! Please come in!“ Blue was confused. The Attitude of the Owner changed as soon as he recognized Millenia.   
„Here you go, take your Time.“ The owner said, after giving them the Menu.   
„You’re really loved here, huh?“ Blue said. Millenia smiled softly once more.   
„Well, i am the High-Priestess. If the Citizen have something on their soul, they come to find me.“ Blue observed her.   
„So… Did the others Talk about the Competition?“ He smiled.   
„Yup, that’s why we are here. The Queen agrees to it. I’m really pumped for it.“ Millenia laughed.   
„Well you Skeletons do have that really similar to one another. You all love to Fight. But i noticed… you don’t have such sharp teeth like the others i met.“ Blue grinned at her Proudly.  
„That’s because i am not from a Fell Univers.“ Millenia raised one of her Eyebrows.   
„Oh? So there is a difference?“ Blue nodded.   
„Yes. Fell universes are far more Dangerous.“ Millenia giggled softly.   
„That means, those Skeletons are Stronger?“ Blue grumbled a bit.   
„No! They’re not.“ Blue and Millenia ordered something to eat and talked a bit more. Blue asked some questions to get information, but she was skilled at dodging them. Of Course Blue took more Pictures to Post them Later, even if Millenia lectured him a lot of Times. They just arrived at the Fountain, as Millenia suddenly stopped walking. Blue saw his Queen and a Man next to her. Probably the King, so thought Blue.   
„Well… I have to go now. It was a pleasure to meet you.“ Millenia said suddenly and disappeared as fast as she was able.   
„What.. was that?“ Blue asked confused.   
„Sans.“ Alphys looked at him angrily. He bowed immediately. His Queen gazing at him.   
„Sans, this is the King of Isral.“ Sans bowed once more.   
„Your Majesty.“ The Man nodded with a short bob of his head.   
„I thought for sure a Woman was next to you just a second ago.“ Blue nodded his Skull.   
„Yes she was, but she suddenly disappeared like a Dream.“ The King was not amused about this. But why?

Blue was disappointed. He thought for sure, that the beautiful Dragon would bring them out. But now they were guided out of the Realm with the Strange Hood Man and the Crown Prince. Alphys talked about the Competition on the Way out.   
„This will be a Competition our Realm never saw before. We hold them each year, but this is the first time that outsiders will participate.“ The Prince told them.   
„I’m very curious about the Participates.“ Alphys said with a dangerous smile. Blue knew most of them, if not all of the Participates.   
„Yes, i’m interested in the Isral Fighters.“ He said. Rufiel laughed a bit.   
„You will be shocked, that much i can assure you.“ He said calmly. Lysander smiled a bit. They sent off the Guests, before walking back to the Kingdom.   
„Ru… You noticed it too, right?“ Lysander asked suddenly.   
„Yeah… The Fog within the Forest got stronger… Something is going on…“ Rufiel had a very bad Feeling about this, but he hoped that he was wrong. Lysander remained silent the rest of the Way. Of course he noticed the Change of Mood within the Townspeople.   
„Ru… Do you think Sister will ever return to the Palace?“ The Prince asked in a hushed voice.   
„I don’t think so, my Prince… I wasn’t there, but the King said something to her… What ever it was… I think it is the Reason for the Changes we have within the Realm.“ Lysander nodded his head.   
„I thought so too… So.. I want to visit my Sister.“ Rufiel thought that he wished to.   
„Of course.“ Lysander turned into a small alleyway, while Rufiel returned to the Palace.   
The Prince soon stood in front of the little Ruby House.   
„Sister? Are you Home?“ The Door opened.  
„Prince? What can i do for you?“ Lysander looked at her sadly.  
„Sister… can we… talk?“ Millenia stepped aside to let him enter.   
„As you wish.“ She agreed and he walked in slowly.   
„Sister… What happened?“ She gestured to the Chairs for him to sit down.   
„What do you mean?“ Lysander sighed deeply, as she brought a cup of Tea for him.   
„Between you and Grand… The King..“ Millenia sat down.   
„Nothing that Matters, Prince.“ Her Brother looked at her with a hurt expression.   
„Sis.. Why? What have i done?“ She gazed at him.   
„It’s nothing you did, Lys… But what he said… It was a slap into my Face.“ Lysander was worried.  
„What did he say?“ Millenia sighed, she didn’t want to tell him, but he would not leave until he knows.  
„Edge and Red asked about you and if you have a Sister.“ Lysander was shocked.   
„I told them, that you don’t have one…“ Lysander nodded, after all it was the Order to hide the Identity of the Princess.   
„After i told our King… He said Perfect…“ She stopped a moment.   
„It felt like my Soul shattered…“ Lysander lowered his sapphire Eyes.  
„He could have said, that he wished you were never born… That’s what you felt?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes… Al my Life i gave everything to be the Perfect Princess. I braced Myself for the Moment…“ Lysander took his Cup.   
„It is the Duty of a Princess to be married of Someday, to form and keep an Alliance.“ Even the Prince knew.   
„How would you fell? Being told, that you are not enough as a Princess, but enough to fight in this Stupid Competition.“ Lysander stopped a moment.   
„So you will Participate?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, the Order came just before you showed up.“ He couldn’t understand at all.  
„But there is more.“ Lysander watched his sister.   
„More?“ She nodded once again.   
„Yes. I will leave soon to inform them About the Date.“ Lysander couldn’t understand that as well. Everything the King did, didn’t make any sense to the Crown Prince


	5. The shocking Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia was selected to tell the Rulers the Day of the Competition. But the Woman had trouble sleeping lately. Her Mind still on so many Things, until the Hot headed Priestess finally broke and revealed shocking information to the Skeletons.

She tied her hair up and placed her Pendant around her throat, but she wore it less within the Kingdom. Two dragons surrounding a Ruby Stone, her Magical Storeroom and a lot more. The Woman wore a blue Long Sleeve Shirt, a black Skirt and underneath the Skirt a black Short. Knee high Boots with Heels completed the Outfit.  
„Ready?“ Rufiel looked at her worried.  
„Yes.“ The Woman nodded.  
„Please be careful. We expect you back in seven days.“ He said sternly.  
„Of course.“ Rufiel finally opened the Portal to bring her to the Monster Realm.  
„Try to find any of those who visited…“ Millenia nodded.  
„Leave it to me.“ She walked through the Portal and sighed.  
„Let’s see. I’ve got a week.“ Millenia walked around the lively Streets. She doesn’t know were to find the Skeletons or someone of the Others she met. But she must be in the Right Place, after all, Monsters wandered around, also the Humans. Even after Hours of walking around, she had not even the smallest Hint and also no Place to sleep Millenia closed her Eyes to Think, as something slammed itself into her and throw her on her back.  
„Wah? She was suddenly met with Pup’s Boney Face.  
„Millenia!“ He looked so Happy.  
„Pup!“ A Skeleton she never saw before ran up to them. He looked a bit like Edge and Pup.  
„I am so very Sorry!“ He said suddenly and helped her back on her Feet.  
„Oh, Don’t worry. Nothing happened.“ She said and dusted herself of.  
„What are you doing here, Millenia?“ Pup asked immediately, clinging to her slender Body.  
„I am on Order of our King… He decided on the Day for the Competition.“ She said with her soft smile. The other Skeleton was a bit Confused.  
„Competition?“ Pup cuddled closer to her, rubbing his Head on her busty Chest.  
„Oh… Well.“ She was interrupted as Pup startet to flail his Arm wildly.  
„Sans! Sans Look wo came for a Visit!“ Millenia sighed softly, keeping her Smile on her Lips.  
„Millenia?“ Viper was a bit dumbfounded to see the young Priestess.  
„Greetings. I came on the Order of our King, to inform you about the Start of the Competition.“ She said softly. Viper sighed.  
„Such a long Way, only to tell us a Date?“ Millenia still smiled.  
„Actually, I have seven Days to inform you, so you could say i have a little… Vacation?“ Viper nodded.  
„Perfect, where is your Hotel?“ Pup still clung to her, not daring to let go.  
„Well… About that…“ Viper raised his Hand.  
„Don’t say anything. You don’t have a Hotel. Well Priestess, I over you my humble Home.“ Millenia giggled softly.  
„Thank you for the offer, but i was a very rude Priestess.“ She turned to face the other Skeleton.  
„I am called Millenia and am the High-Priestess of Isral.“ The Skeleton nodded.  
„I am Papyrus.“ The small Group then made it’s way to Vipers home, meanwhile Pup told Papyrus everything about Isral’s Market.  
„Oh? I wish i could try those Fruits.“ Millenia smiled.  
„You can, actually. I brought some with me.“ Pup gazed at her with huge Eyes.  
„Really?“ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes. Everyone seemed to like them so much, so i thought you surely want more of them.“ Viper nodded.  
„You can say that, Millenia. It’s almost a battle Field, each time Someone brought them back.“ Pup agreed.  
„Kiwi liked them too.“ Millenia blinked.  
„Kiwi?“ Viper sighed.  
„Our Pet.“ That explained at least a bit.  
„Oh, that reminds me. What about Iris? Did she liked the Dress you brought her?“ She looked at Pup curiously.  
„Yes! She loves the Dress!“ Pup grinned at her proudly.  
„Viper? Shouldn’t we meet with the others?“ Papyrus asked cautiously.  
„Shit… I forgot that!“ Viper said and sighed deeply.  
„I’m sorry, Millenia. We have to go some Place, before returning Home.“ He said with an Apology.  
„It’s fine.“ She said with a smile. They turned at a corner to go to the other Location. The Group came to a House and opened the Door without knocking.  
„Red?“ A few other Skeletons were in the Room, as well as some Human Women.  
„There you are Finally, Grandma!“ Blue said annoyed.  
„Sorry, we unexpectedly met someone.“ Viper said.  
„Greetings." Millenia walked into the Room after him.  
„Hallo Millenia.“ Red said with a smile. Blue jumped to her and took hold of her Hands.  
„Did you Miss me that much?“ Viper growled lowly.  
„Ahahaha.“ Millenia giggled softly.  
„Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you, Blue. I am only here to inform you about the Competition.“ She said softly.  
„Aww? Well du you Follow me on Instagram?“ She shook her Head.  
„No, I don’t use this Kind of Thing.“ Blue looked at her disappointed.  
„Come on! You need to be updated!“ He said. Viper drew closer to whisper something.  
„He will harass you until you follow him.“ Millenia laughed a bit.  
„Don’t worry. I am a Master in ignoring something like that.“

Blue tried his best to convince her, but as she said, she ignored any attempt. Edge finally came Back from the Office, a little shocked to see the High-Priestess in his Home.  
„Two Months?“ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes. The Competition will be on the Military Field. Anyone can Visit to Watch.“ She explained. Papyrus gazed at her excited.  
„Wowie!“ Millenia nodded once more.  
„I also have to bring back the Names of the Participates.“ She said.  
„Who is going in for Isral?“ Sans asked curiously.  
„I’m afraid, i can’t say exactly. But the General for sure and probably the Grim Reaper.“ Viper observed her.  
„Grim Reaper?" Millenia giggled.  
„Carrying a Scythe.“ That much was Obvious. Suddenly Viper noticed something. The Woman had dark circles under her Eyes, she didn’t have them as he visited the Kingdom. Also the Others told him, that she Introduced herself only with Millenia, not the full name she gave him.  
„Is everything Okay? You look tired.“ Millenia smiled.  
„I’m fine. Just… didn’t get enough sleep lately.“ Blue fell silent, even Red didn’t say anything.  
„Did something happen?“ She shook her Head. Viper was totally in Grandma Mode, as he walked up to her worriedly.  
„How about a quick nap?“ Sans suggested. Millenia sighed.  
„Why are you so friendly? You all only met me for a few hours.“ She said and observed the Skeletons.  
„Time doesn’t matter for Friends.“ Swapy said, Blue’s brother. Millenia didn’t say one word. If they really were Friends, then all this was even more terrible for her. Pup grew Tired as well and Viper suggested to leave the Party, to get his two Tired Children into the Bed. Viper readied the Couch for his Guest and brought a Blanket and Cushions.  
„Thank you so much for letting me sleep here for the Night.“ She said and bowed to him.  
„Your Welcome.“ Viper smiled at her.  
„Try to sleep a bit. Good night.“ She nodded and waited for him to disappear in his Room. Millenia sighed and walked to the Iguana.  
„So you’re Kiwi?“ The Reptile looked at her, before he pulled out his Tongue.  
„Pff… You’re such a lucky Reptile… Those two love you the way you are.“ Millenia stroked through her Hair. How often had she the Same Thoughts, just to notice that she didn’t sleep even a bit. Viper leaned against the Wall, he was on his way to the Kitchen, but then heard her soft, tired Voice.  
„I just can’t understand… Am i that Worthless? Am i… such a disappointment?“ Viper fell silent, who would even think that about such a dedicated Priestess?  
„You know… It’s not Polite to Eavesdrop.“ Millenia turned her gaze to the Stairs. Viper revealed himself.  
„Millenia…“ Kiwi took place on her Shoulders and was not in the Mood to leave.  
„It’s okay… Just my thoughts.“ Viper walked up to her.  
„What happened? Who would even dare to think that you’re worthless?“ She said nothing and even avoided his Gaze, but Viper wouldn’t leave until he knew. He witnessed how loved she was under the Townspeople. It took a while, both keeping the Silence until she finally gave in and sighed.  
„I… just don’t know if this Competition should be… After all, our King lied about some Things.“ Viper watched her, before finally guiding the tired Woman to the Couch.  
„What do you mean?“ She started to Pet Kiwi, who now took place on her Lap, gaining a strange look from Viper.  
„You saw the Crown Prince… But did you not wonder, if there are more?“ Viper turned his gaze to the Window.  
„You mean other Princes and Princesses?“ She nodded softly.  
„Yes.“ Viper leaned back a bit.  
„Our information told us that there are none.“ She feared that.  
„I… thought as much.“ Viper looked at her. His Feeling was telling him, that he was not wrong about that Information.  
„There are others, Right?“ After a While she finally nodded.  
„Yes… The Crown Prince does have a Sibling… An Older Sibling to be precise.“ That’s what Viper thought.

Millenia was still petting Kiwi. Her conscience could no longer allow her to lie, not after those cute Beans told her that she was a Friend to them.  
„Why would the King Lie?“ Millenia closed her eyes.  
„Fear? He lost his precious Daughter. She was killed by an angered Prince, who couldn’t marry her to form an Alliance.“ Viper gazed at the Priestess.  
„What?“ She petted Kiwi more.  
„Isral is a very strong Kingdom… So back then, before the Realm hid itself away… Many came to form Alliances. The King had only one Child, married to the General long before Nero took his Place.“ Viper nodded Slowly.  
„The Prince of another Realm was in love with the Princess, but soon the News about her Pregnancy went around and he got angry… It took a lot of Years before he came to the Realm and lastly killed the Crown princess… Leaving a little Child and an Egg without a Mother.“ Viper didn’t say a word, he heard her voice shaking clearly.  
„That Child… Was a girl?“ She nodded slowly in agreement.  
„Yes. And she educated herself all her life, to be the Perfect Princess, to not bring any Shame to her Kingdom… She braced herself to be married off one Day and believed that the King would choose the right Husband for her.“ Millenia shook her Head.  
„But the King decided that her existence never should be known under those who seek an alliance. Like she was not worthy enough to marry for her Kingdom…“ Kiwi finally grew tired of her Petting and left her lap, to settle himself on Vipers lap.  
„I… I just can’t understand…“ Viper sighed.  
„The Princess must mean a lot to him…. If he is prepared to lie like that, don’t you think?“ She shook her head.  
„But It’s the wrong way… that way they can never trust him.“ To that Viper could only agree.  
„That is true. He is probably not aware of how this Princess feels about that, just in Fear to loose her like his Daughter.“ He turned his gaze to her for just a moment, only to see how all this hurts the young Woman.  
„Try to sleep, Millenia. I’ll ask Blue and Edge to visit us. We will clear this Matter. You agree?“ Millenia was silent, suddenly the happy young Priestess was a broken and scared Child.  
„Yes… it’s better.“ Viper liftet Kiwi and brought the Iguana to his Tree. On his Mind, already all the Consequences Millenia could face, just for revealing this Information to him. What would happen, if this Woman would be judged for high Treason? Viper stopped a moment.  
„Don’t worry about me.“ She stood there and watched him.  
„But…“ She shook her head slowly.  
„The worse that could happen to me, would be eternal Torture.“ That didn’t make it any less horrible.  
„We will think about something.“ He said and she nodded, before he left for his Room once again. Millenia walked to the Window to look at the Bright Moon.  
„It’s better to tell them… otherwise the Natural Magic within the Kingdom will only worsen… If he punishes me for that… then so be it.“ Finally she turned around to rest her Body on the Couch. Ever since she left the Palace, she was able to sleep the first Night without her Soul hurting. Millenia finally could sleep easily.

The next Day, after Viper readied breakfast for them all, he informed Blue and Edge to Visit him. Millenia and Pup fed Kiwi, as the Two Skeletons came over.  
„The King lied?“ Edge was not really happy about that information. Viper looked into his Coffee Cup.  
„I had a long Talk with Millenia last Night… The King gave the Order to Hide the Existence of a Royal Member.“ Edge and Blue both starred at Viper.  
„So there is someone else, not only the Crown Prince?“ Viper nodded.  
„Yes. The Crown Prince has an older Sister.“ Edge turned his gaze to Millenia and Pup.  
„She lied because of that Order, as Red and i asked about the Princess.“ Viper only nodded his Skull.  
„Yes, but you should have been here… She looked so fragile, like her soul is about to shatter forever just because she was ordered to Lie.“ Edge growled deeply. „You can’t trust that King…“ Blue sighed.  
„Maybe, but the Kingdom is strong.“ Viper nodded while deeply in thoughts.  
„We have to inform our Rulers about this.“ Blue starred at Grandma.  
„Are you Crazy? Millenia could be executed for Treason!“ That was something, Viper was painfully aware of.  
„It’s fine.“ The Priestess stood in the Doorframe. Edge gazed at her.  
„You Sure?“ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes. I already had enough Time to make peace with that thought. The People of Isral are upset with the King as well.“ Edge thought about it.  
„To say it shortly, the Princess got the support of the Citizens?“ Millenia nodded her Head.  
„Yes. The Princess did everything to keep the People happy. To sacrifice everything she is, only to keep them happy.“ Blue doesn’t know what to think of that.  
„I have an Idea!“ Blue suddenly yelled.  
„Now i’m curious.“ Viper said sarcastically. Blue grinned broadly.  
„It’s easy, all we have to do is find the hidden Princess. Tell our Rulers what’s going on and make them help her!“ Edge leaned back a bit.  
„Yeah, I agree to that, to support the Princess.“ he said and closed his Eyes.  
„The Problem is then, to find the Princess… We could not gather any information about her.“ Millenia touched her Pendant, before she started to laugh softly. „What is so funny?“ Pup asked. The Skeletons turned to her.  
„Of course! We have the Right Person to ask here! The High-Priestess should know were to find the Princess!“ Blue said. Millenia closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  
„Well… I owe you all an Apology… For deceiving you so badly.“ Edge gazed at her once more.  
„What are you talking about?“ Millenia kneeled down and put her hands into her Lap.  
„I am not only the High-Priestess of the Kingdom…“ Viper turned around. Millenia watched them.  
„I am Millenia la Luna Nocturne Outway, Princess of the Dragon Realm Isral.“ Edge almost lost his Cup. Blue starred at her in disbelief.  
„That… That’s a joke, right?“ Millenia shook her head, still sitting on the Floor.  
„No. I am Telling the Truth and i am able to verify my Existence.“ Viper knew what she meant. The only Information he could gather about the Royal Family. He stood up and took a towel. Hold it under the running water, after it was wet enough he gave the Towel to her.  
„So our thought was correct. You know about the Magical Circle, the Royal Family has engraved into their Bodies.“ Viper nodded.  
„Yes. It was not easy to get that Information.“ Millenia pulled her left Arm out of her long Sleeve and startet to wipe her upper arm with the Wet Towel. After some Time strange symbols and Signs appeared there. The Magical Circle was carved into her upper Arm. Blue finally understood what Savya told him. The three Guard Member now had a new important Mission. Explain the Situation to their Rulers. But that wasn’t going to be easy. Still they had Faith that it will be all good. Millenia sat on the Couch after Blue and Edge left.  
„The first Ruler is Blue’s Queen, then Edge’s King and the last is my Queen.“ Millenia nodded slowly.  
„So this Meeting is reversed.“ Viper laughed a bit. Millenia finally could breath more easily. She was freed from the Burden of Lying. If the Competition would still be, she could fight them with a light soul and the Skeletons could go all out.


	6. Two Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia could talk to the Three rulers. But it was soon time for her to Leave. The Beans gave her a present. But Things suddenly changed within the Kingdom. Working her almost to the Bone.

Millenia stood before the great Door, her Heart pounding harshly against her rips. She met the rulers only for a very short time, spoke almost nothing to them and now she had to explain so much.  
„Don’t worry too much, Millenia. Queen Toriel is not that bad.“ Blue said encouraging.  
„It’s not that easy, Blue… My King lied to them… We all lied to them.“ Viper was next to her.  
„Just talk with them first.“ Blue said calmingly.  
„I already told Queen Toriel as much as i could.“ He said and smiled at her. Blue pushed open the Door and stepped into the Throne Room.  
„My Queen.“ He bowed, but Millenia immediately noticed the angry look, Alphys gave her. Cautiously she stepped into the Room.  
„Do you think we are Stupid?“ Alphys growled as soon as Millenia was in. The Priestess lowered her Head.  
„Alphys.“ The Queen turned to the Priestess.  
„Priestess. Is it true? What Sans reported? The King lied?“ Millenia nodded her head.  
„Yes, your Highness. But not in all regards… Only about his Family.“ The Queen watched Millenia, as she bowed low to her.  
„And that would be?“ Millenia finally regained her Composure.  
„The Crown Prince is not his Son, but his Grandson and he has also a Granddaughter, older as the Crown Prince.“ Alphys growled angrily.  
„Why would he lie about this?“ The Queen was strangely Calm.  
„Because he lost his Daughter… A Prince from another Kingdom tried to get her Hand in Marriage… but she was already Married, so that Prince killed her.“ The Queen was shocked to hear about this.  
„That is the Reason he hides her Existence?“ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes. The Princess is very upset about that Matter and left the Palace to live a humble life… But she still would marry for her People, if necessary.“ Toriel looked at Millenia for a while.  
„Your King decided that the Winner can ask for one Thing he wants, no limits on that.“ Millenia starred at her, why didn’t she knew about this?  
„I already decided, what we would Wish for, after Winning the Fight.“ Toriel said with a smile. Millenia was now really worried, how could her Grandfather do that? Is Rufiel aware of this? Millenia’s gaze turned to Viper, but his Face showed that he knew as well.  
„What would be your Wish?“ The Queen smiled.  
„That will be my Secret, Priestess.“ Millenia bowed.  
„Of Course. Please excuse my Rudeness.“ The Queen then talked a good while with the young Woman, almost anything Toriel planned to help the Princess with. After that Viper and Millenia left the Place to move to the Next Ruler. The King of Underfell was way harder to convince, but it worked with the Help from Edge, Viper and even Undyne. Now the last one was Lilith. Millenia gulped nervously, the last few days were nothing but apologize and talk to the Rulers over and over again. The Day drew closer Millenia had to return home. All the Sanses and Papyruses she met came to see her off.  
„You’re still sure about this?“ Sans asked.  
„Yes. I still have my Duty as High-Priestess.“ She said with a Smile.  
„Even then… It’s not fair!“ Millenia giggled softly, as Red was Mad.  
„It’s Fine. We will meet again in a few weeks.“ Viper nodded and suddenly gave her a little Box.  
„Don’t hesitate to use this, if something happens.“ Millenia looked at the Box, what does he mean?  
„Open it after returning home!“ Blue said with a grin.  
„Of course. See you soon.“ Millenia agreed and walked through the Portal, to Return home. Viper and the overs stood there, until it closed.  
„Almost two months… I really hope nothing will happen to her…“ Red said worriedly. The others could only hope for the same. Millenia walked the familiar crystal Streets, she had to return to the Palace first, to deliver the List. Suddenly the Guards at the Entrance stopped her.  
„Priestess.. Please return another Time.“ He said, but was clearly in a Panicking state.  
„What’s going on?“ Millenia looked at them sternly.  
„Please Priestess… This is…“ He was interrupted by some strange noises from the inner Palace. Millenia ran past them, without hesitation. Something was going on within the Palace, to her worries, it came from the Throne Room. She stopped a moment. The Priestess could feel the flickering of Magic on her Skin.

She pushed the Door open and froze. Rufiel stood before the Crystal Throne, the King hardly Breathing and lowered on his Throne. Two strange Man before them. One of them had a very strange Weapon.  
„Heh, i thought some Tough Opponents would be living here.“ He said and walked slowly to Rufiel, who defended his King.  
„Don’t move another Inch.“ Millenia growled deeply. Finally she gained his Attention, only to notice his shockingly similar Appearance as dear Pup.  
„Oho?“ He smiled a bit, then suddenly disappeared. Millenia stood calmly, her senses sharpened. Then she stepped back and blocked the strange Weapon with two Crimson colored Daggers, coming out of thin Air.  
„Well look at that, someone who knows how to fight, it seems.“ Millenia glared at him angered.  
„What do you want?“ His Smile grew.  
„What we want?“ She nodded Quick, as the Other turned around, he was clearly a Sans. But his Face showed clearly that he doesn’t care at all. A scar over his nose. „The Silver of Time.“ Millenia looked past the Papyrus. Those two knew of the Silver of Time? Millenia switched her gaze between Sans and Papyrus.  
„If you want to demand something. Then Participate in the Competition held here in two Months. The Winner can demand Anything he wants.“ Sans looked at her. „Everything?“ The Priestess nodded.  
„Yes. But for that you have to win.“ Papyrus grinned.  
„The Rules?“ She looked at him.  
„Two Strong Fighter each Realm will participate. One on One.“ He turned to Sans for a While.  
„What do you Think, Brother?“ Sans nodded shortly.  
„We participate. Win and then let them give us the Silver of Time.“ Finally the strange Weapon disappeared. She hold it back the whole time with her Daggers. „Then Enlist Phyto and Pupper to your cute little Participation List, Sweet Mouse.“ Papyrus said with a Smile. With a wink the Two skeletons disappeared. Finally the Tension left her Body.  
„Priestess!“ Rufiel ran up to her.  
„What is going on, Ru?“ Rufiel shook his Head, not wearing his Hood over his Face.  
„I don’t know, they came suddenly and attacked the King without a Reason. Demanding the Silver of Time.“ Millenia sighed. It could only get worse, for anyone knowing about the Silver of Time.  
„I don’t think they are aware that the Silver of Time is not an Object.“ She said worried.  
„Yes… That is what i presume as well.“ The Daggers Millenia hold finally disappeared.  
„We have to make sure, they won’t win.“ She said sternly. Rufiel nodded, not many knew about the Silver of Time.  
„Yes, i will now take care of the King.“ Millenia nodded and gave him the List for the Competition, already forgot about the little Box.  
„Do that.“ Rufiel sighed deeply and returned to the Kings side. Millenia left the Palace, visibly worried.  
„Lysander was not present… Maybe Training?“ She sighed once more and walked to the Market. The Priestess needed some Groceries. The Lamia looking at her worriedly, after she arrived.  
„High-Priestess… Some Strange Skeletons asked around for you.“ The Lamia said worriedly.  
„Strange… Oh no…“ Millenia had a very bad feeling.  
„So you are the High-Priestess, little Mouse.“ Millenia slowly turned around only to met Pupper and Phyto once again.  
„Yes, that is Correct. I am this Lands High-Priestess. You asked for me?“ Pupper got a better look at her Body. This Priestess surely had a very curvy and sexy Body. „Could you stop that?“ Millenia asked Calmly.  
„What?“ Pupper asked, without raising his Eye-lights.  
„Please stop undressing me with your Eye-Lights.“ He smiled.  
„We have a few questions, you hopefully could answer, High-Priestess.“ He said still smiling.  
„I can try at least.“ Pupper put his Arm around her Shoulders.  
„Then let’s take a little Walk.“ He said and dragged her with him.  
„Priestess.“ The Lamia gazed after them worriedly.

Millenia stayed silent, as Pupper still had a firm grip on her Shoulder.  
„The Silver of Time.“ He said and looked at her hungrily.  
„What about it?“ She remained Calm and Polite.  
„How big is it?“ Millenia looked at him from the Side.  
„You are Mistaken. The Silver of Time is not an Object.“ Phyto turned to her.  
„No?“ Millenia shook her head, they would find out anyway.  
„No. It is a bit hard to Explain.“ Pupper grinned even more.  
„Then please start.“ She nodded.  
„The Silver of Time is a Trait of Magic within one who was born in this Realm.“ Pupper pulled her a bit closer to his Boney Body. She felt so good and smelled nice as well.  
„So it is one cute little Dragon?“ Millenia shook her head once more.  
„I don’t know. Only the Royal Family is aware of the Owner from the Silver of Time.“ She said and looked just in front of her.  
„The King and his Kids then?“ Phyto said coldly.  
„The King mostly. I do not know if the Crown Prince is informed.“ Pupper smirked.  
„What about the Princess? You know, the sweet little Thing they want to hide so badly.“ Millenia had no words for that. How did these Guys know so much?  
„Maybe. You have to ask the Princess herself.“ Phyto just nodded. Pupper finally let go of her.  
„Some other Questions?“ She remained calmer as she had thought and lied pretty good.  
„Yes, Priestess. You are the Guardian of the Sea of Souls, right?“ Phyto looked at her, with his empty Eye-Lights.  
„Yes, that is Correct. You are quiet informed about this Kingdom.“ She said and forced a smile on her Lips. Pupper still grinned, but Phyto said nothing.  
„But i can not show you the Sea.“ The Taller one nodded.  
„We know, not every one is allowed.“ She sighed.  
„Why ask questions then, if you know most of it already?“ Both stopped in their tracks.  
„We didn’t know all of it. For Example the Silver of Time thing.“ Pupper said.  
„Thanks for your precious Time, Priestess.“ They disappeared suddenly again, just like before in the Throne Room. Millenia pressed her Lips together, but winced at a loud sound near to her.  
„What?“ She suddenly remembered the Box and pulled it out, as the same Sound came once more.  
„What the?“ She opened the Box finally. Within slayed a Handy, two Messages on the Display.  
„Why would they… Oh now i get it, what they meant.“ She smiled genuinely and took out the Black Thing. One Message was from Blue, asking her to follow is Instagram. Millenia shook her head, but still was very happy. The second came from Viper, telling her to call him after she was Home safely. Millenia smiled even more.  
„Those precious Beans…“ She packed the Phone into her Pocket and walked back to her House. Once safely in the Ruby Home she tipped Viper’s Number to call him.  
„Viper… I think the Kingdom is in great Trouble.“ She said horridly and sat down on her Bed. She reported to him about the Two Skeletons suddenly appearing and having far more Information as any of the Others had. It was really late into the Night, as Millenia said good Bye to Viper and ended the Call.  
„I can’t let them Win…“ She watched Raita sleep on his small bed, thinking about the Silver of Time. She started to get Ready for bed, as someone knocked suddenly on her door. Millenia walked to it and opened the door slowly.  
„Ru?“ The Man was Pale and looked scared.  
„Priestess… Arisa…“ She moved aside, so he could come in. Only once had Millenia seen him in this state.  
„What’s wrong? You’re so Pale…“ Rufiel just fell into the Chair, completely exhausted.  
„It’s… the King…“ Millenia just starred at her old Friend.  
„What?“ Rufiel lowered his head.  
„He… fell to his Injuries…“ Millenia froze for a moment.  
„I… Understand… Is… Lysander aware of it already?“ Rufiel nodded slowly.  
„I’ll return to the Palace for the Night… Ru take a rest.“ With that order, she took her new Phone and left the small Home. Millenia typed a message for the Group Chat, Red had opened for them all and asked, if someone was still awake. She almost reached the Palace, as the small noice from her Phone came in. Viper obviously was still awake and answered. A single Tear fell from her face, as she called him once More.  
„Viper… It’s… The King died…“ She heard him gasp, before he started to ask how she was doing. If she was alright or needed him there.  
„He still raised me… I’ll help the Crown Prince getting used to his new Role… After all that… I don’t know what i will do…“ She whispered holding back her Tears. Viper immediately told her she could always come to him, if she needs to escape the Pressure.  
„Thanks Viper… I’ll appreciate that… I’ve got work to do now… Bye…“ She ended the Call and walked the Stairs to the great Crystal Palace.

Lysander just stared at the Floor, still not believing.  
„Lys. It’s fine. You’ll be fine. You have Rufiel and the whole Kingdom. You’ll be a great King, trust me.“ Millenia smiled at her baby Brother, his Face between her Hands.  
„But… Sis… I… I can’t do that…“ She gazed at him.  
„You can. All we have to do is win this Competition, after that… You still can Marry me off to form another Alliance.“ His eyes widen suddenly.  
„N… No!“ The Princess shook her head.  
„Lysander. Believe me, the Realm is strong. But two allies, one won over after the Competition and another formed by my Marriage is better to stabilize the Kingdom“ She put her forehead to his.  
„You’ll manage. I know you will.“ He looked at his sister worriedly.  
„I’ll help you as long as i can.“ She assured him. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
„I’ll… do my best, Sister.“ Millenia smiled.  
„Of course you will.“ She promised him, before taking a look at the Body of their Grandfather.  
„The Ceremony will be in seven days. Seven Days later will be your Coronation…“ Lysander slowly nodded. Millenia hat a lot to do for that, she needed to make all the Preparations herself.  
„Good. Rest now, sweet Brother. I’ll take care of that.“ She said and pushed him out of the Room. The next Two weeks Millenia only worked. She had to prepare the sacred Funeral, then the Coronation of the next King. But she still managed to at least write with the sweet Beans. But even if Millenia only wrote, Viper immediately knew if something was wrong or if she was extremely tired. The Priestess wondered each time, how could he assume that only from Typing? „Tomorrow is your Coronation. After that you’ll have to work hard.“ She said and checked his clothes for the Coronation.  
„Sis… Why can’t you become the Queen?“ Millenia stopped for a moment.  
„Because he lied to them all. If i become the Queen all of a sudden…“ Lysander sighed.  
„But you would be far better as i am.“ Millenia shook her head.  
„Don’t say that. You’ll be the best King our People could wish for.“ The young Man sighed once again. After tomorrow there was no way back to his old life, well it never gave a way back. His Coronation was a full success and Peace came home to the Kingdom once more. Millenia returned to her small little Home. Of course there was no Order anymore, for her to hide away and she could return to the Palace. She just needed time for herself, the last two weeks didn’t gave her the Time. Millenia placed her tired Body on her bed. She curled into a ball. To tired to even hear her phone ring, she didn’t even notice the Ghost of her Grandmother Miyaha. _‚Niles you Dumb Ass… You hurt our Precious Gemstone so much… but she still guided you to the next Life.‘_ Millenia was always on the move, each day returning from Palace to her Home.  
„Princess.“ Nero looked at her worried.  
„You should rest… The Competition starts soon…“ Millenia sighed.  
„I know, but i can’t, there is still so much left to do.“ She said, but Rufiel stopped the Priestess.  
„Order from the King. You are now under a Rest.“ Rufiel said darkly. Millenia sighed once more.  
„If the King orders… This Priestess will obey.“ She bowed to them and left the Field. Nero looked at Rufiel.  
„Did he really?“ Rufiel smiled dangerously.  
„No, but she doesn’t have to know that…. The Princess did enough… Now it’s our Turn.“ Nero nodded his head.  
„Sure.“ Rufiel gave him the Competition list.  
„Two others signed up for the Fight… The Semi Finals will only have three fighters, so the loser will fight the remaining to decide the Final fight.“ Nero started to read the List.  
„Oh? So I’m fighting one of the King Killers?“ He said and looked at the Tactician.  
„The loot decided on that… Call it Fate if you want.“ He said sternly.  
„What about our Princess?“ He decided to search her name.  
„Heh, easy fight for her… So the others can’t make out her full Potential.“ Rufiel nodded.  
„The Princess was always a lucky one… But the Second round could be Dangerous.“ Nero sighed.  
„Could be..“ They have to see the outcome.


	7. First Competition Day (Two fights)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Competition finally arrived. But before it really starts, the Competitors and their Friends arrive at the Kingdom. The new King held a Party to celebrate the Meeting of all different People and soon the first two fights came.

Millenia waited with Lysander for the Guests to Arrive. The whole Kingdom decorated for the Competition. The Priestess wore a pale Green dress and even light Make-Up to greet the Guests. Some of them Arrived yesterday and already took their rooms. Like Pytho and Pupper, or the new Competitors from another Kingdom, Cobra and Reeve. They there Sans and Papyrus too, but the Kingdom was unknown to the Dragon Realm. The others Should arrive today.  
„Millenia!“ Pup ran up to her and hugged her tightly.   
„Woah! Slow down a bit Pup!“ She laughed and hugged him back. The Others came over as well. Lysander stood there Dumbfounded. Since then was his Sister such good friends with those Monsters?   
„How are you Feeling?“ Edge immediately asked her.  
„I’m good.“ She smiled at them.   
„I’ll show you to your Lodgings, later that Evening everyone is invited to the Party in the Palace.“ The Group nodded, then greeted the King, before Millenia took them to their Lodgings.   
„You sure you’re alright?“ Viper asked, walking next to her.  
„Yes. It is a little stressful, but it’s fine“ She smiled at him.   
„How did it happen?“ Blue asked. Millenia sighed.   
„I don’t blame them.. They just asked for something he didn’t intend to reveal. The King was already very Weak, just a little cough could have killed him.“ The Skeletons looked at her.   
„What do they want?“ Millenia looked a bit up.   
„Time Magic…“ Edge growled lowly.   
„Why do they want that?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„Don’t know, but it’s not something you can easily obtain… There is only One within this Realm who can control it…“ Papyrus thought about it.   
„Do you know who they are after?“ The Priestess nodded slowly.   
„Yes. As the Princess of this Realm i know who holds that Magic.“ Everything only became more Complicated, well for Millenia at least.   
„They even knew about the hidden Princess, but not that i am that Princess.“ She said and walked to the Houses waiting for the Guests.   
„Won’t they find out at the Party?“ Red asked worried.   
„Maybe, but i can still lie my way out. Could do that as they asked me a bit.“ The only thing she was uncomfortable with, was how Pupper always seemed to undress her with his Eye-lights.   
_‚Yip Yap!‘_ Raita shot out of the Woods and jumped into her Arms.   
„There you are you little Rascal!“ She said and looked angrily at the little Fox. The others settled down in their Lodgings, while Millenia and Raita returned to the Palace. She sensed someone in the Royal Garden and stopped. Raita bounded away.   
„Raita! Come back here!“ Millenia followed him. She found her little Fox playing with Paper.   
„Huh? So you are into Origami?“ She walked up to the Skeleton. Phyto folded his Paper, before turning to her.  
„It’s Calming.“ She doubted that he needed to be any calmer.   
„May i?“ She asked and he nodded. Raita played with one of his Origami.   
„Don’t destroy it, Raita.“ She demanded and took one of the Papers. Phyto first didn’t notice at all, but soon saw that she was folding one too. After some Time she had a Lotus flower in her Hand.  
„How did you made that?“ Phyto asked and took it from her. She smiled a little.  
„I can teach you.“ She said and took one more Paper. Pupper stood in the Shadows and watched them, as Millenia slowly teaches Phyto how to make a Lotus Flower.  
„You can say what you want. That Girl is not any normal High-Priestess.“ Pupper whispered softly. Raita came to cuddle with the Priestess after a while.  
„Raita? What is it? Tired already?“ She asked her little Friend.   
„Your Companion?“ Phyto asked.  
„I found him in the Forest. Alone and Hungry. I think he believes that i am his Mother, because he was really young as i found him.“ Millenia said and helped the little Fur Ball into her lap.   
„Can i ask you something?“ She looked at him.   
„What?“ She hesitated a moment.   
„Why do you need the Silver of Time?“ Phyto remained silent. She sighed, then hears someone approach them.   
„Here you are, High-Priestess.“ Nero came to the Bench they sat on.   
„General?“ The Woman stood up.   
„The King asked for you.“ She nodded quick, bowed to Phyto and left the Garden. Nero glared at him and then followed here.   
„He, he doesn’t like us that much, hm Bro?“ Phyto gazed at the Lotus Flower Millenia made.

The Party startet as planed. Viper checked out a few things and found a few Competitors. There was good Food as well and he even noticed that Rufiel didn’t wear his Hood up. He noticed four Skeletons who looked like Sanses and Papyruses, but he never saw them before.   
„Something interesting?“ Viper turned around to find Millenia look at him.   
„Just looking around, trying to find out a bit.“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„Thought so. Ready for the Dance?“ Viper was confused.   
„Dancing too?“ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Yes. The King will open the Dancefloor soon.“ Millenia said, as Rufiel came up to them.   
High-Priestess, the King wishes to speak with you for a second.“ Millenia nodded to him.   
„Of course. Till later, Viper.“ She said and walked up to the young King.   
„You wanted to speak with me?“ Lysander nodded.  
„Yes. I wanted to start the Dance and… um… Would you open the Floor with me?“ Millenia looked at him a bit weird.   
„Oh well… Sure.“ Lysander was relieved. After some Time the Announcement for the Dance came in. Lysander was not that of a skilled dancer, but it was alright. Soon Millenia was glued to the Dancefloor, almost all the Skeletons asked her for a Dance, the only two not were Reeve and Cobra. The Party took a while, before Millenia finally could escape it and walked in the Night through the Garden. She was not the only one who escaped the Party. Well at least she found a tall snake with a purple Body in the Garden.   
„That’s new.“ She said and walked slowly up to the Snake. The Snake noticed her and turned around. She smiled at it and stretched her Hand.  
„Hello, who are you?“ The Snake just looked at her, not answering at all.  
„Not telling me, hm? It’s fine.“ The Snake hissed a bit.  
„Really? That’s adorable.“ Millenia drew slowly closer.   
„Such a cute name, Mr. Noodle.“ The Snake seemed to talk with her, as it hissed along. Millenia laughed a bit. Pupper walked through the Darkness in search for his Brother and found Millenia cuddling with Mr. Noodle.  
„Look at that…“ He said amused. She smiled a bit and stroke the Snake. After a while it liftet its head to look at something.  
„Who is there?“ Millenia turned around. Phyto came into view, as he walked up to them.   
„I never saw any Attack who is living, like yours.“ Millenia said and stroked the Snake one again.   
„I never saw someone who could understand him.“ Millenia laughed a bit.  
„It’s not that difficult.“ Mr. Noodle clearly enjoyed the Petting from the Priestess.  
„Ready for Tomorrow?“ She turned to him.   
„Yes.“ Phyto only said. She noticed that he was a Skeleton of few words. Millenia smiled a little.  
„Good. Good night then.“ She bowed to Phyto and walked away. Mr. Noodle watched her. Soon after she left, Pupper got out of his Spot.   
„That was unexpected. She is really cute, don’t you think?“ Phyto fetched the Lotus Flower she made earlier.   
„She is Hiding something.“ Phyto said. Pupper looked at his Brother.  
„Is she? She is just a little Priestess. Cute and really curvy, but not very strong.“ Phyto doubted that. She was Hiding her Thorns. Millenia walked up to the Hall again, soon meeting her Brother.  
„Sister! There you are.“ He ran up to her.  
„What can i do for you, your Highness?“ She said and bowed to him.   
„I wanted to ask you something… Will you use it?“ He looked at her.   
„Yes. If necessary i will call upon her.“ Lysander sighed.   
"Be Careful, Sister.“ She smiled and stroked his Cheek.   
„Always.“ 

Millenia was up early the next day. She walked up the Path to her precious Sea. She had to get Ready for the Competition. A surprise waited at the Lake. Pup and Viper sat near the Water.   
„Well, this is unexpected.“ She said and walked to them.   
„How exactly did you two got here?“ Pup turned around and jumped at her.  
„Millenia! I found the Way to this spot and showed Sans!“ Pup said happily and hugged her tightly.   
„That so? You Two sure are Lucky.“ She smiled.   
„Lucky? Why?“ Millenia looked at the sparkling sea.  
„This Place is guarded by the remnants of Past Dragons. To be allowed here is something very rare.“ Pup looked at her with big eyes.   
„They are not upset, are they?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„They let you come here, Pup. So it’s fine with them.“ She looked up a bit and saw her Grandmother looking happily at them. Millenia sighed softly and freed herself from Pup, before walking to the Water and kneel down. She scooped up some Water and whispered something in a Strange Language, after the Water between her hands startet to shine she poured it over her head.   
„What was that?“ Viper asked, as he watched her.   
„It’s a Ritual for the High-Priestess.“ She said and turned to them.   
„Every day the Priestess has to return here and ask for the Help of past Lives. If the Priestess did some Terrible things the Ancestors won’t agree with, the water let’s her know.“ She smiled softly.   
„What if she had done something wrong?“ Millenia sighed.  
„If she did something bad, the Water will burn her Skin, so that all will know she did some terrible things.“ Viper starred at her.  
„What?“ Millenia laughed.  
„No Priestess would do something bad, so it never happened.“ Viper calmed a bit.  
„We should go to the Fields. The Competition starts soon.“ She said and stood up.   
„I’m really curious about that Grim Reaper.“ Millenia smiled and walked next to him, while Pup hold her Hand.   
„You’ll be shocked.“ She said. A lot of People were already on their way to the Fields.   
„There it is.“ She walked up to a Board with any other Skeleton already reading the Names.   
„Let’s see. The First Fight will be Cobra against Alphys from Swapfell." Viper stood there.  
„So she is the First.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. Second is. You against Undyne from Underfell.“ Viper looked up.   
„I see, already get second Round.“ Millenia giggled softly.   
„Yes. After your Fight is Blue against Reeve.“ Pup was curious.   
„They are like us, right?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, but they didn’t reveal their Kingdom, so don’t know were they are coming from.“ Pup searched vor the Next name.   
„Oh! Edge is fourth Round!“ He said. Millenia nodded.   
"Yes against Phyto.“ Viper searched for one Name in Particular, found it at the sixth round.   
„Fifth is Pupper against the General of this Kingdom.“ Pup was really curious about the Fights.  
„And Grim Reaper against Alphys from Underswap. That could be interesting, that Alphys is a bit Crazy.“ Millenia laughed softly.  
„Yeah. Grim Reaper is too.“ Isral’s new King walked up and started to Speak to the Audience.   
„Welcome dear Guests.“ He started, Millenia could immediately Tell that he was nervous. But his Blue eyes found soon her silver ones.   
„This Competition is nothing like the last, because this Time other Realms will Participate as well!“ The People went silent.  
„To honor the Last King. I will as well grand the Winner one Wish.“ Millenia pressed her Lips together. She hoped that he knew what he was going to do.  
„Well that was all i had to say, so may the first two Fighters come into the Fighting Area.“ A Sans with Black clothes and a green Bandana came to the Field, he had three Scars across his Skull, behind him was Alphys from Swapfell, while the others left the Place to watch them. Rufiel used Magic to make a fighting Area they could go all out in. Millenia walked to Nero, near the King.   
„Is this good? Let them still Wish something?“ Nero sighed.   
„You know how he is.“ Millenia shook her head.   
„He’ll know what he is doing.“ 

Cobra looked at Alphys, as he drew a long Katana, with a Dragon head at its hilt. Alphys growled at him, but he was a Sans after all, so it would not be an easy fight, if he was half as capable as Viper was. Rufiel gave the Signal to start the Fight. But Cobra didn’t move, he waited for Alphys to make the first move. The first few minutes went by, none of the Fighters made the First move. They just waited. Millenia sighed a bit.   
„This’ll take a while.“ Rufiel looked at her. But then, Cobra had enough.   
With a fluid Move he ran up to Alphys and slashed at her. But the Lizard stepped back and countered him with her weapon. Both fighters had the Intend to Kill, but Tactician Rufiel would not allow that. He watched with sharp eyes. Soon both could hit the Opponent and shortly after Magic flew across the Field. The Audience startet to Cheer for the two Fighter. Alphys attacked Cobra, but he moved aside and cut the handle off her Weapon cleanly in two pieces. He used the Speed he had to Kick the Lizard into the Stomach. Alphys backed away to regain some Composure, then called a new weapon, to fight him once more. But Cobra wouldn’t let her. He attacked at a fast Pace to make her yield to him. Finally Alphys sank to her knees too exhausted to attack any more. Rufiel walked up to the Fighting Stage and used a spell to Announce the first winner. Cobra was now a Move ahead. Alphys fought as good as she could, but most Sanses or Papyruses are far stronger as one could imagine.   
Viper stood up.   
„I’m the next.“ He said and got down to the Fighting Stage. Undyne from Underfell was on their way as well. Rufiel stood ready, to announce the Second Fight of the Day.   
„Next Fighter are Viper from Swapfell and Undyne from Underfell.“ The Audience applauded for them. Undyne grinned at Viper, she had no plan to lose this fight. Well, Viper wasn’t going to as well. He got his two Daggers to fight Undyne. The Fish Monster had a lot of Spears to fight him with that. Rufiel drew the Circle anew and gave the Signal for the Fighters. Viper was ready, but from Storys Edge told him, he had to be careful. Undyne didn't wait even a second and attacked mercilessly. Viper dodged as much as he could and even threw a few back at her, before he switched to his whip. All the People looked and cheered as the Two fight for the upper Hand. Undyne threw even More Spears or jumped at Viper, but he had trained all his life with the Queen of his Realm. His whip grazed the Fish Monster as she had only for one second a hole within her defense. Undyne stepped back a bit and grinned at him. He used that to attack her even harder. The Whip connected with her armor and let her flew against the Barrier.   
„Huff… She is strong… Like Edge told us.“ He used the Time Undyne needed to regain herself, to take a breather. He suddenly felt a gaze on him and he immediately knew, that his Brother Pup cheered for him. Viper switched to his Swords once more and attacked the Fish with all his Power. But before Viper could place the Winning blow, Rufiel ended the Fight. Undyne was Dangerously hurt. A Man with glass on his face hurried to her side. Rufiel finally announced Viper the Winner so he would fight that Cobra in the Net round. The Next Fight would be Blue against Cobra’s Papyrus. Reeve was ready, like his brother he wore mostly black and like any other Papyrus he wore a green Scarf. Viper assumed that their world made no difference between Sans being a Judge or Papyrus being one if Swap Universe. Blue came to Viper.  
„Good Fight, Grandma.“ He told his friend.  
„Thanks. Good Luck with yours…“ Blue nodded and smiled as if he had already won. Pup ran up to his Brother.   
„SANS! You won!“ Pup was so glad and hugged his Brother.   
„Of course.“ He smiled a little, like usual his eyes searched for Millenia, but the Priestess was nowhere to be seen. He was a bit worried, maybe something needed her attention. Blue’s fight would soon start.


	8. First Competition Day part 2 (More Fights)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day was still young and a few more Figths waited for the Start. Somethings did get wrong, but Isral's People were very observant and head someone who was in all Situations mostly Calm and new exactly what to do.

Blue’s fight was up next, his Opponent a Papyrus. They stood there ans stared at each other. Blue let his sword appear, Reeve took out a dual Bladed Naginata. Rufiel raised his Hand to announce the Start of the Fight. Reeve had no Intention to wait for Blue to make a move, he attacked immediately. Blue stepped aside gracefully, he had trained a lot of years with the Crazy Alphys. The Spectators cheered loudly, even if they couldn’t decide who to cheer vor. Millenia watched them in her Hiding Place, away from all prying Eyes. She was impressed. Blue was always someone who wanted to gain fame with Instagram, but she underestimated him. He fought bravely against Reeve. Using Magic to gain the Upper Hand, but Reeve was a skilled fighter too. He used his Weapon wisely, to keep Blue away from him, so the Bean could only use his Magic or attack him with great speed. Lysander was really Impressed. He had Time to talk with Blue’s Queen and they grew to Friends really fast. Raita the little Fox sat next to him and watched as well. Blue called his Blasters and shot them at Reeve. He Could escape a few, but there were too Many of them. Hitting the Skeleton hard. Rufiel watched, he had to follow them fast, to deem the Winner in the Right Time. There was a little Time, before Reeve stood up again and attacked poor Blue anew. But the Royal Guard Member anticipated that and counter attacked Reeve. The Barrier Cracked with Blue’s last attack. His magic almost shot through the Magical Barrier, it cracked even more, as Reeve flew against it. Rufiel sighed, and walked up the Stage.   
„The Winner is… Blue from Underswap.“ Rufiel announced.   
Blue turned to his Friends with a big Smile, The Spectators cheering loudly for him, but soon the whole Audience fell silent.   
„Blue! Watch out!“ Viper screamed.  
Blue turned around to see Reeve running up to him. His Face distorted to pure Insanity. Rufiel tried to react faster as the Skeleton. Suddenly the Air grew heavy, like someone filled it with Stones. Reeve froze into Place, unable to Move. The Weapon only inches away from Blue’s Face.   
„Wh… What?“ Reeve growled and tried to Move, but it was all pointless.   
Phyto and Pupper started to Look around. They thought that this was the Silver of Time they were Aiming for, and tried to find out who was using it right now. No one behaved different. Rufiel sighed and leaded Blue away. Millenia stood there, in the Dark and starred at Reeve. Her silver eyes lost all their humanity she normally shows, only the sharp gaze of a Dragon remained. Lysander was relieved, he had feared that something bad would happen, but leave it to his always observing Sister.   
„That was really Close.“ Nero said worried.   
„Yes, but Sister is watching from here Hiding Spot, so no one should find out."  
Nero was even more worried. Phyto and Pupper knew a bit too much. Blue got back to his friends. Reeve finally regained his senses and walked to his Brother, who lectured him sternly. Still no one knew what exactly happened. The King called for a short Break, so that anyone could get drinks or Food, or take a relaxing walk. The Boys started to search for Millenia. They found her soon with the King, talking about something. After she finished, she noticed the Others.   
„Not up for a walk?“ Pup hugged her.   
„We didn’t saw you and got really worried.“ Pup said hugging closer to her.   
„Don’t worry about me.“ She smiled at him.   
„Did you see what happened? That Papyrus suddenly couldn’t move at all! It was so cool!“ Pup said happily.   
„Yeah i noticed. It felt really heavy.“ Viper nodded.   
„What was that?“ Millenia looked at him.   
„The King and i talked about that just now. It seemed like the Silver of Time intervened, before Blue could get hurt.“ The Skeletons looked at her.   
„Silver of Time, so that one who has the Time magic?“ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Yes. There are only two Powers in this Land who are different from others. The Silver of Time is one of them, the other is the Blue of Shapeshifting. An Ability to Change into any animal you wear the Fur of, or have magical tattoos of them.“ She told them about this Powers.  
„Sounds cool. Can you obtain it?“ She shook her head.   
„Not that i know. According to our Legends you have to be born with something called the Gemstone Syndrome, but i could never figure out what it means.“ The Boys nodded their skulls. Soon the Call for Attention got back. The Fight for Edge was about to start.   
„Good Luck, Edge. Be Careful, will you?“ Millenia said and he nodded.

Phyto already was on Stage, waiting for his Opponent. He spotted the Priestess, who once Again talked to the King. Ever since she made the Lotus flower, he always keeps searching for her, even the fact that Mr. Noodle liked her too did nothing against that. Pupper talks about her like some Object, that really annoys Phyto. Yes, she was very sexy and curvy, as Pupper said, but she was Smart too and in any situation very Calm. He remembered her barging into the Throne Room and then being forced to take a walk with them. Her Silver eyes suddenly turned to the Stage, for a second he thought she was looking at him. Maybe she has? But soon Edge came to the Field. Phyto watched him slowly come up. Rufiel had another Magician with him to make an even stronger barrier.   
„Ready?“ He asked and both Skeletons nodded in unison.  
Edge had a Halberd as his weapon. Phyto only stood there and watched him. Rufiel and the Magician fixed the Barriere and gave the Signal for the Fight. The Spectators cheered, but soon the Stage changed. Phyto stood there, armes crossed before his Chest and behind him a large Snake, almost see through. Silence went through the Seatings, as the Snake slithered a bit. Edge knew he had to go through that Snake first. So he focused on it, because Phyto did Nothing. Mr. Noodle was not amused about it and attacked Edge mercilessly. Phyto could relax, his purple eyes searching for something, but he couldn’t find it. Mr. Noodle shot at Edge, but the Royal Guard Member could dodge it easily. Edge noticed Phyto being distracted in search for Something clearly. Edge used it to dodge the Snake and attack him personally. Mr. Noodle was angry about that move and attacked even more. The Halberd shot down on Phyto, but he just easily stepped aside. Mr. Noodle attacked Edge with one of his beams, but Edge called his own magic. Both connected and erupted into one huge Explosion. The Earths shook violently, as the Two Magic’s collided. Mr. Noodle wound its Body around Phyto to protect him from the Impact. Rufiel had to wait until the Dirt cleared. He searched for the Royal Physician, who was nearby if something happened. The King suddenly stood up.   
„Rufiel! End the fight. NOW!“ The Tactician was a bit confused, but immediately did what the King said and ended the Fight, not knowing who won.   
Finally the Dust cleared. Red gasped in Shock. Edge was on the Ground, not moving an Inch. The Tactician called for Caim immediately, who ran up to the unconscious Skeleton. Lysander was Tense, mentally searching for his Sisters Magic. The Physician kneeled next to Edge, but he didn’t know what to do, while the Spectators were silent. Phyto and Mr. Noodle didn’t move as well. The other Skeletons feared something happened to Edge. Caim went pale all of a sudden, starting to shiver in Fear.   
_‚YIP YIP!‘_ The high Pitched Bark of Raita echoed through the Field.  
Phyto could watch Millenia run up to Caim, who was frightened to the Bone.  
„I… Can’t… I… Can’t“ The Physician pressed out of his mouth.   
„Caim!“ Millenia kneeled next to him. First she took a look at Edge, then turned to Caim.   
„What’s wrong?“ Phyto could hear them clearly.   
„I… I… I…“ The Man was in Shock, for what ever Reason. Millenia grabbed his Face.   
„Caim! Look at me.“ Finally his purple eyes focused on the Woman in front of him.   
„A….. Arisa…. i…“ She shook her head.   
„It’s fine. Listen closely now, Caim. Go to my Sea, fetch a bowl of Water from the sunlit Place.“ The Physician slowly nodded.   
„Good, i’ll take over. So go.“ The Man finally was able to Move again and ran away.  
„Raita…“ The Fox jumped to her side.  
„Fetch Red for me.“ The Fox barked and bounded away. Rufiel claimed Phyto the Winner, as he slowly walked up to the Priestess. „Do you need assistance to transport him?“ Millenia turned around to him. „Thank you, but you surely want to watch the next fight.“ His Brother was up next, against the General of the Land. Soldiers came to the Priestess and helped Transport the uncouncious Skeleton away.

Pupper watched Phyto as he came back to him.   
„Got Dumped?“ He asked with a huge grin. Phyto said nothing.   
„It’s a Shame she won’t watch me tear her General apart.“ Pupper said and got up.   
„After all, he touched her.“ Phyto still said nothing.   
The Crowd cheering for the General as he walked up the Stage, a broad Sword on his Back. Pupper went down, after all, he had to Fight. Nero stood there, watching Pupper to come on the Stage.   
„You Two sure are Strong.“ The General with the Blond Hair said.   
„Heh.“ Pupper only laughed.   
„I just have to defeat you, after that, this little Grim Reaper of yours and soon the Silver of Time is ours.“ Nero growled at him.   
„You will never defeat our Grim Reaper. The Name is no Joke.“ Pupper had a different Opinion on that. Even if he never could find out who this Grim Reaper was, soon he would know. He called his Weapon.   
„Then, stop Talking and fight me.“ Nero turned to Rufiel and nodded.   
The Tactician made the Barrier and gave the Signal. Nero drew is broad Sword and attacked Pupper. The Words from the Priestess still ringing in his Head. But he was too Proud to Admit that he would be defeated. Pupper waited for the General, before he countered his attempts. The Crowed mostly cheered for the General. But a few cheered for Pupper, who was not only very agile, but strong as well. Nero felt that within each Strike Pupper could make on his Blade, or his Armor. Nero had never seen a Weapon like Pupper’s, looking a bit like a spear. The General was shocked as Pupper suddenly dissipated and appeared at his Back. But before the General could turn around, the Weapon hit him Hard in the Back and threw him away. Nero felt is Bones ache with Pain and Blood dripping from his Mouth. Pupper just grinned, but Nero was not done just yet. He dusted himself off, gripped his Weapon, but before he could even Compose himself. Pupper appeared before him and struck with his Weapon against his Armor. The Golden Thing buckled into his Stomach and Nero flew once Again. His Back connected with the Magical Wall. Nero needed a bit, until he got his Breathing right. His skin tickling a bit just a second before his Arms startet to Burn. The golden Flames liking high left and Right. Pupper whistled amused. The Man could burn? So he was able to use Magic. Nero turned his honey Golden Eyes at Pupper.   
„You’ll regret what you did to our Late King.“ The General growled lowly. Pupper was sure he meant that Wimp that died, just because they got a bit rough on him. He thought Back on the first Meeting with that wimp of a King, the Tactician who Bravely tried to protect him and then the sudden Appearance of that Cutie. Pupper shrugged and attacked anew. This Time he hit the General with the Intend to Kill, even if he got burned. But that never happened. The Flames went out all of a sudden and the General doubled over. Pupper blinked confused, as the General startet to laugh a bit.   
„You won… My Body won’t obey anyways, and before i Burn down to a crisp… i’ll give up.“ Nero said and wiped away the Blood. Pupper sighed, as the Barrier went down once more. The Next fight was Alphys from Underswap and that Unknown Grim Reaper.

Millenia had done everything she could to heal Edge, but she had to fight soon. After Edge was stable enough, she gave the Rest to Caim and Red. She walked the Hallway down, at the same Time, black Flames engulfed her Body. As the Fire went out, she wore dark Blue Jeans, Boots up to the Knee with Heels, a Tanktop that revealed the Magical Circle that was carved into her left upper Arm. She tied her hair up to a big Knot, so it won’t get in the Way. Two red and Black Daggers dangling on each side of her hips. Alphys already was on Stage. The Cheering of the Spectators almost all for Grim Reaper. The Skeletons anxious, who would walk onto the Stage? Viper’s Eye-Lights widened suddenly, as Millenia walked up the Stage. Alphys looked at her annoyed. Most of the Skeletons thought this a Bad Joke, as Rufiel walked to them.   
„Ready?“ Alphys growled.   
„So you are the Grim Reaper?“ Millenia smiled softly.   
„That is the Name given to me by our Enemies." She said with a calming Voice. Pupper starred at the Priestess.   
„What?“ Phyto couldn’t believe what he heard as well.   
„Well then.“ Rufiel said and drew the Magical Barrier. Millenia stood there and watched Alphys.  
„Give it your all.“ She said.   
Alphys drew a double Edged Halberd and had a psychic Grin in her Face. She didn’t wait for that Woman to draw her Weapon. The Lizard attacked immediately. Swinging the Halberd at the young Woman. It Gave a loud sound, as it went into the Ground. Alphys startet laughing as she heard a soft clicking sound. Millenia stood on top of the Halberd. The Spectators started to cheer even louder. All of Isral knew the Skills of their Precious Priestess. Alphys growled and grabbed her Weapon to throw the Woman off. Millenia did a Backflip and landed on her Shoes again. The longer she dodged each attempt from Alphys the more the Lizard was annoyed. Until she called much more with her Magic. Finally Millenia drew her Daggers. Alphys thought the Woman would just Dodge and then Attack, but Millenia had a different Mind, she just cut through the Magical Weapons with her Daggers. Pup was amazed, like the others, watching the Fight. Millenia had great speed, as she dashed for the Lizard, bending her Body unnaturally to escape the attack and plunge one Dagger into the Lizard’s scaly Body.   
„tsk…“ Alphys growled, but Millenia drove the Second on the Other side, before she jumped back a Bit.   
Her Boots softly clacked to the Ground and the Priestess Smiled, as Flames started to come out of the Dragon Skulls on the Daggers. Alphys was captured within a rapid burning blue Flame. Millenia waited a bit, before she snapped her Fingers, causing the Daggers to return to her Hands once more. Slowly the blue Flame dimmed itself until it disappeared. a loud Thud announced the End of this Fight. The Audience cheered loudly, applauding all the Way. Most of the Boys couldn’t believe what they just witnessed. Rufiel announced the End of the First day and asked everyone to take a Rest. Three Fights would be held on the Next day. Meaning that Cobra would fight Viper, Blue had to encounter Phyto and Pupper would go against Millenia. Pupper started to Laugh. He anticipated great Pleasure to fight the Priestess.   
Millenia was talking with Rufiel as Pup ran up to her and hugged her tightly.  
„Heya Pup, what’s up?“ She asked and turned around. He starred at her with Awe.   
„YOU were Amazing!“ He said happily.   
„Thanks, Pal.“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„That was unexpected… Thought for Sure that Grim Reaper would be a stiff Man.“ Classic Sans said.   
„Surprise!“ She giggled.  
„You’ll be up against Pupper tomorrow.“ Rufiel said, deeply worried.   
„Yeah, those three will be very interesting Fights.“ She said with a Smile.   
„Arisa.“ Lysander stood not far away.   
„Excuse me, Guys. My King is calling.“ She bowed to the Skeletons and walked up to Lysander.   
„You called?“ Lysander nodded and motioned for her to follow him.   
„Sister… I thought about what you said…“ He began.   
„About your… Marriage…“ Millenia was silent and walked beside him.   
„I thought really long and hard about it… but you are right… At this Point Isral needs any Ally it can get.“ She nodded her Head.   
„Already decided?“ The young King shook his head.   
„No… But i have three Man in Mind.“ He said and smiled a bit.   
„It all depends on the Outcome of this Competition.“ Millenia’s gaze fell on the Ground.   
„Of course i believe that our Grim Reaper will bring us the First Place once more.“ He said. Millenia smiled sadly.  
„I’ll do my best, my King.“ She whispered. Lysander was still unsure who to marry off his sister. But he Had Three skilled Skeletons in Mind.   
He thought about Phyto, Blue and Viper. Of Course Cobra had a good Chance too. 


	9. The Three Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Second Day starts, only six Fighters remain. But this day will sort out three of them. In the Meantime the very Smart Tactician of the Dragon Realm thought of the Best for the beloved Princess. A Skeleton perfect for the Gemstone of the Realm.

Lysander was up rather early. His Head couldn’t get any Rest. Something nagged at him, mostly the thought to Marry of his Sister only to gain a Strong ally, bound to this Kingdom as long as Millenia will fulfill her Husbands requests. Lysander sighed, as someone knocked at his door.   
„Come in.“ He said calmly and Rufiel entered his room.   
„Unusual for you to be up this Early, my King.“ The Tactician said.   
„I… Couldn’t sleep.“ The Man walked up to his King.  
„Still thinking about Lady Millenia?“ Lysander nodded, he never could hide anything from Rufiel.   
„Sister is still willing to throw away her own happiness for this Kingdom.“ Rufiel stood there.   
„All the more Reason you should choose the one, you deem worthy of her Happiness, Your Majesty.“ Lysander sighed and looked up at the Still dark Sky.   
„Yeah… I have three in Mind… but can’t decide… Sister is Charming, but still… If i could, i would keep her within our Walls.“ Rufiel sighed slightly. Lysander was always very attached to Millenia. The Woman being the one who Raised him the most and teaching him all about being a Prince of this Realm.  
„Will your Majesty tell me about the Man you deemed worthy enough for our beloved Princess?“ Lysander sighed, after some Time he nodded.   
„Of course. Maybe you can help me with that.“ Lysander turned around and walked to his Table. Rufiel followed.  
„Well then?“ He asked, after his King kept quiet for a while.   
„Of course… I thought about the Skeletons.“ Rufiel looked at him with his Hazelnut brown eyes.  
„The Skeletons?“ Lysander nodded.  
„There are some quiet smitten with my dearest Sister.“ Rufiel nodded, remembering the Skeletons always staying close to her.   
„True.“ Lysander leaned back.  
„I firstly thought about Blue.“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Then Viper, his brother Pup seemed very taken with my dear Sister.“ Rufiel chuckled a bit. Pup always hugged the Priestess close, as soon as he could get near her.   
„Of course. Viper being the smart and Strong Brother would surely agree to this Marriage, alone for Pup being quiet attached to Lady Millenia.“ Lysander nodded. „That’s what i thought to. He would surely take her Hand in Marriage, even if alone for Pup being able to cuddle Sister.“ Rufiel could only agree, but Blue would be a good Match too. He even is Friends with Viper, so Pup could still cuddle her.   
„The Third?“ Lysander sighed deeply.  
„I thought about Phyto. He wants the Silver of Time… But i noticed him searching for our Priestess during his Fight.“ Rufiel sighed a bit and ruffled his white hair. „This is really hard. After all, we all wish the Best for her.“ Lysander nodded his head.   
„Yes, I have to think carefully about it…“ Rufiel nodded his head.   
„Yes.“ Both men didn’t notice that someone was listening to their conversation.   
A deep sigh escaped her lips, as she walked silently away. Now she knew who her Brother had in mind. If she thought about it, she could never decide. Millenia liked them all, even if Phyto and his Brother are a bit odd to her. She walked through the Garden. She had not enough Time to Think about it. Soon the Fights would start to sort out the Three Finalists. Millenia touched her Chest and closed her eyes. Today she would face Pupper and she was quiet sure, that she will be forced to either use her Soul Bound Weapon Sharyu, or the Magic she kept hidden for such a long time. Millenia sighed once Again and looked up to the coloring Sky. If she could Choose on one of these Three her Brother selected, she could lift his Burden, but it was not within her right to Choose. She started her way to the Sea of Souls. After her Daily Ritual she would walk to the Fields. She sat next to the Water, meditating and calming the growling of her Soul. She heard Raita bound to her, barking to get her attention.   
„What is it?“ She turned to the Fox. He came to fetch her for the Fight. She nodded her head a bit.   
„Thanks Raita, let’s go then.“ She scooped the water up and let it flow over her Head, before she leaves the Sea once more. Raita walked next to her through the crystal Streets, until she stopped. She heard hurried footsteps and turned around. Pup bounded into her outstretched arms, knocking her to the Ground.   
„Good Morning, Pup.“ She said with a soft smile.   
„Good Morning!“ He smiled at her.   
„Pup!“ Viper hurried to them.  
„Good Morning, Viper.“ He sighed.   
„Good Morning. Sorry about that.“ She shook her head.   
„It’s fine, Viper. So up to the Fight against the other Snake?“ Millenia laughed softly, as she stood up with Pup.   
„Yeah, but he won’t win.“ Millenia giggled.   
„I wish you luck.“ She said.

Rufiel waited for the Spectators to take their seats. The King already sat and watched as all the Guests came. He noticed his Sister walking next to Viper and Pup still clinging to her.   
„Heh…“ He laughed a bit, as he watched them Interact. Viper was the First to fight. Rufiel waited for the Two Skeletons to come to the Stage. Cobra was the First, waiting for his Prey. Viper walked up to them. Rufiel took a deep breath and summoned the Barrier. Viper let his two Daggers appear. Cobra prepared himself to fight Viper. Millenia was already at her usual spot to watch them, Raita next to the King. Viper took a deep breath, before he attacked the Silent Skeleton. Cobra countered his Attacker and shot his Blasters at Viper. Viper had no intention to lose. So he gave everything he had, to defeat Cobra. But the other Skeleton didn’t want to lose as well, this Competition was his only way to get what he wants. Viper called his Own Blaster, to shoot at Cobra. He had to win, for his Queen, for his Brother. Viper changed to his whip, to get better attacks at Cobra. Together with his Blaster he attacked mercilessly until Cobra collapsed. He could no longer fight the other one. Rufiel nodded. He announced Viper the Winner. Lysander stood up from his Place to applaud him. Millenia smiled a bit in her Hiding Place and clapped too. Pup was the loudest of them all, as he cheered for his Brother. Viper smiled, until he spotted something glittering in the Dark. He noticed Millenia leaning against the Podest the King was sitting, looking at him and clapping. She had a soft smile on her Lips. Up next would be Blue against Phyto. But if Viper was honest, he was not sure if Blue could win against that strange Skeleton. He and his Brother are pretty strong. Viper feared that Blue and Millenia both will be hurt badly, if the Fight starts. He returned to the Others. Edge was still not allowed to leave the Bed, he was hit very hard, but Red had to promise him to watch and report back what he saw. Blue grinned at him.   
„Nice work, Grandma!“ Blue said.  
„Be careful… That Phyto is not to be underestimated.“ Blue nodded his Skull.   
„I know…“ Blue said and walked down. Millenia was waiting for him.   
„Blue.“ He smiled at the Priestess.   
„I’ll be Careful.“ He said, but she shook her head.   
„Of course you will… but i wanted to say something different.“ He looked at her, as she gave him a soft kiss on his Skull.   
„Don’t over do it.“ She whispered in a very Melodic Voice. He nodded slowly, then got to the Stage. Phyto was already there, waiting for the other Skeleton. Pupper watched Millenia walking away. Back to somewhere unknown. Rufiel was not worried at all, as he drew the new barrier. Blue was save, he knew that. Millenia used her other Powers, unknown to anyone except him and the King. Not even the Late King new about this Power. Rufiel stepped back, to announce the Start of this Fight. Pupper smiled, that fight would be short, and then he could fight that sweet Girl. Viper called for his Attack, Mr. Noodle, as Blue got ready with his weapon.

The Crowd grew silent, as the Fight between two Sanses began. All of the Spectators watched nervously. Blue dodge the Attacks of that Snake. He had learned a bit, from Phyto’s fight with Edge. So he was at least a bit prepared, but Phyto thought better about it and attacked himself. Blue dodged as good as he was able, but the Arena was not that big, and most of the Space took that Snake. Phyto attacked him together with Mr. Noodle. The Snake shot beam after Beam at Blue, while Phyto tried to trap him. Blue had almost no chance at all to attack back. Phyto and that Snake were really annoying to him. Suddenly Phyto was in front of him and Blue with his Back against the Barrier. Millenia closed her eyes in her Hiding Place. Now it would get rather ugly. Phyto hit Blue hard against his Rips. Blue escaped before Phyto could hit him once more. Blue felt warm, as if someone would embrace him and ease the Pain. He was a bit Confused, but had not enough time to think about what just happened. Mr. Noodle slapped with his Tail after Blue. Phyto teleported behind him and attacked anew. Two against one was a bad Thing, but Blue felt not that bad, even if Phyto hit him. Millenia stood in her Hiding place, so that no one would notice the Glow, she was giving off. Blue escaped the Attack from the snake, but not the Slap Phyto gave him.  
The Skeleton felt Dizzy and could barely see after the Last hit. Phyto readied himself to attack anew, as Mr. Noodle already attacked. Something loud boomed through the Sky, as a black Thunder shot down to the Earth. Between Blue and the Tail from Mr. Noodle. Phyto stopped, as Rufiel lifted his Hand.   
„The Fight is over! Winner is Phyto.“ He said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Blue starred in front of him. He never saw a black Thunder. The First to reach Blue was his Brother Swapy. The Skeleton was worried to no End.  
„Bro! you okay?“ Blue nodded his Head.   
„Yeah, i feel Fine. I thought it would hurt far more.“ He said, until he saw Rufiel hurry away to some Place. Suddenly the King called for a Break until the After noon. „Something wrong?“ Blue asked confused. The others thought it strange too. Something must have happened, they didn’t notice at all. Pup noticed Rufiel and a very Pale Millenia walking slowly away. Raita bounded after them, stopped a second and turned to look at the Group. Pup looked to the others, but he was worried about his Friend and followed the Fox. The Skeletons brought Blue to the Royal Physician. Red reporting to Edge what he saw.  
„You… feel fine?“ Caim asked. Blue nodded.  
„Yes.“ Caim furrowed his brows.   
„Oh! I see.“ The others looked at him.   
„You had a Spell on you. It protected you.“ Blue thought about it.   
„Viper talked to me, after that Millenia and she gave my Forehead a soft Kiss.“ The others starred at him.   
„Did she protect you?“ Blue nodded.   
„Must be, or?“ Sans looked around a bit.   
„Hey… where is Pup?“ The others searched for him, but the Skeleton was nowhere to be found.   
_‚That was very reckless of you!‘_ Miyaha said sternly.   
"I know.“ Millenia said, as she driftet in the Water.   
_‚What if any one had noticed?‘_ Millenia sighed.   
„I was careful.“ Miyaha growled.  
 _‚This ability is not only dangerous… it is unknown to any one!‘_ Millenia kept her eyes closed.   
„Yes, i Know.“ Miyaha sighed. Millenia would use it again anyways. Even if someone would find out about this.   
_‚Next time… stop it far sooner.‘_ Millenia said nothing. Raita barked to get her attention.   
„What is it, little Pal?“ She saw Pup sitting next to him.   
„Pup? What are you doing here?“ She swam to him.   
„I was worried. You looked so Pale as Rufiel walked away with you.“ He said. She got out of the shimmering Water and smiled at him.   
„Yeah, i forgot to eat Breakfast, that’s why i was Pale.“ She lied to him.   
„Does Viper know you’re here?“ Pup looked at her, that was clearly a No.

She walked with Pup to find the Others. Viper must be sick already. Raita barked and bounded off.   
„Seems like he found him.“ She said, a little later Viper ran to them, Raita with him. The two Skeletons walked with the Priestess back to the Fields. Most of the Spectators were already back in their seats. Viper stopped Millenia.   
„Be Careful up there, okay?“ She smiled softly at him.   
„I will. Enjoy the Show.“ She said and walked to the Stage. Pupper waited for her already.   
„No daggers Today? Or do you give up before we start?“ He said with a mocking Smile. Millenia laughed.  
„No, but i won’t fight with my Daggers.“ She said and stood there.  
„You’ll regret this.“ He said growling.   
„Maybe.“ She said and waited for Rufiel to put up the Barrier.  
The Audience cheered for Millenia. Rufiel gave the Signal. Pupper had his strange Weapon out and attacked. Millenia dodged swiftly, as if she would dance. Today everyone who doesn’t know would learn, why she had that Nickname. Pupper attacked anew, as he heard something whistle through the Air. He jumped back, just in time to get away from a large sickle. He stared at Millenia. A black metallic handle in her hand, at one end was a black Dragon claw attached that ended into a very long Blue and grey sickle. Millenia had her eyes on Pupper, drawing the Scythe back to her. Isral’s Citizen startet to cheer something. Viper and the others could hear it clearly. Millenia had called for her Scythe Sharyu.   
Her Opponent was sure that she would be slow with that large thing. But Millenia handled the Scythe very fast and hit Pupper a few Times with the Sharp Sickle. Phyto watched, he didn’t knew about that Weapon or how it got there. But the Woman was fast with it, like any fighter with a Sword and enough training would be. Pupper had to dodge, as she swung that Scythe at him once again. For a Woman she was really fast, even with those Heels she had on her boots. Pupper teleported away, he had to get away to regain some Composure. Millenia closed her eyes, before turning around and throwing her Scythe at something. No one saw why she did that, only to have Pupper at her Mercy. The Scythe at his neck. She had only to draw her Weapon to her side and it would just slice through him. Phyto was surprised. The Priestess had known to which Place his Brother would teleport and timed her Attack perfectly. If he would attack her now, he would get hurt. He was trapped. Rufiel blinked, then raised his Hand.   
„The Match is over. Winner is Grim Reaper.“ The Crowd cheered loudly.  
„What… just happened there?“ Red asked confused.  
„How did she know, to which Place and at which Second he would appear?“ Swapy wondered. Viper couldn’t say. Millenia smiled at Pupper, as the Scythe just turned into little black and Blue lights and disappeared just like it appeared. Pupper starred at her.   
„How?“ Millenia shrugged her shoulders.   
„I’ve got that Name for a Reason. No one can escape a Reaper.“ She said and turned around.   
„I enjoyed the Fight. Let’s fight some Time again, Little Pupper.“ Rufiel smiled a bit, as she passed him.   
„Well Done… But if you meet his Brother… it won’t be so easy.“ Millenia laughed.   
„I know. If i encounter Phyto or Viper… i have to Give it my all.“ Rufiel nodded. Lysander stood up, His decision who he wishes to marry off his sister got a bit clearer Today.   
„Tomorrow will be the Semifinals. The First Fight will be Phyto against Viper in the Morning, after a good rest and the Aid of our Physician The Second of the Fight will fight against Grim Reaper to deem the Final round.“ The King of Isral said proudly. The Crowd cheered.   
In the Evening Lysander and the Queen of Underswap had a very long Talk. They had already grown closer. Rufiel waited for his King, in the Night.   
„So you already won one Ally?“ Rufiel Asked. Lysander nodded.   
„Yes. Queen Toriel and i came to an Agreement.“ Lysander said.   
„About the Marriage?“ He shook his Head.  
„I Think i know, but i have to talk to the Rulers first, but all this after the Competition.“ Rufiel bowed and left the King to rest. It would be only two Days for him to Decide. Rufiel walked the Crystal halls. He thought about the Skeletons.   
„I think i know who would be the Best Match to marry our Jewel.“ Soon he would talk with the King about that. The Tactician was sure, that he would be the Perfect Match. Caring, Kind, but also Strong. Exactly what the High-Priestess needs and it would benefit this Realm the most. 


	10. Semi Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only Three remained in the Competition. Viper, The Leader of the Royal Guard from Swapfell, Phyto the very strong and Fast Skeleton from Swaphell. Millenia the Priestess with hidden Powers. Who will move on into the Finals of this Fight? What did Rufiel decide and where will the King choose to Marry of the Princess of his Realm.

Millenia was up early, like always. She never was a long sleeper, like her Brother. She stretched and looked at the Waiting fox.   
„Up already?“ Raita barked at her.   
„Yeah, i’ll get Breakfast done.“ She said laughing and walked to do just that. After breakfast she send Raita on an errand. Millenia herself walked to the Sea, like every Morning. She looked at the Glittering Water, it seemed like it was always Sunny at that Place. Raita barked loudly to announce his Arrival. She kneeled at the Sea.   
„Thanks Raita.“ She said to the Little fox and listened to the slow Footsteps.   
„Good Morning, Viper.“ She smiled softly. The Skeleton sat down next to her.  
„Your little Friend dragged me here, did you tell him to fetch me?“ She nodded.   
„Yes. I asked him to fetch you for me.“ She said, not turning her gaze away from the Sea.   
„Today will be a really tough fight. You’re going to Face Phyto…“ She said and scooped up some Water.   
„Yeah.“ She stood up and whispered something. Viper thought it sounded like she sang a song. After that he felt the Water flowing down his Skull.   
„Millenia?“ He was Confused.   
„I’ll always do this for my People, if they go off to war. So why not do it for a Friend?“ She smiled at him.   
„Isn’t it the Same you do every Morning?“ She laughed.   
„A bit, but yet different… I’ll ask for Guidance for myself. But for you i asked for Protection.“ She sat down once again. Raita bounding around, trying to Catch a Butterfly.   
„Thank you, High-Priestess.“ She laughed a bit.   
„Your Welcome, Leader of the Royal Guard.“ Raita barked.  
„Seems like it’s time to go fetch the Others.“ She said and stood up.   
Viper followed and walked back with her and the little Fox. Pup spotted them and ran up to his Brother and the Priestess to cuddle them. Raita wanted to cuddle too, so Pup carried the little Fox with him to the Fields. A lot of the Citizens were already at the Field, too excited for the Two Fights today. Viper was nervous. Phyto was not an easy Opponent. Millenia was worried too, she could not Predict Phyto at all. Of course she had used her hidden Power to Keep Viper safe, if anything happens.   
„I’ll have to go to my King now. Please be Careful Viper.“ She said.   
„I’ll do my best.“ He answered and started to walk up the Stage. Millenia looked to his furry Friend.   
„Raita, will you keep Pup Company?“ The Fox barked at her happily.   
„Thanks.“ She smiled, bowed to her Friends and walked to her King. Rufiel was talking with him about something. Lysander nodding until he smiled brightly. Something is going on there and she really don’t want to Interrupt. She sighed a bit, as Nero walked next to her.   
„Worried?“ He asked.   
„Yes… I can’t get a guess on that skeleton… I doubt that i will Face him today and i still got a lot up my sleeve.“ She said and sighed.   
„So you’ll be facing Viper.“ She nodded.   
„Most likely…“ Nero sighed.   
„What are you going to do?“ Millenia shook her head a bit.   
"I’ll try to find out as much as possible today, but most likely i have to be a real Bad Girl if i have to face him…“ She said and closed her Silver eyes.   
„Well… The Grim Reaper never lost, ever since she was born and the Competition is held….“ Millenia smiled a bit.   
„Yeah… Thanks for reminding me that i am OLD.“ She growled at him.   
„Come on… 5600 Years is Young! At least for us.“ He laughed.  
„Go to hell..“ She said angrily and walked away. Nero sighed.   
„Well… we will see about that.“ Rufiel walked up to him.   
„You made our Princess angry again?“ Nero nodded.   
„Mentioned her Age…“ Rufiel sighed.  
„What ever… You should use the Rest of the Time, because our Princess will be Married off.“ Nero starred at him.   
„WHAT? Why? When? To who?“ Rufiel laughed.   
„You’ll learn it one of these days.“ He said and walked to the Stage.   
„Oh i really hope for the Lucky Guy to make her happy, or i’ll break his Bones…“ Nero growled. Rufiel smiled a bit, he loved it to annoy the General. And that was easy for the Tall Man having a Crush on the Princess.  
„Ready?“ He asked and Both Skeletons nodded their Skulls. Rufiel set the Barrier and gave the Signal.

Viper had his Daggers out, Phyto using that pesky Snake again and was attacking him very fast. Viper needed to win, to make his Request to the King. The one he and his Queen talked about. Phyto had other things in Mind, because he wanted to win himself. Phyto was a fast fighter, faster as any Millenia had ever witnessed, but luckily she could see his movements with her Dragon Eyes. The Growling within her got louder and she needed to calm it. She turned a bit, as the Circle on her Left arm startet to burn and glow a bright angry Red. Viper staggered back a bit, but he felt better as he thought. Of course he knew why, Millenia did that Protection Ritual on him, so the Priestess eased his Pain. He changed to his whip, and tried his best to Beat Phyto. The Longer the Fight went on, the clearer it was to Viper that he would not win. His Armor already torn on some Places. Phyto was a Strong Opponent and fast too. Viper tried one last attack, but the Snake already shot a beam at him. Pup gripped the Fur from Raita a bit harder, making the Fox yelp in pain. Lysander stood up, as the Beam was about to hit Viper head on. Rufiel would never make it to stop the Attack. The Crowd went silent. They all feared that today someone would die. The Beam split apart just before it was about to hit its Target. Phyto stood there, watching something glitter before the other Skeleton. The King of Isral sighed in relief. Viper stared at the small glittering Barrier in front of him. He had suddenly felt hot Inside, before that thing appeared. Was that it? The Protection Millenia gave him? Rufiel raised his Hand and ended the Fight. Phyto was in the Final round. Pup ran up to his brother, the Same did Millenia after her Circle calmed down enough. She hid it under her Long Sleeve Top.   
„Viper!“ She ran past Phyto, a worried look on her Face.  
„Are you all right?“ She looked at him. Pup was almost crying.   
„Yes. I’m Fine.“ Viper said to assure them. Lysander watched closely, what was going on there.   
„Thanks for the Help.“ Viper looked at Millenia.   
„It wasn’t me.“ She said relieved that her Ancestors helped him out.   
„Then Thanks for the Protection Ritual.“ She laughed a bit.   
„Come on, let’s get you to Caim.“ She said. Pup cuddled close to his Brother, Raita whining a bit.  
„Come on you two. Let’s get Viper to Caim and make sure he is fine.“ She said in a Motherly Voice. Pup nodded and walked next to his Brother. Raita bounding in front, to lead the Way. Millenia breathed out, her eyes Closed for a second, before she followed them. Lysander watched the Group go.  
„Seems like Rufiel was right as always.“ Lysander smiled a bit.   
„Well, then that decision is made.“ The Next fight would be in the Afternoon, so the Whole Spectators returned to the Normal Life. Phyto was in the Finals, if Viper would win the Next fight, he had to face Phyto once more. If the Priestess would win, well Phyto would be the Winner either way. Or so he thought, some strange things happened the last Fights he had. Black Lightning suddenly striking, that strange Barrier appearing out of nowhere. To Top things of, that Priestess could call a massive Scythe out of thin air. The More Phyto thought about it, the more he wanted to fight the Priestess. She hid something, that he knew at first glance. But he was not sure what she hid and how Powerful it was. Pupper walked to his Brother, stopped suddenly as he heard something.   
„Good thing our Jewel is with us…“ A Man with Horns said. The Snake Woman next to him nodded.  
„Yes. Some of them would have surely died, if the Jewel of Isral hadn’t intervened." Pupper smiled.   
„Jewel of Isral?“ He never heard of that. Maybe it was connected to the Silver of Time? 

Millenia leaned at the Wall, while Caim looked after Viper. Pup sat there and waited for any News.   
„Seemed like the Jewel of Isral protected you.“ Viper blinked a few Times.   
„Jewel of Isral?“ Caim nodded.   
„Yes. The Strongest Jewel there is found within this realm. A very Powerful Blood Ruby. It is a very Old Jewel.“ Caim said with a Smile.  
„But… how did i get that Protection?“ Viper asked. Caim shrugged his shoulders.   
„None does know how the Jewel selects the one’s it wishes to Protect. But if not for the Blood Ruby, you would be dust.“ That was clear.   
„Caim?“ Millenia looked at him. The Physician nodded.  
„Small Injuries, he will be able to Fight in the Afternoon just Fine.“ Millenia gazed at Pup.   
„See?“ Pup nodded happily. Viper sighed a bit.  
„The Next fight will be against you.“ Caim winced a bit. Viper noticed that.   
„Yeah, will be. Give it you’re all, okay?“ She said and walked out of the Room. Viper then turned to the Royal Physician.  
„Everything okay?“ Caim shook his head.   
„No… To fight against our Priestess is… tough.“ Viper was confused.   
„Why?“ Caim sighed a bit and sat down.   
„The Priestess is not so weak, as she may seem to you… You saw the Scythe?“ Viper nodded his head.   
„This Scythe is bound to her very Soul, so if she ever needs it, it will head to her call.“ Pup listened as well.   
„Then the Priestess possesses very strong Magic. Black and Blue Fire, Black Lightning, she even can control Water.“ Viper remembered the Black Lightning that saved Blue.  
„There is still more, right?“ Caim nodded.  
„Yes…“ Viper sighed.   
„Well, good to know, but it won’t stop me to fight her.“ Raita hunted down his tail, while he waited for the Skeletons.  
„Come on, Pap. We get some Moon Fruit to eat.“ Pup jumped up and followed his Brother out. Caim sighed a bit. Edge watched him closely.   
„I really hope for you, that she won’t call Nemesis…“ The Physician said and walked away.  
„Nemesis?“ Edge wondered.   
Millenia walked the Streets, she was originally in the Search for her Brother, but the King was busy. As far as the Guards told her, he had an Audience with Lilith, Viper’s Queen. The Citizen stopped her here and there to talk with the Priestess. She smiled at them and answered any Questions.   
„Hey, Millenia!“ Blue called her.   
„Excuse me.“ She bowed to the Citizen and walked to him.   
„What can i do for you?“ He smiled at her.   
„You’re up against Grandma.“ She nodded.   
„Worried?“ Millenia smiled softly.   
„A bit. He is after all a very Strong fighter.“ Blue pulled her close.   
„Well, you are too! Even if you hide it.“ She laughed softly.   
„Sorry, old habits die hard.“ She said softly.  
„I’m hyped for the Fight.“ Red said. Blue nodded.  
„Me too! This will be so cool!“ Blue said happily. The Priestess only shook her head. Lysander and Rufiel sat in the Throne Room.   
„So it is Official now?“ Rufiel asked and Lysander nodded.   
„Yes. But don’t tell anyone.“ Lysander said. Rufiel bowed to him.   
„Of course.“ Lysander smiled and leaned back.  
„You’re right. That one will be Perfect.“ Rufiel smiled.   
„I thought so. The Jewel will be in good Hands, seeing that it already chose him.“ The King laughed a bit. Rufiel never let him or his Grandfather down.   
„It’s Time to see Viper and Millenia fight each other. Knowing my dear sister, she won’t let him win, to fight Phyto herself.“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Yes. If Our Princess looses to Viper, the Winner will be clear.“ The King nodded his head. 

Millenia was on Stage already, the Seats filling already. She sat on the Ground crosslegged and waited. Viper came to the Stage, ready to fight the Woman with all he had. Millenia stood up and dusted herself off.   
„Everything we’ve got?“ She nodded.   
„Yes.“ Viper nodded quick. Rufiel came to them.  
„Ready?“ Millenia smiled.   
„Ready as i’ll ever be.“ She said and Viper agreed.   
Pup had Raita on his Lap again. Viper let his Daggers appear, while Millenia called her Scythe. Rufiel gave the Signal for the Fight to start. Viper took a breath and changed immediately to his Whip, only to have more Range. He had to, or he would not be able to get close to her. Millenia dodged the Whip gracefully, or slapped it away with her Scythe. Viper called his Blasters to attack the Woman even more, but each time the Beam flew to her location, she jumped away in the Last second. Millenia staggered back a bit, before Viper noticed her left Arm burning an angry Red. She breathed and Black Fire started to Dance around her slim Body. Millenia raised her Scythe and the Sky started to Rumble. Viper knew what this meant, he remembered the Moment Lightning saved Blue. He dodged easily each black Lightning and ran up to the Woman. He landed a hit against her Stomach and made Millenia stagger back. She huffed and looked at him. The angry Red on her Arm got even angrier and soon the Stage was a mess, with each Lightning hitting the Ground. Viper could dodge, if one would hit him, that would be lethal, what he not watched was the Black Flames. Those Things suddenly flew at him. He used his whip to get rid of those Flames, only to meet the sharp end of her Scythe. Both breathing heavily as the Weapons connected.   
„You’re good.“ Viper said.  
„Thanks, i had a long Time to learn how to Fight… But Sadly, i can’t let you win Viper…“ She said, wearing a sad Smile. He could watch her silver Eyes Change. The Human glimmer she had left her eyes and only Reptile like were left behind.   
„I’m really sorry…“ She whispered as something connected with his Body sharply. The hit was strong and he flew away. The Spectators who weren’t familiar with that Sight of the Priestess starred at the Stage. She stood there, a large black Tail coming from her Body. It whipped left and Right, was very Scaly and sharp. Viper stood up wearily. He knew that she didn’t show everything, after all she was the High-Priestess of a Dragon Realm, of course she would be one.   
„Sneaky.“ He laughed. Millenia sighed, if only he knew what she hid. But she had to hide it a bit longer, otherwise the Fight against Phyto would be over before it even started. Viper composed himself and continued the Fight against the Dragon Priestess. The Cheering from the Crowd grew louder. After some Time the Whip cut across Millenia’s Face, because she was not fast enough to dodge it. She still smiled softly, the Blood dripping down her Face. Viper wanted to use this to breath a bit, but the Priestess wouldn’t let that happen, as new Lightning shot down from the Sky, finally hitting its target. Rufiel raised his hand, as soon as Viper let go of his Whip.   
„The winner is Grim Reaper.“ Rufiel announced proudly. Millenia sank to her knees. Viper was a really strong opponent, and if the Fight would have gone any longer, he had won. Magic was not easy for her, she had to concoct it through the Circle on her left arm, that burned a lot.   
„Good fight…“ Viper said, after he had time to Breath a bit.   
„You’re really strong, Viper.“ She said with a soft Smile. Rufiel hurried to them Both, together with some Soldiers to help him get those two medical Help.   
The next day would be the Final of this Competition. His Sister against the Skeleton Phyto. He was worried. Phyto was a very strong Opponent, but Millenia still had a few things hidden.   
„It seems like the Skeletons will see Nemesis very Soon.“ Rufiel said next to him.   
„Probably, or Phyto will witness the Silver of Time first hand.“ He said, watching the People return to their homes.   
„Maybe Both.“ Rufiel sighed. Lysander closed his eyes.   
„A bit Longer and Viper had won this fight… Sister was very tired from using the Magical Circle carved into her Body.“ Rufiel nodded his head.   
„Yes.. It was a very short call.“ Lysander smiled.   
„But he’ll be even Stronger after this Fight. Wining against my dearest Sister is a great Improvement.“ Rufiel could only agree with his King. Both anticipated the Next Day. That Fight will be very interesting. The very Strong Phyto against the Jewel of Isral. 


	11. Silver of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Day of the Competition. Phyto has to Face the High-Priestess of the Dragon Realm. A Woman far older as any of them and more Mysterious. She has still some Hidden Powers, but will it be enough to defeat someone as fast and strong as Phyto?

Millenia sat near the Sea and meditated. Today was the Day. She had to give all she has to win against Phyto, if that was even Possible. He was strong and very Fast, that she saw with her Dragon Eyes. Miyaha watched the Child meditate at the Sea of Souls. It was very early, even for that Child to be here already. But Millenia was nervous, that Miyaha felt in her Soul. The Growling was almost audible for those, who weren’t Dragons. Millenia’s soul was Excited for the Fight. She still had a lot to lose. Either if she wins the Fight or not. If she loses, Phyto and Pupper would ask for the Silver of Time, so she will leave the Kingdom as a present. If she Wins the Fight and bring Glory to the Kingdom once more… Well the King, her Brother could decide to marry her political to a Prince or a high ranked Soldier, if there is no Prince. Miyaha looked at her sadly. Either the Outcome today, the Jewel will have to leave this Kingdom. Millenia breathed out calmly before she opens her Eyes.   
„Won’t you say anything?“ She looked up to Miyaha.   
_‚What should i say, precious?‘_ Miyaha said and drifted down to her.   
„I don’t know. Good Luck perhaps?“ Miyaha laughed softly.   
_‚I’ll really miss you badly, Precious… Either the Outcome.‘_ Millenia let herself fall into the soft gras.   
„I know… I will miss everyone too.“ She said and sighed a bit.  
 _‚You still could run away.‘_ The Ghost suggested.  
„No, i won’t.“ Millenia closed her eyes. The Fight against Phyto would be in the noon. Miyaha watched her Precious Granddaughter drift off into sleep once More. Miyaha watched her a while, before she heard the Gras shuffle. The Ghost looked to the Entrance, only for the two Skeletons to walk near the Sea. One of them wanted to run up to Millenia, but the Other with the dark Blue bandana stopped him.   
„Let her sleep, Pup. She needs every bit of Energy she can gain.“ He said calmly. Miyaha laughed softly, but only Millenia can see and hear her.   
„Mh…“ Millenia gave a small sound, before she finally woke up. Viper and Pup sitting next to her.  
„Since when are you two here?“ She asked and rubbed her eyes sleepily.   
„A few Minutes ago. We came to search for you.“ Viper said.   
„Did something happen?“ She asked and sat up.   
„No. We wanted to wish you all the Luck!“ Pup said happily. Millenia laughed a bit.   
„Thank you very much.“ She said and stood up.   
„It’s almost time isn’t it?“ She said, soon after that Raita came to fetch her. They walked down the Crystal Streets.   
„Today will be the Last Day…“ She said a bit Sad.   
„Yes, after that, we have to return to our Realms.“ Viper agreed. Millenia knew that this may be the last time they ever saw each other again.   
„But we still have the Phones!“ Pup said with a bright Smile. Millenia nodded her head. But only if she was allowed. That will depend on the Outcome of today. Viper noticed that Millenia was oddly Silent, unusual for the Priestess. He knew that something was wrong, but she had no intention to talk to them. On the Way the other Skeletons joined them, to wish Millenia the best of Luck. She smiled all the Way to the Fields, but Viper had a strange Feeling. That Smile didn’t reach her silvery Eyes. The Seats were filling already.   
„Can i get a moment with our Priestess.“ Rufiel came to them. The Skeletons wished her Luck once more and then left for their seats.  
„Priestess…“ Millenia shook her head.  
„Don’t worry. I won’t lose.“ She said and turned to him. Rufiel sighed.   
„That’s not what i wanted to say…“ She went silent to let him talk.   
„Be Careful. He is a strong opponent and you are still the Jewel of Isral.“ Millenia sighed.   
„Not forever, Ru… After this Competition i am either a wished present or a Political Bride.“ Rufiel nodded slowly.   
„I know… but still…“ She shook her head once more.   
„It is what i was born into.“ Rufiel wanted to say something more, but he kept silent. The Princess was always willing to sacrifice everything she has or was to bring happiness to the Citizens of her beloved Home. She walked up the Stage.   
„Please forgive us, dear Ancestors…“ He whispered. Millenia stood on the Stage, waiting for her Opponent and she knew, this would cost every inch of Power she had within her Body. The Priestess closed her eyes, only for the always present growling to fill her ears. That other Part of her was delighted. Phyto walked up the Stage. He was Calm and ready to fight. Pupper grinned from his Seat. Maybe she somehow won against him, but she will never win against Phyto.

The Barrier was formed one last Time and Rufiel raised his Hand, to start the Fight. Millenia lowered her head a bit, before she whispered something. Phyto could hear it clearly though.   
„And for a moment lost in time… i am finally me.. Yet still i hide, behind this mask that i have become… My blackened heart, scorched by flames.“ She called her Scythe once more and took a deep breath, then turned her Gaze to Phyto. The Skeleton called his Attack. Mr. Noodle hissed at Millenia. She sighed, Phyto was fast, faster as she and Mr. Noodle was something she had to deal with. Phyto attacked her with his speed, she barely could dodge, even if the Priestess was very nimble. He hit her a few times, other times she was fast enough to block with her scythe. It seemed almost that he could teleport. Everyone watched excited the Fight. Mr. Noodle attacked her with his Master and hit her a few Times. The Woman coughed up some Blood, after a heavy blow from the Snake. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. As soon as she did this, the Air within the Barrier grew heavy. It cracked lightly, but Phyto attacked her fast. She opened her eyes, only for Black Lightning to come down hard at Phyto and his Attack. Blue Flames appeared here and there, dancing around her like a Shield to Protect her. The scythe still in her Hands.   
The Magic gave her Time, something she needed right now. But it would not be enough to Stop Phyto and Mr. Noodle. Both could interrupt her before she had the Chance to Finish. The Lightning stopped and Phyto resumed his Attacks to get the Upper Hand. Millenia jumped away, only for Mr. Noodle to hit her Leg very hard. She gritted her teeth together. Lysander watched worried, then noticed something. He heard the low growl coming from the Stage. Every Spectator could hear it as well. Phyto turned around. He heard the Growl to. Millenia sighed and closed her eyes. She had to let it out, otherwise she would just go insane. Black Fog started to leave her slim Body. Her Clothes torn apart in so many Places. She ripped off one of her long Sleeves, to Reveal the Circle that was carved into her Body. Her Silver eyes gazed at Phyto. The Black fog went up into the Air. Phyto resumed to attack at his insane Speed, but before he could hit the Priestess once more a loud screech boomed through the Field. The Skeletons starred at the Dark Biest in the Air. Blue knew that Creature already. The Only thing what made him Confused? Millenia was still in the Stage, separated from the Dragon she once was to collect him and his Queen. Rufiel looked up.   
„Nemesis.“ He whispered the Name in Fear. Phyto looked up as well. A massive Dragon was in the Air, suddenly appeared within the Barrier. Was it the Fog that left the Priestess? Millenia sighed a bit. Nemesis up in the Air would give her at least a tiny bit help to fight this tough opponent of hers. Phyto turned once again to her, leaving the Dragon in the Air to his Attack Mr. Noodle. Phyto resumed his Attack. He had to finish her off, before she could pull off a new Trick. Millenia jumped to the Side, wincing at the Pain in her right leg. The Dragon in the Air opens its Mouth. collecting Black, blue and Golden Fire within its Mouth. Millenia dodged with her hurt leg as much as she could, to gain as much time she needed. Or better the Dragon needed to Charge its attack. Phyto hit her hard once more, throwing the Priestess against the Barrier. 

Her Body hurt every inch, but she still stood up. Millenia was not done yet. She glanced up for a second and smiled a bit. Phyto got ready, as the Air grew heavier, his Body grew heavier. The clank of the Scythes Handle connect with the Stage made a huge Circle appear. The Same thing that was engraved onto the Priestess left Arm. Phyto felt weird, he couldn’t move. He starred at the Priestess in front of him, only to see her silver eyes shine like jewels. Lysander sighed, she used her Time Magic, to gain a little ground. If the Attack from Nemesis would miss, she would lose the Fight. Millenia starred at Phyto. She never really got any attack hitting him. It was now or never, as long as her Body had any Strength left. She gazed up, while holding Phyto and Mr. Noodle within her Time Magic. The Dragon was ready to attack. Rufiel gulped hard, as he saw the Flame coming down on the Stage. Millenia gazed too Phyto once again, as realization hit him. The Silver of Time was right in front of his very Eyes. The Flames crushed into the Stage, blocking out any view the Spectators had. It was a very Powerful attack, but only if there was enough Time to Charge up. Lysander stood up, as well as many other Spectators. But there was still no Sign of each Fighter.   
Rufiel looked up. Mr. Noodle and Nemesis vanished both at the Same Time. Viper was worried, was Millenia alright? Finally the Flames vanished. Millenia supported her Weight with her Scythe. Her breathing was heavy. Everyone looked for Phyto. Who stood there as well. Millenia closed her eyes, it seems she lost to him. But before her Scythe could disappear and she would hit the Ground very hard, Phyto fell first. Rufiel raised his Hand as fast as Possible.   
„The Winner is Grim Reaper!“ He yelled and lifted the Barrier. Millenia sighed only for her Soul Weapon to disappear and the Woman to fall to the Ground. „Priestess!“ She only heard Rufiel yell, but it was so far away, before her mind slipped into the Sweet darkness. Both were brought to the Medical Support, while Lysander announced the End of the Competition. The Skeletons waited for the Dragon King to Finish before they hurried off. Edge was surprised, as both Phyto and Millenia were brought in. Caim hurried around to help them as fast as he was able. After the Competition was closed by Lysander, he hurried off to help Caim. Rufiel was right behind him, even if he was not good at healing, he could still help a little. It took a great Deal of Time for Phyto to Wake up, Millenia still unconscious but heavily guarded by a group of Skeletons and a little furry Fox. 

Lysander used the Time to talk with Lilith once more. He already sealed a Truce with Phyto and Pupper, who already left for their own Realm once more. He had given them a few Magic infused Crystals to help them, with what ever Problem they had. Rufiel was next to him, as he sealed something with Lilith.   
Millenia woke up in her old Room within the Palace.   
„Ouch… how long was i out…“ She mumbled softly.   
„Long enough, Princess.“ Rufiel said calmly. She raised her head.   
„Ru.“ He sat beside her Bed.   
"The Others send regards, but they had to leave. They Said you should text them, as soon as you’re up, Princess.“ Rufiel told her. She nodded slowly sitting up a bit.   
„Please lay down again… You’re Body is not up to it.“ Millenia sighed.   
„I got really at the End of my Power… And just barely won.“ Rufiel nodded.   
„It was very Risky…“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„Yeah.“ She coughed a bit.  
„But…“ Rufiel started.   
„There is not much Time left.“ Millenia nodded her head.   
„The King decided then?“ Rufiel nodded sadly.   
„Yes. As soon as Caim allows it… you are to be married off.“ Millenia leaned back a bit.   
„Thought so. A Prince?“ Rufiel shook his head.   
„ A General. This Kingdom does not have a Prince.“ She nodded Slowly, causing her Body to hurt all over again.   
„As his Highness wishes.“ She said huskily. It doesn’t matter to her, who’s bride she would become, as long as it would benefit her Kingdom. Rufiel stood up.   
„You should Rest now, Princess.“ He said and looked at her.   
„I will…“ She said with closed eyes. Rufiel left her Room to inform the King. He stood behind the Door and Smiled.   
„Do not fret, dear Princess.“ He walked away with a Smile, knowing that she would be in really good hands.   
Lysander was relieved to hear that his Sister woke up at last.   
„Did you tell her?“ Rufiel shook his head.   
„No.“ Lysander knew this would happen. Millenia sacrificing everything once again. But this time was different. He made sure that she would be a happy Wife.   
„Do you think she will hold up her Part?“ Rufiel asked. Lysander laughed.   
„She was excited with my Idea. It seems she has a Teasing streak.“ Rufiel could only Sigh. For that Person to agree eagerly to that evil Plan. The Bride and the Groom would only know that they are Married to one another at the Wedding itself. Rufiel really wished he could be there, when she told them. Lysander sat back into his Throne.   
„Yeah, i really want to know too.“ He smiled evilly. The King really wanted to see the Grooms Face, when his Queen told him that he had to marry politically. Probably the King of Dragons would have laughed. Lilith told Viper that he was Chosen to Marry for the Purpose to gain an Alliance, but she could not tell him who the Bride would be. Viper stood there shocked, before he Bowed to his Queen. After Work he told Pup that the Queen decided to give him a Political Bride. Pup was really worried about that. Viper could only hope that the Bride to be was not some snobby Woman, who wants all the Expensive stuff and would not abuse his Brother. Otherwise War would be pretty soon on the Horizon. Lilith smiled a bit.  
„Don’t tell him Alphys. I want to see his face, then the Bride walks in.“ Alphys nodded to her Queen.   
„But, who is the Bride?“ Lilith laughed a bit. Telling Alphys who the Bride was.


	12. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia needed a lot of Time to Recover from her Fight with Phyto. In the Meantime the Whole Kingdom of Dragons prepared for Millenia's departure to Marry a high ranked Soldier. She still didn't found the Courage to tell the Skeletons about all this, until Blue suddenly revealed that Viper will Marry a Princess he doesn't know. The Heartbroken Princess fell in Love with Viper somewhere inbetween the Competition and was now hurt more then ever, a Happy End far away for her, or so she thought.

Millenia needed a lot of Time to Recover from her Fight with Phyto. In the same Time the Preparations for her Departure went on. She hesitated to tell the Skeletons about her Marriage to someone. Millenia sat in the Garden, sighing again and again. The Ring of her Phone called her attention. The Group Chat was lively as ever, but she hadn’t read it all. A Message from Blue made her stop. He asked Viper if the Queen finally told him about his future Wife. Millenia stared at the Screen. Her very Soul hurting as she reads the Text once more.   
Viper would Marry? Viper wrote back, thanking Blue for telling here, while he had not the Chance to tell Millenia himself. The Skeletons went silent, no one was writing anymore. She smiled sadly, fighting the Tears welling up. With shaking fingers she Typed a Message.   
**‚You will marry soon? Congratulations.’** The Priestess send the Message, still having not the Courage to tell them, that she will marry off soon as well and probably will never text with them again. If her Husband is against her Friendship with the Skeletons. She heard the Sound from her Phone. A Message from Viper yet again, telling them all that he doesn’t know the Bride and his Queen won’t tell him a damn thing about her. He thought that maybe the Future Wife would be some Snob and even Treat his Brother badly. The Others wrote that everything would be fine and the Bride will surely be a nice Girl. Millenia lowered her Head. „Won’t you finally tell them, Sister?“ She shook her Head.   
„I don’t have the Courage…“ She whispered. Her Brother sat next to her.   
„But if you won’t tell them, they will get very worried if you suddenly stop responding.“ She sighed, of course that Dumb Ass was right.   
„Say… Did you know? That Viper has to marry a Princess, because his Realm has no Prince?“ Lysander nodded.   
„Yes. The Queen and i talked about that.“ He said and watched the Sky. She sighed and stood up.   
„I’ll have to help with the Preparation. Good day.“ She bowed to her Brother and left the Garden.   
Lysander watched her, before he started to laugh. Rufiel walked up to him.   
„Is it really wise? She seemed rather Heartbroken.“ The Tactician said.   
„I know it is Cruel, Ru. But the Smile she will give us at her Wedding will be the Brightest we ever saw. It’s worth it, believe me.“ The King said. Rufiel shook his head. He really hoped that his King was right.   
Millenia went to the Seamstresses for the Dress. It was almost finished. Millenia looked at the pure white Dress with the dark blue roses stitched here and there. Her Soul was in pain, but still the Priestess couldn’t find the Courage to tell her friends, that they maybe never hear from her again. The Head Seamstress came to her.   
„Princess. If you may.“ Millenia nodded and they helped her in the Dress. They measured the Dress new and stitched a few more dark blue Roses into the Dress. „Why dark Blue?“ She asked.   
„We were told that dark Blue is the Grooms favorite Color.“ The Seamstress answered. Millenia closed her eyes, only for Raita to bark at her.  
„I know.“ She said, the Dress was tailored once more and Millenia returned to her Room.   
She sat on her Bed, the Phone in her Hands. Raita watching her closely.   
„I have to tell them…“ She said and looked at her Furry Friend. She finally started to Type the Message she feared to Type. Telling the Skeletons that she probably will not be allowed to Text with them after her Marriage. It took a lot of Time for the Skeletons to Respond. Blue asking her immediately who the Groom is, where she is married off to and a lot more. She could all that answer with three single words.   
**‚I don’t know.‘** Pup started to send crying smileys but Viper didn’t respond at all. She sighed and put the Phone away, before she walked to her Window. Taking a look at the Town, she surely would miss this Sight. Raita rubbed his Head at her leg.  
„Thanks, Pal.“ She said. Her Phone starting to ring made her jump up. She hurried to her Bed, only to see that Viper is Calling.   
„Hello?“ She answered the Phone timidly. The Phone Call lasted for a few hours. But lastly Millenia promised to try and get to his Wedding, only for them Both to see each other one last Time. Rufiel stood in front of her door, hearing her voice break as she promised to try and be a guest on Viper’s Wedding.

Millenia never could keep the Promise, because her damnable Wedding was on the Same day, as Viper was about to marry some strange Princess. She sat inside her Carriage with the pure White dress on her Body. She was not allowed to look out of the Window. Rufiel with her just to prevent that.   
„Won’t you tell me…“ She finally asked. Rufiel sighed.  
„Princess, you’ll see in a few minutes. But Believe me, he will take good care of you.“ She closed her eyes. She never got her Brother or Rufiel to tell her, who she was about to marry. But at least she got the Chance to tell Viper, that she won’t be a guest at his Wedding. Little did the Princess know that of course she won’t be because she was the Bride!   
Viper was nervous. He finally would meet his Bride, he was worried about Millenia who was on her Way to meet her Groom. The others were with him, to keep his Head straight. Lilith finally asked Pup to wait for the Bride, who should arrive shortly. Pup nodded and walked out. Lilith had a Grin on her furry Face, she was about to see two shocked faces, if not more.   
Raita was curious and as soon as the Carriage stopped and the Door went open he ran away to bound around.   
„Raita! Come back here!“ Millenia yelled, but Raita didn’t want to listen. He bounded in the first room he found, only to spot a very familiar skeleton who likes to cuddle, as much as the Fox did.   
_‚YIP YAP!‘_ He barked at the waiting Skeleton. Pup was confused as he found Raita bounding to him happily.  
„Raita? Why are you here? We were told Millenia can’t be a Guest.“ Raita circled around him.   
„Oh? Sorry for keeping you waiting.“ Pup looked up, only to see Rufiel, the Royal Tactician wearing a broad Smile, as he walked up the Hall. Pup’s Eye-sockets widened as he spotted the Woman behind him. Millenia walked up the Hall, wearing a beautiful white Dress with dark Blue Roses stitched on the Seems. It looked like the Roses crawl up her Body. She stopped as she spotted Pup.  
„P… Pup? What?“ Rufiel smiled a bit.   
„I wanted so badly to tell you, Princess… But the King would not allow it.“ Millenia was confused. What was the Meaning of this? Pup picked up Raita, who wanted to cuddle.   
„Does that mean… Sans is going to…?“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Yes. The Princess your Brother is about to Marry is none other as the Dragon Princess.“ Millenia blinked a few times. Her Brain finally registering what Rufiel just said. She began to laugh, almost crying before she growled lowly.   
„Oh that Bastard…“ Rufiel stepped back a bit. Millenia lastly composed herself, being the Proud Princess she always was.   
„Well then… The Groom is waiting.“ She said lastly, Raita agreeing to her happily and jumping out of Pup’s Arms.   
„Yes, He surely is.“ Pup nodded happily. He was really worried that Viper had to marry someone he doesn’t even like, but everyone liked Millenia! He took her hand and brought her to the Room, Viper and the others were waiting.   
„Oh Millenia! You look really gorgeous.“ He said.  
„Thank you, Pup.“ She smiled at him, Her soul at ease at last. Rufiel walked behind them, with Raita next to him. The Door opened and everyone turned around to see the Bride at last. Viper couldn’t believe his Eye-lights. The Others starred at the beautiful Bride. Lilith smiled softly. Pup brought the Bride to the Front. Viper finally got together what was going on just now.   
„Millenia?“ She smiled softly.  
„I would say surprise, but i didn’t know either… My King and your Queen sure are Cruel.“ She said softly. Viper could only agree to his Bride. Rufiel watched as the Wedding was held. Lysander could not be with his Sister to see this Happy Moment, he had work to do that needed his full attention.

Millenia and Viper had a wonderful Wedding. Everyone Happy that the Bride was a Kind but Strong Soul and not some strange Princess. Blue made a lot of Pictures, all to go on his Instagram. Millenia laughed as Viper hunted Blue down, after a few more Pictures of the Newlyweds. Rufiel smiled genuinely.  
„It is a Pleasure for my Heart to see the Jewel of Isral happy at last.“ He said, walking to his Princess.   
„To be honest, Ru. I never was really sad. My happiness was always that of my People.“ The Tactician nodded.   
„You’ll be a perfect wife for this Strong Skeleton.“ Millenia smiled.  
„Sometimes he reminds me a bit of Lysander. Needing the calm Support if his Soul is ever in Distress.“ Rufiel nodded and watched the Groom hunt his best friend. „And that Calm support is now in the Best hands we could think of. You did a great Job with Raising the King, after the Death of your Parents… You will do the Best of Jobs with your own Kids.“ Millenia blushed a bit.   
„That… still has time, Ru.“ She whispered embarrassed. Rufiel laughed a bit.  
„We will waiting for the News.“ He said and bowed to her.   
„Leaving already?“ She asked. The Tactician nodded his Head.   
„Yes, the King is still young and after his greatest Support leaving, i have to work even harder to help him.“ She nodded and smiled.  
„Keep a good eye on him for me, Ru. Do call us if anything is amiss.“ She said and the Tactician nodded his head, Viper finally returning to them.  
„Leaving already?“ He asked.   
„I have too, Sir Viper. The King needs me with him.“ The Man bowed to Viper.   
„Please watch over our Precious Princess.“ Viper nodded.  
„I will.“ Pup ran up to the Bride and hugged her, Tears pricking his Eye Sockets.  
„Millenia? Is Raita leaving too?“ He asked.  
„No, That Fur Ball stays with us.“ Pup immediately turned happy once again and Millenia had to laugh softly. The Party went on a bit longer, Viper got the Next day off, to be with his Wife a bit longer. He was still asleep. Millenia already taking over the Household he kept for so long. Her being an early Bird, she was up far before anyone else. Raita was with her, he took over her early habits. She was impressed. Her Husband had done a really good job taking care of the Household and his Brother, even with his Work.   
The Priestess decided to let him Sleep as long as he needed, while she prepared Breakfast for Raita and Kiwi. The Iguana became fast friends with the Fox. Raita being now Kiwi’s Mount. Millenia laughed at the Sight.  
„Okay you two, time to Eat.“ She said and the Fox bounded to her, bringing Kiwi with him. Millenia smiled and collected the Laundry, while the Two Pets ate their breakfast. Some Time later, Viper finally woke up, a bit confused to find the Bed empty.  
„Did i Dream that?“ He mumbled to himself, still half Asleep. He walked out of his room, only to find Millenia ironing all the Laundry she already washed. Raita playing with Kiwi. Viper watched her as she hummed softly.   
„Why didn’t you wake me?“ He asked and came down the Stairs.   
„Good Morning firstly, secondly i thought you could use the Sleep.“ She said with a daring smile on her Face. He shook his skull and smiled.   
„So you took over already?“ He asked and pointed at the Laundry.   
„Yes, i am an early Bird after all.“ She laughed and finished her work.  
„You could wake up, Pup. I’ll make Breakfast.“ She said and put everything away. 

Viper walked back to waking his Brother. It was still a bit strange to him having now another Female in the House. Most of the Times Iris would be here, but now Millenia was too. Pup was happy about that, finally someone to help his Brother and lift some of his Burden. Later that day the Group went shopping, leaving Raita to watch the House. Some of the Monsters still weren’t too fond of the Woman now with the Skeleton Brothers. Well a few weren’t fond of Pup either. Pup on the other Hand, walked happily beside his Brother and his new Sister.   
„Let’s see.“ Millenia was glad that both of them Agreed to help her get accustomed to the new Groceries they had in their Realm. In the Market Pup pulled her away, to show the Priestess some strange Thing.   
„Puddi?" She read what was written on the Box.   
„Yes! Sans really likes this thing.“ Millenia smiled a bit.  
„Is that so?“ She smiled a bit.   
„And what is yours?“ Pup smiled at his Sister.   
„Pizza!“ She laughed softly.  
„Good to know, now let’s find your Brother, before he gets…“ She was interrupted as some Monster walked up to them. She immediately new, they weren’t from this Realm.   
„Look what we found here.“ One grinned at both of them. Millenia sighed a bit and pushed Pup behind her Back.   
„May i help you? You don’t seem to be from this Area.“ She said calmly as ever, some Monsters from the Realm shocked to see Strangers. One of them grind at her seductively.   
„Sure you can. Come with us, Sweety.“ She shook her Head slowly.   
„I have to decline, Sir. My Husband would be against my going with you.“ She said calmly. The Monster growled lowly. He was never declined in his life and this Human Female would not start! She sighed a bit, making her Heel connect with the Tiles with a soft Clack. Then she turned around.   
„Let’s go, Pup.“ The Skeleton followed her, The Strange Monsters stood there. She sighed a bit.   
„Did you use that?“ Pup asked in a hushed voice.  
„They will be able to move, once we reach Viper. Don’t worry, Pup. My Time Magic can’t hurt people, only freeze them into Place.“ She smiled at Pup and walked back to Viper.   
„There you are.“ Viper said and turned to them.   
„Did Something happen?“ He asked. Millenia shrugged her shoulders.   
„Some Stranger asked for Advice, nothing more.“ Pup nodded his head slowly, only to hear the Stranger rampage a bit, after they could move again. Viper noticed the Noise.  
„What is going on there?“ He stepped in Front of his Brother and Wife. Millenia was calm as ever and soon the Strangers found them yet again. Viper stood protectively before his Family.  
„Out of my Way, Bone Bag.“ The Monster growled, he had something to say to that Human Female.  
„What do you want?“ Viper asked with a low hiss.  
„Nothing from you, but that Female behind you.“ The Monster growled. Viper shook his Skull.   
„I don’t think that you have anything to talk to my Wife.“ He said calmly. The Monster growled even lower.  
„Why would a Monster marry a lowly Human?“ Millenia started laughing suddenly. Pup looked at her.   
„Millenia?“ She laughed a bit more.  
„Oh, Sorry, Pup. But it is ridiculous. I’m not even trying to hide my Magic anymore.“ She giggled softly. Viper sighed a bit.  
„Maybe it’s my Appearance?“ She said. Viper sighed. Of course it was her appearance, after all the Dragons trained to look mostly like Humans, if they don’t need their Dragon Shape. Viper exhaled a bit.  
„If this is all. We have some Shopping to do.“ He turned around and walked with Millenia and Pup away. The Strange Monsters growled even more. Those three would Pay for that, but at another Time. After the Shopping they returned home.   
„Rex?“ Millenia blinked a few Times.   
„Yes. He is my older Brother, but an Accident made him to this.“ She turned around to look at the Happy Pup playing with Kiwi and Raita.   
„And sometimes Rex takes over?“ Viper nodded.  
„Yes. He always get into trouble and Pup get’s Hurt… So.. could you keep an Eye on him, while i am working?“ She nodded her head.  
„Of course.“ She said softly.   
„Thanks.“ Viper said and kissed his Wife. She giggled softly.  
„I’ll make dinner then, you have to Work tomorrow.“ She said and stood up, walking into the Kitchen. Viper smiled and watched her go. He was glad, that his Queen and her King decided to let them Marry each other.


	13. Protective Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia found her new Routine in the House as Vipers Wife. The Monsters got used to her, even if she looks a bit to much like a Human. Some Events let her finally met Rex, but the Woman has no Soft words for the Skeleton, only a friendly Reminder not to make her Angry.

Millenia woke up early like usual, despite Viper making her Scream his Name almost the whole night. She crawled out of the Bed and grabbed her Clothes. She got ready for the Day and startet her newly found routine. It has been a few weeks now, that she lived with the Skeleton Brothers. Her routine was easy enough, waking up as normally, making herself ready for the Day, then go down to make Breakfast for the Pets and the Skeletons. After that is done she feeds the Fox and Iguana before walking back upstairs to wake Viper and Pup. Millenia found out that Viper was easily woken with soft kisses to his skull. While he got ready, she woke Pup so they could eat all together. Millenia always made a Bento for Viper to take with to work. While the Boys got ready, she put Coffee, Juice and Tea on the Table. After Breakfast Viper leaves the House and goes to Work, while Millenia and Pup stay at home.   
On Some Days, Millenia and Pup do the Shopping together, on other Day’s she goes alone. The Monsters finally adjusted to her, that took a great Deal of Time. She met Swapy at the Market and talked a bit with him.   
„So? How is the little Love nest?“ She blushed a bit.   
„Stop it, Swapy.“ She said growling a bit. Swapy laughed.   
„When is it time to expect the First Kid?“ She blushed even deeper this Time.   
„I don’t know… It’s not like we ever talked about that.“ Swapy looked at her suspiciously.   
„No? But he surely…“ Before he could Finish this Sentence, she snapped her Fingers and Made him shut up.   
„Don’t you dare…“ She growled. Swapy nodded slowly, until she finally released him. She sighed and shopped what she needed.   
„Going to bake something?“ Swapy asked and looked into her Shopping cart.   
„Yeah, Trying my hands on that Puddi Thing.“ She said and smiled softly. Swapy sighed a bit.   
„You sure are a very caring wife, are you?“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„I’ll try my best.“ She said.   
„Ever since the Wedding heard something from the Kingdom?“ She shook her head sadly.   
„No, but that could mean they are all safe and happy.“ She said and walked the Halls of the Market. At least that’s what she wishes for the most. Rufiel and Lysander never called her once, but it was fine. She was still connected to the Sea of Souls, so if something would happened there, Miyaha surely would have told her by now.  
„What about those Strange Monsters?“ Swapy asked and walked next to her.  
„Never saw them again, but that doesn’t mean they are gone…“ Swapy looked at her.   
„Something on that Mind of yours?“ She nodded her head.   
„Yeah, it was how they looked at Pup… I didn’t like it.“ Swapy knew it.   
„You’re guessing that they search for Rex?“ Millenia sighed.   
„Probably. But if they dare to touch my precious bean, then i’ll tear them Apart.“ Swapy watched her eyes Change suddenly. He knew now a bit about Dragons, they can be very protective of certain things to the Point they would kill mercilessly. Finally they went to pay for all her Groceries and Swapy helped to bring all the Things Home.   
„You never met Rex, right?“ She shook her head.   
„Not until this point, but Viper told me a lot about him.“ Swapy nodded, while smoking as usual. Millenia sighed a bit, sometimes she really lost it, getting angry for no good reason. Swapy stopped, he saw Pup, together with a barking Raita.   
„Uh, oh.“ Swapy said, sensing the Rise of Magic next to him. Pup was confused, those Monsters were back again and they wanted Rex.   
„Come on. Tell us where the Bastard is.“ Pup shook his head, only for Rex to take over suddenly.   
„What do you want?“ He growled, his eye-sockets turned black, his eye-lights golden. Swapy sighed.   
„That… is Rex.“ He saw how Millenia put down the Bags. He wasn’t so sure who was screwed the Most, but he would find out sooner or later. The Monsters surrounded Rex. It looked like he had screwed with them Some time before his Accident. The Monsters were here to take revenge, that much was sure, as they drew weapons. He sighed, as the Air started to crackle. The Sky turned darker with each passing beat of his Soul. Something was going on here. One of the Monsters looked up, only to come face to face with a black Lightning. He just Barely jumped away.

Millenia was walking to the Monsters, the Air around her heavy with her Magic. Black Lightning coming down here and there, making the Monsters jump.   
„I’ll have to ask you nicely, to leave this Skeleton be.“ She said calmly. The Monsters turned around to look at her.   
„Ha, the Human Dirt is back again.“ One of them Laughed.   
„Listen, Chick. We’ll just deal with this Scum, then we will have our Fun with you.“ Her eyebrow twitched.   
„I’ll warn you one last Time. Step away from this Skeleton.“ She growled angrily. The Monster laughed again.   
„You have to wait for your Turn.“ The others drew closer to Rex, who was ready to fight them, even if Pup would get hurt in the Process. Black Fire appeared around him, keeping the Monsters away. Black Lightning came down from the Heaven and crashed into the Earth around Rex. He noticed something different. The Air was Thick with Magic, strong magic. A massive Scythe cut through the Lines of Monsters, as they stumbled back in fear. Rex starred at the Woman in front of him. She was something else, that much he knew. He even knew that she was married to his Brother.   
„Some of you want to know my Scythe better? Then Dare to come here.“ She growled. The Monsters starred at her for a few seconds, before they got it together. „You want it that way? Fine.“ The Leader growled. Millenia sighed a bit, her Scythe ready to draw blood. The Monsters attacked them. Rex had only his Fists, but they would be enough, the Woman on the other hand, swung that massive Thing like it weight nothing at all. Black Lightning and the Fire attacking the Monsters mercilessly. Finally the strange Monsters backed away. One of them Noticed the Change within the Woman’s eyes.   
„B… Boss…“ He pointed to her, getting the Attention. The Leader starred at the Silvery Lizard Eyes.  
„What the…“ The others backed away even further. The Woman growled deeply, something dangerously rumbling within her throat, making a few of the Monsters shake in Fear.   
„Now do me favor and hurry along the Way, never come back near us ever again. If you don’t want to be my next Meal.“ She growled, the Dangerous hum still rumbling within her throat, making the Monsters hurry away in great Fear. Rex starred at the Woman’s back.   
„Now…“ She turned around, still with her Lizards eyes.  
„Greetings Rex. I presume you know some things about me, by now.“ She said calmly, as he watched her Scythe disappear.   
„You better behave, if you take over that Body. If i see you mess around with some Monsters and Pup being hurt in the End. I’ll make sure to be your greatest Nightmare in all your Life.“ She said, the rumbling was still there.   
„Do we understand?“ Rex said nothing. What the Hell did Sans marry? She was Frightening in some Extends that Rex didn’t know what to do. Millenia noticed the sudden Change within Pup and smiled at him kindly.   
„Pup, why are you here?“ She asked him softly.   
„Raita and i wanted to help you with the Shopping!“ He said happily. Millenia cuddled him.   
„Aww, why thank you.“ Raita barked at her.   
„Thanks to you to, Raita.“ She smiled. Swapy was freaked out. That Woman could Change her Mood as fast as Phyto was in the Fights. Pup suddenly grabbed Millenia.  
„Leni?“ He asked, She told him to give her that nickname.   
„Ah sorry… Got dizzy for a moment.“ She said still smiling. Swapy helped them to get the Bags home. Pup noticed suddenly something.   
„Millenia? Why are you hurt?“ She blinked a few times, before she looked down. A large Cut was along her right Arm.   
„Oh My…“ She said, some of the Monsters must have hit her and she hadn’t noticed at all.  
„Let me get the Medical Kit!“ Pup said and hurried to the Bathroom.  
„I didn't notice .“ She said, looking down at the Cut.  
„Let Pup treat it. But another thing. it was the First time i saw you go Dizzy after using your Magic.“ Millenia sighed and sat down.   
„Yeah, i am still not accustomed to this Place.“ She said, soon Pup returned to bandage her Arm.

After all was done, Millenia tried to Make Vipers beloved Puddi. Pup assisted her greatly in the Kitchen.   
„Done.“ She said smiling, Both looking down on the Puddi they made.   
„Sans surely will like it very Much!“ Pup said happily.  
„I sure hope so.“ Millenia smiled. Raita started barking, to alert both of them that Viper returned home.   
„Welcome Home, Sans!“ Pup said happily. Viper wasn’t alone, Alphys was with him.   
„Welcome Alphys.“ Millenia said and came out of the Kitchen.   
„If i had known you would visit, i could have prepared something.“ She said.   
„Don’t trouble yourself.“ Alphys said. Both being lizards helped them to become fast friends.   
„Pup? Did you hurt yourself again?“ Viper asked, as he found the Medical Kit.   
„Uhm..“ Pup said worriedly.   
„I’ll tell you later, Darling.“ Millenia intervened. Viper watched her, seeing a bit of bandages peeking out of her Long sleeve Top.   
„Okay.“ He said. Alphys and Viper talked a bit about work, before the Lizard turned to Millenia.   
"Will we ever get any invitation, if the King marries?“ She asked. Millenia shook her Head.   
„I doubt that he ever will. The King… My Brother is not very fond of Women.“ The Yellow Lizard looked at her.   
„What?“ The Priestess sighed a bit.   
„He is gay.“ It made a bit of sense, after all Millenia was the only Female around the King.   
„That so?“ She nodded.   
„Then we could still get any invitation, i don’t think the Kingdom will judge him for that.“ The Woman laughed.  
„Yes, that is true. But i never heard any News from there, ever since i married.“ Millenia said.   
„Nothing?“ She shook her head.  
„Even after i left the Realm, i am still connected to the Sea of Souls, and there wasn’t any news either so the Kingdom is doing well.“ She smiled a bit sadly.   
„We could visit them. Being Allies i mean.“ Millenia still kept her Smile.  
„If the Queen is fine by it, we could send a message to them.“ Alphys stood up. „  
I’ll ask her Tomorrow. Thanks for the Drinks and Snacks.“ She said and walked out of the House. Millenia started to clean up, Viper joined her. As soon as they reached the Kitchen, he grabbed her Left arm.   
„What happened?“ He asked. Millenia smiled and stroked his Cheek with her free Hand.   
„It’s not that bad. Pup wanted to help me with the Groceries and walked in my Direction. He had a run in with those Monsters back from the Market.“ Viper growled a bit.   
„Swapy and i were on the Way home and noticed it… I… well… got a bit Angry, met Rex and somewhere in the Fight with the Monsters one of them hit me. I didn’t even noticed.“ She said calmly.  
„Let me see it.“ He said worriedly.   
„Sure.“ She sat down and let him undo the Bandages. The Cut already healed.   
„Did Rex…“ She smiled and Kissed his Forehead.   
„Nothing happened to Sweet Pup. I protected them and threatened Rex if he ever dares to Fight only to leave Pup with the Aftermath, he would learn how dangerous i really am.“ Viper nodded.  
„Anything else?“ Millenia thought about the sudden Dizziness that hit her after the Fight.   
„I only felt dizzy a bit after that all.“ He looked up to her.  
„Dizzy? Why?“ She shook her head.   
„I don’t know, maybe because i am still not used to the Monster Realm.“ He nodded slowly. Then he noticed something.   
„What is that?“ Millenia laughed.  
„Pup and i made Puddi.“ Viper walked up to the Dessert.   
„Looks really good.“ She smiled at him.   
„Try it then.“ That Viper did. 

A few Days passed after that and Pup found his Sister snoozing away on the Couch. Raita cuddled up to her.  
„I never saw her Tired.“ He whispered. Millenia was out like a light, sleeping deeply. Pup fetched a Blanket and placed it other her resting Form. He noticed the Door open and Viper coming home Early today.  
„Welcome back, Sans.“ He said. Viper noticed that his Wife was sleeping on the Couch.   
„Did Something happen?“ He asked and walked to the Couch.   
„No, not that i know. I found her fast asleep here already.“ Pup reported.   
„I’ll bring her to our Room.“ His Brother said and raised his Wife carefully from the Couch. Viper brought her upstairs and put her into Bed.   
„Even an early Bird needs Rest sometimes. Good Night, Darling.“ He whispered. Kissed her softly and left the Room. Pup waited for him.   
„She won’t fall ill, does she?“ Pup asked worriedly.  
„Don’t think so.“ Viper said.  
„If she get’s sick, then we change the Date for our Visit in the Dragon Kingdom.“ Viper said.  
„Did they Respond?“ Pup asked. His Brother nodded.   
„Yes, we can Visit them in seven Days.“ Pup was glad to hear that, it would calm Millenia down a bit, to see her beloved Homeland again. The Brothers took care of the Dinner this Time, seeing Millenia still asleep in the Late Evening. Viper woke her Carefully.  
„Everything alright?“ He asked worriedly.   
„Yes. I’m just… Tired i guess.“ She answered him.   
„I noticed yesterday that you lack energy…“ He said to her.   
„Maybe you’ll get sick?“ He asked. Millenia shook her Head.   
„I won’t. Sorry that i worry you.“ She said and stood up.   
„We made Dinner, hope you’re Hungry.“ She smiled softly.   
„I’m starving, well at least i feel like i’m starving.“ She said and walked down with her Husband.  
At Dinner Viper told his Wife, that they could Visit the Kingdom. She was happy to hear that. But the Next days went by almost the Same. Millenia getting up Early as always, but still lacks energy. Getting Hungry, or Tired all of a sudden. Pup was with her all the Time, Checking on her a few Times the Day. Asking Raita to call him if he noticed something going on. Sometimes Millenia felt Dizzy all of a sudden, or really hot or Cold.   
„What’s going on…“ She whispered to herself. Raita watching her.   
„We’ll visit the Kingdom tomorrow…“ She said and petted her Furry Friend. Of Course Millenia had no Fever or other Symptoms that would suggest that she was sick. Only a lack of Energy, Tiredness and sudden Dizziness.   
„I don’t get it.“ She whispered, but even Raita had no Answer for that.  
„Maybe i should use the Opportunity and let Caim check on me.“ She smiled a bit. The Physician had always an answer. Probably this time as well, if Viper would let her tag along. Of Course the Skeleton Brothers were very worried about the Priestess, but Viper agreed that they would Travel tomorrow and of course agreed to her seeking Caim’s Advice. A few Soldier would accompany them, but not Alphys or the Queen. Both had still a lot of Work to do.   
In the Night Millenia cuddled closer to Viper. Sighing softly and falling asleep within his tender Embrace with a happy Smile on her Face. Viper kissed her Forehead. „Hopefully we’ll know what ever drains you.“ He whispered, before drifting of into the Sleep, to join his Wife in some happy Dreams. 


	14. Surprise for the Married Couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viper could arrange a Visit to the Kingdom Millenia was Born in. But lately his Wife was behaving Strange. On the Day for their Visit she started to Throw up. Can Caim, the Royal Physician and Doctor solve the Mystery? What will he tell the priestess?

The Day Arrived that they would visit the Dragon Realm. But Millenia was in the Bathroom throwing up everything she had into her. Viper waited outside, worried about her.   
„Should we really Travel there, Sans?“ Pup asked. The Leader wasn’t so sure about it, but it was too late to cancel it. Finally the Door opens.   
„Are you alright?“ He asked his Wife, she nodded even if she was Pale.   
They had a light Breakfast to not upset Millenia’s Stomach any more as it was already, before they started their Journey.  
„If anything is wrong, tell me immediately.“ He said and his Wife nodded.  
„I will.“ She agreed, before they started through the Portal. It couldn’t bring them directly into the Realm, but Millenia was with them to guide the Group through the Forest. They had a few Soldiers with them, at least for Viper being the Leader of the Royal guard, and Lilith most likely very worried about his safety and for Millenia. Pup walked next to her, to be there if something was amiss.   
The Forest had still very Thick fog, but Millenia knew this Place better as anyone else. Viper insisted on some Rests, as soon as he felt his Wife struggle. It took a while before they finally Arrived at the Crystal Kingdom. It was Lively as ever. The Citizen greeting their Princess and the Skeletons. Rufiel noticed them and came to the Group.   
„We awaited you a bit…“ He broke his sentence, as soon as he noticed the Paleness of his Princess.   
„Lady Millenia! Did something happen? You’re awfully Pale.“ He said worried.  
„She doesn’t feel so good… It Seems like something is draining her.“ Viper said and the Tactician nodded.   
„Let us first proceed to the Palace! Miro fetch the Royal Physician.“ The Solder behind him bowed deeply and ran off.  
„That is why you were so late… You took Breaks.“ Viper nodded his Skull. They Proceeded to the Palace at slow Pace. The King already awaiting them. Rufiel sighed a bit, while Viper send a few Soldiers and his Brother with Millenia to meet Caim. He himself would meet the King. Rufiel watched them.   
„How long is she like that?“ Rufiel asked.   
„It started last week. Her falling asleep during the Day.“ Rufiel furrowed his brows.  
„Something more? Fever perhaps?“ Viper shook his Skull, as they walked to the Throne Room.  
„No. Dizziness, Tired and she lacks Energy.“ Viper told the Tactician.   
„Eating more?“ The Man asked.   
„Not that i noticed. Maybe more often during the Day, but not to Dinner Time or Breakfast.“ Rufiel nodded his head, that sounded quiet Familiar.   
„I see. Well Caim will find out.“ Even if he had a Guess already. Lysander was glad to see Viper finally.   
„You came alone?“ He asked. Viper shook his Skull.   
„No, My Wife and my Brother are here as well, but she wasn’t feeling well so i sent my Brother with her to meet your Physician.“ Lysander furrowed his brows.   
„I never witnessed my Sister to get Sick.“ He said a bit Confused.   
„Well there were Times she didn’t leave her Room, so maybe she can get Sick sometimes.“ He wondered.   
„Your Physician will find out, but on to the Reason we came.“ Viper said and Rufiel nodded. Soon they startet the Reason for Vipers visit and startet talking.   
In the Meantime Millenia was on one of the Beds, while Caim examined her. The Guards had to wait outside, Only Pup was allowed, for him being her Husbands Brother.  
„How long is it?“ Caim asked.   
„Don’t know… started about a week?“ She said. Pup nodded.  
„She falls asleep in the Middle of the Day. Snacks a lot more and feels Dizzy very often.“ Pup said. Caim nodded along.   
„Throwing up?“ Millenia sighed.   
„Today the First time.“ Caim smiled a bit.   
„In the early Morning i presume?“ She nodded her head. Caim nodded and went a bit down. He pushed a bit into her Stomach.   
„Do excuse the Question, Lady Millenia… But when was the last time you bleed?“ He asked and Millenia startet to Blink a few times.   
„Um… Three weeks ago? I should be next week.“ Caim shook his head.   
„No, you won’t.“ She starred at him.   
„What do you mean?“ Pup was confused.   
„Well.“ Caim startet to Laugh.   
„I’ll get something ready to help you with the Morning sickness. You should eat healthy and keep a light workout. Refrain from using Magic, you’ll need it for other Things.“ He stood up and left the Room. Millenia needed a bit until she finally understood what he just said.   
„No… it can’t be… can it?“ Pup walked to her Side.   
„Leni?“ She touched her Stomach. Pup didn’t understand what was going on.

She waited for Caim to finish what ever he had in Mind. While her Hand still rested on her Stomach, her Head wondering what she should tell Viper.   
„Leni?“ She turned to Pup.   
„Yes?“ He was very worried.   
„What did he mean by that? Are you Sick?“ Millenia smiled at him.   
„No, I’m not sick, not in that regard.“ She said softly.   
„I’ll tell you with Viper, Okay?“ Pup nodded his Skull.   
„Okay.“ Caim came back and gave her a small box.   
„Just take one if you feel the Bail rise, it will help to keep your Strength up during this Time. But you should keep a good Rest, some light Workout and eat regularly and healthy.“ Caim repeated and she nodded.   
„I will. Thanks, Caim.“ The Man smiled a bit.   
„Your Welcome. Please don’t hesitated to Contact if something is amiss. You may be a bit away, but i’ll still can look after you.“ He said and Millenia laughed a bit. „Yeah, if Undyne won’t have time to check on me, then i’ll take you up on that offer.“ She said and stood up Carefully.   
They went to the Throne Room, after Caim said it was fine for her to go. The Meeting seemed to be other, because she heard her Brother laugh. One of the Soldiers opened the Door and announced them. Lysander jumped out of his Throne and ran up to his Sister.   
„Sis!“ He hugged her.   
„Are you alright? What did Caim say?“ She smiled a bit.   
„Calm down. I’ll tell you.“ She shook her head. A Maid brought Tea for her and Juice for Pup.   
„So? Tell me!“ Lysander was on the Edge of his seat.   
„Oh for the Love of our Ancestors, will you calm down now?“ Millenia said grumpily.   
„You are a King, not a five year old Child.“ She lectured him. Rufiel started Laughing.   
„First of all. It’s nothing Serious and I am not Sick.“ She said calmly now. Lysander nodded.   
„What is it then, Princess?“ Rufiel asked this Time. She blushed a bit.   
„I…. I’m… Expecting…“ She whispered. Rufiel blinked.   
„What?“ Lysander didn’t trust his Ears.   
„Really?“ Viper was speechless. Millenia nodded a bit.   
„Yes. Really… I’m Pregnant.“ Pup starred at her. Viper would be a Father? Rufiel smiled content.   
„So i guessed right. I remembered that Lady Angelus had the same Symptoms.“ Lysander jumped up.   
„This is great!“ Millenia smiled a bit.   
„We have to Celebrate this!“ Lysander said.   
„I’m sorry, we have to decline.“ Viper said suddenly. The Others looked at him.   
„Millenia was already Tired in the Forest. A Party would only tire her even more.“ She smiled softly. „Viper is right. You can Celebrate without me. We have a long way back.“ Rufiel sighed.   
„I’ll make a Portal directly near the Town, but first you should rest a bit.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Thanks, Ru.“ They talked a bit longer, how her life was with the Skeletons and a lot more. Soon Millenia noticed that Viper was looking on his phone.   
„Blue?“ She asked and the Skeleton nodded.   
„Yeah, he asked why no one was Home. I told him that we are here.“ She Smiled.   
„We should return anyways, it’s getting late.“ Viper Agreed to her. They said their Farewells to the King and took the Offer from Rufiel to Teleport them Near the City. Viper supported his Wife.   
„Thanks… Never felt that dizzy before…“ She whispered.   
„Now you will, you’re not alone anymore.“ He said with a soft Smile.   
„If we tell the Others… This Party won’t be so easily dodged…“ She said softly. She was really tired only from thinking about it.   
„Do you two want to return home first? I still have to report back to the Queen.“ She shook her head.   
"No, it’s fine. I’ll accompany you.“ Pup would come with them too. So the Family walked to the Queen. Millenia learned pretty early that Lilith was very Protective of Viper. Like a Mother would be to her Child. Millenia still was very respectful to the Proud Goat Mother, even if the Queen saw her as a Child of hers as well. But Millenia wasn’t able to visit very often. Only to bring Viper Lunch sometimes. 

Lilith worked through some Papers, but stopped as she heard her Door. Viper returned, but he was not alone. He had his Brother and his adorable Wife with him. Lilith was up in an instant. Rushing to greet them.  
„My Children!“ She grabbed Millenia and rubbed her Furry head on her Face. Viper was shocked for a second.   
„My Queen! Please be careful! Millenia is not feeling well today.“ Lilith stopped.   
„Are you sick, my Child?“ She asked. Millenia had the Sent of nature on her Body, not the Familiar Cinnamon sent, but there was more. Her Sent was different. Millenia smiled a bit, but she was awfully Pale.  
„No, Your Highness. I’m not sick.“ Lilith looked at her.   
„Are you sure, my Child? You are Pale.“ Lilith put Millenia on the Ground, Viper and Pup had to steady her.  
„Thanks.“ The Priestess said.  
„Yes, Your Highness. I’m not Sick. It’s something else.“ Lilith looked to Viper, who smiled lovingly at his Wife.   
„We got the News Today, My Queen. Millenia is in the Second week, maybe Third..“ Viper said. Alphys was Near and heard that. The Queen was silent for a short While.  
„Second Week? You’re expecting?“ She asked and Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. I am Pregnant, your Highness.“ What marvelous News, Alphys thought. Millenia smiled a bit.   
„Great News! Oh such a Happy Day!“ The Queen was beside herself. Viper grinned at them.  
„If it is allowed, My Queen. I’ll report tomorrow, what we discussed. It was a long Day.“ He said and bowed to her.  
„Of course. Hurry Home and get some Rest, My Children!“ Viper nodded and brought his Family Home. Back Home he brought his Wife to the Couch.  
„You should Rest now, we will feed the Pets and make Dinner." Millenia sighed a bit.   
„Thank you, Darling. But it will only getting worse…“ Viper looked at her.  
„What do you mean?“ She leaned back.   
„I remember not much from back then my Parents were still alive… But Mother gave birth to me the Normal… Uhm Human way, i guess… But with Lysander she decided to Lay the Egg, like any other Dragon would…“ He sat beside her.   
„And you?“ She shook her head.   
„I love it too much, to lay next to you in Bed, your Loving embrace… so i will give birth to our Child normally.“ She stared at the Ceiling.   
„But Dragon Pregnancy is a very Complicated Thing… so Excuse me in advance.“ He kissed her Forehead.   
„Don’t worry, My Love.“ He whispered, before he stood up and walked to the Kitchen. Millenia placed both her Hands on her Stomach. She closed her eyes, feeling the familiar rumble from her Soul. Soon she was fast asleep, dreaming of that little she knew about her Parents and that she would make sure, her Children will have both their Parents and a loving Bean of an Uncle.   
Viper wanted to fetch his Wife, after Dinner was almost done, only to find her snoozing on the Couch, her Hands above their growing Child. He smiled a bit, then woke his Wife up.   
„Let’s eat a bit and then get you comfy in our bed.“ He said and helped her up.   
„Good Idea. Will you cuddle me into sleep?“ He laughed.  
„I will.“ The Family ate and then Viper kept his Promise and brought his wife into bed. Cuddling with her until she was fast asleep. He then fished for his Phone. A lot of Messages from the Others. Blue spammed him almost to the end of his Phone. Finally he went through all the Messages, Blue asking if he could come over. Viper checked the Time, it was still early enough, so he agreed to Blue, but only, if the Other would be not too Loud. Blue asked why he had to be silent, only to get the Message from Viper, that his Wife was already asleep. The Skeleton kissed his Wife softly and crawled out of the Bed. Blue came other a little Later.   
„Why is Millenia asleep already? The Day is still young!“ Blue yelled at him.   
„Shut up, Bonehead.“ Viper growled.   
„Okay, i’ll be quieter… so why is she asleep already?“ Viper sighed and Made Coffee for both of them.   
„She isn’t feeling all to well.“ Viper said. Blue starred at him.  
„Is she sick?“ Viper sighed.   
„I thought that at first too… And as i wrote before, we went to the Dragon Realm, there she was with the Royal Physician.“ Blue noddedhis head. Viper sighed. He would know anyways, Viper would only be able to hide it until her Belly starts to grow.   
„What is it, Grandma?“ Blue nagged at him, after he went silent.   
„I’m going to be a Father.“ Blue’s eye-lights went wide.   
„NO FCKING WAY!“ He yelled.  
„Blue! Be quiet, damn it!“ Viper growled.   
„Since then? How long?“ Blue asked excited. „Two Weeks, maybe in the middle of Three.“ Viper said and nipped at his Coffee.  
„Wow You have to tell everyone!“ Blue said, he was so damn excited.   
„Viper?“ A cute whisper came from the Doorframe.   
„I’m sorry, My love. Did we wake you?“ Viper walked up to his sleepy Wife. Of course Millenia was such a Cutie, but now that she was even more Needy because of her being Pregnant and that hitting far Sooner as with normal People. Blue watched her Cuddle up to Viper, as soon as she was placed on his Lap. Falling asleep almost immediately.   
„So cute!“ Blue said happily and took a Picture.   
„Don’t you dare post that on Instagram.“ Viper growled.   
„No, that’s for the Group, Grandma.“ He said grinning like an Idiot. A little While later Vipers Phone gave off a Sound. Only to see the Picture Blue took just now with a Title.   
**‚Look at this Cute Pregnant Dragon and her Husbone!‘** Viper sighed, only to see the Mess starting. All of them don’t believe it, or already hyping the Fact, that there will be a Babybones in nine Months. 

After he had verified the News from Blue and got rid of that Idiot, he brought his Wife back to Bed with him. The next Months would be hard, for both of them. For her because her Body had to make space for the Child and get enough energy to feed them Both and for him because she would have Mood Swings. Viper still smiled, after all it was inevitable, because he made her Scream his name almost every Night. He stroke through her hair, before he followed her into the Bed and a bit later into the World of Dreams. Millenia still was up Early in the Morning, mostly because she threw up everything she had. Most of the Times Viper woke from the Noice and hurried to the Bathroom, bringing the Medicine Caim made for her with a Glas of Water. Most of the Day she could go just fine, other days she was very Cuddly and sleepy. Then the Mood Swings came and every one of the Skeletons had to be careful what they said to her.   
While her Pregnancy moved on, Viper could get the Help from the Two Undyne’s from Underswap and Swapfell and the Two Alphys from Undertale and Underfell. Ever since her Belly started to grow, she was never alone to do the Shopping. One of the Skeletons and Pup were always with her, to make sure to bring them Home safely. Viper was glad that he had such good friends, each of them waiting for the Babybones eagerly. Even the Queen asked more often to bring Millenia with him. Well, Poor Viper was the most Eager of them all. Each Month he got more nervous and excited to Finally meet his Child. The soon to be Parents often talked about Names, but were unable to come to any agreement so far. Mostly because Millenia got hit by the Hormones and startet to Cry suddenly. 


	15. Babybones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally it wa Time. The Pregnancy was a Fight for the Poor Viper, having to Deal with a very Emotional Dragon. Even his Friends, happy that there would be a Babybone, had to be careful. Everyone was very Eager for the Baby to come, even sheduling everything so that anytime one was with the Mother to be, as the Day drew closer.

Millenia was well into her Pregnancy. Only three Weeks until the Child would come to them. She got really heavy with Child, her Belly grew so much. Pup was always near her, in case the Baby decided to come earlier. The Skeletons visited very often, to make sure she was Fine, or she needed to do the Shopping. This Time Boss was with her, he had the Day off.   
„So did you Decide on the Names yet?“ He asked, walking slowly next to her.   
„We have a few Options, depending on the Gender our Babybones will have.“ She said and rubbed her big Belly.   
„Its not that far away, right?“ She nodded.   
„Yes, about Three weeks. Those nine Months really were a struggle for all of us, mostly for Viper having to deal with my Swings.“ Boss smiled a bit.  
„But you both managed really well. Viper told us that you raised the King of Isral, so you will do a wonderful job on your own Children.“ She smiled softly.   
"I really Hope so, Boss.“ They walked through the Market.   
„Surely you will. Still we are all here to support you.“ Millenia nodded.  
„That i appreciate very much.“ They shopped all Millenia needed soon for the Babybones. Boss carried all the Stuff, while she walked next to him.   
„Why so much?“ He asked on the Way home.   
„Alphys from Undertale and Undyne from us did both say that my belly is strangely larger as the Child is grown…“ She said and rubbed her Belly lovingly.  
„Then there is the Feeling i get, It is pretty active since last Month.“ Boss looked at her.  
„What feeling?“ She laughed a bit.   
„That there are Two of them.“ Boss stopped a second.  
„You think you’re having Twins?“ She nodded lightly.   
„Yes.“ Boss went silent. Well her Belly was really quiet Big for one Child.  
„One is Shy?“ He asked and made Millenia laugh a little More.   
„I presume.“ Pup opened the Door, as he heard Boss and Millenia returning.   
„Welcome Home!“ He said happily. Millenia laughed.  
„Thanks, Pup.“ Boss brought the Shopping in.  
„So much.“ Pup said and found the Toys.   
„Oooooh.“ Millenia sat down on the Couch.   
„Huff… your Heavy, my dear Babybones.“ She said smiling, before she yawned. Walking even a bit made her Tired so fast. Raita walked up to her, the Fox grew in the last few Months and was no longer a little Cup, but a grown Fox. Still extremely cuddly and seeking attention. He rubbed his head on her Belly and sniffed, as the Child startet to Kick.   
„Oh.“ Pup and Boss both turning to her.   
„Whats wrong?“ She smiled a bit.   
„Raita woke it, and the Baby started to Kick.“ She said, as the Skeletons could watch her Belly move from the little Kicks.   
„Let me Feel! Let me Feel!“ Pup said and was fast next to her. His Boney hand on her Stomach. The Child kicked his Hand to say Hello, or so Millenia thought. „Ohhhh!“ Pup was so happy to feel the little Babybones so healthy. Millenia laughed.   
„Want to feel it too, Boss?“ She asked, and the Fell Skeleton walked up to the Couch.   
„Won’t it be scared?“ She shook her head.   
„No, this Child will be a Brave one, just like Daddy.“ The Baby kicked once more, as if to agree to its Mother. Boss placed his Hand next to Pup, only to make the Child kick even more.  
„See?“ She smiled, stifling a new Yawn.   
„You should nap, while Pup and i will build up the Bed.“ She nodded softly, almost asleep anyways. Boss and Pup returned to the Bed, while Millenia lied down on the Couch, having Raita cuddle up to her Belly to keep the Child warm with his Fur. Viper came home a little bit later, only to find Boss and Pup still fighting with the Bed and his Wife asleep on the Couch.   
„So you went to buy everything?“ He said and walked to them.   
„Yes! Oh Sans The Baby kicked a lot!“ Pup told him.  
„Yeah, Babybones is very Active.“ He agreed and walked to the Fox and his Wife. Raita looked up.   
„Stay there, Pal. Just checking on her.“ Viper said softly and startet to Pet Raita. The Fox laid down again. Millenia opened her eyes slowly. The Child kicked again, because Viper was stroking her Belly.  
„Did i wake you?“ He asked as soon as he felt the Silvery Eyes on him.  
„No, i slept long enough. It’s Time to make Dinner, isn’t it?“ She pushed herself up a bit.   
Stay on the Couch, Love. I’ll make Dinner.“ Viper said with a smile and Kissed his Wife, before he walked to the Kitchen. She smiled and rubbed her Belly.   
„What a lovely Father you have, my little One.“ Boss was invited for Dinner, before he started to go home.

Millenia helped with the Dishes.   
„You sure it’s fine?“ Viper asked anew.   
„Yes, it’s just a bit of cleaning.“ She smiled at him.   
„But the Baby was very active during the Day.“ Millenia laughed.   
„Yes and it is still very lively. Don’t worry so much, Darling.“ Raita’s barking made them Turn to him.   
„What is it?“ Millenia asked, but the Fox just starred at them.   
„Still hungry?“ Viper asked, Raita only staring at them longer. She walked to the Fox, only to see Pup play with the Things for the Baby.   
„Pft… Darling, come.“ She said and turned to Viper. He came other.   
„Heh, He’ll surely be a great Uncle for our Babybones.“ Viper whispered.   
„Yes he will and that little One really loves him. Always so eager, when he comes to cuddle.“ Viper placed his Hand on her big Belly.  
„When is the Next check up?“ He asked and watched his Brother play.  
„In Two days. Pup is going with me and Classic as well. I think Papyrus wanted to tag along as well.“ Viper nodded his Skull.   
„Good, Our Undyne? Or one of the Others?“ Millenia cuddled with him.  
„Alphys from Undertale.“ He nodded his head.  
„Good, it isn’t that long anymore.“ She nodded and closed her eyes.   
„Come on, Love. Time for you two to go into Bed.“ Viper said and gave her a light Push.   
„Yeah.“ She answered softly.   
Two Days Later, the Small Group were on their way to Alphys.   
„Do you think it will come to the Appointed Time?“ Papyrus asked.   
„Probably not. The Exact Date couldn’t be pinpointed so…“ Sans and Pup walked with them.   
„Could be any day now, right?“ Classic asked.   
„Yeah, could be.“ She smiled a bit.   
„Let’s see what Doc Alphys has to tell us about the Babybones.“ Papyrus yelled happily. Millenia laughed.   
„Yes, let’s do this.“ They walked inside the Lap, only for the Classic Undyne to be there as well. It had taken a great Deal of Time, before the Fish Monster warmed up to a Dragon like Millenia.   
„Last Check up before the Great Day, huh?“ Undyne grinned.   
„Yes.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Then c… come i… in…“ Alphys motioned her to follow. Millenia walked after the Lizard.   
„T… Take a… seat…“ Millenia nodded, she knew that already. Alphys checked everything, while the Skeletons waited outside. After some Time the Lizard came Back, while Millenia got ready to leave.   
„And?“ Classic asked.   
„Th… The Child is in… r.. .right Position… It…. it’s only… ma… matter of Time…“ Papyrus nodded his head. All of them were very eager to meet Vipers Child. After the Check up they walked with the Pregnant Woman to the Market. They needed some Things at home, so they used the Time. Papyrus and Pup were both overprotective and fetched all the Things Millenia told them. Classic suddenly pulled Millenia to the Side.   
„Sans?“ She was confused, as he Stepped in front of her. Someone almost pumped into her.   
„Be Careful.“ Sans growled. The Monster looked at him, then at Millenia and bowed, before he hurried off.   
„I didn't even noticed him.“ Millenia said.   
„Well you’re giving all your Magic to the Child, so it’s natural that you are slower right now.“ Sans said.  
„Good thing i have such great Guardians.“ She smiled. After the Shopping was done, they walked back home. Millenia stuffing her face with Ice cream they just bought.   
„He, good to see you have such a great appetite.“ Classic said. Millenia laughed a bit.   
„Yeah. But… i’m constantly eating… I’m so fat right now…“ She sighed a bit.  
„No your not! You’re still the Beautiful Priestess we met!“ Papyrus said.  
„Thank you to say that, but i have gained weight, just… it’s fine because the Baby needs Space.“ She said and rubbed her Belly. The others nodded their Skulls. It could get sometimes Ugly with her mood swings, but she has them under control most of the Times now. 

Blue visited while Viper was at work, to see how the Dragon was doing. Pup cuddled with Raita.   
„Hey Guys!“ Blue smiled brightly.   
„Hey Blue.“ Millenia came out of the Kitchen.   
„Don’t you have work today?“ Blue shook his Head.   
„No, So i Came to see if you need anything.“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„Not at the Moment, but make yourself at home anyways. I know by now you guys will leave, after Viper got home.“ Blue smiled at her.   
„Right you are, Mommy.“ She smiled at him.   
„It’s nice to know that you all care so much about us, but i still have Pup with me, so you don’t have to take the Day off just to watch over me.“ She said and walked to the Stairs.   
„We would do it anyways. After all it’s the first time ever, that one of us will have a Family.“ She nodded.   
„Just.. give me a moment, i’m right back.“ Blue sat down next to Pup.   
„Raita you got really tall the Past Months.“ Blue said, remembering the little Cup who always was beside his Master. The cuddling Fox barked happily. After some Time the Fox started to get very nervous and paced around the Room.   
„What’s wrong, Raita?“ Blue asked, only to hear Millenia in the Floor above.   
„Blue! Pup!" She was breathing heavily, holding her Stomach with one Hand.   
„What’s wrong?“ Blue looked up to her.   
„M… My water broke… the baby is coming.“ The Skeleton starred at her.   
„Now?“ Millenia nodded slowly.   
„Yes…“ Pup grew nervous.   
„Pup? You and Raita go fetch Viper, I’ll bring her to our nerds!“ Blue fished for his Phone, while he ran up the Stars. Pup and Raita went to Fetch Viper.  
„Bro, code Baby… The Water Broke.“ He yelled into his Phone. They had all a list at home, to know which Nerd would be available, if the Baby decided to come. His brother Told him, that their Undyne had Time.   
„Good, Contact her, Bro… I’m on the Way!“ He ended the Phone and raised Millenia.   
„Mnh….“ Blue was fast down, he had to be, every Second counts now.   
„Don’t worry, Mom. The Magnificent Blue has all in his Grasp!“ He said, while himself in Panic.   
Viper was still at Work, no clue that his Wife went into Labor just now. The Queen was eager as any other.   
„It should be soon.“ She said suddenly.   
„Yes.“ Viper nodded.   
„SANS!“ Viper turned around, seeing Pup and Raita ran up to him.   
„Pup? Did Something happen?“ Pup huffed a bit, he ran so fast.   
„Sans! The Baby is Coming!“ The Queen gave Permission for Viper to go. After all, he would be a Father soon and this was a Great Day. He, Pup and Raita were on their way to Undyne from Underswap. Viper hurried inside, only to hear his Wife scream in Pain. Blue sat outside.   
„Grandma!“ He jumped up.   
„If you want to go to her, you have to use that room first.“ Viper nodded and got ready to Join his Wife. After he was ready, he joined her.   
„Love.“ Millenia was already clammy and pushed as best she could.   
„She is doing great, Viper. Be careful with your Hands though, she has a lot of Power, only to Push the Baby out.“ Undyne said, as the next Contraction came. „That’s good. Push a little more, Millenia. It’s almost there!“ Undyne said.   
„You can do it, Love. I’m With you.“ Viper said and stroked her Hair. Millenia huffed and grabbed the sheets stronger.   
„A bit More, it’s almost there.“ Millenia’s breathing was heavy, just a little time to gain new strength before she had to Push again.   
„There it is!“ Undyne said, holding a little Baby in her Arms. The Child screamed to announce its present. Viper stared at it.   
„No… one more…“ Millenia whispered a new wave of Pain crashing over her.  
„What?“ Undyne took a look and Millenia was right, she had another one Coming. Alphys, who was with them the Whole Time took care of the First Baby, while Undyne helped to deliver the Second one, who hid himself all along. After some time a second Cry rumbled through the Room.   
„Congratulations, Viper and Millenia. Two healthy Boys.“ Undyne said. Millenia smiled a bit, as both Boys were brought to her. The Boys looked both at their Parents, one of them taking hold of Vipers boney Finger, laughing at the Happy sight.  
„There you are you two… Lenier and Vilian.“ Viper whispered. Millenia rested her Head on his Shoulder.   
„You did a great Job, Love.“ He kissed her clammy hair.   
„Rest now.“ She nodded.  
„But they are so adorable, Lenier has your eyes.“ She said and looked at the dark Blue eyes, one of them had. The other had two different Colors, one eye was silver, the other had Vipers dark Blue color.  
„Vilian couldn’t decide.“ Viper laughed and kissed both his Sons.

As Millenia was resting from this Stressful event, Viper took his Sons outside, to show Blue and Pup. Little Did he know that the Others gathered as well. Lenier and Vilian fast asleep after some Milk.   
„Two boys?“ Blue said surprised.   
„Yes, one hid behind the Other.“ Viper told them.   
„But so Cute!“ Pup said happily.   
„Millenia did a really good job.“ Undyne said and walked outside the Room. Viper was so proud. He was a Father now.   
„So Mommy is resting?“ Blue asked.  
„Yes. She fed the Two and fell asleep after that.“ Pup poked one of the Kids.   
„So fluffy." He said with a smile.   
„So the Travel begins new, right? Seeing that the Realm is Eager for these Babybones as well!“ Red said, watching the little Creatures while they sleep.   
„Yeah, I’ll send a Messenger as soon as Millenia and the Boys are Back home. The Queen is very eager as well to meet them.“ Viper said and looked proudly at his sleeping boys. A few Days passend, before Millenia was Home again. Raita was a very Good Babysitter in that time, while the Woman did the Household.   
„Love?“ Viper came home early, als Raita cuddled with the Kids.   
„Welcome home, Darling.“ Millenia said with a Smile.   
„Can you accompany me tomorrow? The Queen wants to meet the Boys.“ he said and walked up to her.   
„Sure can do.“ She nodded along. Pup and Raita entertained Lenier and Vilian. She smiled as the Boys started to Cry suddenly.   
„Wh… wha?“ Pup was shocked.   
„It’s fine Pup, maybe they need to have their Diapers changed?“ She said and the Skeleton nodded and checked.   
„No, still fresh.“ He said.   
„Then their hungry.“ Pup took Lenier out of his Bed and brought him to the Woman. She sat on the Couch, feeding her Boys, while humming a soft Tune. It calmed them both down to hear their Mother sing softly. Both boys yawned after their Meal, soon falling asleep happily.  
„Their so cute.“ Viper said and watched them.  
„Yeah, but they can be a Handful too. Reminding me a bit back then Lysander was still a Hatchling.“ His Wife said with a soft Smile.   
„He Cried for everything, even if he just wanted attention.“ Millenia said.   
„Really?“ She nodded.   
„Yes. Grandmother always said, that i was a very silent Child, even more after the Death of my Parents.“ She told him.   
„Always calm, hm?“ Millenia laughed.   
„Not always. I could be a Storm as well and i loved to hide from them.“ Viper laughed.   
„Mischievous.“ His Wife giggled. Pup watched the Babies sleep.   
„Do you think they can change into skeletons?“ He asked curiously.  
„I think so. Dragon Gene is quiet dominate but i think it will take on the Skeleton streak.“ She thought.   
„So they’re going to be skeleton Dragons?“ Pup asked with wide eyes.   
„Possible.“ Millenia nodded. Viper smiled, his Wife on his Lap.   
„They’ll be Happy ones." Viper still was worried a bit. Of Course Iris could no longer do any Reset, but what if someone would just reset all this, leaving him without Wife and Children. He never talked with Millenia about that, but he should do so, before it happens.   
„Love, can we talk in the Kitchen?“ She looked at him.   
„Sure.“ Pup watched the Boys, while Viper told her about the Resets.  
„So you fear, that someone would just reset everything, leaving you without us?“ He nodded. She thought about it carefully.   
„Well… The Boys and i are not in that Reset pattern. Because i am the Owner of the Silver of Time. But true… you and Pup still be involved.“ She thought.   
„I’ve got an idea!“ Viper looked at his wife.   
„There is something that can prevent this. You remember Caim telling you about the Blood Ruby?“ The Skeleton nodded.   
„He meant me with it. I told you about the Gemstone Syndrom?“ He nodded yet again.   
„Good. I left out a bit. It is originally Called The Gem Eye Syndrom, because your eyes look like Jewels. But it is only a term for Dragons who possess very Powerful Magic. Next time we visit Isral, we’ll stop by the Sea and i’ll share some of my Magic with you and Pup. That way you’re out of the Reset’s if ever one occurred.“ She said and smiled a bit.   
„It has it’s positives to, you won’t die that easily anymore.“ He looked at his Wife.   
„What?“ She smiled a bit. "  
You’re Bones, they get stronger if i share my Powers with you.“


	16. Request of the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia had to accompany Viper to his Queen. She made a Request to the Princess of Dragons. Viper also made Room for a Trip to Millenia's Realm, so that her Brother could see the Precious Twins.

Millenia was up early, because Vilian got Hungry and woke Lenier. She feed them and startet her Day, as both giggled, watching their Mother Move around. She bound her hair up, so the two Mischievous boys couldn’t get it to pull the Hair. Raita had no Problem with them grabbing his fur and yanking at it. Millenia packed the Bag and got the Buggy ready. After that she woke up Pup and Viper for Breakfast. Her Dragon Tail was out more often, because the Boys loved that Scaly thing. they Kept quiet during Breakfast because they entertained themselves with her tail.   
„The Messenger should come Back today from Isral.“ Viper said and bit into the Bread his Wife baked everyday anew.  
„Then we should Plan more Days… Knowing my Brother… He will throw a Party this Time and we can’t escape like last time.“ She said with Closed eyes. Pup laughed a bit.   
„Did you do the Same with the King?“ He watched her Tail wiggle around the Two Boys.   
„To be honest… Yes i did. It was the Only thing that calmed him down enough.“ She said and watched her Boys.   
„Good thing my Wife already has experience with Children.“ Viper said, drinking his Coffee. She smiled and started to Clean up, it was almost Time for Viper and her to Visit the Queen. Of Course Viper had the Day off. Millenia put both Boys inside the Buggy and got the Bag.   
„Done, we can Leave, Daddy!“ She said with a smile. Viper gave her a Kiss.  
„Until later Pup.“ She said and the Skeleton nodded happily.   
„Have fun!“ The Pair walked to the Palace, their Boys laughing and giggling happily in their Buggy.   
„Aww, they have fun.“ Millenia said with a happy smile.   
„Yes.“ Viper smiled at his Boys. Millenia was sure that her Boys surely want to be like their Father someday. Alphys waited for them.   
„So these are the Two?“ She said looking into the Buggy. Lenier watched her with his big blue Eyes, Vilian just laughed.  
„Brave ones, those two.“ The Lizard said.   
„They are like their Parents.“ Lilith said and walked over to them.   
„And so preciouse too.“ She noticed that Vilian hat two different Eye colors. The Proud Queen smiled at those two Babies.   
„Millenia, could we talk for a while?“ Millenia looked up to the Goat Monster.   
„Sure.“ She followed the Queen, while Viper and Alphys took care of the Babies.   
„What can i do for You?“ Millenia asked.   
„You know that i will give the Throne to Viper someday.“ Millenia nodded slowly. Rufiel told her after the Wedding, that she married Viper, because Lilith sees in him the next King.   
„Yes.“ Lilith nodded.   
„Good. Then my Time comes, he will be at his wits ends. You know how this Game works, so i believe that you will guide him through this Time.“ Millenia went Silent.   
„It sounds like it isn’t that far away anymore.“ Millenia whispered.  
„True.“ The Woman thought as much.   
„I’ll do my best to support him, as a good wife should do… but are you sure you won’t tell him? He needs to prepare.“ Lilith sighed.   
„He would refuse… and i am old already.“ Millenia smiled a bit. The Goat Monster was not so old as she was, but the Dragon hat still at least 3000 years ahead of her.   
„With your Boys now born, i am even more assured that he will be a very good King to them all.“ Millenia nodded a bit.  
„I agree on that Part.“ Millenia took the Tea Cup.  
„So… Then do you Plan on Retire?“ She asked, not looking at the Queen.   
„It will take a Few Years more.“ Millenia nodded, it was enough Time for her.   
„I’ll understand.“ Lilith watched the Priestess.   
„Thank you for helping him, when the Time comes.“ Lilith said. Millenia just shook her head.   
„It is my Duty and my Pleasure as his Wife, to support him.“ Millenia said and smiled a bit. After a While Viper came to find them.   
„Love, they are Crying… We can’t calm them Down.“ Millenia smiled and stood up.   
„Did you feed them already?“ Viper nodded.   
„And changed Diapers.“ She walked to him.   
„Did you sing for them? They love that.“ Lilith watched the Pair as they walked off.  
„He’ll do great with you by his side.“ Lilith followed a bit later, seeing Viper holding one Child and Millenia the Other, while she sang softly to them. Lenier and Vilian fell softly asleep to the Sound of their Mothers Voice. Vilian had a firm grip on his Fathers Fingers, while sleeping.   
„See, told you.“ Millenia smiled and put Lenier back into the Buggy, before she freed Viper from the Firm Grip of his Son and placed him next to his Brother.   
„You have a beautiful singing Voice.“ Millenia smiled.  
„Thank you.“ Lilith was sure, with Millenia at his Side, Viper would manage just Fine.

After the Queen Visit and the Message they got from Isral. They prepared for their departure. Millenia blinked as she saw the Soldiers who would accompany them. „So many?“ Viper nodded.   
„The Queen insists.“ Viper said. Millenia sighed a bit.  
„Well, if she wishes.“ Pup helped with Vilian and Lenier. They had to plan three Days at least, because Lysander wanted to make a Party, like she told them. The Way to the Kingdom of Dragons was still a bit, even with the Portal bringing them as close as Possible. On the Way the two Boys fell asleep. Soon they arrived at the Entrance of the Crystal Kingdom and walked the shining Streets. Meeting a lot of People on the Way to the Palace.   
„Gemstone!“ Savya walked up to them.   
„Good to see you again, Gemstone.“ The Amazon Woman said and pulled Millenia into a Bear Hug.   
„Gah! Nice to see you to, Savya.“ She said.   
„Heh, so this is your Dear Husbone?“ She said and freed Millenia to grin at Viper.   
„Yes, this is Viper. Leader of the Royal Guard.“ Savya observed him, until She spotted the Buggy.   
„Oho? What do we have here?“ She said and looked inside, only to find two Adorable little Boys.  
„Who are those Precious Jewels?“ Savya asked. Pup was fascinated about the Tall Woman.   
„Savya, these two boys are Lenier and Vilian. Viper and my Sons.“ Savya looked at Millenia.   
„This is Wonderful News, Gemstone!“ She said and smiled at the Two boys.   
„They will be so brave and Strong!“ Millenia laughed a bit.  
„They will.“ A deep Sigh was heard behind them.  
„Savya, please refrain from keeping the Princess to long away from the Castle.“ Rufiel looked at the Amazon Woman.   
„Oh! My Apologize Royal Tactician.“ She bowed, gave Millenia a little Kiss on the Cheek and walked away.   
„Hehe. Hey, Ru.“ Rufiel bowed.   
„Good to see you, Princess.“ He said with a soft smile.   
„The King is waiting.“ Millenia nodded.  
„I’m sorry, they were all so happy to see us again.“ Rufiel sighed.   
„Of course they are, it has been almost a year.“ Of Course Viper was here a few Times, while Millenia had to Stay at home, but the People still loved her very dearly.   
„Are you going to Visit the Sea as well?“ He asked. Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, i want to show the Ancestors those two and i’ll have to do something there.“ She said. Rufiel nodded.   
„I thought as Much. The Party is Today evening, so you still have two days Left.“ They walked down the Crystal Streets to the Palace.  
„I really hope it isn’t too Fancy or Loud… I don’t want to upset my Boys.“ Rufiel shook his Head.  
„I told him to behave, but… well.“ Millenia laughed.   
„He didn’t. i know my brother far to good. I Knew this would happen. But! Leave it to Me.“ She smiled and patted Rufiel on the Shoulder.   
„Yes, Please.“ Rufiel said. Viper smiled walking next to his Brother to watch his Boys. The Palace was moving like a bee’s nest.   
„This… is bad.“ Millenia said worried.   
„Yes… Yes it is.“ She sighed heavily, before she walked into the Palace. The guard tried to peek at the Buggy.   
„Okay this is Enough!“ Millenia pushed open the Doors. Lysander turned around.   
„SISTER!“ He ran up to her Happily.   
„What do you think you are Doing, Young Man?“ She growled and made him stop.   
„Wh… What do you mean?“ She sighed heavily.  
„Think about it very carefully. All this Nonsense for my Boys.“ Lysander watched her.  
„But… I thought they would like it.“ Millenia shook her head.  
„Lysander, they can’t understand yet. They are a few Weeks old.“ The King lowered his head.  
„I’m sorry.“ He said. Millenia walked up to him and took his Face within her Hands.   
„Listen, Lys. You can throw them a Party if they are older, but a normal dinner to welcome them in the Isral way is more then Enough now.“ She said calmly.

Viper watched his Wife handling the King.   
„She would have been a good Queen.“ He whispered.   
„Yes, she would.“ Rufiel nodded. The Palace lastly calmed down, preparing a Dinner, rather than a Party. Lysander and Millenia stood on the Balcony, having some Time for Siblings.   
„So? You’ll be Queen in about four Years.“ She stopped a moment.  
„What?“ Lysander blinked.  
„Lilith didn’t tell you? She will retire in four years and make Viper the new King.“ She looked down into the Garden.   
„She told me some Time ago, but not then she will Retire… didn’t thought it will be so soon…“ Lysander looked up to the darkening Sky.   
„He’ll do fine. He has you with him.“ Millenia sighed a bit.   
„Maybe… I really had hoped that my Sons would grow up Normally and not Playing this Damnable Game of Thrones…“ Lysander turned to her.   
„They’ll be fine. They have the best Mother any Child could wish for and a reliable and Strong Father!“ Lysander smiled at his Sister.   
„You know, Sis… When i look at you two… It reminds me about the Storys Grandmother told us… You two are like Mum and Dad.“ He turned to the Garden once More.   
„Are we?“ She asked.   
„I think so. We never met them, but what Grandmother told us… i think they were just like you two.“ Lysander smiled a bit.  
„I’m sure they would be so proud of you.“ Millenia shook her head.   
„They would be very proud of you too, Lys. You did a Great job as the King.“ He laughed.   
„Glad to hear that, but it is all thanks to you. You punched all the Knowledge i need into my Brain.“ The Siblings laughed.  
„I noticed that one Boy has two Eye Colors.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes, Vilian. I think he got my Time Magic.“ She said and looked up to the Moon. Lysander remembered the Time his sister still had her Ruby Red Eyes. It feels like it was so long ago.   
„So? How is it going with your Allies?“ She asked.   
„Good, very good so to speak.“ He said and smiled. They wanted to talk a bit Longer, but the Cries from the Boys interrupted them.  
„Sounds like their wet.“ Lysander suggested. Millenia laughed.   
„Or Hungry.“ They returned to the Dinner Hall. Viper rocking Lenier, Pup feeding Vilian.   
„Are they upset?“ Lysander asked.   
„Probably Hungry and Tired. I changed them a few minutes ago.“ Viper said, rocking his Son lovingly. Rufiel smiled a bit, letting his Book glow. Small colorful lights danced in the Air, getting the Attention from Lenier immediately.  
„Pretty!“ Pup said amazed. Millenia started to sing softly to the Dancing lights. Lysander smiled. He thought back as he was very Young. His Sister always sang him into sleep.   
„It feels like back then… Grandmother trying to calm me, only for you to sing.“ He said smiling all the While. Both Boys fell asleep softly.   
„Well it works.“ She said and kissed her four boys softly on the Forehead.   
„Oh? Me too?“ Pup said with big eyes.   
„Of course. Your My Family too, Precious Pup.“ Lysander laughed softly.   
„We should call it a night.“ Rufiel suggested. The Tactician called for the Maids to guide the Guests to their rooms. Viper sat on the Bed, waiting for his Wife. She brushed her long hair.  
„He thinks we are like your Parents?“ Millenia nodded her head.  
„Yes. We only know stories about them.“ She finished and walked to him.  
„They still sound lovely.“ Viper said, pulling his wife onto his Lap. He started to stroke her soft skin, kissing her Throat and biting softly.  
„Mhn… Viper… I’m still very sensitive…“ She whispered.   
„I know.“ He said with a smile.  
„And you have to be silent too, or you’ll wake the Boys.“ He said only to lick her soft Skin up and down. The Night was short once more, for both of them.

They slept a bit longer this Time, until the Boys woke them because they were wet and hungry. Millenia and Viper changed them and feed them.   
„So today you wanted to Visit the Sea and the Market, right?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. The Sea to Share my Magic with you and the Market because we have to get our Hands on some Fruits!“ He laughed.   
„Okay. We’ll do that.“ She smiled. They got Ready to go and collected Pup to go to the Sea. The Sea glittered in the Sun, like it always had, making the Boys laugh with glee. Millenia walked up to the Sea.   
„Lady Miyaha.“ She called out to Someone. Viper and Pup didn’t thought they would see someone, but a Woman appeared on the Surface of the Water. She was Beautiful und looked a bit like Millenia, but that Woman was a Ghost with clear Blue eyes.   
_‚Precious. What can this old Soul do for you?’_ Millenia bowed to the Woman.  
„Lady Miyaha, i came to Share my Power with My Husband and his Brother and to Introduce my Children to my Ancestors.“ Miyaha looked at her.   
_‚Is that so. Then let us first welcome your Children.’_ Miyaha said. Viper and Pup brought the Boys near the Water.   
„These are Lenier and Vilian.“ Millenia said, and Miyaha drew closer to look at them.   
_‚Such precious Jewels.‘_ The Ghost said and smiled at the Boys.  
 _‚Now to the Other Matter. You want to share your Power with those Two?’_ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Yes, Lady Miyaha.“ The Ghost sighed a bit.   
_‚Well then… Come to the Middle of the See, you Two, stay there.‘_ The Ghost ordered. Millenia pulled off her Shoes and startet to Walk on the Surface, as if it was Ice. Viper and Pup watched her. Miyaha flew up a bit and driftet over the Sea.   
_‚The Price to share your Power with them was Payed a long time ago.‘_ Miyaha said suddenly. Millenia looked up to her. She came down to her and took her hands. _‚Ready?‘_ Millenia nodded, she felt never more ready. Miyaha sighed and closed her Eyes. The Air got heavy with Magic, before a bright light came from the Middle of the Sea.   
_‚Done. I also shared a bit more with your Children.’_ Millenia smiled at her.  
„Thank you, Lady Miyaha.“ The Grandmother smiled at her.   
_‚Not at all.‘_ Miyaha looked back to Viper and Pup.   
_‚You two remind me so much of my Daughter and her Husband.‘_ Millenia shook her head.   
„Lys said the Same, from the Stories you told us about them.“ Miyaha smiled.  
 _‚True… Your Mother was a very Caring and Calm Dragon. Always knew what the other needed and your Father? He was Strong, reliable and a very Good Father. Both of them would be so Proud to see you two.’_ Miyaha Said with a smile. Viper said Nothing. Miyaha smiled, then Millenia returned to her Skeletons.   
„Thank you, Lady Miyaha.“ Millenia bowed to her and then the little Family went to the Market, to shop for the Fruits they wanted. It took them a While, because Millenia had to talk to so many People. The Third day was just a day for them to Relax. Millenia and Viper using all those Eager Babysitters to have some Time for the two of them. It was great to have a day only for the married Couple. They even went into one of the Hotsprings Isral had. The Family came home happy and relaxed to start the Stressful days with new Energie.


	17. Wifenapped?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone took Millenia away, after she went Shopping alone. Viper and his Friends did Everything to get the Mother back to her Children, only to learn, that Viper is Protected by something very Dangerous.

Millenia wrote a List, Viper was at work as Usual and Pup played with the Boys. Raita the Faithful Guardian Fox watched over them. Millenia smiled warmly at the Sight.   
„Pup, Can you watch the Boys? I’ll do the Shopping.“ Pup nodded.  
„Will do.“ He said happily. Millenia laughed and grabbed her Purse. She walked down the Street to the Market, but she had the Feeling someone was Following her. Millenia stopped and turned around, but there was nothing suspicious.   
„What the…“ She shook her Head. The Growling within her told her that she must be right, someone was there. She touched her Pendant and started walking again. If she would stay within a lot of People, they would probably not Dare to do something, right? She walked the Streets along, the Feeling of being followed far stronger than Before. The Growling from her Soul getting louder. She suddenly felt a little Prick on her Neck.   
„Wha?“ She looked around, did a mosquito got her? But before she could register fully what happened, everything went dark. The Growling of her Soul far more Present.  
„Got her.“ She heard a Voice, but it sounded so far away.  
„Keep her drugged, we don’t want to face her.“ They brought the unconscious Woman into their Hidden Spot. Bounding her arms and Legs, so even if the Drugs went off, she could not move.   
„Heheheh. Finally we got her.“ A man with White Hair and deep purple Eyes looked down at Millenia.   
„Took a while to find you, Princess.“ He growled lowly.   
„With her here, War will be soon on the Horizon.“ He started to laugh.   
„That stupid asshole took great Pains to hide his preciouse Jewel this time… But i still found her.“ The Man laughed. A young Man walked up to him.   
„Lord Grima? Isn’t it strange, that he would hide the Princess so far away from the Dragon Realm?“ He asked. Grima looked at him angered.  
„Of course that Idiot would hide her far away!“ The young Man backed away, bowing deeply.   
„O… Of course…“ He whispered.   
„Her Guards should catch up to her missing soon. Then the King will do everything to get his preciouse Pearl back.“ Grima laughed again. He was away from the Kingdom so long, he doesn’t know that the King changed and she was there for a very good Reason. Still Grima wished for Destruction and kidnapped her for that Reason.   
„Keep her Drugged, otherwise she will tear us all apart with her Scythe.“ He growled and walked away.  
„Niles should act soon enough. Killing all these happy go lucky Monsters and Human.“ He growled.   
„How Pathetic for them to Side with lowly Humans anyways.“ He looked outside, far away from the City. He hated Humans, he hated everything, only destruction, death and Blood could make him Happy.  
„Heheheheh Soon this Pathetic Town will burn in the Flames of Hell.“ Grima laughed.   
„As soon as they are all dead, i’ll visit the King and have fun with his Precious little Pearl.“ He smiled broadly. The young Man looked worriedly to the drugged Woman, until he noticed a Ring on her Finger.  
„Is that… oh… oh…“ He Paled immediately.   
„What is it now, Crail?“ Grima growled. Crail turned to his Master.   
„I… I think that she is not here to hide… Lo… Lord Grima.. .that Woman wears a…. a ring…“ Grima turned to him.   
„WHAT?“ He came over to them again and starred at her hand, a golden ring glimmering on her finger.   
„Impossible! Niles would never marry her to someone!“ Grima hissed. Crail was now sure as ever. They should have checked the Kingdom first and not following the Trail of that Red haired Woman. He believed that they would be in Great Trouble now. Grima growled even more. Then he kicked the unconscious Woman.  
„We will see. Crail you keep guard and don’t forget to drug her as soon as you see it wear off.“ Grima growled and walked away. Crail bowed low to him.   
„Yes, Lord Grima.“ He sighed deeply.   
„I really hope that this wasn’t a mistake…“ He said and looked to the Woman. She was out like a light, but something gave him the Creeps.

Viper paced up and down. Pup had told him that his Wife went Shopping, but it has been a few Hours since then. The Boys won’t calm down, as if they sensed that something was wrong.   
„I’m going after her, Pup.“ He finally said. His Brother nodded, rocking the Babies to Calm them down. Raita walked to the Door, sniffing and scratching.   
„You’ll help me, Pal?“ Raita barked at him. Together they went outside to find Millenia. The Fox stopped and barked at Viper. He found Millenia’s Purse in an empty Alleyway.  
„Shit…“ Viper hissed, grabbing his Phone.   
„Don’t worry Love… We’ll find you.“ He whispered, making some Phone Calls.  
They stood all in the Great Hall. Viper’s Friends, the Rest of his Royal Guard, The Queen and the Fox.   
„So you’re saying someone Kidnapped her?“ The Queen growled. Viper nodded his Skull.  
„Raita and i found her Purse, she never entered the Market.“ Viper explained, he had asked around a bit.  
„A Few Monsters saw her Worried about something, turning around now and then.“ The Queen listened.   
„Then she Disappeared?“ Viper nodded again.   
„Ask the Citizen. We have to find her.“ The Queen growled. The Royal guard immediately went off.   
„I’ll watch the Boys.“ The Queen said and the Skeletons walked away. They had to find their Dragon. The Asking went on a bit, until some of the Dog Monsters reported back to Viper.   
„A Man with white Hair and Purple Eyes?“ One of the Dogs nodded.   
„Yes, Sir. That’s what the People said. They saw him take away a young unconscious Woman with red long hair.“ One of the Guards said. Blue sighed a bit.   
„Can only be our red Haired Woman.“ Viper nodded.   
„Yes. Where did he go with the Woman?“ The Dog pointed away from the City.   
„They said he walked in that Direction, out of Town.“ Viper felt Anger within his Bones, then a deep dangerous Growl. He looked around suddenly.   
„Grandma? What’s wrong?“ Blue asked.   
„Didn’t you hear anything?“ Blue shook his head.   
„No.“ Pup looked at his Brother.   
„You mean that Growl?“ Viper nodded.  
„So you heard it, Pap?“ His brother nodded.  
„I think it’s the Magic Millenia shared with us.“ Pup said and looked ahead.  
„Sans? Do you see this Black Fog too?“ Pup asked. Viper did see it, he really hoped it was the Shared Magic that would help them now! They followed the Trail they had until they saw a strange Building.  
„Seems Like a Storehouse.“ Boss said and growled a bit.   
„And Hopefully, our Dragon Mom is in there.“ Swapy said and smoked.  
„I think she must be there. The Black Fog is very Present near this Building.“ Pup said.   
„Black Fog?“ The Others looked to them.   
„Millenia shared her Magic with us, not so long ago. It Seems we have a Connection to her Dragon Soul and see the Black fog, that once appeared in her Fight with Phyto.“ Viper explained. Someone walked out of the Building. The Man with the White hair and the Purple eyes.   
„What is the Meaning of this? Some Monsters walking up to Territory they doesn’t belong to?“ He growled a bit. The Dogs sniffed around.   
„We can smell it!“ One said. Grima watched him.  
„Smell what?“ The Skeletons had their Eyes on him.   
„We can Smell, our Leaders Wife.“ Another Dog said. Grima raised one Eyebrow.  
„Where is Millenia?“ Blue demanded from the Man.   
„I don’t know what you are talking about?“ Grima said. Pup looked to his Brother, who had an Idea. Something he and the others heard Sometimes in the Dragon Realm.  
„Then let me ask this.“ Viper said and glared at the Men.  
„Where is my Wife Arisa?“ Grima started to growl deeply. Viper had asked the Right Question and he knew now, his Wife must be in that Building.

Grima wanted to kill them so Badly. A lowly Monster, a stupid Skeleton had the honor to marry the Jewel of Isral? Grima burned with Rage, ready to kill them all and then March into the Realm he hated the Most. His Dark Magic swirled around him.  
„Watch out!“ The Dogs whined, as the Magic came for them. Something hit the Magic before it could reach the Royal Guard. Pup starred at the shimmering black Scales. The Deep growl warned the Enemy not to make another Move. Blue was amazed. The Black Dragon he met Twice already, was above them, protecting them from the Enemy.   
„Nemesis… How is this… WHY?!“ Grima yelled. The Black Beauty stood above the Monsters, glaring at Grima. How was it even possible? Millenia was unconscious, how could she have called upon her Soul?   
„Now i get it…. You stole her Soul!“ Grima growled.   
„That’s why she is so weak!“ Viper stopped a moment. What was that Man talking about? Something was going on there, he changed until the Man was a Dragon. He had Six eyes, a very strange looking Dragon Body. Viper sighed a bit, calling his Whip.   
„We have to get Millenia out of that Building. Swap, you and Red can Teleport. Try to get Millenia out of this.“ Swapy nodded and looked to Red, both disappeared suddenly.   
„Nemesis? Can i count on you?“ The Dragon looked down at him and nodded once, before it turned its attention back to the other Dragon. The others called their Weapons too, ready to fight this Huge thing with everything they had. Nemesis growled and then gave off a terrifying call, before she started to attack the Other Dragon. Viper watched, but the Dark Beauty was Powerful.   
_‚Refrain from interfering, my Beloved.‘_ Viper heard a Voice inside his Skull. It was far deeper as Millenia’s soft Voice, was it that from the Dragon? He hoped that Swapy and Red could get her out without any Injury. What had the Man meant about Millenia being weak?   
_‚I’ll Explain everything later…‘_ The Deep Voice resounded again within his Head, now he was sure. It was the Dragons Voice.   
„Grandma?“ Blue watched him.   
„The Dragon wants to do this Alone.“ His Friends looked at him.   
„It talked to you?“ Viper nodded.   
„Yes, i heard its voice inside my Skull.“ In the Same time, Swap and red got inside the Building.   
„I knew this was a bad Idea!“ They heard a panicked Voice. They found a young Man and Millenia, lying on the Ground. *  
„Drugging a Dragon… as if that could work!“ He whined. Swapy looked to Red, both shocked to learn that Millenia was drugged.   
„This is bad… This is so bad… Sh… Should i kill her? Lord Grima told me not to… but….“ Red growled a bit. They had to stop that Creep. Crail pulled out a knife in his Panicked state.   
„I should… i really should…“ He whimpered, but Red and Swapy were faster as he and stopped him with their Blasters.  
„Don’t touch our Friend.“ Swapy hissed. Crail looked at them shocked.  
„H… How… Wh… Where is Lord Grima?“ The young Man whined.   
„Outside, playing with a Dragon.“ Swapy said. Crail looked to the Window. He saw his Lord in his Dragon form and another one. Red and Swap used this Distraction to get Millenia out.   
„We got you!“ Red said, holding her near his boney Body.  
„Red, I’ll give Viper a heads up, bring her to our Nerds… They have to check her.“ Red nodded and disappeared. Swapy returned to the Others.   
„Viper. Red went ahead with her. We heard a young Man… She was drugged.“ Viper felt his Anger anew. Then he heard the Growl of the Dragon inside his Skull. _‚Lend me your anger.‘_ Viper closed his eyes, he doesn’t know how, but he wanted to lend the Dragon his Rage. Suddenly he felt a soft tug at his soul.   
_‚We are connected. By Love and by Magic… Your Rage is mine.’_ The Deep Dragon voice sounded softer, almost like Millenia. The Black Beauty gave a warning sound off. But Grima didn’t budge so the Dragon used Vipers Rage to hit the other one quiet hard. Biting his Throat. The other Dragon winced and changed Back into the Man, falling to the Ground.   
„No…“ Blood flowed down his Throat. Crail used the Opportunity to save his Lord and vanish with him.   
„Damn… He got away.“ Viper hissed. The Black Dragon turned to him, walking up and snuggled against his outstretched hand.   
„Thank you, Nemesis.“ He said softly. The Dragon rubbed its huge Head on his Hand, before it turned to Fog and disappeared.

The Others hurried to meet with Red.   
„How is she doing?“ Viper asked immediately.   
„That was quiet the Drug she became… Millenia is awake, but everything seems still hazy for her.“ Red explained.   
„Can i go to her?“ Underswap Undyne nodded her fishy Head.   
„Y… You can.“ Viper walked inside. Underfell Alphys was still with her.   
„Hello Viper.“ The lizard said. He saw that her eyes still couldn’t focus.   
„How are you feeling, Love?“ He asked and took her hand.   
„Like something hit me…“ Viper started to Stroke her Head.  
„Who is Grima?“ Millenia stopped for a moment.  
„Did you say… Grima?“ Viper nodded.   
„Yes.“ Millenia sighed.   
„Grima… is a Fallen Dragon… Once Proud he fell to the Hatred.“ She closed her eyes.   
„Did he… got away?“ Viper sighed.  
„Yes…“ Millenia shook her head.  
„He always does, but if he is back again… we should warn my Brother.“ She said, her eyes finally adjusting a bit.   
„I’ll send a messenger.“ Viper Promised.   
„But he said something that bothered me.“ Millenia furrowed her Brows.  
„What did he say?“ Alphys was also curious.   
„He said that we took your soul… and you’re weak.“ Millenia laughed softly.   
„What a dork… Well, let me explain then… like my soul said earlier.“ Viper smiled at his wife.   
„I’m listening.“ She nodded.  
„I shared my Magic with you, Pup and our Boys. That means i gave you a piece of my Soul.“ Viper stopped a moment.  
„What?“ Millenia smiled softly.   
„It’s fine Viper. It only means that my Family has Access to my Magic as well. You heard my Dragon’s Voice within your Skull right?“ He nodded.   
„Yes.“ Millenia smiled.   
„That is what i meant. My Family is connected to my Soul. My Magic is now yours too.“ It was a bit hard to grasp.  
„What did he mean that you are weak.“ Millenia shook her head.   
„He knew me to my best time. As i was constantly fighting to Prove myself. After marring you, i don’t need to fight anymore. Yes we are still training together, but i don’t need to be stronger as any other.“ He stroked her head.   
„Because that is my Job.“ She nodded.   
„Exactly. Not that i could get stronger… i reached my Limits a long time ago.“ She said. Alphys looked at something.   
„Well, how old are you exactly?“ She asked. Millenia laughed a bit.   
„To see it in your time, i am 27 in Dragon Years i am 5600 years old.“ Viper went silent. Well that was something.  
„As soon as they say you can go, we’ll get the Boys from the Queen and return home.“ Viper said. Millenia smiled a bit.   
„Yeah, but there is still the Shopping.“ Viper kissed her.   
„We’ll do it all together on the Way home.“ And the Family did. As soon as Millenia was allowed to leave, they fetched the Boys and went to the Market. The Queen send a messenger to the Dragon Realm, so they could take care of Grima. They lived their happy lives a little Longer, only for the Day to draw closer, then Viper will Finally take over the Throne.


	18. How they met

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Twin Boys grew up rather Fast, having the Genes of Isral's Dragons within them. But Their Mother still wishes for them to be just Children as long as possible, hiding that she is a born Princess and their Father some Day the King of Monsters.

Millenia sighed. After the Boys started to Walk and Talk they were constantly outside. Both Boys were only four years old, but got the Fast Mind growing from the Dragon Blood within them. Of course Millenia was glad that Pup and Raita would watch them, if they venture outside, but it was still worrying. She rocked their new Born child in her arms, while walking outside. Mevia was only two weeks old and Vipers apple of his Eye. His little Princess.   
„Lenier, Vilian! Where the Hell are you boys!“ Millenia shouted. She heard Raita bark.   
„There…“ She walked with Mevia a short while. Seeing her Boys Train with their Uncle Pup. Lenier had Black hair, his Mother has no clue where he got it from, first she thought about her Grandfather, because he had black hair Too, but Vilian got her red hair. She sighed a bit. Mevia got her silver eyes, but the Black hair as Lenier did.  
„Maybe it’s from Daddy?“ She cuddled her Daughter. Lenier got his Fathers hang for Daggers, so the Mother would give him her Daggers once he is old enough. Vilian would get her Scythe, seeing that he is able to handle that Soul Weapon for sure. Both Boys could even call Blasters, like the other Skeletons. Lenier and Vilian both could also change into Skeletons and even, like their Mother thought, into Skeleton Dragons. She smiled softly.   
„BOYS!“ They turned around.   
„Mom!“ Lenier ran up to her.   
„Mevia is awake?“ She nodded.  
„Just woke up, so i thought about cooking something up for all of you. Daddy should return home soon anyways.“ She said, seeing her Son jump up.   
„Let me hold her, pleaseeeee!“ She smiled a bit.   
„Inside Lenier.“ He pouted a bit. Pup came up with Raita and Vilian.   
„Sorry that they drag you out to train every day, Pup.“ She said.   
„It’s fine!“ He said happily.  
„Yeah, Uncle Pup is the Best anyways!“ Lenier said. Vilian smiled a bit.   
„Sure best uncle he is! But Dad is the Best of them all, even Boss!“ Vilian said. He adored Boss a lot.   
„Sure, now get in and under the Shower. You two smell!“ Lenier and Vilian laughed and made a race to the House.  
„They sure adore their Father a lot.“ Pup said and took Mevia out of Millenia’s Arms.   
„Yeah. They will become members of the Royal Guard one day, that is sure.“ She said softly. Pup played a bit with Mevia.   
„Yes, that’s true.“ He watched the Boys Race to their home.   
„Will you ever tell them? That you are a Princess?“ Millenia shook her head.   
"I talked with Viper about this… to be honest, i don’t want to but Someday they will learn anyway.“ She said with a sad smile. Lenier and Vilian waited for them. „You mean then your Brother comes here?“ He laughed a bit.   
„Yeah… Probably then they will learn.“ She smiled at her Boys softly.  
„Now, you can Play with Uncle Pup a bit longer, but stay in the House while i make Dinner.“ She said and walked to the Kitchen. Vilian looked at his Uncle.   
„Uncle Pup? Why does Mother seem so worried?“ He asked.   
„What do you mean?“ Pup sat down with them and Mevia.   
„Mum looks sometimes, like we would just disappear.“ Vilian said.   
„Your Mother has just a lot on her Mind.“ Pup said, Lenier played with Mevia a bit.   
„Uncle? Do you know where Mum Come from? She never tells us.“ Pup smiled.   
„Her homeland is very far away, but a beautiful Place. We went there a few times, you too, but you were so small back then.“ He told them.   
„Do we visit it someday again?“ Lenier asked.   
„Maybe, if we can Manage.“ Pup said smiling. Raita looked at the Door, just for Viper to come home.   
„Dad!“ Lenier jumped up and ran to his Father.   
„How was work?“ He hugged his Father.   
„Always so energetic. It was good, as always.“ He said and stroked his Sons hair. Vilian still sat there.   
„Welcome Home, Dad.“ He said.   
„Hey.“ Viper came up and took his Daughter.   
„Did you Train again with them, Pup?“ His brother nodded his Skull.  
„Yes!“ Viper smiled and gave Mevia a Kiss.   
„Your Mother is making Dinner?“ The Boys nodded.   
„Welcome Home, Darling.“ She said standing in the Doorframe.   
„Hey, Love.“ He smiled.  
„Dinner will take a bit Longer.“ Viper nodded. He sat down on the Couch.   
„Hey Dad?“ Lenier came to him.   
„What is it?“ He smiled at his Son.  
„Who fell first for the Other? Mom or you?“ Viper laughed.   
„I think i did fall first.“ He leaned back, Mevia in his Arms sucking on one of his boney fingers.   
„We went to her Homeland.“ Vilian came up to, he wanted to listen as well.   
„Was the Queen with you?“ Viper nodded.   
„Yes, The Queen, Al, Pup and i went to her Homeland. But, Pup went missing during our Journey there.“ Lenier looked to his Uncle, before he smiled.   
„Really?“ Pup nodded.  
„Yes. I got lost and found your Mother. She was dancing across a Sea, that glittered like Jewels. I thought the Surface was Ice, but it was just her Magic that made her Dance on the Surface.“ Pup told them.

Lenier and Vilian wanted to know more, so much more.   
„What happened then?“ Lenier asked.  
„Your Mother brought him to the City. The Queen and Al went to the King of her Homeland to talk about an Alliance, while your Mother offered to show Pup and Me around.“ Millenia smiled in the Kitchen.   
„Really? How was it?“ Vilian asked, finally curious.  
„Beautiful, we saw Fruits we never saw before.“ Pup said happily.   
„Like the Moon Fruit?“ Lenier asked. Viper nodded.   
„Yes, the Moon fruits are from her Homeland.“ Vilian played a bit with Mevia, happily laughing in her Fathers Arms.   
„Tell us more!“ Lenier said happily. Viper smiled and nodded a bit.   
„Your Mother was the High-Priestess of her Homeland and very Loved.“ Their Father told them.   
„I think i fell for her then, it took a long while before we met again. That was as she came to us, to tell us about the Competition of their Realm.“ Viper remembered.   
„Really? Boss and the Others knew Mother too, right?“ Viper nodded with a smile.   
„Yes, they all knew her, except for Papyrus and Classic Sans.“ Pup nodded his Skull to agree to his Brother.   
„Your Mother lived here for the Time of her Stay.“ Vilian grinned.   
„And you were in love with her all this Time?“ Lenier asked. Viper nodded.   
„Yes. i even got Jealous because Kiwi sat in her Lap while we talked.“ Millenia laughed softly, careful not to be heard.   
„Jealous of Kiwi?" Vilian asked and looked at his Father.   
„Yes. To my defense, i was in love with her… That Iguana sat in her lap and was even petted.“ Lenier laughed. Pup looked to the Iguana who was meant.  
„How long was Mother here?“ Vilian asked. Viper smiled a bit.   
„One Week, she had to return home after all. It took almost two Months to see her again, but by then, we all put together and bought her a phone.“ Lenier grinned a bit.   
„So you texted her a lot?“ Viper laughed, stroking his Sons head.  
„I called a lot, because i wanted to hear her beautiful Voice.“ Millenia looked into the Oven. She remembers how often they talked well into the night.   
„You were hopelessly in Love, Dad.“ Lenier said with a broad grin.   
„Yes i was.“ Viper admitted. „So you saw Mum again as that Competition was?“ Vilian asked.   
„Yeah, i got even the Chance to Dance with her. As High-Priestess of the Realm she had to attend a lot of Royal Parties.“ The Skeleton said.  
„Is she a good dancer?“ Lenier asked. Viper nodded.   
„Very good.“ Mevia grumbled a bit within his arms.  
„You getting Hungry?“ Viper said and looked down at the Girl.  
„I’ll take a look for the Food.“ Pup said and walked into the Kitchen.   
„Still taking a while?“ Viper asked, as his Wife came into the Living Room.   
„Yes, a bit Longer. But Mevia won’t wait that long.“ Vilian made Space for his Mother, so she could Feed his little Sister.  
„What happened then? Did you show how Strong you are?“ Millenia laughed a bit.   
„That he did. Your Father passed to the Semi-Finals.“ Lenier starred with wide eyes at his father.   
„But, there were better Fighters.“ Viper said, resting his Arm around Millenia.   
„Mom?“ Lenier looked at his Mother.  
„Yes, Sweety?“ She said, while feeding Mevia.   
„When did you fall for Father?“ She giggled softly.  
„Along the Competition. Sure a lot of Strong Fighters were there, but your Father has his soul on the Right Place. Worried about his Friends, even if they turn out as an Opponent.“ She said softly, cuddling a bit with Viper.   
„That’s why i pulled some Tricks to keep him Safe.“ Viper kissed her Hair.   
„But Dad? How did you end up with Mother anyway? Uncle Blue said that you were forced to Marry a Princess.“ Viper sighed.  
„Let’s talk about this after we had dinner.“ Millenia suddenly said, Mevia after her Milk asleep.   
„But MUUUUM!“ Lenier tried.   
„No. First Dinner, than you can ask your Father for the Rest of the Story.“ She said sternly, laying Mevia in the Bed they had in the Living Room.   
„Fine.“ Lenier growled. Pup waited already.   
„Pizza!“ He smiled broadly. 

After Dinner, Lenier asked his Father to tell them More.   
„Fine… Fine.“ He said and sat down on the Couch again, after they all helped to Clean up.   
„How I ended up with the most Beautiful and Amazing Woman.“ He closed his Eyes.   
„True, The Queen told me to marry in order to Forge an Alliance. She never told me who was the Bride to be. I was very anxious to tell your Mother, that i would Marry someone i don’t even know.“ He said. Vilian sat on his Mothers Lap.   
„How did you tell Mom?“ Viper sighed deeply.   
„Uncle Blue asked about the Bride in our Group Chat. I wanted to tell your Mother myself, but… well Blue did that for me then. Millenia wrote back and even if it was only the question and then some Congratulations… I instantly knew something was off… So we talked almost the whole Night again.“ Millenia smiled sadly. „Back then i cried as i typed the Message to Congratulate your Father. My Soul hurt so much, because i was in Love with him, not knowing that he felt the Same.“ Viper shook his Skull.   
„I really thought i would lose her forever… So we agreed that she would try to be Guest at my Wedding, so we could stay Friends at least.“ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Before the Wedding, i was told that i would marry as well on the very same Day, as Viper was.“ She said, stroking Vilian’s hair.   
„Why?“ Lenier asked.   
„My King decided that. Within my Homeland it was not that unusual to Marry off the Priestess.“ She said with a calming Smile.   
„That Night, we talked again. She telling me she couldn’t make it as a Guest… I felt so crushed that Night.“ Viper said. Pup nodded.   
„Brother was the Whole day very gloomy and it took all of us to cheer him up.“ Lenier watched is Uncle.   
„That bad?“ Pup nodded.  
„Yeah.“ Viper laughed.   
„The Queen asked Pup to wait for the Bride, still no one knew who would come, except the Queen herself.“ Vilian sighed.  
„What then?“ Pup laughed.   
„I waited for the Bride and was so shocked to see Raita run up to me, to get Cuddles. Then i saw your Mother in her Gown and it was so amazing.“ Pup told them with glittering eyes. Lenier gazed to his Mother.   
„What did you think as you saw Uncle?“ She laughed a bit.   
„I was dumbfounded, to be honest. I thought this has to be a Joke and that i was Seeing things because i wished it that way.“ Both Boys turned their Gaze to Viper. „My Soul startet to Race as i saw her in that beautiful white Dress. For a short time, i thought that i dusted and was reunited with my Angel.“ He drew is Wife closer. Viper smiled.   
„It took a while, before your Mother was Pregnant with you two.“ He grinned at his Sons. Millenia laughed.   
„Now you know how we got together, so Time to hit the Bed.“ She said. Vilian nodded his Head and stood up.   
„Come on Lenier. We have to brush our Teeth.“ He said. His Twin nodded and followed him. Viper kissed his Wife on the Cheek.  
„We have to tell them Someday.“ He said. Millenia nodded.  
„I know, but let them grow up a bit more…“ She watched Viper a while.   
„What is troubling you, Darling?“ She asked.  
„I can’t hide anything from you, can i?“ She shook her head.  
„No. I would be a terrible Wife, if i wouldn’t catch on that.“ She said.  
„I’ll tell you after the Boys are asleep.“ He said, only for Vilian to stand on the Stairs.  
„Mom, we’re ready.“ She nodded.   
„Okay. I’m coming boys.“ She walked up to her Twins, to read them a Story.  
„Good night, Pap.“ Viper said to his Brother, before he took Mevia and walked upstairs to their room. 

Millenia came to their Room a bit later, Viper already waiting for her. She dressed herself for bed and crawled next to him. Only for the Skeleton to Rest his Skull on her Chest.   
„So? What is troubling you, Darling?“ She asked, starting to stroke his Skull lovingly.   
„I… The Queen….“ He startet. Millenia knew immediately what was going on.  
„So you should take over the Throne?“ He nodded slowly, rubbing his Skull on her soft Chest.   
„You worry that you can’t handle?“ She presumed. Viper sighed, why was she so damn good at predicting his worries. He listened to her heart beating in her Chest. „Viper, you will do great as the King. You do great already as the Leader of the Royal Guard.“ She said softly.   
„Love… I don’t think…“ He was suddenly on his Back, looking up to his Wife.  
„Have Faith in yourself. You are a very dedicated Skeleton.“ She said, her hair Pooling around him.   
„But…“ She shook her head.   
„No Buts. You will be a very good King to them. If not the Queen would not make you her Successor. Beside that, you have from so many People the Support.“ She smiled at him.  
„I have to say… I can’t accept that.“ She blinked.   
„What?“ Viper placed his Hands on her Bum.   
„Wha?“ He smiled.   
„No Butts is unacceptable, because i really like to fondle yours!“ She laughed and shook her head.  
„That is beside the Point!“ Viper smiled at her.   
„I know… and I’m still not sure… But… I have a Princess at my side.“ She kissed him.   
„Of course you have. I raised Lys to a good King, i’ll make you to one too. We have our Soul connection, so don’t worry. You’ll do great. The Queen knows that too, that’s why she chose you.“ Viper smiled.   
„I’m always so impressed. You know exactly what to say. Even teaching our Sons how to Behave like a Prince would learn, without anyone noticing.“ She giggled softly.  
„I did the Same with Lys, so no wonder… But now take a rest. Mevia will be up soon again and you, dear Leader need your Rest.“ Viper kissed her once More. „Thanks, Love.“ He said, bringing her back to his Side, placing is Skull once More on her soft Chest. She stroked his Skull until he fell asleep.   
„My poor Prince… Rest assured that i will keep you’re Soul without to much worry and Burden.“ She smiled a bit, thinking back on her Training she received from Rufiel about Tacticians.   
„It won’t be so long, until he claims the Throne…“ She sighed a bit, but she would give him the Support he needed the Most.


	19. Disrespect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia had to bring Mevia with her, as she accompanied Viper to Work. The Queen asked her to help with the Preparation for Vipers Coronation. But Rufiel revealed the Truth about the Boys Mother as he had to Deal with a new Soldier.

The Boys were Mad in the Morning. Their Mother went to work with Viper and took Mevia with her. Pup watched over them.  
Lilith smiled a bit, Millenia being away a few Years now from Royalty never lost her Touch. She already organized one Coronation, so Lilith asked her to help with Vipers.   
„What about this?“ Lilith gave her some Papers to Look over.   
„Looking good as far as i can see. But we should make changes here and here.“ She scribbled along the Notes. Viper had no Idea what was going on.   
„You have a very Sharp mind.“ Lilith said.  
„Thank you, Your Highness. Back in the old Days i took Training from Rufiel about Tactics.“ She said, giving Orders to the People. The Skeleton got Unsure again, about all this. Millenia turned around.   
„No.“ She walked up to him.   
„Don’t even dare to think about it.“ He blinked a few Times.   
„You’ll do a Great Job. It will take a while until you have it all sorted out, but you’ll be a very reliable King to them. Trust me.“ He smiled a bit, then Mevia started to Cry. A Maid tried to calm her, but failed miserably. Millenia took the Child from her and startet to Hum for the Crying Baby. Mevia fell asleep rather Fast, thanks to the Calming hum of her Mother. Millenia let her Tail Appear and rocked the Baby with it.   
„Impressive." Lilith said with a soft Smile. Millenia got through the Papers once more, only for Viper to take them this Time.   
„Love wait. We should make arrangements here and here, also more Guards around here."Millenia smiled at him softly, while her Tail rocked their Child.   
„So do tell me, Darling. Are you still not Up to the Task?“ Viper stared at her.   
„You! You did that on Purpose!“ His Wife laughed softly.   
„Did I?“ Lilith smiled. She knew that Viper was Ready for this, with a Wife Familiar with the Royal Rules it was bound to be very Good for the Monsters. Millenia missed more and more and Viper took over Completely, without him Noticing.   
„He is ready.“ Lilith whispered.  
„Yes, he only needed the Right Push.“ Millenia agreed.   
„Love? I thought about this for a Dress for you.“ He said and walked up with a Sketch.  
„How Gorgeous!“ She said with a bright smile.   
„Yes, she will look very Beautiful in your Colors, My Child.“ Viper smiled, before he got back to the Task.  
„We should send a Messenger soon to the Dragon Realm.“ Viper said, walking around a bit. Millenia came up with Suggestions all along, while taking Care of Mevia.   
„Thank you for your Help, My Child.“ Lilith said with a Smile.  
„Your Welcome, Your Majesty. You’ll be able to Finish without me now.“ Lilith nodded and took her Hands.   
„I know that he’ll manage perfectly, once i am gone. After all, he has the sturdiest Dragon as a Support.“ Millenia laughed.  
„Believe me, my Queen. He won’t need me that long.“ The Goat Monster shook her furry Head.  
„He’ll always need you, after all you are his very Precious Wife, the Keeper and Guard of his Soul.“ Millenia smiled.   
„That i will ever be, but he won’t need my Guidance for that long.“ Lilith smiled, before she saw Millenia off. The Dragon had to Return to her Sons and Pup.   
„It is still very Amazing, how she can catch up on the Slightest Change within Sans.“   
Her Sons played with Raita and Kiwi.   
„Welcome Home, Leni!“ Pup said.   
„Thank you, Pup.“ She smiled and brought Mevia to her Bed.   
„Hey, Mom?“ Lenier walked to her.   
„What is it, Sweety?“ She asked softly.   
„Dad will be King soon, right?“ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Yes.“ Lenier nodded.   
„Then Dad will take another Wife, right? A Royal one.“ Millenia stood still a moment. Pup gasped. The Women kneeled down to her Son.   
„Are you suggesting that i won’t fit as a Queen?“ Lenier looked at her mother, with his eyes so much like his Fathers.   
„Well, you are only a Priestess, Right? So you are not Familiar with these Royal Things yet.“ Vilian went Silent, staring at his Brother. How could he say that? Millenia only smiled.   
„You are a sharp Child, aren’t you? Why don’t you talk with your Father about it. Suggest that he should marry a Royal Wife?“ Pup starred at her, as she stood up. Lenier didn't dare to make any Move. He felt suddenly really bad about saying that. Vilian watched his Mother carefully. He had the feeling Lenier hurt her in a very bad way, but she doesn’t show it.   
„Watch over your Sister, won’t you? I’ll make Dinner then.“ Millenia walked up to the Kitchen. Pup stood up and followed her.   
„Leni?“ She shook her head.  
„It’s fine, Pup. He doesn’t know.“ She started with Dinner preparation. Lenier stared at the Floor.   
„Lenier…“ Vilian walked up to him.  
„That was really rude…“ He whispered.

Dinner was Ready as Viper came home.   
„What’s going on here?“ He asked, as soon as he Closed the Door. Pup looked up to him.   
„Sans…“ He couldn’t tell him, before Millenia called for Dinner. Viper was sure something was going on. Lenier only stared at his Food, while Millenia was very silent.   
„Can i leave the Dishes to you this time? I am very tired and wish to retire First.“ Viper watched her.   
„Sure. I’ll follow as soon as the Boys are asleep.“ Millenia nodded and stood up.   
„Lenier, don’t forget that you wanted to talk with your Father.“ She said, before leaving the Kitchen.   
„Okay, Boys… What is going on?“ Viper asked. Lenier lowered his Head.  
„Dad… I did something very terrible…“ He said in a hushed Voice. Lenier avoided his Fathers Gaze.   
„Tell me.“ He ordered.   
„I… I suggested that you should Marry a Royal Woman… because Mother is only a Priestess and not Familiar with the Rules.“ Viper sighed.  
„Are you then?“ Lenier hesitated.  
„Lenier, i know you mean good, but you are very young. I can assure you, out there is no Royal Woman who can compare to your Mother.“ Pup waited a bit.   
„I’m sorry, Father.“ Viper shook his head.  
„You shouldn’t apologize to me, my Son… You should apologize to your Mother.“ Lenier stared at the Table.  
„Now go Brush your Teeth.“ He said and both boys nodded. They walked out of the Kitchen.   
„Sans…“ Viper sighed.   
„I know, Pup. We both know… We brought this upon ourselves, with our Decision not to tell them.“ Pup nodded slowly. Vilian listened to them from the Living Room.   
„Do you think Millenia is fine?“ Pup asked worriedly.   
„It hurts, that your own son tells you, that your Husband should marry another woman. But she is not that Kind of Woman. She retired so that Lenier will tell me what happened before.“ Pup sighed.  
„You saw him just now, Bro. He would never have said that again, if Millenia would still sit here.“ Vilian lowered his head, before he walked up to Lenier.   
„Bro?“ Lenier looked to him.  
„You think Mom will forgive me?“ He asked worriedly. Vilian sighed, before turning to the Mirror.   
„To be honest… If i would be Mother… i would be very disappointed in you… Telling her that Father should marry someone else… it must have felt like telling her that you are ashamed to say she is your mother out in Public.“ Vilian said.   
„But i’m not! I am Proud to call her my Mother!“ Vilian turned to him, his different colored eyes glittering with frustration.   
„Then why didn’t you shut up? Why would you just tell her that father would be better off with marrying some strange Princess?“ Vilian growled. Lenier hesitated. „You’re stupid, Lenier… You should apologize first thing in the Morning.“ Vilian said and started to Brush his Teeth.  
„Boys, you ready yet?“ Viper asked and came in, only to see Lenier fight Tears.   
„Dad… I am a really bad Son.“ He kneeled down to his Son.   
„Lenier, both of you are still young. One Day you’ll understand why there will never be another Woman who could compare to my Wife.“ He smiled at him.   
„Now get ready for bed.“ Lenier nodded. They both went in for the Night, before Viper walked to his Wife.   
„Love?“ She sat on the Bed looking out the Window.   
„Did they fall asleep fast?“ She asked, he sat down beside her.   
„Lenier had Problems.“ She nodded, before leaning into him.   
„Let’s turn in as well, we both had a long day.“ Viper suggested. But Mevia thought different about it and started to Cry.   
„Let me….“ Viper started, only to be pushed into the Bed.   
„No, you’ll get some Sleep in. I’ll go down with her, so that we won’t disturb you guys.“ She said with her always present soft Smile.   
„Okay… But wake me if you’ll get to tired.“ He asked. She nodded her Head and went with Mevia downstairs. 

Millenia hummed for Mevia, as soon as she was in the Living Room. Changed her, feed her, but the little girl was in no mood to find sleep. It was four in the Morning as Mevia finally fell asleep. Millenia didn’t walk up to the Bedroom, only laid down on the Couch, with Mevia sleeping softly on her Chest. Viper woke up without his Wife, so he walked down, to find his Girls asleep on the Couch. He smiled a bit, kissing his Wife softly.   
„You always work so hard, Love…“ He whispered, noticing Pup coming down.  
„Sans? Why is…“ Viper smiled sadly.   
„Mevia was upset, so Millenia went down to calm her.“ Pup nodded.   
„We’ll be careful.“ Viper smiled.   
„Good. I have to go now. Until later.“ He said and walked outside. The Boys woke up a little Later. Lenier stopped in his Tracks, seeing his Mother sleeping on the Couch.   
„U… Uncle P… Pup? Mom and Dad didn’t had a fight… or?“ Pup turned to him.  
„No, Sans said that Mevia didn’t want to sleep last night, so Leni went down with her.“ Lenier sighed in relief.  
„G… Good.“ Vilian wanted to smack his Brother so badly. Pup took Mevia from Millenia’s chest as the little Girl woke up, so that the Mother could sleep a bit Longer. Vilian heard something ring and followed the Sound, only to find his Mothers Phone. On the Display stood Vipers Name.   
„Dad?“ Vilian asked softly.   
„Vilian? Is your Mother awake?“ Vilian walked with the Phone to the Living Room.   
„No Father, Mother is still asleep.“ He said. Viper sighed a bit.   
„Could you give me Pup then?“ Vilian walked to the Kitchen.  
„Uncle? Dad is on the Phone.“ He said to Pup and gave him the Phone.   
„Sans? Something the Matter?“ Lenier was always looking to the Living Room, waiting for his Mother to wake up.   
„Okay, We’ll hurry.“ Pup said and ended the Call. He walked into the Living room.   
„Leni? Wake up, Please.“ The Woman gave a soft Sound off, before Opening her Eyes.   
„Pup? Something Happened?“ She was still a bit sleepy. Lenier wanted to run in the Living room, only for his Twin to stop him.   
„Yes. Sans called just now. Asking us to come to the Palace with the Kids. It seems Rufiel arrived.“ Millenia nodded her Head.  
„Got it, could you get the Kids Ready? I’m going to Shower.“ Pup nodded his Skull, watching Millenia go Upstairs.   
„Who is Rufiel?“ Lenier asked confused. Vilian had no Idea either.  
„Uncle? Who is Rufiel?“ Vilian asked and brought his Shoes and Jacket with him, they had to Leave after all.   
„Rufiel is someone from the Dragon Kingdom, Sans told you about. He is a close Friend of your Mother.“ Lenier brought his Things too.   
„Why do we have to come with you?“ They heard footsteps.  
„Because your Father ordered you to Accompany us.“ Lenier winced as he heard his Mothers Voice.   
„Mom you look so Beautiful!“ Vilian said, making Lenier turn around. Millenia whore a beautiful Pale green Dress.   
„Pup could you help Lenier?“ She asked while kneeling down to bind Vilian’s Shoes.  
„Sure.“ The Skeleton took care of the Boy.   
„Uncle… does Mom hate me now?“ He asked, almost crying.  
„No she would never.“ Pup said with a soft Smile. Vilian walked to the Buggy.   
„Mom? Is this Rufiel a nice Dragon?“ Millenia smiled.   
„Yes he is. You three will like him, as soon as you know him a bit better. He can be an Oddball too.“ They walked to the Palace. Lenier never could ask his Mother for Forgiveness, before they arrived at the Palace. Some Men Millenia didn’t know where with the Royal Tactician. Maybe some new Boys?   
„Lady Millenia!“ Rufiel smiled as soon as he saw his Princess.   
„Greetings, Royal Tactician.“ Millenia said with a soft smile. She noticed the strange Mood of the Two Soldiers, how they looked at her and her Children. 

Rufiel bowed to them.  
„I am deeply sorry, for coming unannounced.“ Lilith shook her furry Head.  
„It will have his reasons.“ Rufiel nodded his head.   
„That is true, Your Highness.“ He said, opening his Book to begin the Meeting. Lenier starred at one of the Soldiers with Awe. He turned around, his dark dragon Eyes glaring with Hate at the young Boy.   
„What is it, Runt?“ He growled dangerously. Lenier winced.  
„U… Um… I… just…“ He couldn’t form a full sentence, that made the Soldier even angrier. The Man wanted to slap some Sense into the Boy, only to Face now the Runt’s Mother.   
„Out of my Way.“ The Man growled. Millenia had her Calm smile.  
„You are not within the Dragon Realm and have no Rights to Order me around. Nevertheless i won’t allow anyone to even think about harming my Child.“ She said, watching the Soldier. The Man glared at her. Lenier noticed the Silence within the Room suddenly, only to see the Strange Man with the Book staring at the Soldier. Millenia only watched him. Lenier grabbed his Mothers Dress.   
„Mom, It’s fine… I was in the Wrong.“ Millenia shook her head.   
„No, Lenier. You only wanted to Ask him something. You did nothing wrong, but he did. Wanting to hurt a young Child, while not even within his own Realm. Disturbing a Meeting.“ She said, keeping her Son behind her. The Soldier wanted to say something, only for Rufiel to Raise his Voice.   
„Don’t you even dare to think about disrespecting this Woman or her Children.“ Rufiel growled. He would not Tolerate that.  
„But Great Tactician…" The Soldier started.   
„Talking against a Higher Ranked Man? Rufiel, what is going on? Nero would never Tolerate something like this.“ The Woman said.   
„I am deeply Sorry, Lady Millenia. He behaves different within the Realm. If the General would knew he would never have send him with Me.“ Rufiel bowed deeply to the Woman. The Soldier got even more Angrier. This Vile Woman disrespected the Great Tactician and his General. Talking with Rufiel like she would know him. „Your Husband never teached you Manners.“ He growled darkly. Lilith stood up, Viper already at his Wits end, only for Rufiel to walk up to the Soldier, slapping him Hard across the Face.   
„Gr…Great Tactician.“ The Soldier starred at him.   
„NEVER disrespect our Former High-Priestess ever again. This will be reported to the General and the King…“ Rufiel said angrily. Lenier starred at the young looking Man.   
„Why the King?“ Lenier asked shyly. The Soldier wanted to know as well.   
„The King must be Informed because this Soldier disrespected his Sister…“ Millenia tried to stop him.   
„Ru, No!“ Lenier starred at the Man.   
„What?“ Millenia sighed.   
„We… never told them.“ Rufiel blinked a few times.   
„But Princess… Why would you hide this Matter from your Children?“ Viper walked up to the Group.   
„We didn’t want to pressure them… Being the Children of a Royal Guard Leader and a Princess…“ Vilian watched them. The Soldier starred at them with wide Dragon eyes.   
„Oh! I am deeply Sorry.“ Rufiel bowed to her.   
„It doesn’t Matter. You didn’t know, Ru and we have to tell them Anyways.“ Rufiel smiled.  
„I would gladly tell them a few Storys about our Precious Princess!“ He offered. Lenier felt even more bad now. What had he done?   
„But first, i will take care of this Man. Please excuse me a moment.“ He said to the Queen. Lilith watched them go.   
„My Children, you hid this Fact?“ Millenia nodded.  
„Yes… We talked about it a few Times. Wanting to give them a good Childhood without the Pressure to Royalty, just because i am a Princess of the Dragon Realm.“ Millenia said, both her Boys behind her.  
„So that is the Reason… Well i can Understand that, my Child.“ Lilith said.   
„So Mom is a Princess?“ Vilian asked. Viper nodded.   
„Yes. Your Mother is a Princess. That’s why she carries herself so different from other. Also the Reason why i said no Royal Woman could compare to her.“ Lenier stared at the Floor.   
„Mother…“ He sniffed. Millenia kneeled down to him.   
„Don’t cry, Sweety. I never was Mad at you, nor was i hurt. But i acted that way, so you learned that Words can Hurt like a sword can.“ Lenier nodded, hugging his Mother.   
„I’m sorry…“ He whispered.   
„I know.“ She kissed his Dark Hair.  
„Mom? Your Brother is the King of the Dragon Realm?“ Vilian asked.   
„Yes. Lysander is the King of Dragons and my younger Brother.“ She smiled at her Children.


	20. Story Time with Rufiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Tactician revieled Millenia's Secret to her Children and offered to tell them about her Live within the Kingdom. Rufiel being a great Magician, using books to boost his Magic even more, can not only tell them about their Mother, but can show them too. What the Tactician refeals to the Boys, will rattle their Bones.

Lenier and Vilian watched the Man with the Snow white Hair, talking with Millenia and Viper, while he played with Mevia. The little Girl loved him like she loved Pup. „Brother?“ Lenier asked carefully.  
„What is it?“ He turned his different colored Eyes to his Twin.  
„Would you have thought that?“ Vilian shook his Head.   
„I noticed that Mother carries herself differently as the Women we met so far…“ Lenier nodded. They only told them, that Millenia was a High-Priestess, but nothing More.   
„But now… that i think of it… Uncle Blue did told us, that Dad had to marry a Princess.“ Lenier thought about it.  
„Oh you’re right!“ Rufiel walked up to them.   
„Ready to learn more about your Mother?“ He asked the two Boys, both nodding with Excitement.   
„Then, follow me Please.“ The Boys walked after Rufiel. Millenia watched them. Rufiel walked with them to a Room, the Queen gave him, for his Stay.  
„Sit down then. So, where should i beginn?“ Rufiel sat down himself.   
„What was Mother like in her Youth?“ Lenier asked immediately.   
„Why wouldn’t she tell us about that?“ Rufiel laughed a bit.  
„Okay. To answer the easiest Question. Why she wouldn’t tell you. Maybe because she still is very Upset about that Thing in the Past.“ He said.   
„Thing?“ Rufiel nodded softly.  
„I’ll tell you as much as i can.“ The Twins nodded at him.   
„Hm, What was your Mother like in her Youth? Well, She had to grow up very quick, so she never really had a Childhood.“ The Boys starred at the Man.   
„She… never had?“ Rufiel shook his Head.   
„No. Her Parents moved on very early, so she had to take care of her Brother, who was only a few hours Old.“ Rufiel opened his Book. It glowed in a soft green Light. The Boys watched as something flickered in front of them. Soon the Ground disappeared and they saw a beautiful Kingdom made of Crystals and Jewels. „Woah!“ Lenier jumped up, but the Kingdom was still underneath them.   
„Is that Magic?“ Vilian asked. Rufiel nodded his Head, still sitting in the Chair, but it seemed like he floated.   
„Yes, i thought i should show you.“ Rufiel smiled at the Boys, as the Image underneath them Shifted a bit. They stopped in a Big room, a young girl with red braided Hair sat on a table, writing down something. A Man walked up and down with a book. Next to the Girl was a Basket with a new born Baby in it. Lenier and Vilian watched them a short while.  
„Is that…“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Yes, this is your Mother in her Childhood and the Baby in the Basket is the current King, her Brother.“ The Teacher closed his book and said something to the Girl. She stood up and bowed to him, before he left. The Girl took the Basket and soon the Image changed again. Vilian had nothing to say to this. His Soul clenching together as he watched this Kid version of his Mother walking with her little Brother trough the Cold Walls of the Castle.   
„To be honest with you two… Her Parents wished for her to have a good Childhood, but she was never able to have it.“ Rufiel said, looking down on the Images. The next thing they saw was a Lake, glittering like it was frozen or made of Crystals like the Town itself. The Child sat near the Sea, looking down into the Water. „Wait… Does Mother have…. Red eyes?“ Vilian looked up to Rufiel, as he noticed on the Waters Surface.  
„Yes, you noticed right. She had Red eyes as she was a Kid.“ Rufiel nodded. The Girl looked to the Basket, before standing up and taking off her shoes. She took a deep breath, before she carefully walked into the Water. Lenier gasped, watching his Mother not walking into the Water, but on its Surface. Rufiel smiled, this was the first Time Millenia ever danced on the Surface of the Sea of Souls. Some Water came out of the Lake, dancing with the Child across the Surface.  
„Beautiful." Vilian whispered, then he noticed a Woman in a dark purple Dress, walking up to the Sea. Rufiel smiled a bit.   
„It was the First time ever, that someone danced on the Surface of a Lake.“ Rufiel told them. The Kids watched as the Woman stopped and watched the Child dance on the Lake.   
„This is the Former Queen and your Great-Grandmother. Queen Miyaha.“ Rufiel told them.

  
The Boys watched as their Mother studied, practiced her Magic and even Trained with Weapons. Never once did they saw her do something a Child would do.   
„So Mom really never had a Childhood…“ Rufiel nodded.  
„Probably the Reason why she wished to not reveal this Fact to you.“ Vilian could understand that, she wished for them to have a good Childhood, one she never had. They could watch as she grew older and started to teach her younger Brother Magic and how he had to behave. Rufiel smiled sadly. Remembering her back then was Painful for him. Lenier furrowed his Brows.   
„Sir? where is Great-Grandmother?“ Rufiel sighed.   
„She moved on.“ Vilian was silent about it, then noticed something.  
„Is Mother hurt?“ He looked down. The Woman, his Mothers Past version, walked the Streets, her left Arm in a strange Position.   
„Yes. But you two are to young, to see what happened then.“ Lenier said something, Rufiel couldn’t catch.   
„Sir? Dad told us that different Creatures live there, but i don’t see any of them.“ Rufiel laughed a bit.   
„Yes. at this Point, only Dragons lived there, nothing else was allowed. Order of the King.“ He said and looked down. The Past changed once more. Showing a Throne Room made of Sapphires and other Jewels. A Man was in the Throne and looked down to Someone. He had Black hair and half his face was hidden behind a Mask. Rufiel smiled, as he watched the Boys taking the new Scene in. Their Mother was far older now, even the young Child they saw before was now a Man. Rufiel stood in front of the Throne, bowing deep to the King.  
„What is this?“ Lenier asked.   
„The Turning Point of all. A Few Creatures escaped into our Woods, surrounding the Kingdom. I Tried to reason with the King, because they were Hurt and frightened. But the King refused to let them into the City.“ He closed his eyes. This Event was memorable for him, because it changed everything. Millenia tried to reason with the King herself. Trying to get him to take the Frightened Creatures in and help them.  
„The Princess tried as well to change his Mind. But it was Futile. He didn’t budge.“ Lenier looked down, just in Time to see his Mother say something and leaving the Throne Room.   
„Was Mother angry at him?“ Rufiel shook his head.  
„I never saw her Angry in all my Life.“ He said and looked down.  
„Always this Smile… Always… Never mind.“ He shook his Head.  
„We never saw Mother Angry as well… even as i said such terrible things to her…“ Lenier said. Rufiel sighed.   
„Smiling all the Way?“ Lenier nodded a bit. She had smiled at him, it felt strange but she did it.  
„I am glad, that Viper is able to see through her Smile.“ The Tactician said and looked down. The Past followed Millenia outside the Town into the Forest. They could see their Mother helping the frightened Creatures, just then they noticed a tall Woman.   
„This is Savya, an Amazon Woman.“ Rufiel said.   
„She and the Princess grew very Close.“ Millenia returned each Day, as soon as she was able. Bringing Food and such things with her.   
„So? The King changed his Mind, right? Why and when?“ Vilian asked. Rufiel started laughing.   
„He couldn’t endure it any longer. Lady Millenia stopped talking to him.“ Lenier blinked.   
„What?“ Rufiel leaned back a bit.   
„It is very hard, to have someone you love very dearly stop noticing you.“ Lenier knew that feeling very well. It was just a short thing, but his Mother ignoring him was Torture to the Young Boy.   
„Is this how she educated his Brother as well?“ Vilian asked. Rufiel shook his Head.   
„No, but to the King it was very effective and she could accomplish what she wanted that way.“ Rufiel said, as they saw him walk up to the Princess.   
„But it was also the Beginning of everything…“ Rufiel sighed

The Image changed yet again. Vilian noticed that her Eyes changed. Now they were the Silver he knows so well, the Same silver he has in one of his Eyes. He noticed a Circle on the Ground, just before someone could kill the King.   
„What… just happened?“ Lenier asked worriedly.   
„It was the first Time, the Magic she possess showed itself. Your Mother can Control Time.“ The Boys looked at him dumbfounded.   
„She can?“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Your Mother was the Strongest Fighter within our Realm, mostly because she can control Time.“ He told them.   
„After that Incident, the King agreed to let the World know about them anew… It brought the Skeletons to us in order to form Alliances.“ Rufiel looked down.   
„But he Ordered that there was no Princess. Only the Crown Prince and a High-Priestess.“ Vilian looked at him.   
„Wait… Great-Grandfather ordered Mother to lay down her Titel and be nothing more then a Priestess?“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Yes. No one can Understand why he did that.“ Rufiel crossed his Arms.   
„I think some Things could have gotten way different if this hadn’t happened.“ Lenier sighed and kneeled down.   
„That was the Time Mother and Father met, right?“ Rufiel nodded with a Smile.   
„Yes. This was the Time they would meet soon.“ Vilian looked down as well.   
„To say the Truth, i am very Happy that Viper came to the Realm. All the Citizens of Isral never saw her so Happy. Smiling so freely and from deep within her Soul.“ Both Boys looked up.   
„She glowed the Day your Parents came with you to the Realm.“ The Magic changed once again. Showing the little Happy Family walking the Streets of Isral. Vilian and Lenier only a few days old.   
„We were there?“ Lenier asked and looked with his deep blue Eyes to the Tactician.   
„Yes, but you were new Born and after that, there never was Time for them to bring you along again. Viper visited us a few Times.“ Rufiel closed his Book, ending the Magic that showed them all he talked about.   
„Mother is not the Strongest anymore, right?“ Rufiel nodded.  
„Right. She changed after her Marriage. There was no need for her to train so much anymore.“ Rufiel said. Vilian thought about it.   
„But Mother still has her very Powerful Magic, right?“ Rufiel was silent a while. The Twins looked at him.   
„I… don’t think so…“ He finally Said.   
„What?“ Lenier asked.   
„Well.. She shared a lot with you, her Children and later with Her Family, meaning Viper and Pup… Yes she can Still change into her True Form, also using her Time Magic… But i don’t think she is that Powerful anymore.“ Lenier blinked a few Times.  
„Why?“ Rufiel sighed a bit.  
„Well, Our Kind, who are still slightly Different then other Dragons Share our Magic with the Family. You can see it like a Protection Charm.“ Rufiel explained. The Twins looked at each other.   
„We made her Weak?“ Rufiel laughed a bit.   
„No. She just won’t progress anymore. Our Kind is limited. While others can Grow even further, someday we are just finished and can’t accomplish something else. By now, Everyone who was in the Competition that Day, can easily win against your Mother now.“ He said. The Twins had a lot to Process, but they finally learned a few things about their Mother. Rufiel smiled at them.   
„You will have a lot to learn, being Princes now. But you’ll manage nicely with Parents like yours.“ Rufiel stood up.   
„The Coronation is in a Few days after all, then everything you had until now, will change dramatically. A Advice for you.. Use the Time to be as much Child as you can.“ He said. The Boys nodded their heads.

A Knock on the Door made him stop.   
„Look at the Time, we really talk a lot.“ Rufiel walked to the Door. Millenia stood there.   
„And here i thought you all fell asleep.“ She laughed softly.   
„Not at all, Lady Millenia.“ Rufiel smiled. The Boys came to hug their Mother.   
„What’s wrong, Boys?“ She smiled and stroked their Hair.   
„We’re so sorry, Mom!“ Lenier said, hugging his Mother tighter. Rufiel smiled a bit.   
„Oh Boys. There is nothing to Apologize for.“ She said smiling at them.   
„But, you’re father wants to go home, that’s why i came to Fetch you.“ She said. The Twins nodded their heads and ran ahead to the waiting Father. Millenia looked at her old friend.   
„You told them to Much… Rufiel not even Viper is aware of some things.“ She said calmly. Rufiel lowered his Head.  
„I am deeply Sorry, Princess… But i thought it necessary for them to know.“ Millenia sighed.  
„I know Rufiel. Did you… tell them or Viper about the Circle… or… the other thing?“ Rufiel shook his Head.   
„No. But… how is it? Gotten Worse?“ Millenia peeked to her Waiting Boys.   
„No. It didn’t chance even after i got Pregnant with Mevia.“ She said. Rufiel nodded his head.   
„Caim will come with the King to the Coronation. Maybe it’s possible to get you to him, without Viper noticing.“ Rufiel said and Millenia nodded her head.   
„Yes. But… Keep it to yourself. Don’t tell Lys either.“ She said. Rufiel bowed to her.   
„As you Wish.“ She smiled at him and walked away. Rufiel closed the Door.   
„It must be an after effect from Grima’s Drugs… if we’re lucky.. it stopped and nothing will Change… if not… i don’t want to know what happens, then Viper finds out…“ He said to himself. Walking to the hidden Book, he had from Caim. He opened the Book and read it anew. It never occurred before, not even in History of any Gemstone Eye Syndrom, so something was within those Drugs. Rufiel thought about it.   
„If this Drug did something… then we are in deep Trouble… I have to talk to the Ancestors and Caim…“ But he just can’t disappear without a good reason. He opened his own Book and performed a spell for a Magical Note. He needed to know what ever he could gather, before anything happened. The Paper crumbled together until it was a Butterfly and flew away.  
„I should talk to the Scientist who had the Chance to get the Drug sample… We need everything we can find.“ He mumbled to himself. Rufiel waited for any Answer Caim could give him before he would start to gather Intel about the Drug. It would go much faster if he would know, where Grima hid himself away. Even that Man he had with him would be enough to get anything out of him.


	21. King Viper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day has Finally come. Viper is going to be King! It's still a bit to much for him, but his Wife is sure, he will manage nicely. But she still has to tell him Something.

Lenier and Vilian looked at their Reflection in the Mirror.  
„To Fancy for me…“ Vilian said disappointed. They had to Dress up and behave because Viper would become King.   
„We should heed down, or Mother will be worried.“ Lenier said and walked to the Door.  
„Sure.“ Vilian said and followed him. Their Mother was downstairs in the Living Room, helping Pup to get dressed. She wore a beautiful but heavy blue Dress. Her Hair done up complicated.   
„We’re ready, Mother.“ Vilian said. The Woman nodded her Head.   
„Good, just give me a second to Finish Pup.“ She said. Lenier walked to Mevia and Raita.   
„We’ll be Meeting the King of your Homeland today, won’t we?“ He asked.   
„Yes.“ Millenia said with a Smile.   
„And a few more.“ Pup looked up to her.   
„Thank you for helping.“ He said.  
„No need for that Pup. So all done. We should hurry now.“ The Priestess said getting the Rest together so they could leave the House. Viper was already at the Castle, to greet the Guests. He still got very nervous, the Queen knew that, but she was sure it would get better as soon as he found his Way into all this.   
„There he is.“ The soft Voice of Vipers Wife drifted to them. She had Pup and the Kids with her.   
„You made it just in Time, the Guests will arrive any minute now.“ Lilith said and watched them coming up to the Queen.   
„Thought as much.“ Millenia said, giving Viper a quick Kiss.   
„So this is the Monster Realm.“ Lilith noticed someone at the Door. Lenier and Vilian turned to the Voice. Seeing a Tall man with shoulder lang red Hair and deep blue Eyes walk up to them. Behind him was a well trained Woman with Dark skin and an even Taller man with blond hair and almost golden Eyes. Millenia smiled softly, before turning to the small group.   
„It has been a while, hasn’t it?“ She said softly. The Man in the Front smiled broadly.   
„Sure has. Good to see you in such health and even the Boys grew so much.“ Millenia giggled softly. Viper had a smile on his skull as well.   
„Good to see you in such Health too, King of Dragons.“ He said. Vilian and Lenier looked at each other.   
„We are alone, so please.“ Lysander said. Millenia came up to them.  
„Savya, Nero. Good to see you too.“ She said.   
„Of Course, Gemstone. You’re even more Beautiful then last time i saw you.“ Savya said with a broad Smile. Nero bowed to Millenia.   
„Boys.“ She turned around. Her Sons came to her and bowed to the Guests.   
„They grew a lot! Those preciouse Jewels.“ Savya said. Lysander looked down to them.  
„It seems they are already influenced by your hidden Training.“ He winked at the Boys.   
„Don’t take it to heart. My dearest Sister knows how to train one without noticing.“ Lenier’s eyes grew round. So the man in front of them was the Brother and King of his Mothers Homeland. Vilian elbowed his brother.   
„Please excuse our Rudeness, your Highness. I am Vilian and this is my Twin Brother Lenier.“ He said and bowed again.  
„That is Len’s influence.“ The Man behind the King said.   
„What do you mean by that, dear General?“ Millenia said with a Dangerous Smile. Nero gulped a bit.   
„Nothing bad, Princess. Just that i noticed the Resemblance.“ Savya laughed heartily.   
„Don’t mind us, Boys.“ She said and walked up to Millenia, whispering something in her ear.   
„Understood.“ She said and smiled at Savya. The Amazon Woman turned to Viper.   
„Can i excuse your Wife a moment. There is something she could help me with.“ Viper nodded.   
„Sure.“ Millenia followed the Woman outside. Caim was waiting together with Rufiel.   
„Lady Arisa…“ Caim said. Savya sighed a bit.   
„You didn’t tell him, right?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„I will, as soon as i know more about this and he settled down as King good enough.“ She said. Caim sighed.   
„Let’s change the Location.“ Rufiel brought them all to his Room.  
„So what did you find out?“ Rufiel asked. Caim nodded.   
„This Drug is affecting the Princess her Magic and still circulates through it.“ Millenia had feared that.   
„But! It is treatable. I already started to mix the Medication together. It affects only the Main Source of Magic, so every Family Member who uses the Magic will not be affected.“ Savya nodded.   
„But the Gemstone will?“ Caim sighed, before he nodded.   
„Yes. it will attack her Circle and the Magic within her eyes, so if possible we should tell them not to use any Magic connected to the Circle or the Dragonic Magic.“ Millenia was silent the whole Time.   
„Lady Arisa, we won’t let this Drug win over, so you should tell your Husband as soon as possible.“ She nodded softly.   
„I will, but not today. He has already enough on his Mind.“ The Others agreed to it.

More Guests went on, as soon as Millenia and Savya returned.   
„Seems like all of them are present.“ Lilith said. Viper gulped.  
„Yes, My Queen.“ Millenia stood next to him, it was Time to crown him King. Lysander had to smile, all the way through the Coronation. He had the Same doubt as Viper faces now. Like Viper he had Millenia with him to support his frightened Soul. Lilith was very Proud of Viper, he managed nicely. He would be a very good King for the Realm and even has a lot of Friends to support him all the Way. It was finally Time for her to Retire and Viper to take over the Kingdom. After Viper took over the Throne, the Party started. His Wife smiled at him.   
„Let’s Dance, Darling.“ Viper smiled a bit.   
„Love… This is.“ She took his Hand.   
„It’s overwhelming i know, but the Feeling will fade one Day.“ She said with a kind smile.   
„Just focus on me and the Dance right now.“ She whispered. Viper sighed then took her to walk up the Dancefloor. Lilith watched them with Adoration. As soon as the King was with his Queen on the Dancefloor, the Music started and the Guests watched the very First dance.   
„This Dress really suits you well.“ Viper smiled a bit.   
„Thank you, you picked it for me after all and to be honest i love being dyed in your Colors.“ She said with a soft smile.   
„You’ll get even more dresses from now on.“ Viper said, dancing with her so naturally.   
„As long as you are the one to pick them for me. I’m sure they will all be very lovely.“ Viper smiled lovingly at his Wife.   
„Thank you, Love. I wouldn’t have managed all this, without your support.“ She shook her head softly.   
„It is my Pleasure to be your Light in the Darkness, Darling. I know you’ll do great, you’re the only one who needs to see the Truth just now.“ She said, turning her silver Eyes to his dark Blue ones.   
„You are a good Father for our Children and you will be a perfect King for all these Monsters.“ Viper drew her a bit closer.  
„I’ll make you and our Children proud.“ Millenia giggled softly.   
„Of Course you will.“ She said softly. The Music paused a moment and soon the others came on the Dance Floor. After one more Dance with his Queen, Blue came to them.   
„May i have the next Dance, Queen?“ He asked politely.   
„Of Course.“ Millenia said. Viper smiled before he had to dance with the others. Blue smiled and started to dance with her.   
„Never thought he would do so great.“ Blue said. Millenia laughed.   
„He is a good King, that’s for sure.“ Blue nodded.   
„Sure is. You really helped him.“ Millenia shook her head.   
„Not only me, you as well, Blue. All his Friends, supporting him all the Way.“ Blue smiled broadly.   
„Hopefully.“ Millenia nodded softly.   
„Sure. He always talked so much about you and the others, each time we called each other.“ She remembered the Day’s after she received the Phone.   
„That’s something.“ Millenia giggled.   
„Yes, each day we talked, i felt like i would be a part of this Wonderful Friendship.“ Blue smiled proudly at her.  
„But you are. Not only part of our Friendship, but a very Important Part of our Group. No one of us could have helped Viper as you did.“ She sighed softly.   
„Not true. You all could support him the Way i do. You did all the Time anyway.“ Blue danced with her across the Floor.   
„Not sure about that.“ He said.   
„But i am sure about that.“ Blue smiled again at her.   
„He had really luck with getting a Wife like you. Passionate, Strong Minded, Kind.“ Millenia blushed a bit.   
„Oh Blue, Stop it…“ She said and looked away.

Boss tapped on her Shoulder.   
„I think i am next.“ He said, bowing to her.   
„Hello Boss.“ She smiled switching from Blue to Boss.   
„You look very Gorgeous in that Dress.“ He said and started to dance with her.   
„Why, Thank you, Boss.“ The new Queen smiled softly.   
„Gorgeous Children, now King. Viper got far.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure has.“ She saw him dance with Savya.   
„Sometimes i try to imagine, what Viper would have become, if not for the Dragon Realm suddenly reveal itself.“ Millenia smiled kindly.   
„He would still become King, marry a good Wife and would have Still Children. It would have just taken a lot more.“ Boss shook his Skull. „I’m not sure about that.“ Boss said. Millenia smiled softly, but also sadly.   
„Believe me, there would always be another Wife for him. Viper… no all of you are so much loved.“ Boss was silent a moment. What did she mean by that? Finally her Brother came to them.   
„May i?“ He said, smiling at his Sister. Boss bowed and left the Dance Floor.   
„You look so Happy, dear Sister.“ She smiled at him.   
„I am, Brother. I really Love Viper with all my Being.“ Lysander nodded softly.   
„You sure do. I know you would die for him and your Children.“ Millenia said nothing only Smiled, because he was right.  
„I’m happy for you Sister. You Finally live your life. With Someone who makes you’re soul Pound hard and Fast.“ Millenia giggled.   
„He sure does. Every Time i look at him.“ The Music stopped. Millenia bowed to her Brother and returned to her Children.   
„Mother!“ Vilian ran to her.   
„What is it, Sweety?“ She smiled.   
„May i have a dance?“ Vilian bowed to her. The Mother giggled softly.   
„Of course.“ She said and walked up to the Dance Floor with her Son. The Music started again, all the Guests watching the new Queen and the young Prince dance across. Viper smiled, his Soul beating lovingly, seeing his Son and his Wife dance together. Lenier watched them.   
The Party was going on a while, until Millenia excused herself to bring the Children to Bed. Viper stayed with the Crowed. Late in the Night, the Guests retired to their Guest Rooms, so Viper used the Time to hunt down his Wife, who never returned to the Party. He took a peek into the Room, his Sons would now life in, but she was not there.  
„Maybe with Mevia.“ He whispered to himself and walked down the Halls. Viper was in front of the Door his Daughter would reside now. Carefully he opens the door, only to find his wife in a Chair near the Window.   
„Heh, thought so.“ He whispered. His daughter asleep in her Arms and she was off into the Dreamworld too. Viper placed his Daughter into her Bed, gave her a soft kiss, before carrying his Wife out of the Room and to their own.   
„It was a very long Day, time to get some sleep in.“ Viper whispered, giving his Wife a Kiss, helping her out of the Heavy Dress and getting with the Sleeping woman into Bed. She immediately snuggled near to him. Viper closed his Eyes, drawing his Wife near his Body. He really enjoyed her soft Skin on his Bones. Before he could drift off into sleep, he opened his eyes again. There was something strange about the engraved circle on his Wife’s Arm. It looked like it was bruised, on some Places her Skin turning dark a bit.   
„What… is that?“ He stared at her arm, something was going on. He decided to ask her as soon as he can tomorrow. 

Viper woke as he heard some Rustling. Millenia already started to Dress herself. The Skeleton climbed out of Bed and walked other to her. He placed his Armes around her.   
„Viper! I’m sorry, did i wake you?“ She said and turned in his Arms around.   
„No. Love, we have to talk.“ She looked at him.   
„You saw it…“ Viper nodded.   
„What’s going on, Love? Why would you hide this from me?“ She sighed, before she kissed him softly.   
„I didn't Plan to, i wanted to wait until we know what this is.“ Viper looked at her.   
„We?“ She nodded.   
„Rufiel, Caim and I… It’s better to sit down, we have Time enough for that.“ Viper nodded and walked up to the Table within their room.  
„It seems, that Grima not only Drugged me but also but some Kind of Poison within it.“ Viper went silent. He had to find this Piece of Shit and would make him Pay for what he did to his Wife. Millenia sighed and lowered her Head.   
„I firstly noticed something different, after i Awoke… I had trouble to see anything.“ Viper took her Hands.   
„Love…" She smiled at him.   
„Caim said it’s treatable. I wanted to meet up with him, to discuss the next steps. If he already found something to get this out of my System, then i wanted to tell you directly…“ Viper sighed.  
„Would you have just hid this from me, even if this Poison would take you away from us?“ She shook her Head.   
„No. I had told you either way, but i wanted to have assurance.“ Viper stroked her Hair lovingly.   
„Okay. Meet up with Caim, but tell me Immediately what he said.“ She nodded with a soft smile.   
„Of course, Darling.“ She said, before he stood up, drew her closer and gave her a very deep Kiss.   
„VIPER!“ She said as he finally released her.   
„I wanted my good Morning Kiss.“ He said with a broad Smile.   
„This Skeleton“ She sighed and finally dressed her Fully.   
„I’ll meet up with Caim now.“ She said and Viper nodded.   
„Sure, Love. I’ll be waiting for the News.“ He said, dressing himself. He heard the Door click ans stopped a moment, one of his Hands near his Soul.   
„Please Caim… Find a way to help her… I don’t want to lose her…“ He whispered to himself. It was still early in the Morning, so he decided to get some Work done, before the Others wake up.


	22. Discussion about Vilian’s Ability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Clouds are on the Horizon, but a Jewel is breaking through the mist of uncertanty. Vilian shows first signs of his Dragon Ability. But it is a very Rare one and difficult to Teach if you don't have it yourself. So the Dragon Mother has to aks her Ancestors for Help.

Viper was still working through some Papers, as a Guard knocked on his door.  
„Come in.“ He said.   
„Your Highness. One of the Princes wishes to speak with you.“ Viper nodded.   
„Let him in.“ He said. The guard bowed and made Space so that one of his Son’s could enter. Vilian walked in Carefully, one hand over his silver Eye.   
„Vilian? What’s wrong?“ Viper immediately stood up and came to his Son. The young Boy was near his Tears, shaking a bit.   
„Dad… I… i had a bad Dream…“ He sobbed. Viper picked his Son up and turned to the Guard.   
„Get my Wife here immediately!“ He ordered. The Guard bowed and hurried off. Viper brought his Son to his Chair.   
„Why do you hide your Eye, Vilian?“ The Father asked softly.   
„D… Don’t want to show…“ Vilian whispered. Viper drew his Son closer, it was far too early for the Boy.   
„It was just a Dream, Vilian… Your Mother is soon with us.“ Viper stroked his Son’s red hair, after a short While the Door flew Open and Millenia hurried inside. „Vilian?“ She hurried to her Husbands side and kneeled down.   
„What’s wrong, Sweety?“ Viper had the Boy on his Lap.   
„M… Mommy…“ Vilian turned to her, still covering his eye.   
„Sweety, did you hurt yourself? Is something with your eye?“ The Boy finally pulled his Hand away, only to show his Parents the Change of his silver Eye. It was not the Normal one he had, but the same reptile Eye, Millenia would sometimes have.   
„I… I had a bad Dream…“ He sobbed. Millenia kissed his Forehead.   
„Tell us about it.“ She said softly. Vilian rested his Head on his Mothers Shoulder.   
„I…. I saw a strange Man… he laughed and Mommy stood in front of him, but… you were different…“ Millenia stroked his hair.   
„What next?“ Vilian gulped, cuddling more into his Mother.   
„Daddy was Crying… we all were and you were… you were nowhere… j… just gone…“ She cuddled with her Son some more.   
„Then… everything changed… i saw Mommy, holding a knife, crying Daddys name. But only Dust was in front of her.“ Millenia closed her eyes.   
„Some More?“ She whispered. Vilian gripped her Clothes.   
„N… No… after that i… saw only darkness… until i woke up.“ She took the Boy from Vipers Lap and rocked him.   
„It’s okay, Sweety. Just some Bad Dreams. Your Dragon Blood woke you from it, so that is why your eye is like this.“ She whispered softly. Vilian cried a bit, before he finally calmed down.   
„Better?“ She asked and the Boy nodded.   
„Feel ready to crawl into bed again?“ She sat Vilian down. The Boy wiped away his Tears.   
„I’m fine now!“ He walked away after a bow.  
„Love?“ Millenia watched the Boy go.   
„This… is not good, Darling.“ She said and walked up to the Door. The Guard turned around.  
„Please let no one enter until i Leave.“ She said and the Guard nodded his furry Head. Millenia closed the Door and walked up to Viper.   
„Love? Whats wrong?“ He asked, seeing his Wife worried.   
„Viper…“ She looked at her Husband with deep Worry.   
„What is it?“ He grabbed her Shoulders.   
„That Dreams….. they weren’t just Dreams.“ She said and lowered her Head.   
„No?“ She sighed deeply.   
„The Change of his Eye… He got the Ability to Dream the Possibilities the Future can Take…“ She whispered.   
„Love? Come on. Sit down and let’s talk.“ She nodded and took a Seat near Viper.   
„What we witnessed just now… it is Called Jewels of Dragons. The Ability to see the Future. One can see it clearly, wide awake or like Vilian in his Dreams. His changed Eye was a clear sign to that…“ She began to tell him.   
„Jewels of Dragons?“ His Wife nodded slowly.   
„Yes. It is a very rare ability. My Great-Grandmother was the Last, as far as i know our History.“ Viper sighed.   
„So… what does it mean?“ Millenia avoided his dark Blue Eyes.   
„That Poison… it affects me as soon as i use my Magical Circle… If what Vilian says about his first Dream is about that… then Grima is able to take Control of me…“ Viper went silent.   
„The Second is… that i get killed… don’t know how… but the Third is far worse… that means i was possessed and killed you…“ She startet to Shake.   
„Love…“ Viper drew her into a soft Embrace.   
„What now?“ He asked. Millenia leaned against him.  
„I know what to do… it only effects me, if I use my Magic… You and the Kids can use it as you like. So i will ask Rufiel to seal my Magical Circle…“ Viper kissed her hair.   
„Love… Is it… Safe?“ He asked worried.

Millenia had hesitated a Moment, before she shook her Head.   
„No, it’s not… Something could get Wrong and i would lose all the Magic i ever could use… But that would be better as the Things Vilian saw.“ She said softly. „But…“ She placed her Finger on his Teeth.   
„I know it is risky. I’m honest with you… I want to take that Risk and end up as a Dragon without Magic, as to see Villains Dreams come True…“ Viper looked at her.   
„Hell i even would accept it to be just a normal Human Woman, as long as i don’t have to leave our Kids without one of us…“ She had Tears in her Eyes. Viper kissed her Tears softly away.  
„Okay… As long as it won’t kill you, i’ll let you do this…“ She smiled sadly.   
„Thank you, Darling. I know this is very Risky. But this is far better, as to take one of us away from them…“ She said. Viper stroked her Cheek.   
„Okay… Have you new information?“ Millenia nodded slightly.   
„Yes. Caim is working on the Medicine as we speak. It should help, but he can’t say how fast it will… With sealing my Magic, we prevent me from using it. But even if my own Magic is sealed… you can still call my Soul to help you.“ She said softly, cuddling into his Touch.   
„Will it affect you?“ She shook her Head.   
„No. it will not.“ Viper kissed her softly.   
„Still… If something happens, tell me immediately.“ She finally smiled at him, a true smile.   
„Of course.“ She finally let go of him and left his room. Viper was still worried. The Dreams his Son had still in his Mind. He sighed and sat down.   
„This Man… Grima… I will find him… and make him Pay.“ Viper growled. He would ask his Friends for help. Viper sighed deep, before he heard a timid Voice.   
„Y… Your Majesty?“ Viper turned his gaze to the Door. A Young Maid stood there, Mevia crying in her Arms.   
„Sh… She won’t… calm down.“ The Maid said timidly.   
„Bring her here, she never calms down, without one of her Family.“ Viper said. The Maid brought the Baby over to him. Mevia calmed down completely, as soon as she was in Vipers boney Arms. He smiled at his daughter, still very worried about his Wife.   
Millenia sat in Front of Rufiel and Caim.   
„Vilian hat inherited the Vision ability?“ Rufiel asked, as if he couldn’t believe it.   
„Yes… He saw three possibilities. His Dragon Eye waking him up, before he could see another one.“ Caim was in thought.  
„In one, he saw Grima in Control of you?“ She nodded softly.   
„The second?“ The Woman tensed.   
„I was Dead… He only saw Viper Crying and i was nowhere to be found…“ Rufiel opened his Book.   
„The third?“ Millenia started to Shake.   
„I…. I killed Viper…“ Caim went Pale. Rufiel sighed a bit.   
„And now you wish to seal your Magical Circle?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes… I know it is risky.“ Rufiel shook his head.   
„Princess… No Your Highness… I don’t think you are fully aware… To seal your Circle would put too much pressure onto your Soul!“ Caim nodded a bit.   
„What else should i do?“ Rufiel paced trough the Room.   
„It is to dangerous… it could kill the Dragon inside of you… but if we don’t take the risk… Grima could take control of you.“ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Yes.“ No one Noticed the Door Open and the King of Dragons enter the Room.   
„But to be honest, Ru… even if the Possibility were there for me to die because of the Sealing… i would still take the Risk… It’s better as to be Vipers murderer.“ She said, looking down on the Floor. Caim looked into his Medical Books.  
„The Medicine i am concocting… could get the Poison out of your System… but it will still take a long while… It would be preferable to lock your Magic.“ Lysander listened to her.  
„Sister, have you tried to talk to the Ancestors?“ The three of Them winced, as they heard the Dragon King.   
„Lys…“ Millenia looked at him.   
„I heard most of what you said… But i think Vilian’s ability saw only the Bad things to come… You should talk to our Ancestors. Maybe they have any Idea, what we should do.“ Millenia nodded slightly.   
„Your right.“

Lysander helped her to call upon the Sea of Souls, so she would not have to use her own magic. The floor had changed into the crystal Water. Miyaha floating around, thinking of what her Children had told her.  
 _'Well it is very clear that he has inherited the Dreaming Jewels…'_ She said after some Time. Millenia looked up to her.   
„What should we do?“ Miyaha looked down on her Children.   
_'I… am against the Idea to seal the Circle…'_ Millenia lowered her Head.   
_'BUT!'_ Miyaha startet Again.   
_'We have to prevent the Fallen one to take other our beloved Blood Ruby.'_ Miyaha said. Lysander gazed at the Ghost.   
„So? What should we do?“ The Ghost floated away a bit.  
 _'Rufiel. You will perform the Spell for the Lovers Pendants.'_ She ordered. The Tactician bowed to her.   
„Of course.“ She turned to Caim.   
_'Finish this Medicine as fast as possible.'_ The Physician bowed next.   
„Yes.“ Then Miyaha turned to the Siblings.   
_'We won’t seal your magic, we will keep it low.'_ She said and landed onto the Sea. It startet to boil, until a dark Sapphire came out of the Water.   
_'Take this Jewel. Before you go to bed, you will store so much magic into this Stone, until you start to feel dizzy.'_ Millenia nodded.   
„I will.“ Miyaha Smiled.   
_'Turn this Jewel into something your Husbone can wear, without to much attention.'_ Millenia looked up to her.   
„What?“ The former Queen of Dragons Smiled.   
_'I know how much you love that Boney Man so let your Magic protect him. Once it leaves your Body, it will be safe for everyone and won’t get yourself in more Trouble.'_ Miyaha said. Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Thank you, Grandmother.“ She bowed to her, the Jewel near her Soul.   
_'The other Thing we have to do… Is teaching Vilian, how to Use his Ability.'_ Millenia looked up to her.   
„But… no one Knows anymore.“ Miyaha smiled.   
_'Of course there is one… Yes she is see through, but can still teach him.'_ Lysander realized what she meant.   
„The Seer Liliana!“ Miyaha nodded with a serene smile.   
_'My Child. Arisa… I want you to ask your Husbone to let us connect the Dragon Realm and this Realm with the Help of our Sea.'_ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„I will ask him, as soon as I can.“ Miyaha smiled and looked to the Door.   
_'We should introduce the little Gemstone to his Teacher.'_ Millenia winced.   
„Vilian…“ The Door opened slowly.   
„S… Sorry Mom…“ The young Boy said. Millenia kneeled down, as the Boy hurried to her.   
„Another Bad Dream?“ She asked softly, to her relieve the Boy shook his head.   
„So, why are you here?“ She asked and looked at him.   
„Lenier and i Went to Daddy. Mevia was with him and he looked so tired and worried.“ Vilian said to her.   
„Mommy… Is something Bad going to happen?“ Millenia cuddled him.   
„Nothing we can’t handle, Sweety.“ Vilian nodded and looked up to Miyaha.   
„What is this about my Ability?“ The Ghost smiled at the little Boy.   
_'It is a bit rare within our Tribe and i am Impressed that you managed to trigger this at such a tender Age.'_ She came down to them.   
_'I’ll introduce you to your Great-Great Grandmother. She will teach you how to use this Gift properly.'_ The Boy nodded.   
„If i can help Mom and Dad with it!“ Millenia looked up to her.   
„Grandmother…I…“ Miyaha smiled.   
_'I know, you want him to still have a Childhood. We accept that.'_ She turned to the Boy.   
_'One hour each Day, agreed?'_ The Boy nodded.   
„Yes.“ Millenia looked worried to her Son.   
_'You have a lot from your Mother, little Gemstone.'_ Miyaha said and turned too Millenia.   
_'Talk with your Loved one about this.'_ With that, the Woman disappeared.   
„Let’s get to work then.“ Lysander said.   
„Mom? Can i watch?“ Millenia smiled at her Son.   
„Of course."

Millenia sat on the Table, her Son next to her.   
„So? What should i make him?“ She asked Vilian.   
„Can you make anything with it?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Sure can do.“ The Boy thought about it.  
„Can you make a Breastplate for Dad?“ Millenia kissed her Son on his Hair.   
„You sure are a smart one.“ She turned to the Crystal and started to sing. Vilian was amazed at the Stone glowing to her Voice and starting to Form and Change until it was a Breastplate for Viper.   
„This is so cool!“ He said with glee.   
„Thank you.“ Millenia smiled and took the Plate.   
„Should we visit Dad then?“ Vilian nodded and jumped down the Chair.   
„Sure, Mom!“ Millenia smiled, informing the Man that she would talk to Viper and giving him his new Armor. Vilian hopped before her. Millenia smiled at him, Happy for the Help she had. Vilian looked up to the Guard in front of Vipers Door.   
„Could you please inform the King that the Prince and the Queen wishes to speak to him.“ He said proudly. The Guard bowed and turned to the Door.   
„Such a quick learner.“ Vilian was proud. The Guard let them in, only to find Lenier playing with Mevia and Viper trying to Concentrate.   
„Well, this seems like a Family Meeting.“ Millenia said with a smile.   
„Why haven’t you send them to me, Darling?“ She said, and walked to his Desk.   
„I didn't want to disturb you, Love.“ He said. She smiled, putting the Armor on the Table.   
„What about Pup?“ He sighed.   
„He can’t wach all the Time.“ She walked around the Table.   
„My poor King.“ Viper finally turned to her.   
„Any News?“ She nodded softly.   
„Yes, another Way. I also have a few things to discuss with you.“ Viper nodded softly.   
„Then start, Love.“ He said. Millenia nodded.   
„First thing. Rufiel is working on the Lovers Pendant, that way you will be informed if something within me changes.“ Viper nodded softly.   
„Sounds good.“ He said. Millenia smiled kindly.   
„Yes. Secondly, Caim is working on the Medicine, he’ll finish as fast as he can.“ Vilian walked to Lenier and Mevia.   
„Onto to the Next Topic. Miyaha, The Late Queen of Dragons asked for Permission to connect Isral and Swapfell with the Sea of Souls.“ Viper gazed at his Wife. „Meaning?“ Millenia stroked his Skull.   
„The Sea will appear here too, to accept the Souls of the Lost into it and connecting our Realms.“ Viper nodded.   
„Sounds good.“ His Wife laughed, that made him relaxe finally.   
„Miyaha also had the Idea to teach Vilian to Control his Ability, for that we would need the Sea anyways. Vilian agreed to one Hour each Day, but she wants your Permission as well.“ Viper looked to his soon.  
„As long as Vilian is Fine with it. One Hour is okay.“ Millenia nodded in Agreement.   
„Yes and the last one… I made this Armor for you. It will help me to keep my Magic very low, because i will pour everything just before going to sleep into this Armor. That way my Magic can still Protect you, without you to worry about me being possessed.“ Viper took the Armor.   
„It looks really good. You made this?“ Millenia nodded her Head.   
„Yes, but it was your Son’s Idea to make it that way.“ Viper smiled softly.   
„Thank you both very much.“ He said, proud of his Son and glad that his Wife found another Way to stop Vilian’s Visions from Happening.


	23. Vilian's Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vilian is very dutyful to his Training, but also is far sooner in Control of it, that any one could anticipate. Lenier also shows some first signs of his very own Ability. What might it be?

Viper was worried. Of Course Millenia told him, she had to feed his Armor until she starts to feel Dizzy, but he didn’t Like it. The Lovers Pendant would finish on this Day. Millenia and her Brother went to connect the Two realms and Caim still worked on the Medicine. Vilian was eager to learn how to control his ability. Lenier was Mad for him not having such a special thing yet.   
„Lenier…“ The other Boy turned away.   
„It’s not fair…“ He growled. Viper sighed a bit.  
„You’ll find your Ability someday too, Lenier.“ The Boy sniffed a bit.  
„What if not?“ He didn’t want to be left behind or that Vilian was now more Loved as he. Viper kneeled down.   
„You will. It just takes a while.“ He said with a smile. The Queen and her Brother walked in.  
„What if not..“ Lenier sniffled.  
„Lenier.“ Millenia kneeled next to Viper. Lysander in the Meantime, took Vilian away.  
„You will find it. It took me a lot of Time and training, until i figured out, what was my very own Ability.“ She said and stroked her Son’s Cheek.   
„You sure?“ The Boy sobbed. Millenia laughed softly.   
„Of course I am. Everything takes a while. Even for your Father until he was good enough to be Leader of the Royal Guard.“ She said softly. Lenier turned to his Father, who started to nod in Agreement.  
„If you say so.“ Lenier sniffed. Lysander brought Vilian to the now new connected Sea, well hidden behind the Castle.   
„So… Who is my Teacher, Uncle Lysander?“ Vilian asked, while walking behind the King of Dragons.   
„Her Name is Liliana Serenade Outway. Millenia and My Great-Grandmother. She was the last known Dragon with your Ability.“ Lysander said.  
„Don’t let her get to you, Vilian, she can be a bit Rough.“ He said.   
_'Who can?'_ A deep Female Voice echoed, that made Lysander wince.   
„I am Sorry, Great Seer Liliana.“ He said as soon as he could. Vilian blinked. Two Women floated above the Sea. One of them was Miyaha, the Other was a Short woman with Silver Hair and emerald Eyes. Vilian bowed.   
„It is a pleasure to meet you, Great Seer Liliana.“ He said. The Woman looked down on him.   
_'So he is the One, My Child?'_ Miyaha nodded.   
_'Yes, he has the Jewels of Dragons.'_ Liliana turned to the young Boy.   
_'Did your Mother gave you the Title of Music?'_ Vilian was confused.   
„Title of Music?“ Lysander smiled a bit.   
„It could be that she had not the Time, or wanted to wait until their ability show.“ Liliana looked too Lysander.  
 _'Let me Explain then.'_ Miyaha said and floated to the Boy.   
_'It is a very old Tradition to give your Child the Title of Music. Like Liliana has Serenade, i have Minuet, Lysander got Requiem and your Mother has Nocturne.'_ Vilian nodded softly.   
„Mother once said to Father that she thinks Lenier is a Prelude, i think.“ Miyaha nodded.   
_'Could be accurate. Did she say something about you?'_ Vilian was not sure.   
„I… don’t think so.“ Liliana gazed at him.   
_'He is a Bolero.'_ She suddenly said. Miyaha looked at her.   
_'I see.'_ Vilian blinked. Liliana sighed after a while.   
_'So you want to learn how to Control your Power?'_ The Boy nodded. Liliana showed him a challenging Smile.   
_'Good, i like your Spirit, after all, you are still a Child.'_ He gazed at her determined.   
„I wish to learn it, Great Seer. To support and Protect my Family.“ Lysander smiled at the Boy, he sounded so Much as the King did, as soon as he learned how hard his Sisters Childhood was. Liliana sighed.   
_'It is not Easy to manage, but if you are that determined… I’ll try to Teach you.'_ Vilian nodded his Head and followed the Ghostly Woman. Lysander watched him. „Only one hour Each Day?“ Miyaha nodded.   
_'Yes. We all know how painful it was for you to watch Millenia.'_ Lysander nodded softly, he had to Return to the Kingdom, so he wasn’t able to watch Vilian grow. Liliana gazed at the young Boy, who sat near a Tree and meditated. He had to learn the Basics, before he could approach the Ability itself. She sighed, for someone to get this ability at such a tender Age never happened in all the History of Isral.   
_'What do you Think, Mother?'_ Miyaha floated to her. Liliana watched the Boy.   
_'He is four, no?'_ Miyaha nodded.  
 _'Almost Five.'_ Liliana sighed.   
_'I never thought that we would ever witness something like this… The Blood Ruby gave Birth to something impressive.'_ Miyaha smiled a bit. The Air changed suddenly, before Vilian jumped up and ran to the Castle.   
_'What now?'_ Liliana wondered and followed him. Miyaha had a bad Feeling so she followed them as well. Vilian ran as fast as he could down the Halls, grabbing one of the Swords on his way.

Vilian pushed open the Door, leading to his little Sisters Room.   
„Step away from her!“ The Boy yelled. The Maid turned around, looking at him in a strange way.  
„I said step away from her!“ Mevia was crying loudly. Guards, Viper and Millenia came into the Room.   
„What is going on here?“ Viper asked.  
„Father… That Woman is not the Maid anymore. She is Possessed!“ Vilian said, pointing the Sword at the Woman.   
„Your… Your Highness… i… i did nothing wrong.“ Viper turned to Vilian.   
„Put down the Sword.“ He said. Vilian refused.  
„She will hurt Mevia!“ He said, begging his Father to trust him. Liliana looked at the Woman, but Viper could not see or her the Dead Dragon.   
_'Blood Ruby… He is telling the Truth.'_ Millenia looked up to her, then turned to Viper.   
„Darling.“ She said with that specific Tone of hers. Viper nodded immediately, as he heard that.   
„Guards.“ He said, the Dogs walking up to the Maid. A sinister Smile creeped on the Maids Face, as she pulled a Dagger.   
„NO!“ Vilian yelled. A Wave of Magic drifted through the Room. The Knife broke, before it could connect with the Body of the little Princess.   
_'Oho!'_ Liliana was amazed. Amethysts crawled above the little Bed. The Maid growled, as the Dogs took her down. Viper waited a bit, then turned to his Son and Wife.   
„What is that?“ Millenia stared at the little Bad, the Crystals melting away slowly. Vilian was confused. How did those stones got to Mevia?   
„Love?“ Viper tried again.   
„That was… Vilian?“ The Boy winced, then turned to his Mother.   
„I… I did this?“ Liliana laughed softly.   
_'You sure did Boy.'_ Millenia sighed.   
„Darling, give me your Hand. So that you can hear and see the Ancestors.“ Viper nodded and gave his Wife his Hand. Liliana and Miyaha floated near them. Last time he saw Miyaha was within the Sea Area in Isral.   
„Greetings Great Seer Liliana. Could you explain what happened?“ Liliana smiled at her Blood Ruby.   
_'Sure. The Boy was meditating to get the Basics down. Then he Jumped up. Probably his Vision triggered.'_ Vilian nodded his little Head.   
„Yes.“ He said. Viper stroked his Hair.   
„And the Amethyst?“ Millenia asked. Liliana crossed her Arms.   
_'It seems that the Amethyst is the Gemstone reacting to his Magic. Like you can Call Rubies and Lysander can call Sapphires.'_ Viper looked at her.   
„It’s not that i can grow them at will… it just happens, sometimes.“ Miyaha nodded, but Millenia hid the Truth that she can sing to let them appear as well.   
_'Like Vilian did just now. His Desire to keep his Sister safe made the Amethyst appear.'_ Viper looked proudly to his Son.   
„You saved your Sister.“ He said. Vilian blushed a bit. Millenia kneeled down.   
„Thank you, Vilian.“ She kissed his Cheek.   
_'Impressive that he was able to manage so much and just started his Training…'_ Liliana turned to Millenia.   
_'He’ll be the Next to bind Sharyu?'_ Millenia nodded softly.   
„Yes. That Scythe already showed it’s interest.“ Both Viper and Vilian watched Millenia.   
„Your Soul Scythe?“ Viper asked. Millenia giggled softly.   
„Yes.“ Rufiel huffed as he came into the Room.   
„I’m… Deeply sorry.“ He bowed low to them. Millenia stood up.   
„About what?“ She asked. Rufiel had two Pendants with him.  
„I.. I didn't notice that the Maid…“ He huffed. Millenia sighed a bit.   
„The Lover Pendants?“ She asked. Rufiel nodded.   
„Finished.“ He gave the Red Pendant to Viper and the Blue one to Millenia.  
„It’ll Change the color if something happens to the Other.“ He explained. Viper nodded his Head, and took the Pendant. It gave off a soft beating.   
„What?“ Viper looked confused at it. Millenia smiled a bit.   
„That’s why it can detect if something changes.“ 

Vilian returned dutifully each day to the Sea. Liliana trained him as good she was able to. The Boy made each Day a huge progress, but also Changes. His silver Eye started to stay in Dragon Form longer with each Passing Training. Vilian didn’t mind at all. It was at first difficult, because his Other eye was weaker, but he learned how to manage this. Viper was very Proud of his Son, not giving up on the Training and even started to Train with the Guards. He would soon Start his first attempt. Millenia finally had her Medicine and the Dragons returned Home. Viper also had a Talk with his Friends, so they are warned, that something is trying to Posses Millenia. Blue stood next to the King, while Boss trained with the Princes.   
„They making Great Progress.“ Blue said.  
„Yes. Lenier still didn’t found his Ability and is sometimes Mad at that, trying to force it…“ Viper said. Blue smiled.   
„He will find it some day. What about Vil?“ He asked. Viper smiled a bit.   
„He is very dedicated. But it is Possible that his Silver Eye will stay like a Reptile.“ Blue looked down, only to see Vilian stop in his Tracks. Boss didn’t miss that and stopped his attack. Lenier was fast to catch on.   
„DAD! Vilian is having a Vision!“ Viper came down immediately. Boss stopped.   
„How did you?“ Lenier smiled.  
„Vilian always jolts just a fraction, bevor he starts to see something." The taller Skeleton hadn’t noticed at all, but Lenier did. Viper kneeled down to him.   
„Vilian. What do you see?“ He asked. His Son started to shake, while Lenier stared at the Pendant, his Father started to wear each and every Day.   
„I… I see Rufiel… Bound, hurt… and… he… he is saying something…“ Vilian hold his Head, as it started to hurt.   
„What else?“ Viper asked softly.   
„He… He says… Arisa.“ The King knew that Millenia was called that. Lenier noticed a little point on his Fathers Pendant that changed just a small touch the color. The young Boy with the Dark Blue Eyes ran in the Direction of the Castle.   
„Lenier?“ Blue watched him. The Group followed him, because Vilian said Arisa. Lenier took the Guards with him, as he ran down the Hall. His Mother must be in Danger. He found his mother, a Man that looked like Rufiel in front of her, but the Way she stood to the Wall, was off.   
„Seize that Man!“ Lenier ordered, working only on Instinct. Alphys was the First by that Man and brought him down to the Ground.   
„You’ll going nowhere, little Tactician." Millenia relaxed, just slightly but it was enough for the young Boy.   
„Mother, are you alright?“ He asked and walked to her.   
„Yes. How did you know he is not Rufiel?“ She kneeled down to her Son.   
„Vilian had a Vision, said that Rufiel was beaten, then i noticed a small change on Fathers Pendant.“ He explained.   
„And your Posture was off to.“ Millenia blinked.   
„Was it?“ Lenier nodded his head.   
„Yes. Only a bit, but it was off.“ He told her.   
„Love!“ Viper came with Vilian and his Friends. She smiled softly.   
„Lenier told me that Vilian had a Vision.“ Her Husbone nodded his Head.   
„He had, but then this one just ran away.“ Boss took a Step near the Couple.   
„I think i know, what Lenier’s Ability is.“ He said, looking to the young Boy.   
„Oh?“ Boss nodded.  
„His Mind is sharp as my Teeth, he notices the smallest Change.“ Millenia looked down at her Boy.   
„True. He Said my Posture was off, just a little, but for him enough to know that this Man was not Rufiel in front of me.“ She said. Boss nodded.   
„See. He has a very Sharp Mind.“ Millenia nodded.   
„And i know just the Man to ask.“ She smiled and stroked her Sons Hair. 

Viper sat at his Desk, his Wife with him.  
„School?“ She asked. Viper nodded his Head.   
„Yes, i looked into some of them. They should learn like other Children, the rest they can learn here.“ He said and gave her the Papers.   
„Good Idea.“ She said and looked into it.   
„So a Human Monster School?“ She said and looked to him.   
„Yes.“ Viper nodded.   
„Fine with me, should the Guards bring them, or should I go?“ She asked.   
„That’s why i wanted to talk with you. My Idea was, that you would bring them, but in normal Clothes.“ Viper said. Millenia read the Papers.   
„Sure, i can do that.“ She said. Viper smiled softly.   
„That will help them find some Friends.“ Millenia giggled softly.   
„Sure will. But you should talk with them about this as well.“ Viper nodded.  
„I will, let them Train for now.“ He said, looking out of his Window. The Boy’s trained with Alphys there. Millenia smiled softly, cuddling herself to Viper.   
„How are you Feeling, Love?“ He asked. She takes the Medicine every Day and feeds his Armor every Night.   
„Better, much better. The Bruises and dark Lines are already getting lighter.“ He sighed in relief to hear that.   
„But why is Grima so persistent? What does he want?“ Millenia closed his Eyes.   
„The Silver of Time and something that is connected to the Sea of Souls.“ Viper looked down to his Wife.   
„What?“ She gave a content sound.  
„It’s called the Soul of Song and can call the Sea to any Place, it can even make the Souls in the Sea into an army.“ She explained.   
„Frankly, he is after you, because you are the High-Priestess and so the only one who can do this?“ Millenia smiled a bit.   
„Exactly.“ Viper looked out the Window again.   
„So he wants control over you, to have an Immortal Army.“ She nodded, rubbing her head onto his Chest.   
„He won’t get you. I married you first!“ Viper said proudly.   
„You sure did.“ She agreed. They both watched their Sons Train.   
„Do you think that Mevia will train with Weapons too?“ Viper asked.   
„If she only has a fraction from me, then yes.“ Millenia smiled. Viper kissed her Hair.  
„Well we will see about our little Princess.“ Millenia nodded, before the Couple kissed passionately. Viper bit her Neck.   
„Mh… Viper… what if… someone comes in?“ She asked shyly. Viper only smiled, going with her to his Desk. Viper didn’t heard the Knock at first, until it was repeated. He sat in his Chair.   
„Y…Yes?“ A Guard walked in.   
„My King, Your Friends are here…“ The Guard looked at his King. He seemed a bit Hot.   
„Are you alright, your Highness?“ He asked. Viper nodded quick.   
„Yes. I’m… MNh… There shortly. Just… let me finish this!“ He said and shooed the Guard out of the Room. Viper jolted, before he looked down his Desk.   
„Damn! I’m sorry Love.“ The Woman smiled, liking her Hand. Viper blushed a bit.   
„Just you wait… i’ll make you scream tonight.“ He said and got ready to leave. She still sat under his Table.   
„You sure will.“ His wife laughed, liking her Hand clean. Viper was meeting his Friends to talk about some things, while Millenia cleaned herself and his Desk.   
„This Man… Getting his Stuff everywhere.“ She laughed. But Viper was truthful to his words. He made his Wife scream. Millenia now knew that she should do this more often.   
Viper had talked with his Sons about the School. They both agreed eagerly to the School. It was their opportunity to find Friends and learn new Things.


	24. New School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenier and Vilian finally are able to go to a normal school. But Vilian with his left eye like a Reptile has some difficulties to get warm with the Humans. Until a certain event, that will change a lot.

The Years until they could go to the New school passed quickly. Mevia was now walking and messing with the Maids and Pup. She even talks a lot and has a very deep Crush on one on the Skeletons, Vipers and Millenia’s Friends. The little Girl squeals as soon as she sees him and clings to him his whole stay.   
Vilian played with the Stone on his Choker. He got it from his Parents to his last Birthday and it meant a lot to him. The Heart was downwards a Symbol for Monsterkind and made of Amethyst, his Calling Stone. Lenier’s calling stone was a dark blue Kyanite. So of course his Brother had the same chocker, only with his Stone, but his Twin refused to show it in Public.   
„Your first School Day.“ Millenia said with a Smile.   
„Yes Mother.“ The Boy’s answered in unison. Lenier was worried, his Brother stood out because of his one Dragon eye and his one Normal eye. Lenier feared that Vilian would be bullied because of his Eyes.   
„You two may have some difficulties to Adjust today, but give it some Time, will you?“ She said smiling.   
„Of course.“ Vilian said, before the Boy’s said Farewell to Millenia. They entered the Class and Lenier immediately noticed three Groups. One complete Monster Group, a mixed Group with Humans and Monsters and one all Human Group. Vilian sighed a bit.  
„They told us, it is still a bit complicated between the Two races, but i didn’t think it’s that bad.“ He whispered. Lenier thought the Same.   
„Now what?“ Lenier asked.   
„How about taking a Seat first?“ A deep Voice called behind the Boy’s. It was the new Teacher. The Boy’s took their Seats, next to each other. Like their Mother said, it was not easy to find Friends on the First day. In their Break Time, they sat together, eating in Silence. The Leader of the all Human Group watched them.   
„You saw the One with his Freak Eye right?“ He asked his Underlings.   
„Sure did. Can’t understand how the Other can be Friends with him.“ His Right Hand Man said.   
„We have to separate them!“ A Girl said. The Leader nodded his Head.   
„Yes. We’ll try tomorrow. We have to gather Information first.“ He said and the others nodded. Lenier sighed.   
„Mom said it would be difficult.“ Vilian nodded.   
„Yes. But… I don’t like how the Class is separated.“ Lenier smiled.   
„What will you do? Force them to work together?“ Vilian laughed a bit.   
„No, but there should be a Way.“ The Bell rang to call them all back to Class. The Human Group had their Eyes on Lenier all the Time. The Monster Group didn’t gave them any attention. The last Group was still a bit uncertain. At the End of the Day, they couldn’t make a single friend. The leader of the Human group walked outside and sah his Mother waiting for him. But before he got to her, he noticed a tall Woman with long red Hair and silver Eyes, walking proudly to the School. „Wow.“ The Human Leader said.   
„MOTHER!“ He turned around to see the Freak run up to the Woman.   
„Vilian, Lenier. How was your first day, my Sweet Boys.“ She kneeled down to Embrace her Freak Son.   
„Good! I guess. But we need a few Things for School.“ Vilian told her, then Lenier came up to them.   
„Can we go fetch the Items, Mother?“ He asked.   
„Of course we can. Your Fathers Friend is waiting a bit ahead.“ She smiled at her Boys. Lenier and Vilian smiled and took her Hands.   
„Poor Woman.. Had to bear this Freak.“ The Child growled. He had to get the Human in his Group tomorrow.   
On their Way, the Boys told her about their Day.   
„Well… It is still a bit Bumpy with the Humans. A few still see the Monsters as something Bad.“ She said sadly.   
„Yeah. I want to try make friends with the Mixed Group Tomorrow.“ Vilian said. Millenia nodded. After fetching the Items and returning Home, they had to tell their Father as well about their Day. Then Mevia, who was eager to see her Brothers again. After Telling little Mevia all about school, the Boys made their Homework, let their Parents check on it and started the Training, before they go to Sleep.  
„Hey Vil?“ Vilian turned to his Twin.   
„What is it?“ Lenier sat on his Bed.   
„Let’s try to befriend them together, okay?“ Vilian smiled.   
„Sure.“ They both crawled in their Beds.

Lenier sighed in the Teachings. It was Boring, also had he noticed the Starrings of the Human Group. In the first Break the Leader came to the Twins, with all of his Minions. Lenier watched them.   
„Hey. You’re Lenier, right?“ The Leader asked. Lenier looked at him.   
„Yes, i am.“ The Leader grind broadly.   
„We want to invite you into our Group. Away from this Freak.“ Lenier starred at him.   
„Freak? What Freak?“ He asked. The Boy nodded to his Brother.  
„That Freak.“ Lenier looked behind him, seeing Vilian talk to the Human and Monster Group.   
„Vilian?“ The other Boy grinned.  
„Exactly. A Human don’t need to be seen with such a Freak as him.“ Lenier turned back to the Boy.   
„What… did you just say?“ The Humans stepped back a bit.   
„Lenier!“ His Brother came to him.   
„Give me a sec, Brother.“ Lenier growled. The Mixed Group was worried.   
„So… Do tell me what about my Brother is so much Freak?“ Vilian blinked confused. What did he Miss? Lenier was angry.  
„Have you ever seen his eye?“ The Leader asked.   
„Sure i have. He is my brother!“ The Teacher was alarmed by the Yelling. Vilian was silent.  
„He is a Freak! Your Poor Mother had to give birth to him!" The sound of a hard Slap echoed through the Halls. The Leader stared at Lenier.   
„Do never… Ever insult our beloved Mother or my Brother ever again.“ Lenier growled. Vilian stopped his second attempt to hurt the Boy.   
„Lenier… It is enough. We don’t want to have trouble.“ Vilian whispered.   
„He insulted you, Vil… He insulted our Mothers Heritage!“ Vilian shook his head.  
„I know, Len. But this is enough. We have to be the smarter ones.“ He spoke calmly with his Brother and it worked. The Twin took a deep Breath, finding his Composure again.  
„You’re right… Please accept my deepest apology.“ Lenier said and bowed to the Leader who started all this.   
„Lenier, Vilian. Let’s Play other there.“ The Monster Girl said and the Twins followed her.   
„What… the heck.. he is Proud to call this Abomination his Brother?“ The Leader growled a bit. He would make Vilian Pay for this slap, that was sure. And he did at the end of School. Driving Vilian into a Corner.   
„You Freak! It’s all your fault!“ He yelled at the Boy. Vilian just stared at him.   
„What have i done to you?“ He asked.   
„You’re Kind killed my Father!“ The Boy growled, shoving Vilian against the Wall.   
„I make you pay for this.“ Vilian jolted back a bit, started to shake and drawing his Breath quickly.   
„Shit, what now?“ The others stepped back a bit.   
„Vil!“ Lenier shoved the Leader aside.   
„than…e….than..“ Vilian whispered. Lenier grabbed his Shoulders.   
„Vil… Vil listen to me! What is it, what do you see?“ Lenier tried to help his Brother.   
„Sh.. Safina? Can you run outside and look for a Woman with long red hair? She has silver Eyes, like Vil has!“ The Girl, his new Friend nodded and ran out.   
„Vil, keep it together. Mom will be here soon.“ He said, but his brother couldn’t hear him.   
„Ethan… no… death…“ Vilian whispered.   
„Ethan? Who is Ethan?“ He asked, loud enough for the others to hear.   
„I am Ethan.“ The Leader of the Human group said. Lenier turned to him.   
„What is wrong with this Freak?“ Lenier growled.   
„He is not a Freak… Vilian has the Ability to see what can happen. He is having a Vision right now and it is connected to you.“ Lenier heard quick footsteps. The Clacking of Heels, it must be his Mother.   
„Lenier!“ The Boy sighed in Relief, seeing his Mother.   
„Mom! Vil is having a Vision… He is stuck!“ The Mother ran to them and fell to her knees.   
„Vilian. Sweet Child.“ She said in a melodic tune. Lenier stepped back a bit.   
„Hey… What do you mean, it is connected to me?“ Ethan asked.   
„Vil said something about Death…“ Ethan paled.   
„Wh… What?“ Lenier shook his head.   
„Please stay here, until Mother could help him. His Visions are very precise.“ Lenier asked. The others drew closer. 

„There you are, my Precious Amethyst. What did you see?“ She asked softly.   
„A Man… he looked a lot like that Boy… He said Ethan all the Time.“ Vilian started, his silver Eye still looking in the Distance. Ethan blinked.   
„Then… I Saw him walk the Streets, probably going home. There was a Traffic Light… and a lot of cars… I saw the Light turn green and he walked across the Street… then the Light disappeared and… and…“ Millenia drew her Boy closer.  
„Breath, Vilian. It’s fine. Take your Time.“ She whispered.   
„A… Truck hit him… Mom it was Today!“ Vilian grabbed her Clothes, hiding his Face. Lenier turned to Ethan.  
„Are you going home alone Today?“ He asked. Ethan was silent a moment, then nodded.   
„Yes… Mother is not Home, so i was going home alone.“ He said. Millenia turned to him.   
„Ethan? Let us accompany you.“ The Boy gazed up to the Woman.   
„Why? I did something Bad to them.“ The others of his Group nodded in Unison.  
„That May so, but believe me, my Boys would never wish ones Death.“ Vilian nodded slowly.   
„Mom… please…“ She stroked his Back.   
„Of course.“ She smiled at her Son.  
„It would make him feel at ease, if we could bring you home.“ She said softly.   
„F… Fine…“ Ethan finally said. The Mother and her Boys accompanied Ethan home, until they came to the Place, Vilian saw.   
„Mom… This is it.“ He said immediately, Pointing to the Traffic light. It turned green and Ethan started to Walk, only for Millenia to Grab him and pull him Back. „Hey!“ He said angrily.   
„Wait.“ She looked up to the Light. Ethan did the Same, only to see the Lights flicker out.   
„Wha?“ The Woman smiled.   
„This is the Place Vilian saw. so that Means…“ A Truck drove with fast Pace over the Street, almost hitting a few Cars.   
„This is the Place and Time my Son saw your Death.“ Ethan stared down the Street.   
„I… I would have….“ Millenia nodded and released the small Boy.   
„Vilian has very Precise Visions about the Outcome of someones Life.“ She said softly.   
„It should be enough for you to see, that he does not hold any Grudge to you, even if you insult and hurt him.“ The Woman looked down at the Boy, who shrank back a bit.   
„Do not think of Monsters like they are all the Same. Like Humans they are different too, in Appearance and Behavior.“ She said, Ethan nodded softly.   
„And don’t let Appearance fool you.“ She smiled, before her eyes changed into the Same like Vilian’s right Eye.   
„WHA!“ Ethan staggered and fell on his Butt.   
„Moooooom! You frightened him!“ Vilian said. Lenier started Laughing.   
„LEAVE IT TO THE DRAGON MOTHER.“ A Voice rang. Millenia smiled softly.  
„Hello there, Sans and Greetings to you Papyrus.“ She said softly.   
„GREETINGS, YOUR HIGHNESS!“ Papyrus said. Ethan looked at the Skeletons in Surprise.   
„Are you on the Way to my Husbone?“ She asked. Papyrus Shook his head. „NO WE WERE NEARBY AND SAW THE THING WITH THE LIGHTS.“ Vilian took hold of her Clothes, hiding his Eyes. Lenier watched him, but the Familiar Jolt was missing, so he hid his Face for another Reason. Papyrus smiled at the Boys.   
„DON'T BE SO SHY, THIS IS NOTHING TO BE ASHAMED OF.“ He said with his loud Voice. Sans grinned at the Boys.   
„We can bring him Home. Or did you see something Else?“ Vilian shook his Head.   
„Nothing.“ He whispered. Millenia looked down to him.   
„You don’t have to be so shy.“ She said.   
„Mom… I can see him…“ Millenia kneeled down.   
„You can see who, sweety?“ She asked softly, her Son whispering in her Ear.   
„He won’t hurt you.“ She smiled and stroked his Hair.   
„Thanks for Taking Care of Ethan, Papyrus and Sans.“ The Two Skeleton nodded their skulls.  
"OF COURSE! SEE YOU LATER, YOUR HIGHNESS.“ Papyrus said and walked with the Human Child away. Lenier walked next to his Family.   
„Mom? What did Vil saw?“ She sighed a bit.   
„Death.“ Lenier gulped.   
„D… Death?“ She nodded.

They returned to the Palace, hearing someone loudly arguing.   
„Seems like Uncle Boss is here again.“ Millenia sighed deeply. That would mean Mevia was bugging Red again. The Girl had a deep Crush on the older Skeleton.   
„I won’t buy him a knew Collar!“ Boss growled.  
„Then let me buy one! It will make Red more erot.. i mean Evil!“ Mevia said, trying to argue with Boss, using her Puppy Eyes.   
„This does not work on me, little Lady!“ Boss exclaimed. Millenia shook her Head, heeding with the Boys inside.   
„Come on! Pleeeease!“ She said, almost sobbing.   
„B… Boss?“ Red looked up to his Brother. He didn’t want to see the tittle Princess cry.   
„Mevia, that is enough.“ Boss turned around, seeing the Queen walk up to them.   
„But MOOOOOOM! A New Collar would be soooo good on Red!“ Mevia said.   
„Mevia.“ Millenia sounded a bit Angry. The Girl kicked the ground a bit.   
„I’m sorry Mom.“ She lowered her Head.   
„Please excuse her, Boss.“ Millenia said. The Skeleton sighed.   
„It’s nothing New.“ She sighed, that it really wasn’t.   
„You wanted to see Viper, right? I’ll go fetch him.“ Lenier and Vilian ran up to Mevia.   
„Come, Sis! Let’s Play outside!“ Mevia looked disappointed.  
„Fine…“ She said and followed her Brothers. Boss watched her.   
„You think we made her sad?“ Red asked worriedly. Boss turned to his Brother looking to his Collar. Maybe it was really Time to get him a new one? It would make Mevia happy, if she could choose. Boss formed a Plan in his Mind. The Royal Couple came back. Boss smiled a bit.   
„Millenia? Can we Talk a moment?“ She blinked then nodded.   
„Sure.“ Boss walked with her away from Red and Viper.   
„I want to take Mevia out shopping, is that possible?“ Millenia crooked her Head.   
„You want to go shopping with Mevia? Just the Two of you?“ Boss nodded.   
„Yes, i have an Idea to make her Happy.“ The Mother sighed.   
„I think i know what you have in Mind. Sure, go ahead. I know she will be safe with you.“ Boss smiled a bit.   
„Thank you. Of course she is safe with me.“ Boss said. Millenia shook her head.   
„Look at my Children. Making Vipers Friends and anyone else fall for them.“ She whispered, before she returned to them. The Children were still Playing in the Garden, as Boss and Red left to go home. Mevia didn't know about the Plan. Millenia told Viper after the two Underfell Skeletons left.   
„He wants to go shopping with Mevia?“ Millenia nodded with a Smile.  
„Yes. I think her Puppy Eyes were still effective on him.“ She laughed a bit.   
„Well… She can use them pretty Well.“ Viper sighed.   
„Our Children are something else.“ Millenia cuddled to him.   
„Well they have surely your Charisma.“ She said. Viper shook his Head.   
„No, definitely your Fault.“ She stared at him.  
„Excuse me?“ Viper kissed her.   
„Maybe, if you’ll repay me.“ Millenia grinned a bit.   
„I sure will.“ She whispered erotically.


	25. Mevia's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss asked to take little Mevia out shopping with him. He had something specific in Mind, but learned pretty fast how similiar she was to her Mother. But why did Mevia hid the Fact?

Mevia blinked. Boss was at the Castle, wanting to fetch her?   
„Shopping?“ She asked. The tall Skeleton nodded his Head.   
„Yes.“ She crooked her Head.   
„Why?“ Boss smiled sheepishly.  
„Because there is something you can help me with.“ She was still a bit unsure about the Other.  
„Only the Two of us, Edgy?“ She said. The Skeleton growled a bit. Only Mevia could call him Edgy and could get away with it.   
„Yes, only you and Me.“ He said. Finally the Cautious girl nodded.   
„Okay! Let’s go, Edgy!“ She took his boney Hand and walked out with him. Viper and Millenia waved.   
„I can’t believe he let this slide.“ Viper said. Millenia laughed.   
„She has him around her Finger, even if he won’t admit it.“   
Boss and Mevia walked down the Streets, he had a few shops in Mind who would sell Collars.  
„So you finally Agree, Edgy!“ The Girl squealed happily.   
„But nothing to girlish.“ He said darkly.   
„Are you insane, Edgy? Girlish colors are not for my Beloved Red!“ She said. Boss still couldn’t believe it, she was far more mature as the Twins at her Age. But Millenia explained that the Girl had more Dragon Blood within her, as the Twins. They walked into the first Shop, Boss had chosen. They looked around a bit, finding the Collars soon enough.   
„What about this one?“ He showed her the one he liked.  
„It looks nice, but it doesn’t fit Red! None of those would fit him.“ She said. Boss examined the Collars once more, trying to picture them around Red’s Neck. He had to say, the little Princess was right.   
„Okay, then the Next?“ The girl nodded her little Head. They walked outside the Shop, seeing a street Musician.   
„Look, Edgy. He plays on the Streets!“ Mevia said, grabbing his Hand to drag him there. The Musician tried to earn Money with his self-made Instrument.  
„Edgy?“ Mevia asked in a hushed Voice.   
„Is he Living on the Street?“ Boss sighed a bit.   
„It seems like it.“ Mevia looked around.   
„Edgy, wait here just a second.“ She wanted to go somewhere, but Boss wouldn’t let her.   
„No. I Promised your Parents to watch over you.“ He said.   
„But i only want to go there to buy him Food.“ She said Pointing to a small Shop.   
„Okay.“ He started to walk with her there.   
„Thanks, Edgy.“ She said with a little smile.“ Boss sighed.   
„It’s Okay. You want to help him, so let’s help him.“ The girl nodded. The Seller smiled at his new Costumers. The Girl brought two Sandwiches and a big bottle of Water. Boss watched her bring it to the Musician.   
„Excuse me, Sir?“ She said, holding onto her Present for him.   
„What can i do for you, little Girl?“ He asked with a sad Smile.   
„Nothing, i wanted to give you this!“ She said, giving him the Food.   
„Wh… Thank you so much!“ He said, taking it happily. Mevia smiled proudly at her own decision. The Musician was Glad for the Present the little Girl brought him. „Felling better now?“ Boss asked her.  
„Yes! Mom always says that one should do what one thinks is best.“ Mevia said, taking his Hand again.   
„So you decided to buy him Something with your Pocket Money?“ Mevia nodded, she had asked to pay for it herself.  
Boss and the Girl walked to the next Shop.   
„Still with your Mind on the Street?“ Boss asked.   
„Yeah… Why does he life on the Street?“ She looked up to Boss.  
„Maybe something happened so he had to.“ Mevia pouted.   
„But Why? Isn’t there any Place he could get help?“ Boss thought about it.   
„Maybe. He seemed to be a Human.“ Mevia pouted even more.   
„I’ll talk to Mommy and Daddy! They have to do something for Both Monsters and Humans!“ Boss smiled a little Bit.  
„You truly are their Child, no doubt about that.“ Mevia looked up to him.   
„Of course i am!“ She said proudly. Boss shook his Skull, she was more like her Mother.   
„This is the next shop.“ Boss said and walked inside with her.  
„So many Pretty Things!“ She said with shining Eyes.  
„The Collars are next floor.“ Boss said, Pointing to the Stairs.   
„Then let’s go!“ She said, jumping to the Stairs. Boss stopped for a second, he saw someone lurking around.   
„Come on, Edgy!“ Mevia yelled, waving her Hand.   
„Coming. Watch your Step.“ He warned the Girl. He wasn’t sure who would kill him first, if something happened to Mevia, probably Viper. They walked in the second floor to the Collars, examine each of them.   
„What about this one?“ Boss showed it the Girl.   
„Oh this has a lovely Color, but still not what i wish for Red to wear.“ She said. The Collar had a deep Red color, but she searched for something specific.

They still examined the Collars. A Scream echoed through the Shop, alarming Boss immediately.   
„No one Moves, or the Woman is Dead.“ Someone screamed. Boss and Mevia slowly made their way down the Stairs, hidden behind Clothes. They saw a Monster with a Knife, holding a young Woman with a big Belly hostage.   
„She is pregnant…“ Mevia whispered. Boss nodded. He scanned the Area to see how he could get behind the Monster. It was a Dog Monster, growling deeply at the People.   
„Mevia, stay hidden.“ Boss said, starting to Move. Mevia nodded, keeping her Silver Eyes on the Monster and the Woman.   
„No One Moves i said!“ The Dog growled and every one stopped Moving. Mevia was well hidden, watching the Woman.   
„She is well into Pregnancy.. The Panic could let her go into Labor… Edgy needs an Opportunity…“ Mevia placed her Hand on her Chest, taking a deep breath. A bow appeared in her other Hand, glittering in a rainbow color. Mevia had found out that she could call to the Gemstone Mystic Quartz and form a Bow with it. She looked for Boss, finding him near the Monster, with a Bone in his Hand.   
„I have to be Precise… I can’t control it so well.“ She whispered to herself, pulling the String back. A glowing purple Arrow appeared out of nowhere, she aimed for the Dog Monster. That Beast suddenly turned around, seeing Face to Face with Boss.   
„Please… Hit the right Place.“ Mevia whispered. She released the Arrow, watching him shoot through the Air. The purple arrow hit its Target in the Shoulder. The Dog howled in Pain, giving Boss Time to grab the Woman, pushing her behind his Back. The Dog turned around, seeing the little Girl with the Bow in Hand.   
„YOU!“ He growled, jumping to the Girl. Mevia stared at him, Fear in her Eyes, unable to Move.   
„NO!“ She yelled. Boss felt a strong drift of Magic, freezing the Dog into Place.   
„Wah?“ The Human Woman was shocked.   
„The Silver of Time… She has it too?“ Boss whispered, rushing to the Dog, to take him Down. Mevia was still frightened, even as everything was over. Boss came to her.   
„Mevia?“ The Girl winced, grabbing his Clothes and started to Cry. He sat down to the Child, trying to comfort her.   
„Should i bring you home?“ He asked softly, Mevia still unable to Stop crying. He waited a bit longer, until the Girl finally calmed a bit.   
„Feeling better?“ He asked. The girl nodded.   
„So you have the Silver of Time.“ Mevia looked up to him.   
„What thing?“ She asked. Boss laughed.   
„Magic your Mother has too, it’s called the Silver of Time. The Ability to Manipulate Time itself.“ Mevia blinked a bit.   
„And i noticed you can call a Bow too?“ She looked away.   
„Yeah… but no one Knows.“ Boss stroked her Hair.   
„A Secret? It is safe with me, but you should tell your Parents, so they can Teach you how to use it properly.“ He said, making the Girl nod. He was right after all, but she didn’t know her parents could use a Bow.   
„So? Should i bring you home? It was frightened after all.“ The Girl shook her Head.  
„No! We still need to find a collar for Red!“ She said and jumped up. Boss smiled softly. Totally her Parents.  
„Let’s first grab Something to Eat, little Hero?“ He said and stood up.   
„Okay!“ She smiled at him. They went to a Burger Shop.   
„Is that a Sans?“ She asked, seeing someone in the Front.   
„Seems like Axe… He is from Horrortale..“ Mevia blinked.  
„Axe?“ The Skeleton turned around.  
„Hi!“ He said happily. Mevia giggled.   
„He is so cute!“ She smiled.   
„Want something Too?“ He asked, Mevia walked up to him.   
„Can we order with you?“ She asked. The Sans nodded.   
„Sure.“ He said. She noticed some Blood on him and the Axe he has with him. Well Edgy was still with her, so all was fine.  
„Thank you!“ She grinned and decided what she wanted to eat. 

Mevia found a Place for them to sit.   
„Is she your Child?“ Axe asked, looking to Boss.   
„No, she is Vipers Daughter.“ Axe examined Mevia a bit Closer.   
„Human Mother?“ Mevia chewed on her Burger, shaking her Head.   
„Mommy is a Dragon.“ Axe was amazed. He never heard of Dragons before.  
„Are you one too?“ Mevia looked up to him.   
„Yes, but i am not as impressive as mommy is. After all i am a half breed.“ She said, biting into her Burger again. Boss was silent. Axe was a bit odd, but the young Child wasn’t frightened at all.   
„I have to meet your Mother, someday.“ Axe said. Mevia smiled.   
„But let me warn you, she can be very scary!“ Boss knew that two, after all in her Homeland she was called the Grim Reaper.  
„I can handle.“ Mevia laughed a bit.   
„I hope you do.“   
They ate their Meal and Boss went with Mevia to the next Shop. She squealed in Excitement. Boss looked down to her. She hold a dark red leather Collar to him. It had a row of thick and Sharp thorns around it, with a dogtag that could be engraved.   
„This is what i wanted for my dearest Red!“ She sad Proudly.   
„And what do you want to engrave there?“ He asked. She thought about it.   
„How about Beast?“ She asked and looked up to Boss.  
„Sounds good to me and i like the Color.“ He said and nodded.   
„Let’s engrave it then.“ Mevia had the biggest, purest Smile on her little face and ran up to the Engraver. Boss stood there a moment. She was really cute with that Smiling Face and very Mature but sometimes still a Kid. Boss thought about a very good Birthday Present for her, he had just to talk with Red about this Idea.  
After the Collar for Red was engraved and packed nicely, they started to return to the Palace.   
„So, Mevia? That Bow you had with you. I think you should ask Pup to teach you. He uses a Bow as well.“ She looked up to Boss.   
„He does? I never saw him Fight or Train.“ She blinked in Surprise.   
„Well he trained with the Boys, at the time you still were a Baby.“ She pouted.   
„Unfair… always them… i want to train too!“ Boss stroked her hair.   
„Ask him Nicely and talk with your Parents to. Your Mother can Teach you how to Control the Silver of Time.“ Boss said smiling.   
„I will, Edgy.“ She nodded and walked back with him. Boss promised to stay with her, as she told her Parents.   
„Mommy? Daddy? I have a Confession…“ She said. Her Parents looked at her. She turned to Boss again, who was behind her.   
„I’m… I can call upon a bow and uhm….“ How should she tell them? Viper waited for her, Boss sighed.   
„She can use the Silver of Time.“ Millenia nodded.   
„I thought so. I felt a disturbance in the Time flow, so it was Mevia.“ The Girl looked up to her Mother.  
„A… Am i in Trouble?“ she asked worriedly.   
„Well it is a Pity that you thought you had to hide this from us. At least the Silver of Time would never go unnoticed.“ Mevia lowered her Head.  
„I’m sorry, Mommy.“ Millenia smiled at her Daughter.  
„It’s fine. Darling, we should ask Pup for help, i can use the basics of a bow.“ She said and turned to Viper.   
„I’ll ask him, you will teach her the Silver of Time i guess?“ Millenia nodded.   
„There is no one more suitable to Teach her that.“ Viper smiled.   
„Good, i will talk to Pup later.“ Mevia looked up.   
„Thank you! Mommy! Daddy! You are the Best.“ Millenia laughed.   
„You are so much like i was at your Age. So, do you mind to show us your Bow?“ Millenia smiled at her Daughter. Mevia nodded. She hold her Hand in front of her calling to the Bow. The Strange glittering Rainbow colored Bow appeared.   
„I don’t know why it looks like that…“ She said looking down on it.  
„The Mystic Quartz. So your Bow appears in your Calling stone.“ Millenia said and walked up to her Daughter.   
„So this is my Calling Stone? Like Lenier’s Kyanite and Vilian’s Amethyst?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. I used my Calling Stone as a Weapon to as i started to Train.“ Mevia looked up to her Mother.   
„You did?“ Millenia nodded with a smile.  
„Sure did. It was impressive to have two Ruby Daggers.“ Boss waited until the Girl was off to Play with her Brothers.

„Millenia? Can i ask for a Favor?“ He came up to the Dragon Mother.   
„What is it, Boss?“ She asked. Viper was curious too.   
„How can i get my Hands on her Calling Stones? I have an Idea vor her Birthday.“ Millenia thought about it.   
„Her Calling stone… hm, Yes there is a way.“ She sad and walked away a bit.   
„How much will you need?“ Boss thought about it.  
„Maybe one big stone?“ He meant. Millenia nodded and turned around.   
„Well then.“ She took a deep breath and started to Sing. Viper and Boss never witnessed this Kind of Power she had, but a rainbow colored Stone started to Grow on the Floor. The Stone reacted to her Singing.   
„That is something.“ Boss said amazed. He didn’t know Millenia had more Skills hidden. As the Stone was big enough she stopped singing and picked it up, to give the Quartz to Boss.   
„Here you are.“ The Skeleton looked down on it.  
„How did you?“ The Woman smiled.   
„It’s called the Soul of Song, a Type of Magic, bending the Rules of World to ones Will through song.“ He was really impressed, never thought she had still something up her sleeve.   
„Thank you for that.“ He said and hid the Stone away.  
„It’s okay.“ She smiled at the Skeleton. Viper drew his Wife closer to him.  
„I hope Mevia behaved herself.“ Boss nodded.   
„Yes, she behaved herself nicely.“ He said proudly. Viper smiled.   
„Good to hear.“ Boss told the Parents from the Musician and Mevia’s decision to buy him food from her own Money. They both were very Proud of her. Now they had three Children to train and get them to master their Skills.   
„We should ask Rufiel for help, with Lenier’s Ability to catch everything.“ Millenia suggested. Viper nodded his Head.   
„Yeah, sounds like a very good Idea.“ Viper Said.  
"Pup is able to Teach Mevia how to use a Bow, but is it fine for you to teach her Time Magic? How about that…“ Millenia kissed him softly on the Cheek.   
„I’ve been Taking my medicine all these Time. My Circle is much better and you still have the Lovers Pendant.“ She said with a soft smile.   
„I’m still worried…“ He said. Millenia cuddled closer to him.   
„I know, i’ll be very careful.“ Viper nodded, he knew his wife would be truthful to her word. After talking with Pup and asking him to train Mevia with the Bow, they started to get ready. The Schedule was Tough for the Boys with the School and their Training, but Mevia had time, she was still Young and in no need to visit School yet.


	26. Time Magic Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Millenia started to train her Daughter in the Time Magic limited to Millenia's Bloodline. The Boy's asked their Father something he doesn't want to talk about. While the King planned something special for his Wife.

Millenia watched Mevia.  
„Mommy, is this Okay? You’ll normally use your Magical Circle, don’t you?“ Millenia smiled.   
„I don’t need to. It’s something i use to spread the Circle of Time.“ Mevia blinked.   
„What?“ Her Mother laughed.   
„My Circle. I only use it if i have to freeze more than one.“ Her Daughter was amazed by that Information.  
„The Magic of Time lies within our Eyes. That’s why they are Silver.“ Millenia told her.  
„We can call upon it, with our Voice. I’m pretty sure that you are blessed with the Soul of Song as well.“ The Queen said and smiled down her Daughter. Mevia blinked in Surprise.   
„Soul of Song? What is that?“ She asked her Mother.   
„Conjuring Magic through singing, bending the World Rules to your own will.“ Millenia stretched her Posture and took a deep breath. Mevia watched her Mother starting to Sing, the Air felt suddenly light and fresh. The Girl looked down, watching blue roses to grow suddenly on the soft Gras.  
„Wah?!“ The little Girl was amazed at the Sight, Flowers suddenly Blooming all over the Place. Was that really her Mothers doing? Only because she sang a soft Song? „Try it.“ Millenia said to her daughter.   
„But…“ Millenia smiled, kneeling down to her Daughter.  
„Just Try. Picture what you want to happen in your mind and start to sing.“ Mevia closed her eyes, picturing something in her Mind, like her Mother told her. The young Child didn’t know her Mothers favorite Flower, but she wanted them to grow there. The girl started to Sing, like her Mother did. Not knowing that her Brothers and her Father were watching as well. Millenia waited a bit, as something started to push through the Ground right in front of her. A few Desert Bluebells flowers started to grow in front of the Dragon Mother. The Woman smiled lovingly at the Flowers.  
„Dad?“ Lenier looked up to his Father.   
„Desert Bluebells, your Mothers favorite Flower.“ He said, seeing that smile on her Face.   
„Mevia doesn’t know that, so she probably picture her Mother.“ Viper said. Mevia stopped her song and opened her Eyes. Seeing a strange Flower she never saw before.   
„Mommy?“ The Girl asked.  
„I thought so, you really have the Soul of Song as i do. Thank you for the Flowers, My sweet Child.“ She said, stroking the Flowers lovingly. She stood up soon after. „Good, now onto the Matter of the Time Magic, that is why we are here.“ Mevia nodded.   
„You can stop everyones Time, at your age probably only limited.“ Mevia watched her Mover.  
„Boss told me about the Encounter you had with that Dog Monster. Your magic reacted to your Voice.“ Mevia remembered back, how she yelled and the Dog suddenly froze into Place.   
„Yes, Mommy.“ She nodded. Millenia smiled.   
„Once you get used to this Magic, it will be easy to put it into use without anyone knowing.“ Millenia turned her Silver Eyes to her Daughter. The Girl suddenly felt unable to Move, she could still breath and blink, but otherwise her Body didn’t obey her anymore. As suddenly as the Feeling came, it disappeared.  
„Oh!“ The Girl was able to Move again.   
„You felt it, no?“ Mevia looked up to Millenia.   
„Yes. i couldn’t move anymore.“ The Woman nodded.   
„Because i stopped your Time.“ The Girl was amazed. Her mother could easily perform that, with only a glance at the young Child.   
„This is Amazing, Mom!“ Mevia said jumping up and down.   
„I want to learn this as well!“ Millenia smiled at her Girl.  
„It will take a lot of Training and it will tire you out until you have full control.“ She warned the Girl. Mevia looked at her determined.   
„I’m prepared for this, Mother.“ She said. Millenia looked up to her Boys, Viper nodding slowly. All Three of their Children had one thing in Common, and they got that from them Both. Never to give up ever. Vilian was far ahead with his Training to getting control over his Visions and very skilled with the Scythe and Sword. Lenier was still in Training, but Rufiel was very Proud of his young Pupil. The Sharp Mind the young Boy had made him first Place in taking over after Viper. Lenier was good with the Daggers and a whip just like his Father was. Mevia was still very young, but thanks to the Dragon Blood Millenia gave to her Children, they grew faster in their mind as any other Children. She was almost four and already found her Weapon, the Bow and even the Same Magic her Mother Possessed. Viper was sure that Mevia would take the Place of High-Priestess of the Sea of Souls after her Mother. He also knew that there still was the Problem with Millenia’s Brother. He has no Successor so far and probably will never have.

„Hey, Dad?“ Viper turned his Eye Sockets to Lenier.   
„What is it?“ The Boy watched his Mother and little Sister train.  
„Sister is doing pretty good for her Age… Why is that?“ Viper smiled softly.  
„You two started with at her age with training as well. It’s the Dragon Blood from your Mother that makes your Minds grow faster.“ Vilian turned his Gaze to his Father, then to his Brother.   
„So we have to Thank mother for the fast growing of our Powers and all?“ Viper nodded his Head.   
„After all she sang for you all the Time, even as she was pregnant with you two and with Mevia.“ Lenier blinked.   
„Dad? Can i ask you something?“ Viper watched is Daughter try to make her Magic obey to her.  
„Sure, what is it?“ Lenier turned fully to his Father.  
„Will you make Mom Pregnant again?“ Viper almost coughed, was his Son serious?   
„This has nothing to do with you two.“ He said.   
„Why not? We have to know or we can’t protect Mother and the next Sibling!“ Lenier said. Vilian started laughing.   
„Dad probably wouldn’t know immediately, even Mom perhaps not?“ Lenier turned to his brother.   
„Oh! So Mom could already be Pregnant?“ Viper sighed.   
„Why did the Conversation turn to this?“ He wasn’t sure how Lenier could think about that now.   
„Stop!“ Mevia yelled and finally the Magic took effect.   
„Huff… Huff… This is… H… Hard.“ She said breathing hard.   
„Yes it is. With Training, Meditation and Dedication you can accomplish it pretty fast.“ Millenia said, watching Mevia lower the Stone she had thrown at her.   
"But you’re doing great so far.“ She took a deep Breath. Using Time Magic was always very Exhausting so she barely used it. Now that she had to to train her Daughter was a bit rough for the Dragon. But the Woman heard what her Sons asked her Husbone. They wanted another Sibling? Her Head counted fast the Years. Mevia crooked her Head.   
„Mother?“ She snapped out of the Counting, or she finished.   
„Yes, Sweety?“ She asked.   
„I’m ready for the next Round.“ The Girl said and looked at her Mother.   
„Sure Sweety.“ Millenia smiled at her Daughter and took the next Stone. Mevia was ready to stop it with her Powers, but before her Mother could throw the Stone, the Girl staggered. Millenia was fast at her Childs side. Steading the little girl.   
„This is enough for Today. Time Magic is very Exhausting, even for someone experienced.“ She said stroking her Childs Hair.  
„We will continue tomorrow.“ She smiled and picked Mevia up.   
„Yes, Mommy.“ The girl Mumbled, before drifting off to Sleep.   
„Tired?“ Viper asked, as he met his Wife halfway with their Sons.   
„Yes. It is very Draining.“ She told her Husbone. He took Mevia from her.   
„It was a hard day for all of us.“ He said and kissed his Wife.   
„Eww! Take a Room Daddy!“ Lenier squealed. Millenia laughed softly.   
„We sure will. Later.“ She said and winked at Viper.   
„Heh. I’ll see there this is going.“ Mevia was still out as Dinner was served so the Family ate without her. Pup was amazed that Mevia even managed to hold out this Long before she fell asleep.   
„Dragon Blood Sure is Amazing.“ He meant.   
„No it’s not.“ Millenia said, stabbing her Meat with her Fork.   
„Millenia?“ Viper looked at her.   
„Dragon Blood is not so Amazing as you think… Your mind grows faster, you’ll age far slower and it is very Dominate to other Bloodlines…“ The Skeletons went Silent, Millenia looked like she was disgusted.   
„Love?“ Viper carefully asked. Lenier and Vilian both watched their Mother Carefully.   
„It’s just… Dragons are very Possessiv… Hot Blooded and arrogant.“ She said, stabbing her Food like a Mad Person.   
„But Mom, you are not Arrogant.“ Lenier said. She stopped a moment.   
„That… has his Reasons…“ She said and sighed.   
„Let’s stop talking about this.“ She said and smiled at the rest of them. Pup looked worriedly to his Brother, the King nodded.

„Love.“ Viper entered their Room and placed his Arms around his Wife.  
„Is something troubling you?“ He asked softly near her Ear.   
„It’s just… Everyone is seeing so great Things within the Dragon Blood, i just can’t fathom…“ She sighed and relaxed into his Arms.   
„You hate your Blood?“ He asked softly.   
„It’s… Complicated… Yes there are a few Things Dragon Blood is good for… but it has so much negativ Effects as well, no one wants to see…“ She said, looking up to the Moon.  
„Is it? Like this Possessiveness?“ Viper asked softly, feeling his wife Shiver.   
„For example… Dragons can become so greedy… they would kill their own Offsprings to have their Treasure all for themselves.“ She said disgusted.   
„Really?“ She nodded softly.   
„I witnessed it a few Times in all my Life.“ Viper kissed her Neck.   
„Well you don’t kill our offspring and i really like it when you become greedy with me.“ He whispered.   
„Viper!“ She pushed him away.   
„This is Serious.“ She growled.  
„I know, Love. But you are not like the Others and you did not give those negativ Things to our Kids, only the Good things, that make you to this desirable Woman.“ He walked up to her. Millenia sighed.   
„You’re Horny…“ She said, crossing her Arms. Viper smiled guiltily at her.   
„Heh.“ Millenia shook her Head.   
„I see, well then, Mr. Horny Bones, sit down, so this greedy Dragon can suck you off.“ She said, her silvery Eyes glittering with Mischief. Viper obliged happily.   
Viper pulled his wife closer to himself, he was fast asleep and all exhausted after their Play. Millenia sighed softly, kissing him on his Skull. She looked up to the Moon, not able to find sleep. After some Time she cuddled herself more into Viper, letting the Feel of his Bones on her skin drip into her Blood. She slowly closed her Eyes, before she finally fell asleep.   
Viper woke up the Next morning, his Wife already gone. He sighed a bit, before an Idea bloomed into his Skull. Millenia was off to Train their Daughter, while Rufiel stood with some of Vipers Friends in his Room.   
„What?“ Rufiel blinked in Surprise.   
„Well it is almost that Day again, she always forgets about it, so i wanted to ask if we could leave the Matter to you and the Children to Pup… Giving us a bit Time to relax.“ Rufiel opened his Book.   
„It should be… manageable.“ He said, turning to the Other Skeletons.   
„We’ll manage the Kids.“ Boss said proudly.   
„Yes. We all help Pup to take care for them. So use the Weekend to remind your Dragon that you love her with all your Soul.“ Blue grinned at his Best Friend. Viper sighed.   
„I don’t need a Weekend for this, i’ll remind her every Day.“ He said.  
„Your Majesty? Prince Vilian wishes to speak with you.“ Viper nodded his Skull. His Son entered.   
„Have i interrupted an Important Meeting?“ He asked, as he saw his Fathers Friends.   
„No. What is it Vilian?“ The Boy bowed to his Father.   
„It’s kind of… uhm Difficult for me to Talk about.“ He said. Viper looked up to his Friends.   
„Ah We see. Come on let’s go guys.“ Boss said, shooing the Others out of the Room, so the Boy could talk Freely about his Problem.   
„We are alone now. What is troubling you?“ Viper said, watching his little Boy. Vilian looked up to his Father.   
„Dad… I want to become the Leader of the Royal Guard, once i am Ready for it.“ He said. Viper blinked.   
„You want to do what?“ Vilian sighed.   
„I… had a Dream, Dad. More like Two Dreams.“ Viper nodded and leaned back a Bit.   
„Seeing yourself as King?“ Vilian nodded.   
„It… was not going well, that is why..“ The King sighed softly.   
„The Second Dream were about you being Leader of the Royal Guard?“ Vilian nodded softly again.   
„Yes, Dad.“ Viper smiled at his Son.  
„Prove to me, that this other Dream of yours is what you desire. You need the Will to become the Leader.“ Vilian bowed to him.   
„I’ll prove it to you, My King.“

Mevia and Millenia still were at Training, as Red and Boss watched them.   
„She is a really fast Learner.“ Boss praised her.   
„Heh, Boss did you fall for the Kid?“ Red asked softly.   
„Who could not?“ Edge asked his Brother.   
„How is the Present going?“ Red sighed.   
„Is this really a good Idea? Giving her a Collar?“ Boss nodded.   
„She is quiet smitten with your’s and has even a very good taste.“ Boss looked at Reds new Collar, the little Princess picked for him.   
„Sure, but… giving her one… I don’t feel right about it…“ Red said.   
„Let’s finish it first, maybe it looks great on her.“ Boss suggested. Red finally nodded.   
„STOP!“ Mevia yelled, Magic flickering in the Air, but to no use. The Object flew directly to her. Mevia shivered in fear, only to hear the Snap of fingers. The Object stopping just mere inches before her Face.   
„That was Close. Are you alright, sweety?“ Her Mother asked.   
„Y… Yes.. i… i must have missed.“ Mevia stammered.   
„It’s okay, Sweety. I’ll never let you get hurt during Training.“ Millenia took the Object and smiled softly at her.   
„But only to be sure. No Time Training without me.“ Mevia nodded.   
„Yes, Mom!“ Red was relieved, for a second he thought Mevia was in Danger.   
„Leave it to the Dragon Mother.“ Boss said loud enough for the Women to hear.   
„Edge, Red. Why didn’t you say something sooner.“ Millenia smiled. Mevia ran giddily to Red and jumped into his Arms.   
„You’re wearing the Collar i picked!“ She said happily.   
„Yes. Thank you for the Collar, Mevia.“ Red smiled at her.  
„You like it? I’m so happy.“ Mevia grinned innocently. Red blushed a bit at that Smile. Millenia shook her Head.   
„Visiting Viper?“ She asked Edge.   
„Yes, there was a minor Thing to talk about.“ Boss said.   
„Oh? He… Didn’t say anything to me.“ Millenia said, crooking her Head.   
„It was merely something and you have already the Time Magic Training with Mevia!“ Red said hastily.   
„Sure… But…“ Boss shook his Skull.   
„You need all your Focus for the Time Magic. Leave the Rest to us, after all, we are Friends, are we not?“ Millenia smiled.   
„Of course we are, Boss. I could never wish for better Friends.“ Both skeleton noticed some unshed Tears glittering in her Eyes. She meant what she said, probably never having Friends like them. Ready to jump from a cliff for them. Boss stroked her Hair.   
„We could never ask for another Dragon Friend like you.“ He said with a Smile.   
„To think you live with us now for almost ten Years.“ Red said.   
„And you had to endure me twice while i was Pregnant.“ Boss laughed.   
„The first war the worst, but you had double the Hormones to endure.“ Mevia watched them.   
„Was Mommy very moody?“ She asked. Boss laughed again.   
„She was. We had to watch what we say.“ Millenia sighed in embarrassment.   
„You all had so much work because of me. Always making sure that at least one of you is with me.“ Mevia blinked.   
„You really did that?“ Boss nodded.   
„It was her first Pregnancy and Viper was most of the Time at work. So we helped out all together.“ Boss explained to the Girl. They started to walk back to the Castle. „How nice of you!“ Mevia giggled, holding Reds Hand while walking back.  
„Never leaving until Viper walked in.“ Millenia giggled softly. Boss nodded.   
„Of course! And the Moment we heard the Next Baby would be a Girl! NYEHEHEHEH!“ Red smiled at Mevia.  
„We all were beside ourselves.“ Mevia blushed a bit. Millenia smiled softly, as the Underfell Skeletons told Mevia what they all did to Millenia’s Belly, while Mevia grew there.   
„I kicked you?“ Mevia said shocked.   
„It wasn’t like you knew that i was listening to your Soulbeat there.“ Red said smiling.   
„But i Kicked you!“ Mevia was so embarrassed.   
„It’s okay, little Princess.“ Red assured her. Millenia giggled softly, still in the Dark about Vipers Plan.   
He involved is sweet Daughter that Evening. To exhaust her Mother thoroughly. Mevia did exactly that. Draining her Mothers Magic and making her Run around, so that the Dragon would not Wake before Viper did. He had a Plan for that one Special Day. Arranging a Spa they would stay, with hot Spring and a lot more. Vilian and Lenier looked at their Father.   
„What is all that?“ Lenier asked. They knew that their Parents would be gone for the Weekend. But Viper also brought Millenia’s beloved Flowers.   
„It’s your Mothers Birthday at that Weekend. So you can get her a present, while i make sure she relaxes a bit.“ The Boys nodded softly. It was already that Time of the Year again. Still their Mother probably had forgotten again.


	27. Special Chapter: Millenia's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone. Celebrating Millenia's and mine Birthday i took the Opportunity to write a special Chapter with her and Viper. Enjoy :3 
> 
> Caution, This Chapter is +18.

Viper was awake far before Millenia, it was still dark outside and that was pretty good for him. He smiled down at his Wife. Mevia did a great Job in exhausting her. He gave his Wife a quick smile and tiptoed Outside the Room. Viper had a few things to settle before they would move to the Spa he booked for them. Rufiel was already present, having a different Timezone as they have.  
„The Queen is still asleep?“ He asked, as soon as he noticed Viper.  
„Yep, still out like a light.“ Rufiel smiled softly, something rare for the Tactician.  
„Everything is in Order.“ He Told the King.  
„Perfect.“ Viper walked to his Desk. Flowers blooming softly there and even a Package was next to the Flowers.  
„My King Made sure to send her Present to the Spa.“ Rufiel said. Viper smiled and stroked the Flowers.  
„I asked her once, why she loves these Flowers especially.“ Viper said. Rufiel blinked.  
„Well, as far as i know… Lady Millenia was always smitten with the Dark Blue colors. At this Point she seems to connect it with you.“ Viper nodded.  
„Yes, that’s what she told me to.“ Rufiel nodded. Viper sighed and looked to the Bags the Maids Packed for their Trip.  
„I should wake my Queen.“ He smiled softly. Rufiel bowed to him.  
„Then i will Prepare the Ride“ Viper packed the Present away and took the Flowers to Surprise her.  
He walked back to his Room, his Love still asleep.  
„Love, Time to wake up.“ He whispered softly and showered her with small kisses. Millenia mumbled softly, before she turned around and started to Open her Eyes.  
„What Time is it?“ She asked sleepily.  
„Time to get up, or we will be late.“ He smiled a bit and stepped back. Millenia rose up fast.  
„Have i overslept?“ She looked at him in Panic. Her Mind still fuzzy.  
„No, but we should get ready to depart, Love.“ He watched her lovingly as she yawned.  
„Mh? Depart to where?“ She asked, finally rising out of Bed.  
„To our Spa, i booked for us.“ He laughed softly, she was absolutely adorable half asleep. Her Mind started to get through the Special Days they had. Did she miss something? Viper hid the Flowers behind his Back and waited until she was dressed.  
„I’m ready.“ She said and turned to him, not noticing that he was in Front of her, before he pressed his Teeth to her Mouth. She could see his blue eyes glittering excitedly.  
„Happy Birthday, My Love.“ He said and presented her with the Desert Bluebells. Millenia’s silvery eyes grew wide in Shock.  
„Oh! Thank you, Darling.“ She took the Flowers happily.  
„And again you forgot your own Birthday.“ He laughed softly, stroking her Hair.  
„Well… Yeah. it was never that Special.“ She said with pink Cheeks.  
„It is for me, your friends and our Children.“ He said, nuzzling her softly. She smiled.  
„I should put them into a Vase before we leave. But what about your Duty? The Kids?“ Viper smiled.  
„All cared for. Pup and the others watching the Kids and train them and for my Duties. Rufiel helps cover for them.“ Millenia sighed a bit.  
„You sure? We could have just celebrated it with all the others.“ Viper bit softly into her ear, earning a small moan from her.  
„I just want to have my Wife for myself and getting pampered. A Spa was perfect choice and we are alone.“ Millenia blushed a deeper color this Time.  
„Ready to have a weekend only the Two of us?“ Viper whispered in her Ear, feeling her Body respond like always.  
„Mhn… Sure. I’m ready. Seeing that you planned all this, i don’t have to pack.“ Viper nodded.  
„You’re right, Love.“ She smiled and put the Flowers into a Vase they had in their Room.  
„Okay. Ready to go.“ She said and walked with Viper outside. Rufiel was waiting for them.  
„Safe Travels, Your Highness.“ He said and bowed to them.  
„Thank you, Rufiel. Take Care of everything.“ Viper said and helped his Wife. He had two Days for his Wife and himself and he won’t stop until they are both thoroughly satisfied.

The Spa was in the Mountains, far away from Civilization.  
„This is it, My Love.“ He said and walked up with her.  
„How did you find it?“ She watched Viper curiously.  
„Edge found it once and tried it out with Red. He suggested it.“ Millenia laughed softly.  
„So Cute.“ She whispered. It was cute to see how close all those Brothers are. Viper took her Hand and walked up.  
„Ready to be Pampered?“ He smiled at his Wife.  
„Sure.“ She giggled softly. They both checked in and were brought to their Room. It was still early and Breakfast not ready yet.  
„How about we take a walk, looking around?“ Viper asked, stroking his Wife’s Cheek.  
„A Walk would be great.“ She said, smiling lovingly at him. They both walked through the Spa, looking around, watching the beautiful Garden the Spa had until they sat down to watch the Sun rise.  
„Such beautiful colors.“ Millenia whispered, sitting between Vipers legs.  
„Truly, we do this far to few.“ Millenia leaned back a bit.  
„Yes, but just because we are both very busy.“ Viper nuzzled her Hair.  
„True, but now we can enjoy this view.“ The Hostess came to fetch them Both, as breakfast would now be served. The Couple walked to the Dinning Room, they had expected a few more People, but only an old Man with his old Wife and a Young Man all alone, were at the Spa.  
The Hostess informed Viper that the Hot Spring was booked for them Both tonight alone.  
„Thank you.“ He said smiling, then turned his Attention to his Wife again. Of course he noticed the Starring of the Young Man, probably Jealous because Viper had such a beautiful Wife.  
„So, what did you Plan next.“ Millenia asked, while she started to eat. Viper grinned a bit.  
„Well, we have until tonight and the Village down below should be great to shop a bit. Getting everything my lovely Wife desires.“ Millenia shook her Head.  
„I already have everything i could ever desire.“ She said. Viper stopped a moment.  
„What?“ Millenia laughed.  
„Good Friends, a very caring Husbone and lovely Children. What else could i ever desire?“ Viper almost melted, she was still so cute! Viper grabbed her Chin.  
„Stop being so cute, or we won’t make it down to the Village.“ He growled lowly. Millenia blinked at him.  
„Oh? Did i do something?“ He saw the mischievous glitter within her Eyes. Millenia grinned at him, before turning away.  
„Ok. I’ll behave. Let’s eat and then visit the Village.“ Viper sighed softly, returning to eat a bit.  
After Breakfast the Couple went down to the Village. A few Stalls were already Open, so they browsed them.  
„Look, this is such a Cute Clip, it would suit Mevia a lot.“ She said, holding the Clip in her Hand.  
„You should search for something you want, not for Souvenirs for the Others.“ Viper said exasperated, because his Wife was shopping for the Others, not for herself.  
„But i Love to give others Presents, not that i had many occasions to do so, after all… I never had Many friends.“ She said, looking a bit Sad. Viper pulled his Wife closer.  
„Okay. More Souvenirs it is then.“ He sighed softly, Kissing her behind her ear. They walked around a bit more, getting Food and Viper could convince her to try a Dress, he had to pick.  
„Doesn’t it look weird on me?“ She asked, presenting him with the Result.  
„No! It is perfect. It’s like this dress was made for you, Love.“ He came up to her, even the Seller praised how well it fit her. She sighed softly, while Viper nuzzled against her Neck.  
„Ok. If you love it so much, we’ll take it.“ Viper grinned at her Neck.  
„Good.“ He walked away to pay for the Dress. Millenia shook her head.  
„As if we were apart for a long time.“ She watched herself in the Mirror.  
„I put on a lot of weight…“ She sighed, Changed and walked to her Husbone. Viper knew that she thought she had gained weight, after giving birth to three Children, only she hadn't. Millenia was still trained and Slim.

They used their Time to wander a bit more, before they returned to the Spa. They brought their Buyings to the Room, finding a Present sitting there.  
„Must be from your Brother.“ Viper said, walking up to the Box.  
„Hm?“ Millenia stood next to Viper.  
„First the Hot Spring?“ Viper asked. Millenia shook her Head.  
„No, let me unwrap this first.“ She said and took the Present. Viper watched her, but as soon as she lifted the Box she started too Blush hotly.  
„What is it?“ Viper asked. He looked inside the Box, starting to smile broadly at the Present.  
„Let’s keep this for Later, hm? First the Hot Spring.“ Millenia’s Cheeks colored even more.  
„S… Sure.“ She said and fetched her Towel and something to dress over the Present. They walked to the Hot Spring, booked for the Couple alone. Viper was fast in Undressing and he doesn’t need a Towel, because he was a Skeleton, had nothing to Hide in the First Place. He went into the Hot water, sighing in relief as his Bones took in the Warmth.  
He watched the Door and waited for his Wife. She came in a little Later, a towel wrapped around her Body. She slipped into the Water next to him.  
„Mh! This feels great.“ She sighed as her Body warmed from the Water. Viper grinned a bit, leaning closer to his Wife, she still smelled like Cinnamon and Nature. His boney Hand stroking her Leg. She watched him a bit.  
„Viper? What are you doing?“ She asked with a raised Eyebrow. Viper smiled erotically at her.  
„Hm what else? Taking care of your needs.“ His Phalanges traveling up her Body, until he found what he was searching for. Millenia’s Body jolted.  
„Viper…“ He smiled, taking her Towel away with the other Hand.  
„No one will come in. I made that Order Clear.“ He said, his Tongue traveling her Upper Body. She blushed in a deep red Color, as Viper started to move his Phalanges within her. Viper smiled as he heard soft Moans from her, while he licked over the Soft skin from her Chest. Finally his wife relaxed enough to become a bit louder with her Moans. The Skeleton pushed himself between her legs, his Magic already forming hot and hard.  
„Ready?“ He asked softly. Millenia was all hot and bothered as she looked at him.  
„I am always Ready to receive my King.“ She whispered, looking at him with desire in her silvery Eyes.  
Viper kissed her and pushed himself into his Wife. He had to steady himself on the Stones as he started to thrust into Millenia. Viper still loved the Feel of her, as he moved. Her erotic Moans, the gasp and the shivering of her Body while he gave himself to her. Millenia gasped, after he emptied himself.  
They kissed, before the Hostess finally asked after them. She had feared that they both fainted because it was too hot for them. Millenia smiled at her, while Viper was cuddling his Wife, his Sockets closed.  
„Thank you, but we are fine.“ The Hostess nodded and walked away. After they calmed down and dressed themselves they ate a bit from Dinner. They laughed, as they walked back to their room.  
„Did you try it on?“ Viper asked, Millenia turning a bit red in the Face.  
„Mhm.“ She gave a soft sound off. Viper bit into her ear.  
„I want to see it in our Room.“ She blushed a bit more.  
„Okay.“ Viper grinned broadly. Her Brother bought something for her to wear and for Viper to enjoy. They walked into the Room, Viper closing it soon after. Millenia turned around to him, a bit shy to present herself like that. The Skeleton watched the Dragon undress, only to see the hot Lingerie.  
„Why would your Brother present you something like this?“ She sighed a bit.  
„It was more for you… That’s what the Card said.“ She gave her Husbone the Card with the Present. Viper read the Card and started to laugh.  
„That Man.“ He said. Millenia shook her head and Pushed Viper to the Bed.  
„Love?“ She smiled shyly at him. He loved that Face on her, as if they would do it for the very first Time.  
„It’s your Turn to be Pampered, My beloved Husbone.“ She said, kneeling in front of him. Vipers Magic responded immediately.  
„Millenia.“ He whispered aroused. His Dragon smiled at him. Viper closed his Sockets, as she started to Lick and stroke him. Using her Chest to make him feel Good. He growled as he came, making her drink everything she could

The Couple slept in pretty long. It dawned as both of them were exhausted. Viper woke as his Phone rang and searched for it.  
„Yes?“ He answered.  
„Daddy?“ He was wide awake now.  
„Mevia? What’s wrong?“ He asked immediately.  
„Nothing, i just wanted to hear your Voice… it was strange to not have you and mommy here.“ The little Girl said. Viper smiled, stroking his Wife’s Back.  
„We will return today, Sweety.“ The Girl giggled a bit.  
„Okay!“ Millenia woke up slowly.  
„Want to hear Mommy to?“ The Woman looked up to him.  
„Yes, Please!“ Viper gave her the Phone.  
„Our Daughter.“ He said with a fond smile. Millenia took the Phone.  
„Hey Sweetheart.“ She smiled sitting up a bit.  
„Good Morning, Mommy! Did you enjoy your Birthday?“ The Girl asked and Millenia blushed, as she thought back to Yesterday.  
„Yes. Daddy made sure that i will enjoy the Day very Much.“ She said, making Viper blush this Time.  
„Good to hear!“ Millenia laughed.  
„And did you behave yourself?“ She asked.  
„Yes! We all did! Edgy had to be loud only once, because Classic puned.“ Millenia shook her head.  
„Aww. Classic couldn’t tickle his Funny bone?“ The Girl giggled.  
„Yes!“ Viper stood up and started to dress himself.  
„We’ll be Home soon, Sweety.“ Millenia said and ended the Phone Call.  
„She sure misses us.“ Millenia crawled out of Bed as well.  
„Yes. We return after something to eat?“ The Skeleton nodded.  
„Yes.“ They dressed and walked down. The Weekend for the Couple came to a successful end. 


	28. Unexpected Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mevia was still in Training but then Something went wrong. Caim has to visit once again to solve the Puzzle!

Millenia was in the Garden training with Mevia. The Girl made huge Progress with the Time Magic.  
„That’s it!“ Millenia said smiling all along. It has been almost a Month now, that she was away with Viper.   
„Ready?“ Mevia nodded. She should Freeze Millenia’s Time to get a feel for stronger Creatures. Mevia concentrated on her Mother. Time Magic was still a bit slippy for the young Child, but she managed to control it a bit better, well at least on non living Things. Mevia tried to stop her Mothers Time, but something was wrong, there was a second Soul Beat. Millenia felt searing Pain, as the Magic hit her. Mevia immediately stopped it and her Mother sank to her Knees.   
„Mommy!“ The Girl ran to her.   
„Wh… What was that?“ Millenia was still a bit out of Breath.   
„Don’t know Mommy… I sensed two Soul Beats within you.“ Millenia blinked, Tears falling down her Cheek. Mevia saw that and stepped back.  
„W… Wait here Mommy! I’ll fetch Daddy!“ The Girl said and ran back to the Castle. Millenia still cried.   
„Wh… What’s wrong with me… why does it hurt so much.“ Mevia ran to one Guard.   
„Excuse Me? Is the King available?“ She asked out of breath. The Guard shook his Head.   
„I’m sorry, Princess… The King is in a very important meeting.“ Mevia paled a bit.   
„I… I see.“ She heard something behind her and turned around. It was Red and she was so glad to see her Beloved Skeleton.   
„Red!“ She ran to him.  
„Princess? Something the Matter?“ Mevia nodded fast.   
„Yes. It’s Mommy! She is in the Garden and in Pain.“ Mevia teared up. Red nodded.   
„Bring me to her.“ He fished for his Phone. Mevia ran the hallway down, while Red called his Brother.  
„Boss.. It’s Millenia. Mevia said she is in Pain and Viper has a Meeting. Yeah? Thanks.“ Red found Millenia, propped up against a Tree, trying to ease the Pain. „Millenia? What’s wrong?“ She looked up a bit.  
„Red? I don’t know… we trained and i felt suddenly Pain go through my Body.“ She said. Mevia cuddled close to her.   
„Mommy wanted me to Stop her Time, to get a feel for powerful Creatures… I felt a second Beat within Mommy… and then she was in Pain.“ Red nodded.   
„It’ll be okay. Boss will be here soon.“ He said.   
„I am. I Brought Alphys with me.“ Boss said kneeling next to Millenia.   
„You look Terrible. Felt anything the Past days?“ Millenia shook her Head.  
„No… Nothing.“ Boss carefully picked her up.  
„Let’s bring her inside. Alphys can look at her then.“ He ordered, Red nodded and took Mevia’s Hand. The little Girl was still very frightened. It must have been a Shock for her to see the Dragon Mother in Pain. Boss brought the Queen inside and to her Room, Alphys, Red and Mevia following close behind. The Skeleton placed the Dragon into her Bed, before Alphys ordered them to Leave. Red took the little frightened Girl with him. Mevia cuddled close to Red, shivering in Fear for her Mother.   
„Calm down, Mevia. Your Mother will be fine. She is strong.“ Mevia nodded slowly, cuddling closer to Red.  
„We should inform Viper.“ Red said, looking up to his Brother.   
„Yes, as soon as the Meeting is finished.“ Boss said. They had to wait now. It took a While before Alphys walked out of the Room.   
„How is she?“ Boss asked immediately.  
„I could ease the Pain. But… I’m still unsure what exactly happened. I didn’t found anything suspicious.“ Alphys told him. Boss sighed. Mevia was still very frightened.  
„C… Can i go to Mommy?“ She asked softly. Alphys nodded.   
„You can.“ Red looked down to the little Girl.   
„Should i accompany you, Princess?“ He asked softly, the Girl nodded. Boss looked at his Brother.   
„I’ll see if i can inform Viper now.“ Red brought the little Girl into the Room. Millenia was still in the Bed, her Eyes on the Ceiling.   
„Mommy!“ Mevia ran to her Side.  
„Hey Sweety.“ She said, helping the little Girl on top of the Bed.  
„Thank you Red.“ She smiled at her Friend.   
„No Problem. But… What happened?“ Millenia shook her Head.  
„I’m not sure. Alphys couldn’t find a Clue as well.“ She said, stroking her Daughters Hair.   
„I’ll ask Rufiel to bring Caim with him next time he comes to train Lenier.“ She said to Red.   
„Good Idea he is a bit better to find what is going on.“ Millenia smiled softly.   
„Yes. Where is Boss?“ Red looked a bit embarrassed.   
„He is informing Viper, if possible.“ The Dragon nodded softly.  
„Yeah.“ Mevia started to Cry again.  
„I’m sorry Mommy.“ She cried.   
„It’s okay, Sweetheart. No one of use knew that this could happen.“ She said softly, rocking little Mevia a bit.   
„Something with your Soul?“ Red asked. Millenia shook her Head.   
„It’s fine. The Familiar Growl responded after the Pain started, what concerns me more is that second Soul Beat Mevia mentioned.“ Red looked down at the poor frightened Girl. Finally calm enough to Fall asleep in her Mothers Arms.   
„What do you mean?“ Red asked, sitting down near the Bed. Millenia sighed a bit.   
„Well, i think what Mevia tracked down was…“ She stopped a second looking at the Ceiling.

„Viper is coming.“ She said. Red blinked a few Times, before the Door opened. Viper and the Boys rushing in.   
„Love!“ Red stood up and stepped aside. Viper grabbing her Hand softly.  
„What happened?“ Millenia smiled at him.   
„I don’t know. We should ask Caim to Come here and solve this riddle. But it is something Mevia said.“ She stroked the Hair of the Sleeping Girl.   
„What?“ Viper looked at his Wife worriedly.   
„She felt a second Soul Beat within me and hit it with the Time Magic.“ Viper blinked a few Times.  
„You mean?“ Millenia nodded softly.   
„It is possible, or rather the only Explanation i can think of.“ Viper stroked her Cheek.   
„Will it be okay?“ Millenia leaned into the Touch.   
„That’s why i want Caim to check it. He can do much more as Alphys or Undyne can.“ Viper nodded, then turned serious.   
„Mevia can still train, but no using it at you until Caim checked and said it is fine!“ He ordered.   
„Of Course.“ Millenia agreed.   
„Dad? What is it?“ Lenier asked. He was worried about his Mother.   
„Well.“ Viper started Millenia smiled at Lenier.   
„We’ll tell you as soon as Caim was here to check on me, okay? I don’t want to worry you to much.“ The Boy nodded.   
„Okay, Mom.“ Viper kissed his Wife softly.  
„Rest you two, i’ll contact Rufiel, to bring Caim with him Tomorrow.“ Millenia nodded softly.   
„Yes. Mevia was so frightened.“ She looked down at her Daughter.   
„We’ll let her sleep tonight with us.“ Viper suggested. Millenia nodded in Agreement.   
„Call for the Maid if something is amiss, Love.“ Viper said, leaving his Wife and Daughter to Rest. Outside, a bit Away from the Room, Viper stopped.   
„Vilian? Did you Dream of Anything?“ The Boy was silent a bit.  
„I think i did… I saw Mother holding a little Skeleton. But it was different from us. It could cast an ecto Body like you Father, but it had no traits we had from Mother.“ Viper listened to his Son.   
„But i didn’t saw why or when it happened." Vilian said  
„I think i do.“ Viper said slowly. Lenier looked up to him.   
„What do you mean, Dad?“ Viper sighed.   
„I think the Training today, the Pain your mother felt… It is connected to the little Skeleton, Vilian saw.“ The Boys went silent.   
„We’ll see what Caim says about this.“ He said. Red said nothing, only followed them. Viper immediately contacted Rufiel, who agreed to bring Caim tomorrow with him. Viper worked through his Papers, still his thoughts were with his Wife. Vilian saw a Skeleton, meaning that Child, if she was Pregnant from their Day at the Spa, would be like him a Skeleton.   
„So that means… the Time Magic Mevia used had cut the Connection between the Dragon blood and the Unborn…“ He whispered to himself. A Knock interrupted his Thoughts.  
„Yes?“ Alphys walked in and looked at him.   
„How is the Queen?“ She asked. Viper sighed a bit.   
„Feeling better. I asked for the Dragon Realm Physician to look at her tomorrow.“ Alphys nodded.   
„But you’re not here to ask about her, right?“ Alphys growled a bit.   
„Yes. It is about Vilian.“ Viper looked up.   
„Something wrong?“ Alphys nodded.   
„I want to suggest something, King.“ She said, staring at him.   
„Speak.“ Alphys grinned darkly at him.  
„I want him to become the next Leader as soon as he is allowed to.“ Viper blinked.   
„What?“ He remembered a Talk with Vilian about that.  
„He is strong, even at his Age now. Stronger as you after you started with us.“ She growled.   
„He can beat even longtime Guards easily.“ Viper smiled, proud at his Son.  
„I’ll think about it.“ Alphys nodded, before she left the Room. Vilian held his Promise to his Father and even impressed Alphys so that she would suggest him.

Viper slept this night with his Daughter between him and his Wife, she was far too frightened to sleep alone. Mevia cuddled close to them both and Viper smiled softly.   
„I frightened her pretty badly.“ Millenia sighed.   
„You couldn’t know. it’s not your fault and not hers.“ Millenia nodded, rubbing her Cheek at his Skull.   
„Caim is looking at you tomorrow. Then we will know for sure.“ His Wife smiled before she drifted off into Sleep. Viper watched his Girls a bit, before he fell asleep as well.   
Caim and Rufiel visited later that Day. Rufiel starting his Training with Lenier, while the Physician walked to the Room the Queen rested in. Mevia never left her Side till the Incident. Caim smiled softly.   
„So, Alphys from Underfell couldn’t find anything?“ Millenia shook her head.   
„Nothing, Mevia said she felt a second Soul Beat before she tried to use the Silver of Time.“ Caim nodded his Head a bit.  
„I see. Well then. You know how this Works. Lady Millenia.“ The Queen nodded, while Mevia watched the Physician carefully Examine her Mother.  
„Ah, i see.“ Caim mumbled to himself.   
„What is it?“ Millenia asked. Caim smiled a bit.   
„Well, the Soul Beat the Princess felt was from the Unborn within you, Lady Millenia. It Seems like the Silver of Time had cut the Connection between you and the Child. That’s why you were in such terrible Pain. I can Reconnect it so that the Child will grow accordingly.“ He explained. Mevia starred at him.   
„I hurt my Sibling?“ She was about to Cry.  
„No you didn’t. It was something that could have happened in other Ways as well.“ Caim said to sooth the Girls anxiety. Millenia watched him.   
„There is more, yes?“ Caim nodded.  
„Yes. Otherwise the other Children, this one has no Dragon Blood. It will be a Skeleton.“ Millenia blinked.  
„What?“ Caim was thoughtful a moment.   
„It is not related to the Silver of Time, that’s for sure…. Wait you were away with Viper as you received it, right?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes.“ Mevia blushed hotly. Millenia watched him.   
"Does it have something to do with what Grima did?“ Caim shook his Head.   
„No, if it would be connected to that, then Mevia would have been less Dragon Like as well. It probably has other Reasons.“ Mevia cuddled closer to her Mother, stroking her Belly absentmindedly. Millenia could think of something that could prevented the Dragon Blood to be part of the Baby. Caim watched her.   
„Any Idea?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes… I talked with Viper about how much i hate the Fact that Dragons are greedy and Arrogant. It was a bit before we went there.“ Mevia looked up to her. „Mommy?“ Caim smiled softly.   
„So your Soul probably only gave the Child the Ability for an Image.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. could be, that’s why i don’t feel it yet. Because there is no Dragon Part to respond to my soul.“ Caim nodded.   
„Yes.“ Mevia kissed her Mother on the Cheek.   
„But it is still our Sibling!“ Millenia laughed.   
„Of course it is. Just because it will have no Dragon Blood within it doesn’t mean i won’t love it. Don’t worry about that, Precious.“ She said, kissing her Daughters Forehead. Caim smiled softly.   
„Now that this Mystery is solved… you should refrain from getting hit with the Silver of Time again.“ He said, while he repaired the lost Connection. Millenia nodded softly.   
„I’ll be Careful. What about the other Matter?“ Caim went silent.  
„The King probably has a Clue.“ Mevia looked between them.   
„Does Viper know?“ Caim shook his head.   
„Not yet. Rufiel advised the King to not tell you until we know for sure.“ 

Viper was still at work, as a Guard announced Caim.   
„How is she doing?“ He asked the Physician.   
„They’ll be fine.“ Caim said, while bowing to him.   
„They? So she is Pregnant again?“ Caim nodded.   
„Yes, but unlikely the other three Children, the Dragon refrained from giving its part. Probably due to Lady Millenia not liking her Blood that much.“ Viper nodded. „That’s why Vilian didn’t saw it happen.“ Caim smiled a bit.   
„Yes. I advised her to not get hit with the Time Magic once again.“ Viper nodded softly.   
"There is also some More i checked.“ Viper stopped his Work to listen to the Physician.   
„That would be?“ Caim smiled softly, something Viper never witnessed before.   
„What ever Grima did to her, it’s gone. He has no Chance to take Control over her any longer. Still i would advise you two to keep the Lovers Pendants on, just in Case something happened.“ The King nodded, stroking the Ruby around his Neck.   
„Sure, that’s why it felt so hot Yesterday.“ Caim nodded.   
„Yes, but the Queen is experienced with three Children, so this Pregnancy will go very smoothly.“ Viper was glad to hear that.   
„We still didn’t find anything to Pin down Grima, so i would advise you to not let her unguarded, just in case Grima tries to catch her once again.“ Viper smiled and leaned back.  
„Already done.“ While they Talked, the Guard announced Rufiel wo came now to Visit.   
„Training finished?“ Caim asked. Rufiel nodded and smiled proudly.   
„There is nothing more i can teach him.“ Viper starred at him.   
„What?“ Rufiel opened his Book.   
„He learned everything i could teach him and even more. Now is he suitable to be your Successor, but he is also suitable to be a great Tactician.“ The King was shocked. Both his Sons had already surpassed their Teachers at the Age of Six years.   
„This is.. unexpected.“ Viper whispered. Caim turned to him.   
„Well, Our King thought so. Not only did they inherit a lot from you but also a lot from Lady Millenia.“ Rufiel nodded.   
„I have to agree to this.“ Viper sighed.   
„We tried to let them be Children, but they decided against it and learned fast and determined…“ Rufiel laughed softly.   
„They have Lady Millenia’s stubbornness. Give them a Task or something they could Learn and they only stop after they accomplished it.“ Viper smiled.  
„It’s not only her.“ He looked down on the Reports he got from Alphys about his Son’s Training. Pup and Mevia were Training with the Bow to keep her from worry about her Mother. 


	29. The Hint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all that happend, Millenia resumed bringing her Boys to school, as long as she still could, before she would be to heavy with Child. But Vilian soon saw something very disturbing and the twins did everything they could to Protect their Mother. Meanwhile Viper asks the Kingdom of Dragons to send them two of their best guards. Someone Viper and his Wife already met at least once.

Millenia still brought her Boys to the School, but every time she was accompanied by Guards. Vilian and Lenier said goodbye to her and walked into the School. „Hey!“ The Class greeted them. They brought the Class together. No Longer any difference between Humans or Monsters.   
„Good Morning, everyone.“ Lenier said happily.   
„What’s going on? Your Mother always is with some strange men.“ Ethan asked.   
„Only Mothers Guards.“ Vilian said.   
„Did something happen?“ Lenier grinned broadly.   
„Yes! Mom is Pregnant again!“ The Children blinked in surprise.  
„How Lovely!“ One of the girls said smiling broadly. The Teacher listened to them. So the Woman with the long red hair was pregnant. He had a sinister grin on his Face. He had to tell someone specific about that.   
Vilian went silent for a while, even said nothing the whole school day. In the Break Lenier pulled him aside.   
„Vil? Whats wrong?“ Vilian looked around, then turned to his Brother.  
„Lenier… We have to hurry outside after school. Mom should not come here.“ Lenier blinked then nodded seriously.   
„You saw something?“ Vilian nodded.   
„Yes. We have to talk to Dad that Mother is not allowed to bring or fetch us any longer.“ Lenier hissed a bit.   
„The Teacher?“ Vilian nodded.  
„Yes, he is part of that thing that wants to control Mom.“ His Twin shook his Head.   
„Okay, we will talk to Dad about this. But we have to be careful too. He could try to catch us.“ Vilian was prepared for that, but his brother was right.  
„I have a Plan. We just need to confirm it with Dad.“ Lenier suddenly said.  
„Okay. We’ll talk to him right after we brought Mother safely home.“ The Brothers nodded to one another, returning to their studies.   
Right as the Bell rang, the Brothers grabbed their bags and ran out of school. The other Kids watched them, a bit surprised to see them Hurry.   
„Mom!“ Lenier grabbed her Hands, pulling her away from school.   
„What… Is going on here?“ She said a bit surprised.   
„Just don’t come near the school!“ Lenier said, pulling her away.   
„Wha? But your Teacher wanted to talk with me.“ Vilian shook his Head.   
„Nope! He said it has to wait!“ They gave all to get away from the School. Millenia was a bit surprised, but let it happen anyways.   
The Boys brought her home safely and breathed far easier now.   
„Okay. Care to Explain what exactly happened?“ She asked them with crossed arms.   
„Don’t bring us to school anymore!“ Lenier almost screamed. Millenia was dumbfounded. Did she do something wrong? Was it because of the Baby?   
„Boys? What…“ Lenier shook his head.   
„Don’t bring us anymore and don’t fetch us.“ Vilian froze. Lenier was still frightened for her safety, but their Mother was pregnant and the Hormones could get to her.   
„I…. I’ll understand. I won’t bring or Fetch you any longer.“ She said softly.  
„I’ll… leave school matters to your Father then.“ She whispered and turned around. Vilian wanted to say something, but would it matter?   
„Mom… Wait!“ Vilian started. Millenia shook her head.   
„It’s okay, Sweety…“ Vilian doesn’t believe her. She sounded like she would start to cry any second. She walked away quietly.   
„Vil… I did it again… did i not?“ Lenier asked softly. Vilian sighed.   
„Mother is Pregnant, Dummy… She’ll totally misunderstood you for sure…“ Vilian said, looking down the Hallway his Mother disappeared.   
„We have to talk with Dad. Then we go apologize to her.“ Lenier nodded and followed his Brother. It was necessary to talk with Viper immediately. They were lucky, hitting a time Viper could let them in.  
„Dad? We have to talk to you!“ Lenier said urgently. Viper nodded.   
„What is it Boys?“ Vilian took a deep breath.   
„It’s about our School Teacher.“ Viper leaned back a bit.   
„Okay?“ Lenier looked to his Brother.  
„Vil had a Vision.“ The Twin nodded.   
„Yes, our Teacher is connected to that Beast that wants to control Mother.“ Viper was now at full Attention.   
„What?“ Vilian looked at his Father.   
„I saw it. The Strange Dragon with the Six eyes.“ Lenier nodded along.   
„Tell me more.“ Viper ordered and Vilian began to explain what he saw, about the Teacher connected to that Fallen Dragon and that Lenier yelled at their Mother. Viper sighed.   
„I’ll talk to her. But Lenier… You have to be careful what you say to her at the Moment.“ The Young Boy nodded.  
„Yes, Father.“ The King nodded.  
„But, you can inform Rufiel for me. Tell him all you told me, while i seek out your Mother.“ The King walked out of the Room, leaving the Boys to inform the Dragon Tactician.

Viper walked down the Hall, Pup looking a bit lost.   
„Pup?“ His Brother turned around.   
„Sans! I saw Millenia a bit earlier… She was crying.“ Viper nodded.   
„Hormones… I’m about to look after her.“ Pup nodded.   
„Okay.“ Viper smiled at his Brother.   
„Can you keep an Eye-socket on the other three Kids?“ Pup nodded.  
„Yes!“ He said with a bright smile. Viper was glad about his Brother helping with the Kids. The King looked first in their room and he was right. His wife sat at the Window, her Head rested against the cool glas.   
„Love?“ He walked closer, her eyes were puffy, but closed and she was breathing slowly.   
„Cried into sleep.“ He said, shaking his Skull. He kneeled next to her, softly stroking her Face.   
„Love. This is no Position for you and the Baby.“ He said softly, slowly drawing her out of sleep.  
„What? Where?“ Viper laughed softly.   
„Time to return to the waking world, Love. We have to talk.“ He whispered.   
„Talk?“ She turned to him, before he scooped her up.   
„First, I’ll make you comfy, the Baby will only get upset if you sit near the Window any longer.“ He said, bringing her to the big Chair they had in their Room.   
„What do you want to talk about with me?“ She asked, still a bit confused, why he sat in the Chair and she was on his lap, facing him.   
„The Boys were with me just a few minutes ago.“ She winced.   
„Oh…“ Viper sighed a bit, he had thought so.   
„It’s not your fault, Love. Lenier wasn’t very smart with his Words.“ He said, looking at her lovingly.   
„He is just frightened to no end.“ She blinked a bit.   
„Why?“ Viper stroked her little Baby Belly.   
„Vilian had a Vision at School. The Teacher is connected to Grima.“ Millenia starred at her Husbone.   
„What?“ His Hand rested on her Belly, while he sighed deeply.   
„Lenier didn’t mean to phrase it like he won’t like to be brought to School from you. It’s just that he feared that Grima can get his Claws at you, because you bring and fetch them.“ She blinked a few times.  
„O… Oh! So the Teacher calling me and wanted to talk about the Boys…“ Viper growled lowly.   
„Was his attempt to get you…“ She paled a bit.   
„That’s why Vilian and Lenier tried so persistently to get me away from their School.“ Viper smiled softly.   
„Yes. Lenier is talking with Rufiel about that and i will ask him for Reeve and Cobra to come here and become your personal guard, until we dealt with Grima.“ Millenia leaned into Viper. He knew from her other two Pregnancies that she gets very cuddly fast.  
„You’ll know what to do, i’ll leave this matter to you.“ She said, nuzzling with him.   
„Of course. You’ll have to do enough with taking care of you and the Baby.“ He said, kissing her softly.  
„Okay. But the Teacher being part of Grima’s Underlings means… I’m grounded, right?“ Viper laughed, she was already drifting into sleep again.   
„Yes. You are grounded, my Love.“ He said softly.   
„At least until Reeve and Cobra came here to guard you.“ He whispered, feeling his wife fall into sleep at his last sentence. He waited a bit, until he was sure she was deep asleep.   
„It’ll all be fine. Just you wait.“ He kissed her softly and brought his Wife to the king size bed.   
„He’ll never get his Claws into you.“ That Viper promised to himself. He quietly left the Room, letting his Wife rest a bit.   
Vilian stood before the Room, waiting for his Father.  
„Is Mom…“ Viper smiled softly.   
„She is fine. I talked with her and she understood why Lenier said what he said. Your Mother is asleep now.“ Vilian nodded softly.  
„Good. Father, we have Visitors.“ The King nodded and walked to the Throne Room with his Son. 

Two Skeletons waited, together with Rufiel. Viper knew them immediately. The green Scarf on the taller Skeleton and the green Bandana on the other. Their dark Clothes and the deep Scars the Smaller one had in his Skull. They bowed as soon as Viper walked in.   
„I was shocked to hear from Lenier, that they found a hint about Grima.“ Rufiel said, watching as Viper sat down.   
„I would never expected that myself… But that Underling already tried to lure Millenia out.“ He said a deep frown on his Skull.  
„He had?“ Rufiel was shocked again. Viper nodded.   
„Yes. According to my Sons, the Teacher they have there is one of Grima’s.“ Viper noticed how Cobra flinched.   
„Something the Matter?“ Viper asked. Rufiel looked back to the Skeleton.   
„Ah, Yes. There indeed is. It took a while for Cobra to open up to someone else. Savya could manage that. The Scars Cobra has.. were inflicted by Grima.“ Viper was silent a few seconds, before he looked down to the two Skeleton.   
„You had a run in with that Bastard?“ Reeve growled a bit.   
„Yes. He killed a lot of our Friends and almost killed my Brother.“ Rufiel nodded all along.  
„We could not piece together, why he wanted to destroy their Home.“ Rufiel said. The Boys listened as well.   
„I think i know why.“ Lenier said suddenly. Rufiel turned to him.   
„Is that so, Prince? Care to explain?“ Lenier nodded and walked up to them.   
„It seemed like the same reason he is after our Mother.“ Vilian blinked.   
„The Souls… He wants to devour Souls.“ Rufiel thought about it a second.   
„I remember one of my Visions and it was close to what Lenier said. The Dragon in those vision was different from the six eyed Dragon i see in my recent visions.“ Reeve watched the Two Boys.  
„So it wasn’t enough for him to kill our Friends and Home?“ Vilian turned to him. His silver and blue Eyes focused on the dark green eye-lights Reeve had.   
„No, it wasn’t enough for him. He wants to destroy everything.“ Vilian said. Reeve growled deeply.  
„He can accomplish that with your Mother?“ Rufiel sighed, then nodded.   
„Yes. Lady Millenia is the guardian of our Lake of Souls. If he can devour all the Souls from the Lake… he would be able to destroy everything.“ Reeve looked to Cobra, the older Brother nodded.   
„Protect.“ He only said. Reeve scrunched his shoulders.   
„Well, that decision is made. We’ll become her Highness personal Guards.“ Viper smiled softly.  
„Thank you both for that.“ Reeve shook his Skull.   
„We saw all of you fight, not sure we can do much, but we’ll help.“ Reeve said calmly.   
„Got a Bone to Pick with that pesky six eye anyway.“ He growled. Viper saw the door open a fraction. Mevia peeked in, then the Door opened completely. Millenia was with the Daughter.  
„Are we… Interrupting?“ She said a bit confused to see Rufiel and two Skeletons here.   
„No, come in you two.“ Viper said.  
„Is this a meeting about the Fallen?“ Millenia asked, noticing the low growl from the two Skeleton Brothers.   
„So i am right.“ She said and walked up to them, Mevia right behind her.   
„How are you feeling, Lady Millenia?“ Rufiel asked and bowed to his former Princess.   
„Better, a nap is soothing to no ends. But i’ll have to tell you something as well.“ She said, looking back to little Mevia. Viper watched his Wife.   
„What is it?“ Millenia smiled at the Group.   
„Mevia accidentally eavesdropped on your conversation and talked to the Ancestors.“ Viper watched his Wife.   
„Meaning?“ The Dragon stroked the girls hair.   
„Mevia is destined to be my successor in the regards of the Sea of Souls.“ The Boys watched their little sister.   
„Yes, we talked about that already.“ Viper said. Millenia nodded along.   
„Exactly. so the Ancestors decided to get her aquented with the Task already.“ Rufiel furrowed his Brows.   
„Meaning, what exactly?“ Millenia laughed.   
„That i can no longer call the Souls myself. To get to the souls you need the High-priestess and the successor. Is one missing to the task the Sea no longer will respond.“ Viper blinked a bit.   
„Does that mean?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Even if Grima could get his claws into me, without my successor he won’t get the Souls.“ 

Rufiel advised all of them to keep the successor a secret in case the worst thing ever could happen. They all vowed to keep the secret. Reeve and Cobra moved to the World a few days later and started their new task as Millenia’s personal Guards. Reeve was quick to become friends with the Dragon, but Cobra was still an Oddball, not talking to her, if he had no Reason for it.   
Reeve told her that this was because of Grima and the scars he suffered. She sat in the Garden, watching Mevia train. The Boys were at School.   
Cobra stood behind her, while Reeve helped the Girl train with someone good in close combat.   
„Is he Killable?“ She was surprised to hear Cobra’s deep Voice.   
„Grima? Yes. It will be difficult, but he is not Immortal. No Dragon is…“ She said slowly. Cobra was silent then again, well she could understand that, because meeting a Dragon at a Young age was frightened. Mevia huffed a bit, finally could hit him with her Arrow.   
„You’re really good, Uncle Reeve!“ She said happily.  
„You’re not bad yourself, for a four year old Girl.“ The Skeleton said. He was amazed how well trained the three Children were.   
He heard from the other Guards that Vilian is destined to take the Leader role pretty soon, probably at the same age, his father entered the Royal Guard back then.   
Lenier would be the Throne successor with his fast thinking and his tactical Mind.   
The Girl before him was already Priestess and would take the High-Priestess Role as soon as she is prepared for it.   
Leaving the proud Parents to rule over the monsters with Ease. Reeve’s Eye-Lights turned to the Dragon sitting calmly on the Bench, with his Brother watching over her.   
They knew that she was expecting the fourth Child, but this one would be like the Skeleton Brothers, no Dragon Blood to turn it into something else. Reeve really wondered, how long will it take to kill this Bastard who attacked them.  
„Hey, Your Highness?“ Reeve turnet to the Queen.   
„What is it?“ She asked, not offended that he talked so open with her.  
„That Grima… How long will it Take to kill him?“ Millenia blinked a few times.   
„I… can’t exactly say… He is very cautious. Hiding himself almost every time and letting his Underlings do all the work.“ That wasn’t so good news he wanted to hear.   
„So it could take years?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. Vilian is searching his Dreams for answers, but all he saw was not very promising.“ She said to the Skeleton.   
„Wasn’t, hm… Why did he Fall?“ Millenia lowered her Gaze.   
„Of all the Dragons i ever met, he was the greediest one. My Grandfather, the late King exiled him.“ Reeve came closer.   
„He did something?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes a few Children deaths were caused by Grima.“ Mevia winced. Cobra walked up to the Girl and left the Place with her.   
„Why?“ Reeve asked.   
„Probably to gain Power. Can’t exactly say, it was long before i hatched.“ She said softly.   
„We will kill him..“ Reeve growled. Millenia nodded in agreement, the question now was, how long will it take? The Only one to find a solution to that, was Vilian with his Dreams. He soon after dreamed it… The Only opportunity to get their hands on the Fallen Dragon, will come when they all are Grown up, even little Mevia and their unborn sibling.   
So all the Monsters trained for that Day to come.


	30. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally after all those Years it is Time to Hunt down Grima. THey joned forces with the Realm of Dragons and already got a Plan, how to defeat Grima. They will search in groups, to find his hiding Place.

Viper looked proudly to his Children. Lenier and Vilian were now twenty years old. Lenier the Crown Prince of their Home and Vilian since seven years Leader of the Royal guard. Vilian still wore the Choker proudly, they gave him to his Birthday. Using the Amethyst as a Storage like the Dragon Pendant his Mother wore.  
The Dragon still looked youthful, never aged a single year in appearance. Mevia on the other hand changed a lot. She decided to wear her Black Hair short, always wearing the Collar Boss and Red gave her on her fifth Birthday. Her Collar had no Spikes on it, only Hearts made of her Calling Stone the Mystic Quartz. She succeeded her Mother last year, becoming the Sole High-Priestess of the Sea of Souls. Except the Inner Circle no one knew of that change. Viper turned his Eye-Lights to his second daughter. Mila was born safely and like Caim told them a complete Skeleton. She had neither Silver nor Blue eyes. She had Blood red Eye-Lights, like Millenia had as she was a Child.   
Reeve and Cobra were a Part of the Royal Guard and still Millenia’s personal Guard.   
„Today the Hunt for Grima will finally Begin.“ Viper announced, looking to his Friends. They all nodded in Agreement. All Those years Grima had hunted down a few Monsters to absorb their souls. But after Millenia had Connected the Realm of Dragons with her new Home, all those Souls went straight into the Sea, so Grima could not Consume any of them. This made the Fallen Dragon Rage and getting him Careless.   
Viper raised his Sword. They all were Ready to take down Grima, who threatened their Home. Millenia stood next to him, she still had her Scythe, not ready to leave it in Vilian’s Hands.   
„We will meet the Dragon Group half way to the Spot we believe that Thing lives.“ Viper told them.   
„As soon as any Group encounters Grima the magical Stones i gave you all will respond to the Others.“ Millenia explained.   
„Grima will probably aim for the Group with Millenia, so be careful.“ Vilian added, two amethyst Daggers on his Hips.   
After they joined with the Isral Troops they will go into smaller groups to Hunt down Grima. All alert to the fact, that he probably will Aim for the group Millenia is part of.   
Mila was too young to help them, so she would stay behind and take care of the Wounded, together with Caim and the Undynes and Alphyses of the other Universes. Millenia looked around.   
„Be Careful. Grima can Change his Appearance at will and can try to fool you. If you are unsure let him show you the ruby i gave everyone. If it won’t respond to the one you have with you, then it is Grima or his Underlings.“ Millenia said calmly. The Group nodded in unison, all of them Ready to move out and so Viper gave the Signal.   
All of them walked a great deal near the Realm of Dragons, to meet up with the Isral group. Nero was on the Front, together with Rufiel and a lot of Fighters and Soldiers.   
„Lady Millenia.“ Rufiel bowed.   
„Leni.“ The General said with a smile.   
„Any new clues?“ She asked them.   
„Not much. Movement in the Desert area from our Realm, probably Grima.“ Millenia listened to the Report.  
„Okay, let’s split up then, you have the Rubies?“ Nero nodded and all the Isral soldiers presented them. The stones responded to those the Monster troops have. They split up into smaller groups and set their grounds to search for Grima and his Subjects. After all was set they walked in different directions, all to find the pesky six eyed Dragon, who brought disaster to a lot of People and Monsters.   
Viper watches his Wife’s group as they aimed for the Desert. He knew she was save, because Cobra and Reeve where with her and even the Tactician, so as her Amazon Friend Savya. He turned to his Group and started to walk into the Forest of Tears.   
„General? Why is it called the Forest of Tears?“ He asked Nero. The Man sighed deeply.   
„The Forest, King Viper… is a Place some Creatures go to Die and as far as i know every of them cried until their live ended.“ Viper was silent a bit.   
„Why?“ Nero shrugged. „Don’t know the Details, you gotta ask your Wife if you want to know about it.“ He said walking ahead to guide them. The others looked around carefully. They had all a lot of Places to search for the reptile.

Millenia walked in the middle of her Group. Reeve stayed close to her, as well as Cobra did. Over the past few years, Millenia managed to gain Cobra’s Trust and get him to talk more openly with her. She finally knew why Cobra had those deep Scars in his Skull.   
He ran into Grima, while out to train with his brother. They met a few more Dragons but never could befriend any, so they started to hate the Kin. It changed slowly as they lived in Isral and later came to the others.   
„The Desert… It is said a lot of Dragons go there to die. is it True?“ Savya asked.   
„No it is not. Most of us or of any Creature are going to die in the Forest of Tears.“ Rufiel said.   
„It is told in ancient History that the Desert was the First home, before Isral was made… So there is a large Tower the People could pray to the Dragons for their Blessing.“ Millenia said.   
„Why would they do that?“ Reeve asked.   
„As far as i know from the Ancestors, a few Dragons were so arrogant that they decided Humans, Monsters or anything that lives have to pay them for letting them Live.“ She said and looked to him.   
„It is rumored that in the Thief Desert is the so called Dinning Table of Dragons.“ She said and looked up ahead. Cobra was silent the whole way to the Desert, looking around here and there to notice if someone was lurking somewhere. Reeve found a strange Tower in the Distance.   
„Is that it?“ He asked. Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. I think Grima could hide in that Tower. We should be careful.“ She warned them. Rufiel nodded and opened his Book.   
„I’ll use a Spell to keep the Heat away.“ He said, his book started to shine as he weaved his Spell. Savya watched the Tower in the Distance.   
„Are you sure he’ll be there?“ She asked.   
„No, but it is a Possibility.“ Millenia said.   
„Something lives here.“ Savya and Millenia turned around as Cobra’s deep Voice was carried to them.   
„You sure?“ Savya asked. Cobra nodded, pointing to some left alone Camp. Reeve growled a bit.   
„That is new, right Bro?“ He asked Cobra, who once again nodded. Still not an active Talker. Cobra went to the left alone Camp and examined it. Reeve looked around. If his Brother found it necessary to check out, then something was going on here. Cobra came back after a while, taking his Brother to the Side and talking with him.   
„Still not very Open with us… I see.“ Rufiel said.   
„Only your Fault Tactician. With me he started to talk a lot more.“ Savya said, Millenia smiled a bit. Reeve looked at her, signaling her that she is needed.   
„Wait here you two.“ She said and walked to the Skeletons. „What is it?“ Reeve sighed.   
„The Camp is fresh. So someone probably noticed us and went ahead to warn his Master.“ Millenia thought about it.   
„How long is it here? Could you find out?“ Reeve looked to his Brother.   
„Probably a Few years, left alone sometimes, but the sand under the Camp is cold.“ Cobra said to her.   
„Grima probably wanted that we would search for him.“ She thought about it.  
„Negative.“ Millenia blinked and looked up to Cobra.   
„Huh?“ She asked. Cobra looked to the Camp.   
„It looked more like it is a Post to see if someone comes here.“ Millenia thought about that information.  
„So someone was there, noticed us and ran to his Master to warn him. So the Dragon can flee.“ Reeve thought and watched his Brother.   
„Most likely.“ Millenia sighed.   
„Well. We should check the Dinning Table either way.“ She suggested and started to return to Savya and Rufiel. Reeve and Cobra close behind her.  
„Something new?“ Rufiel asked.   
„If Grima is at the Table, then he knows pretty soon about us.“ She said, looking to the Tower.  
„Then we should still go there and watch very careful to the Stones.“ Rufiel said. Savya nodded and turned to the Tower as well.   
„Hopefully that pesky Six eye is there.“ She hissed. Millenia sighed.   
„Yeah. It is time for him to go to sleep.“ She whispered, Cobra heard it only because he was near her.

Vilian was with his Group to search near the Parkiol River.   
„Ehm.. Why is it called that?“ He asked the Lamia with them.   
„Parkiol River? It’s said this River holds some very mean Sirens.“ The Lamia explained.   
„Sirens? Like the one who sing you to your death?“ The Lamia started to Laugh.   
„Yeah, sometimes they do that. But those appear as beautiful Women near the River and drown you, if you get near them.“ Vilian shivered.   
„Wow.. That’s mean.“ The Lamia nodded.  
„Yes, but no one ever saw a Siren again, probably all gone by now.“ He said, slithering along. The others walked with them, but Vilian stopped suddenly, a jolt hitting him a second.   
„What is wrong, Monster Prince? Can’t take the walk?“ A Soldier joked. Vilian just stared ahead, not moving at all. The Lamia noticed his stare.   
„Be silent a moment, our Precious Gemstone told us about his ability to see!“ He hissed. Vilian still stared ahead.  
„We shouldn’t take that Route.“ He suddenly said.   
„Why?“ One Soldier asked.   
„The Sirens are still there and part of Grima’s Troops. They’ll waiting ahead for us.“ The Lamia turned around to watch the young Man closely.   
„That so? How Many?“ Vilian nether blinked.   
„Five, or Six there is one moving in the Waters.“ The others thought him Insane.   
„We’ll take a detour.“ The Lamia suddenly said.   
„What? Because he said so?“ One hissed. The Lamia looked at him coldly.   
„If you wish to die then take that Route… I’ll trust in his Visions. Lady Arisa is very proud of his seeing Skills, so i will put my faith into it!“ Vilian finally started to blink again.   
„What now?“ He asked.   
„We will take a detour.“ The Lamia said and slithered in another Direction. All of them following him anyways, no one wishes to die and it was luckily they took that tour around. The Lamia flicked his forked tongue in and out.   
„Six, as the Prince told us.“ He said, looking behind him.   
„And how to take them down?“ Another asked. Vilian watched the Sirens.  
„Is one of you good with the Bow?“ He asked suddenly.   
„Yes, i am.“ The Lamia said.   
„Good, I’ll use my Calling stone to form a Bow. They are not aware of us taking that detour, so it is easy to shoot them from here, if you are fast enough.“ The Snake nodded.  
„I am. Leave it to me then.“ He hissed. Vilian sat down and started to form the amethyst bow.   
„Luckily Lady Arisa informed us about you being a Seer.“ He said, his tongue flicking in and out to smell the Air.   
„Mother is confident in my Skills and trusts me. I won’t disappoint her, my father or my reputation as Leader of the Royal guard.“ He said, finishing the Bow and some Arrows. The Snake took the Bow.  
„In my eyes, you earned the Position.“ He turned around and trained his eyes on the waiting Sirens. The others were silently watching, finally understanding that they would be dead if they had followed their Path. The Lamia shoot an Arrow hitting one of the Sirens directly in the Heart.   
„Nice shot!“ One said proudly, but the Lamia ignored him, shooting at a fast pace to get them all killed.   
„All four are Dead.“ One said happily.   
„Four? No!“ Vilian jumped down, his Daggers drawn. A Siren right under their Hiding spot.   
„Shit!“ The Lamia hissed.   
„We have to kill the remaining two!“ Vilian was down very fast, hitting the Siren with his Daggers. Digging them deep into that Beast.   
„One more.“ He looked around, but where did she hide? He was hit with a Jolt again.   
„Still got an Arrow?“ He yelled above.   
„Sure! You see her?“ Vilian smiled unblinking.   
„North. North-East. one point one two. 40 degrees down.“ He said. The Lamia nodded and adjusted himself to the Location he was told.   
„fire on my Command.“ He yelled.   
„Sure, Leader.“ The Lamia had the Arrow ready.   
„Now!“ The Arrow flew across the Land into the Water. All of them hold their breaths, until the Dead Siren floated to the Waters Surface. The Soldiers startet to celebrate.   
„You truly have some Skills there, Leader.“ The Lamia said proudly. Vilian smiled, he could safe them.

Lenier was with Mevia, a Centaur and a Dog Monster.   
„I really don’t like this Place…“ Mevia said, tugging at her Collar.   
„Truthfully? No one likes those Fields…“ The Centaur said. The Dog Monster sniffed.  
„Something smells off here.“ He said. Mevia looked around.  
„I don’t like this…“ She said, her brother grabbed her Hand.  
„It’s fine, Mev.“ He said calmly.   
„Sir. What is known about these Fields?“ The Centaur, His name was Calvis, turned to them.   
„Not much, Sir. Only that it suddenly can get very foggy.“ Lenier looked around.   
„Mother said this Fields have something special on them, like… teleportation Fields?“ Calvis shrugged his Shoulders.   
„Can’t say. We were told not to come near this Place. Probably that’s why it could be a good hiding Place?“ Lenier looked around once More.  
„No, that’s not it… He would get lost here as well, would he not?“ Calvis nodded.  
„Probably.“ Mevia cuddled closer to her Brother.   
„What now, My Prince?“ The Dog asked.   
„Hm… let me think. It must have had a reason, why we were send here.“ Calvis started to get nervous. he started to Scratch on the Field.   
„You said something smelled off?“ The Dog nodded his head.   
„Yes, Prince.“ Mevia looked up to her Brother.   
„Len?“ He nodded.   
„Yeah, I think i know why we were send here.“ He formed a Plan in his Mind.   
„Mev? Can you use the Soul of Song?“ The Girl looked at her Brother, then nodded.   
„Sure.“ She said and took a deep breath. Mevia started to Sing. Calvis looked around, some Stones deep buried into the Fields starting to react to her Voice. „Keep Singing, Mevia.“ Lenier said, helping her on the Centaurs Back.   
„We have to move with those glowing Stones, their the Way through these fields.“ He said. Calvis nodded and startet to Move. Lenier and Dog behind them. Mevia kept singing until they passed the Illusion Fields.   
„You can Stop now, Mev.“ He said to his Sister.   
„That was smart.“ Calvis said.  
„It came to me after dog said something smelled of and you started to scratch the ground.“ Lenier said with a calming smile.   
„It had a Reason Father decided to put us into one Group.“ Calvis nodded.  
„Lady Arisa must have told him about those fields and she knew that you would figure it out.“ Lenier grinned.   
„Yes. But i don’t think we will find him up ahead…“ The Group turned to the Field ahead of them.   
„The Hunt is still on, no one found him, otherwise the Stones would have reacted by now.“ Lenier said. No Group found a Hint about Grima’s Hiding spot. They still had a few Hours until it was Dark to find that Reptile. They all had a lot to search in, but Grima was probably waiting for the Night to hit and for them to rest. Mevia tugged at her Collar again.   
„Hopefully someone finds him already.“ She said, soon the Stones they all had started to vibrate in their Pockets.   
„Someone found him.“ Lenier said, the Final Fight would start soon.


	31. Grima's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Fight started to regain Peace for all realms. Grima was still strangely obsessed with the Former High-Priestess, but will they have to resort to the Final Plan. There was only one Thing that could defeat Grima, but Viper doesn't want to use it, if it is not necessary. What will it be? How will Fate change?

Reeve growled darkly, as his Double Naginata cut through some Monsters.   
„Are they Insane?“ He asked, Cobra was near the Queen, who fought with her massive Scythe.   
„That’s Grima’s Power. He can control one through Illusion and Manipulation.“ She said, dodging an Attack. Rufiel used his Magic.   
„By now the others should know with the stones vibrating… We just have to stall them until then.“ Reeve cut down a few more.   
„It’s easy. Just don’t let them Queennap our Dragon… or is it Dragonnap?“ Millenia laughed a bit.  
„No time for bad jokes Reeve!“ She warned him, letting her Scythe glide through some Underlings. „It will take at least a few more hours for the others to catch up.“ Rufiel said, shooting his magic at the enemies. Grima was at the Tower, the dinning table, waiting to hit them hard.   
„How many does he have!“ Reeve growled, seeing more and more coming from the tower. Millenia was distracted just a second.   
„Lady Millenia!“ Rufiel turned around, trying to safe her, as something cut through them.   
„Keep your grabby hands with you, this is my wife.“ Millenia smiled.   
„Good to see you, Darling.“ She said, Vipers group finally arriving at their side.  
„Sorry for the late arrival. We were kept a bit busy.“ He said, his Group already joining the Fight.   
„Seems like he anticipated that we would split up.“ Rufiel growled.   
„For sure he did.“ Lenier said, cutting down the Enemy as he joined with his group to the others. Mevia shot her Arrows across the Desert, Calvis near her to keep others away. Millenia turned her gaze to the Tower, still no sign of Grima.  
„He probably waits for all of us to join in the Desert.“ She meant to her Husbone.   
„Let him, we are stronger.“ He said, his Whip flying through the Air. They fought back each and every one Grima send out to get them, over the time all the groups arrived in the Desert. Still no sign from the fallen Dragon, even as the attackers slowly died down. „Why is he waiting?“ Lenier asked. Millenia watched the Tower. „What is he planing?“ Rufiel had no answer to that, not even the Crown Prince had one. Vilian watched the Tower as well.  
„Mother? Why is this Tower here anyway?“ Millenia sighed.   
„This Tower is called the dinning table of dragons. a long time ago some dragons asked for sacrifices to protect humans.“ She explained.   
„What does this Tower do?“ Millenia shook her Head.   
„Can’t say, it got lost why the Tower was build and what power it holds.“ Viper sighed.   
„So he won’t come for us, that means he wants us in that Tower, yes?“ Millenia nodded.   
„Probably. If he always hid in that tower, then he is familiar with all the traps and Paths.“ Reeve shrugged his Shoulders.   
„Then wie just have to lure him out, no?“ Lenier thought about it.   
„This is a game of the stronger mind.“ He said suddenly. Millenia nodded softly.  
„Yes, he wants to drain our spirits and hopes that we would enter the tower, but as soon as we do… we have lost.“ Rufiel growled a bit.  
„What should we do now?“ Viper thought about it.   
„Prepare the Camp, set up magic traps and draw a protection spell around the camp. We will wait until that pesky bastard comes to us.“ He said darkly.  
„What if this is his Plan?“ Lenier asked. Vilian sighed, walking to his mother.   
„Mom? Could he inflict my Visions?“ His Mother was silent a moment.   
„Probably, but to get that deep he had to go through the Protection spells we put around you and your ability.“ She said softly, stroking his Cheek. Vilian looked to the Tower.   
„So he could affect my dreams if he can get through.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes. Why do you want to know?“ Vilian smiled softly.  
„Just in case i dream something weird.“ He meant, nuzzling his Mother softly. He was taller as her by now. Millenia smiled softly, she was sure that Grima had a very terrible Plan. Vilian watched with her the Tower.   
„He still could just sneak in our Rangs and steal the Queen away.“ Rufiel said. The others nodded.   
„Keep her safe at all costs.“ Viper said, while the others got the Camp ready. Vilian still close to his Mother placed something in her Pocket. Millenia smiled at him, knowing what it was.  
„We all be counting on you, Mom.“ He whispers softly, while kissing her Cheek.   
„Leave it to me.“ She answered softly. Viper talked with the others, but no one knew of the Plan they had, only the closest circle.

Grima looked down on the forming Camp.   
„So they were smart enough to not enter the Tower.“ He hissed sharply. But his Target, his Ticket to almighty Power was with them, how careless. Grima grinned darkly, watching her closely.   
„I would have thought that this strange Skeleton would leave you at home… but no he allowed you to come right into my Arms.“ He smiled broadly. As soon as Grima got Millenia in his hands, then all souls would be his and he could finally fulfill his wish. A few Underlings were behind him, bowing deeply to the fallen Dragon.   
„We will wait for the dark, then i’ll change your appearance and you will catch the Woman with the silver eyes and red hair for me.“ He ordered his men.  
„Yes, my lord.“ They said all together. He turned to watch his enemies once more, while he smiled darkly. Soon they would lose their heads, because they would lose their precious Dragon. After that, those creatures would run into his tower, to safe the damsel in distress, only for them to end as his meal. He started to laugh darkly, his Plan was flawless, nothing could ruin it. Well almost nothing, only if someone would warn them, because he wants to betray the fallen Dragon. „You will be mine soon, dearest Arisa. Star of Isral. Blood Ruby. Ah and once i consumed all the Souls within your precious lake… i will consume you as well!“  
He grinned broadly. Of course he would consume Millenia in other ways, he would show her how wrong she was to bed a skeleton. Grima growled darkly. Still mad that she had four disgraces of Children with this trash bag of bones.   
„I will grind his Bones and throw it into the wind. Just you wait dearest Arisa, you’ll see how useless he is.“ Grima hissed. His Servants watched him worriedly, he was so fixated on that woman, of course she could feed him to eternal Power but how he got careless and angry as soon as she was involved. Grima got even angrier, as the Camp was set and he was no longer able to watch those parasites.  
„Get ready to move!“ He ordered them.   
„Yes, my lord!“ The Servants hurried away. Grima still stared down at the Camp. It was still lively late at night. Viper sat with his trustworthiest together.   
„You Plan to let him capture Arisa?“ Rufiel said shocked.   
„Yes, he still believes she can grant him access to the souls.“ Viper said calmly.   
„We follow him shortly after, to surprise him.“ Lenier said. Rufiel sighed.   
„This is a very insane Plan… what if he finds out before we get to our Lady?“ He asked.   
„If that happens, then i will call upon our sacred Weapons.“ She suddenly said. Rufiel Paled a great Deal.   
„But…“ Millenia shook her head.   
„No, Rufiel. if nothing helps against him, then we will use them.“ Rufiel fell silent, this was a dangerous Plan, a very dangerous one and he presumed that Viper and the Kids were not aware of the fatality if Millenia had to call those Weapons. Viper crossed his Arms.  
„I want to keep that if nothing could do harm to him.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Of Course.“ Rufiel was very worried about this. It seemed like she had told him about the sacred weapons, but not how to call them and what that means to the one who calls them. Vilian watched the Dragon Tactician, but something seemed to trouble him. Cobra and Reeve only listened the whole time.   
„So these weapons can harm him?“ Millenia nodded.   
„They can harm even a god. It is very difficult to call them in the first Place.“ She said to them. The Plan was set.

After everything was said, everyone returned to their own Tent. Viper sighed.   
„This will make us win… Hopefully.“ Millenia smiled softly.  
„We will, if need be with the sacred Weapons.“ She said.  
„I know, but it is still very risky.“ he said, looking outside a bit.  
„It will all go according to Vilian’s Vision.“ She said, stroking his arm. Viper winced a bit.   
„Darling? Is something the Matter?“ She asked.  
„It’s just… that he has to get you… i don’t like it.“ He said.   
„It’ll be fine.“ She smiled at him softly.  
„Only call those weapons if there is no other way.“ He said, turning to his wife.   
„Of course. I should go now.“ She kissed him softly and left the Tent.   
„Hopefully you’ll do that… i don’t want to return home with your Dust…“ He whispered to himself. Of course he knew about the high Price, because Vilian saw it in his Vision. Millenia walked outside, but still within the barrier, otherwise it would have been too obvious. Millenia sighed, looking up to the Tower.   
„I never understood why Grima was so obsessed with the Females of the black Clan…“ She whispered to herself. Even her Ancestors never had an answer for that, Grima was far older as any of those who are still alive.   
She really wanted to know, why he fell to such greediness, why he turned so evil and wishes to destroy every living being. She heard something a bit away and out of the barrier.   
„Hm?“ She walked up to the Place the Sound came from. She felt the presence of those who are loyal to Grima, but that was exactly the Plan. They were fast and grabbed her. Millenia took up a fight, but not enough to throw them off. They bound her Arms and her Mouth, before they brought her away. Cobra was in the Shadows watching them. He rubbed the Stone he had to alarm the others. Soon the Camp was empty and all of them moving under a disguise magic to follow the Servants.   
„I’m still amazed it worked…“ Lenier whispered. Vilian sighed softly.   
„He is obsessed with Mother… Why i don’t know.“ Viper nodded.  
„Yes he is, but he won’t get her.“ The Servants didn’t notice the group behind them at all and led them straight up the Tower. They could dodge all the Traps, set inside this thing.  
„Ah, Arisa.“ Cobra and Reeve winced, hearing that Voice after so many years again. The Servants brought her to him.   
„How nice of you to come to me.“ They unbound her Mouth.   
„Not very Polite invitation i got there, Grima.“ She hissed at the fallen dragon.   
„I was polite long enough, Arisa… But you refused me every Time.“ He growled, the servants stepped back in fear. Millenia sighed.   
„You’re just not my Type.“ She said calmly.  
„But this piece of Bones is?“ He hissed sharply.  
„Yes, very much so.“ Millenia smiled softly.  
„You could never compare to Viper.“ He came down and grabbed her Chin.  
„I’ll make you submit to me, Arisa… You will beg for my attention, you will beg for me to have you.“ Millenia starred at him coldly.  
„Not in this or every life after this, Grima…“ She said and spat him in his Face.   
„You…“ He slapped the Woman hard in the Face, making her fall to the Ground.   
„YOU Will be mine, Arisa. But all with patience… Call the Sea.“ He ordered. Viper wanted to rush to her and kick this bastards ass.  
Millenia was silent, only allowing to sit up a bit.   
„What are you waiting for… Call the Sea.“ The fallen Dragon growled. Millenia stayed silent.  
„If you don’t want to get hurt… then do as i say.“ Grima lost his patience pretty fast and was now threatening her. Millenia watched him, still saying nothing. What should she say anyway? There was nothing to say to this mad dragon. Grima looked at her angrily.   
„Do it… NOW!“ He raised a sharp Dagger. Millenia winced, it was a Dragon Slayer.   
„I can’t.“ She said and closed her eyes, the Dagger stopping in midair.   
„What?“ She took a shaking breath.  
„I can’t call it anymore. For years it won’t respond to my call“ Viper grabbed his Weapon. Rufiel hissed.   
„A Dragon Slayer.“ The others knew what this meant. Viper gave the signal to attack the Dragon and his few servants.

Millenia was pulled to her feat and freed from the rope.  
„Alright?“ She smiled as Cobras deep Voice drifted to her.   
„Yes, Thank you.“ She said, the others in front of her. Grima growled lowly.  
„How did you get here?“ He hissed. Viper hold his whip.   
„We followed your man. You ran right into our Trap!“ Grima felt deep anger within him, so much that the ground started to shake violently.   
„He wants to change!“ Vilian warned them.   
„I won’t let him.“ Millenia hissed, calling her Scythe and slammed the handle to the Ground. Her Circle appearing right under them all. Mevia felt the heavy Magic, familiar to her.  
„The Silver of Time.“ Grima hissed. Millenia looked up to him.  
„It is Time that your Tyranny is ended, Grima.“ She said, but Grima started to laugh.   
„With those little weapons of yours?“ The others used it to attack the Man, but it seemed like every weapon had no effect on him. Rufiel opened his Book.   
„He has a barrier around him. Let me handle that…“ The servants started to save their Lord. Reeve deflected one.  
„Let’s give the Tactician some Time!“ Millenia kept Grima in her Magic, while the others stalled the servants, so that Rufiel could destroy the fallen dragon's shield of protection. Mevia was near her mother.   
„Mevia, my sweet child.“ Millenia whispered.   
„Mother?“ She came closer.   
„If Rufiel fails to destroy his Protection… then you know what to do.“ Mevia shivered a bit, but then slowly nodded.   
„Yes… I am prepared to fulfill the Task you gave me.“ She said, watching her mother. Her soul hurts to that order, but it was the last hope they had. The Book Rufiel had glowed in a strong bright light. The others took down the servants, but it was to no wail. Grima broke free from the time magic and changed into the terrible dragon he was. His six eyes fixed on his prey. Viper stepped back a bit.   
„Damn…“ Cobra winced badly, at the sight of the Fallen. Remembering the sharp pain that went through his skull. Rufiel paled.  
„No… this means…“ Grima growled darkly.   
„THIS IS YOUR END!“ He roared deeply, opening his huge mouth to devour these parasites before him. Lenier starred at the beast.  
„Does that mean…“ Vilian nodded next to him.  
„Only the sacred weapons can harm him now…“ Both boys turned around to look at their mother in shock, who was calmly smiling.


	32. Dawn of the new Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight with grima was still on. The group only had one last Hope to defeat the six eyed Dragon. The sacred weapons, but Millenia had to call them, using her life to do so. Viper wanted to avoid this, but if they would be fast enough, they could still safe her. Hopefully they can.

Grima was ready to kill them all. Millenia closed her eyes, her circle flickering into existence once more. The same thing carved into her left upper arm flared in a deep red as well. Millenia said something, the Skeletons could not understand. Rufiel put up a barrier to safe the others from Grima’s hot breath.   
„She is calling the weapons… it’s our only chance to hit him now.“ He said to them.   
„Mother!“ Vilian panicked, it would mean they could lose her forever.  
„If we are fast enough, we can still save her. You saw that Vil!“ Lenier said and grabbed him.  
„We need to trust in Mevia now!“ Vilian nodded.   
„I know…“   
Viper said nothing, his anger roared within him, but he would use all that to kill this six eyed beast. The Weapons came into existence, using Millenia’s Blood to form themselves. Mevia panicked as she saw all that Blood, but she had to wait until they were formed, before she stopped her Mothers Time.   
Grima growled as he saw the sacred weapons from the Dragon Realm appear. He needed to kill them fast, or the Weapons would stop all his plans. Rufiel did a great job to keep his Attacks away from the Fighters. Millenia said something to him. Nero whirling around to the Others.   
„Grab the Weapons! We need to be fast now!“ 

One of the Weapons reacted to Viper, a Long sword that could change into a Whip. It flew to him, not waiting until he was with the Others. The Sword was completely Black. The Skeleton did not hesitate to grab the sword, feeling the familiar flutter he always felt, it was like he was holding the Soul of his Wife. Mevia stopped her Mothers Time, it was necessary, otherwise, the Weapons would kill her.   
Edge, Blue and Viper jumped at Grima to attack him, while calling their Blasters for help. Grima attacked them, he attacked all of them, but his Focus was still behind them all.   
He had to kill the Girl, take his Treasure and then escape, to gain Power once again. Viper felt the Weapon in his Hand beating, something was going on, it changed to a whip and felt so much stronger than before. Viper knew exactly what to do, so he did. He combined the magic beating in this strange weapon with his own magic.  
„THIS IS THE END, GRIMA!“ The Whip reacted to Viper, like it was always his Companion.   
A giant dark purple Blaster appeared, shooting blue, black and golden mixed energy beams at the Dragon, while Viper used the Whip to attack his Eyes. „Impossible!“ Grima growled. Vilian starred up at the Blaster.   
„M… Mother?“ Lenier starred at his brother, then at the Blaster, was it possible for her? Even after Mevia froze her up? Rufiel saw the whip glowing in a dark purple color, something unique in their Realm.   
„Cover your eyes!“ He shouted, just in time for the Blaster to hit the six eyed dragon deathly in the Chest. Something exploded and all of them had to cover their eyes.   
„FATHER!“ Vilian tried to see what was going on, but he only saw the six eyed Dragon, fearing that his Father lost to him. Suddenly something happened, the Dragon started to dust away. Edge blinked as the Weapon in his Hand started to disappear. Lenier squinted his eyes, trying to see anything.   
Between all the Dust and Dirt flying around, he thought he saw his Father, but not only that.

Lenier blinked again, was he seeing his mother with his father? Lenier closed his eyes, shaking his head to see a bit better. Viper stood before the great hole Grima was dusting, a very see-through Millenia hugging him from behind, with black wings at her back. Lenier turned to his Brother. Vilian looked like he saw a ghost.   
„You’re… seeing that too?“ Lenier asked softly. His Twin slowly nodding, but then the Image of their Mother faded.  
„Father!“ The two Sons ran to him. Viper turned slowly around.   
„It is over… Grima is Dust and we have to hurry now!“ The Boys nodded, everything very hectic.  
„Can you keep the Time stopped?“ Blue asked Mevia.  
„Yes.. Yes i can!“ Red picked her up.   
„Just concentrate on it, i’ll bring you there!“ He said and Mevia blushed hotly.  
„Ok.“ She said. Viper hurried other to take his Wife. She was deathly cold.   
„We need to be quick. Vilian said that she will not see the Next day, if we don’t hurry!“ Rufiel said, opening a Portal for all of them.

Caim hurried through the Injured, Mila helped him as good as she was able to, until the Main Group came back. Caim gave over to the Scientists of the Monster Realms. He hurried to meet the Group, ordering Mila to help the others. Viper and Red were the First to step through.  
„This way, hurry!“ Caim said and brought them to a separate prepared room.   
„Can you keep it a little longer?“ Caim asked Mevia, while Viper placed Millenia on the Bed.   
„I… I think.“ She said. Caim nodded. „I’ll be fast.“ He started to treat the Dragon, while Mevia concentrated on stopping her Time.   
Viper and Red watched, there was nothing else for them to do, only watch and hope. After some Time Mevia started to stagger, Red holding her up.   
„You okay?“ She blinked a bit.   
„I… I’m at my limit…“ Caim nodded.   
„You can stop, i should manage the Rest.“ He said and Mevia nodded softly. Time Magic was still exhausting and a deep burden on the Caster.   
„Red, Please bring her to her Room.“ The Skeleton nodded.  
„Of course, Viper.“ He said.   
„You did great, my Child.“ Viper said with a soft smile. Mevia nodded.   
„Thank you, Father.“ He watched them leave the Room.

  
„How is it really?“ Caim sighed deeply.   
„From all the Injured? A few could still die, they developed a deep Fever… Speaking for Lady Arisa… We have to see.. I’ll closed all the Wounds from calling the sacred Weapons…“ Viper went silent. He had to trust his Sons Vision.   
„This is all i can do for now, your Highness… You should get checked and then heed to rest, i will watch over her.“ Caim said. Viper hesitated a few moments, then nodded softly.   
„I will, thank you…“ He left the Room after some Time. Caim sighed deeply, there was still a lot to do, but he knew the others would manage. He could only believe that some of them would recover, but he knew that a few were already near dusting. It was unavoidable, that a few funerals have to be held.   
He turned to his former Princess. He could only hope, that she was not among them. The Skeletons all got there Checks, to see if Grima could hit them, but they all got green light.   
„What was that Blaster?“ Blue suddenly asked.  
„I… don’t know…“ Viper said, while Undyne from Underswap checked him.   
„It was not our Magic, that is clear.“ Edge said. Viper nodded slowly.   
„That is true, it wasn’t your Magic, but it was something you still have access to.“ Rufiel suddenly said. Viper blinked.   
„What do you mean?“ Rufiel sat down near them.  
„You felt it, didn’t you? The Familiarity the Sword had?“ Viper nodded.   
„It felt like Millenia.“ Rufiel nodded.   
„Because it was… The other Weapons were the Sacred Weapons of our Realm… But the Weapon you had, King Viper… It was the Manifestation of your Wife’s Soul.“ Edge starred at the Tactician.  
„So the Blaster….“ Blue went silent.   
„Yes, it was Lady Millenia.“ Viper looked down at the Ground.   
„But… doesn’t that mean…“ Rufiel closed his eyes.   
„We have to see… Caim is good at this, he should be able to safe them.“ The Boys sat nearby, getting their checks as well.   
„Vil… What does this mean?“ Vilian was silent a few seconds.   
„It meant… that we still could lose Mother…“ Lenier paled at that.   
„What… No!“ Vilian sighed. They could nothing do but hope.

Four days had already past since they defeated Grima and everything went Peaceful once again. Lenier helped Viper to get the Funerals for the Fallen together and organized. Mevia walked in.   
„Father, i brought the list of the Victims.“ She said, giving him the List.   
„Fewer that i expected." He said, counting those who Grima killed, before they attacked him.  
„Yes, but still a lot.“ She said sadly.   
„What about the Flower arrangements?“ Mevia nodded.   
„I got them ready, it wasn’t easy to find out.“ She said, before her Gaze turned to the Floor.   
„I also got the… Desert Bluebells…“ Viper stopped a moment.   
„Thank you, Mevia.“ He then said.   
„No need for that, Father.“ She said.   
„I will now resume the Arrangements.“ She bowed to him and left the Room. Lenier remained silent a bit.  
„What about Vilian? How is he doing.“ Lenier sighed deeply.   
„Still not leaving his Room… Ever since we heard it… He refuses to eat.“ Viper nodded softly.   
„I can understand that… She was such a very Important Part of our lives. Everyone was hit hard to hear She died…“ Lenier nodded slowly.   
„We… should get the Arrangements finished.“ Viper took a shaking breath.   
„Yes… Yes we should.“ The other Skeletons often looked after him and his Children, seeing how they were doing.   
Blue was worried about his best Friend, he never saw him so depressed or Sad.

Mevia came with the Flowers for the Funeral back, as Blue tried to cheer him up.   
„Aren’t those…?“ He asked. Viper nodded, looking sadly at the Flowers.   
„Yes, My Loves Favorite Flowers. She will love them.“ Blue went silent. He hoped it was a good Idea, but it also could break Viper. At long last the Time for the Funerals came. A lot of them Attending, to give the Deceased their respect. His Children all staying close to the King, while he spoke in Honor for the Fallen. Even Vilian dared to leave his Room, only to attend the Funerals. The Next day, Viper stood alone before a grave with Desert Bluebells on it.   
„You suddenly came into my life… You were always there for me… Every time i needed support… Now you are gone… Just like that.“ He said, clenching his hands to fists.  
„How could you just do that… Why did you just leave…“ He sighed deeply, kneeling down to touch the Tombstone.  
„I’m visiting again tomorrow…“ He said and walked slowly away. The Children worked everyday very hard, to do their tasks. Viper sighed often, or stared into Space.   
„How long do you Plan to mope? She wouldn’t want to see you like that.“ Blue said and looked at him. Viper shook his head.   
„I know… but it’s hard… it’s like i lost a piece of my Soul…“ Blue sighed deeply.   
„Well it practically is that way… She Accompanied you so long… Now she is gone…“ Red was there as well, he know how it felt to lose a very important Person. One you loved so dearly.   
„No one could do anything, Viper… She probably is sad, seeing you like this.“ Viper sighed.  
„I know… I’ll try my best… but…“ The Conversation was never finished, Viper just went silent, staring into the Distance.

A Week had already past, the Children watching their Father visit the Grave once More. Like he said, he walked to it every Day. Speaking with her, but never getting any answer or any sign that she would hear him.   
„He is getting worse by the day… we have to do something!“ Lenier said. Mevia nodded.   
„Yes… But what… he lost a very Important Person.“ Vilian nodded.   
„We all did Mev… We all did.“ Mila blinked confused.  
„Dad should smile again, play with us and be happy… I hate this side of him!“ Her Siblings agreed to that. They still didn’t know what they could do to help him get better. The Children just tried to figure out how to help him, how to restore his Smile.

Viper kneeled in front of the Grave again, stroking the Tombstone.  
„It’s finally Peaceful… All the Monsters regained their happiness again… If only you could see this.“ He said, looking down on his Wife’s favorite flowers. „Viper.“ A Voice called out to him. He stood up and turned around.   
„Should you be walking around so soon?“ He asked, the Person drawing closer.   
„It’s just a light walk. I’ll be fine.“ Viper nodded and turned back to the Grave.   
„You talked with her?“ The Person drew closer.   
„Yes… I’ll do that every day.“ A soft laugh was heard next to him.   
„You know that she would burn your boney ass for Moping so long, no?“ Viper nodded softly.   
„She surely would…“ He felt a weight on his Arm.   
„Desert Bluebells? Why those?“ Viper sighed, finally showing a soft smile.   
„I thought she would like them.“ He placed his Arm around the Person next to him.   
„Well she always wore a lot of Blue and they are Matching her Eye-color.“ The Skeleton nodded softly, stroking the Stone softly. He stopped suddenly.   
„You still have a High Fever… Back to bed, young Lady!“ He turned around to look at his Wife, she was still recuperating.  
„And leave you to your sadness? I know it hit very hard. You loved the Queen dearly, but we all did. Lilith was precious to us all.“ Viper nodded, cuddling closer to his Wife.   
„If only we could have stopped Grima sooner.“ Millenia sighed.   
„We couldn’t… But it is finally the Dawn of a Peaceful Time, one she always wished for.“ Viper smiled softly.  
„You’re right. It’s our duty to make it last forever.“ Millenia smiled, kissing his Cheek.   
„At least as long as we live.“ Viper smiled and looked down to Lilith’s Tombstone.  
„May i?“ Millenia asked. Viper wasn’t sure what she planned, but nodded anyways, as if he could ever stop her. Millenia started to sing softly, making the Tombstone change into a beautiful Saphire, her Name carved in golden Lines.   
„Woah.“ Millenia giggled softly.  
„This suits her much better.“ She said.   
„Yes, but now back to bed, you still have a high fever and i don’t want it to rise anymore!“ Viper shooed his wife back to the Castle, smiling all along. His Children were watching them.   
„All it took was Mother, to make him smile again.“ Lenier said.   
„It is amazing how they help each other.“ Mevia sighed. Mila grinned at her older Siblings.   
„We should do something for Aunt Lilith as well!“ The others nodded their heads.   
„Good Idea, Mila!“ They walked back to talk about what they could do for her Grave. 


	33. Final! Happily ever after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally all was peacefull. The Royal Family finally settling down to let it all soak in.

„You are doing WHAT?“ Viper yelled, looking at his Daughter.  
„I’m dating Red.“ Mevia repeated herself.   
„Are you Nuts? He is a friend of Mine, watched you grow and is far older as you!“ Millenia giggled softly.   
„Are you saying i am not allowed to date him because he changed my diapers?“ Viper turned a bit blue.   
„YES!“ Millenia still giggled next to her Husbone.  
„Stop laughing and help me!“ He said, looking at his Wife.   
„Huh? You want my help? Excuse me young Man, but i am far older as you as well.“ She raised her eyebrow.  
„But you didn’t watch me grow up…“ He said helplessly.   
„True, but still. She loves him and he agreed to Date her. Let them, even Boss is fine with it.“ Millenia said, trying to calm her Husband.   
„But…. But…“ Viper started.  
„I know, Mevia is your little Princess, your first daughter and you had to calm me as Lenier and Vilian said they were dating someone. But let her make that experience as well.“ She stroked his Cheek.  
„Believe me, Red knows that he won’t only have you at his tail bone but me and Boss as well.“ She smiled softly. Viper sighed deeply.  
„Fine… Hopefully Mila waits a bit longer, before she starts with these kind of things.“ Viper said finally. Mevia smiled happily at them.   
„Thank you!“ She gave her Parents kisses and ran out to meet with Red. Viper flopped down into his seat.   
„I can’t believe it… Lenier is meeting someone, Vilian found his Counterpart as well and now Mevia started to date a friend of Mine…“ Millenia laughed softly. „They’ll grow up so fast.“ Viper nodded.   
„They surely do… Mila is turning 18 soon as well… then all of them are all grown up.“ He sighed.   
„It had to happen, also that we would become Grandparents some day.“ Viper jerked up.   
„WHAT?“ Millenia started to laugh.   
„Darling, they will start their own Families some day.“ She said, stroking his Skull.  
„I know… but still…“ She shook her Head.   
„We will see.“ Viper sighed, then turned back to his Work.  
„Sure, Love.“ She turned to the Window, looking outside to the Graves there.   
One particular shined brightly in the Sunlight. The Saphire blue Grave they made for the Former Monsterqueen. The Desert Bluebells grow happily there, silver and goldene Lines around the Gemstone. She smiled softly, the Children made the Flowers and the Gemstone eternal, never to fade away.   
„Love?“ She turned around.   
„Yes, Darling?“ Viper hold a Letter out for her.  
„It’s from your Brother.“ She took it and opened the Letter.   
„What does he write?“ Viper asked, walking to his Wife.   
„Nothing special, that life is good in the Realm, but also that they decided to hide once again, only for us to know their existence.“ She said calmly.   
„But…“ Millenia smiled.   
„We can visit whenever we want, the Lake is still connected with us.“ Viper drew her into his soft embrace.  
„Are you sure about this?“ She sighed, cuddling into him.   
„Yes. It is their decision and my Place is here, at your side.“ Viper kissed her forehead softly.   
„Okay.“ Millenia smiled softly, she knew about their Planes, not wanting to deal with something like Grima once more. So only this Realm should know about the Dragon Realm.

Ever since they gained their Peace, everything went good. Humans and Monsters lived better together as before.   
Punishment was still very strickt, if someone broke the Rules.   
Mevia did a good Job as High-Priestess, learning some Songs from her Mother.   
Lenier was already betrothed. Viper agreed to it, because the Monstergirl Lenier fell in love with, was a little Sunshine and reminded him a bit of his Wife. She was a timid Bunny Monster at first and feared to disrespect the Rulers, but she did good and without the Girls noticing, Millenia trained her.   
„I’m still amazed, Mother… How do you do this?“ Millenia laughed.   
„I don’t know what you mean.“ She said at the Dinner Table. His Fiancé with them.   
„You know exactly what i mean!“ Viper laughed.  
„It’s one of her hidden Skills, don’t ask about it, no one can explain.“ Mevia giggled softly.  
„What about you and Sylaria?“ She asked Vilian.  
„W… what about us?“ Vilian said surprised.   
„When will you propose to her?“ Mevia grinned at him. Millenia closed her Eyes, smiling softly.   
„Don’t know yet.“ Sylaria was Vilian’s Girlfriend and a quirky Lamia Girl. They were a good Match and Vilian saw already a bright Future for them. Viper shook his head, while he had a broad Smile on his Skull. 

After Dinner Viper and his Wife sat near the Grave.   
„It’s strange.“ He whispered.   
„What is?“ His Wife asked, Folding some Flowers from Paper.   
„The Girls our Sons picked for themselves… Both of them have some Traits similar with you… And Mevia took someone who has some similar with me.“ Millenia smiled.   
„Really? I didn’t notice at all.“ She said, looking down at her Foldings.  
„Of course you have, you secretly trained the Girls.“ Viper sighed, nuzzling her softly.  
„Did i?“ She giggled softly. Viper shook his Skull.   
„You are something else.“ Millenia smiled at him.  
„Yes i am and you have me until we both dust.“ She said.   
„That will take a long time.“ Millenia nodded.   
„Yes it will, probably being a lot of Great Grandparents until then.“ She smiled.  
„That long?“ Viper laughed.   
„So, Lenier is the First to marry… Vilian won’t take that long, will he?“ Millenia laughed.   
„No, he already has the Rings ready and a Plan to Propose.“ Viper blinked.   
„He has?“ His wife nodded.   
„Yes. He talked with me about it.“ The Skeleton sighed softly, but happily all the Same. Peace ruled, his Children grew up to dependable Adults. Already planning their own families, except Mila, who was still single. Luckily for Viper.  
His Wife was safely with him, Reeve and Cobra found a Place for Themselves as well, so all was good.   
„Hey?“ He said suddenly.   
„You know those Fancy Books Mevia wanted to read? Is this Happily ever after?“ Millenia placed the folded flowers on Lilith’s Grave.   
„Seems like it.“ She answered him.  
„It means we will just do our work, until the Crown Prince takes over.“ She smiled a bit. Viper kissing her Hair.  
„Then… Let’s enjoy this.“ He grinned cheekily, before he pushed his weight into her.  
„VIPER!“ Millenia yelled, before she landed with him on the Soft Ground.   
„Not to loud, they could hear you.“ He said with a mischievous Grin. He intended to enjoy every Second with his Wife. 


End file.
